Keeping the Casanova
by shattered teardrops
Summary: Sequel to Capturing the Casanova. Ever wondered what happened to So Yi Jung & Chu Ga Eul after four years?
1. Prologue: The Casanova's Status

**PROLOGUE 00 : The Casanova's Status  
**

* * *

**HEADLINES: F4'S CASANOVA ALREADY ENGAGED?!**

"The heir of the So Family, world-renowned potter So Yi Jung was rumored to have finally proposed marriage to a lucky girl. According to credible sources, the Casanova and his lady love have been dating for about four years. That is when So Yi Jung left the country to pursue further studies in Sweden. It's noted that his relationship with this girl is significantly far longer than the Casanova's previous relationships."

"Furthermore, according to So Hae Jin, Grandmother of the infamous potter, her grandson has been deeply smitten by the lucky girl and the couple had been planning to tie the knot ever since So Yi Jung returned from Sweden two months ago… " The female news anchor itinerated quite substantially although her face hinted that she wasn't happy with the news. Clearly, even the news anchor was also interested with the infamous F4's Casanova.

"For further details, our field reporter Im Dae Soon is currently at the world renowned potter's exhibit for a live report."

Immediately, the video sequence changed into a live footage of a smiling So Yi Jung who was clad in a surprisingly white colored coat and tie. He was smiling charmingly as usual but this time, it seemed as if his smile contained a far deeper meaning.

"Mr. So, can you tell us a few things about your plans for marriage?" The field reporter asked.

"Uh… Well, actually I have nothing to say about that matter. Everything will come out in due time. I'd say, let things be…" So Yi Jung replied confidently with a smile. "In the mean time, please support the online auction for my latest set. The proceeds for the auction will be donated to Yoon Ji Hoo's Foundation so please, let's do our share for charity."

"B-But, Mr. So… Another thing, how come you came alone tonight? Why aren't you with your rumored fiancée?" The reported insisted.

For a moment, So Yi Jung sighed as if he was getting annoyed. "Well, she's not feeling well at the moment so she wasn't able to attend. Anyway, the exhibit will last for a few days so I think she'll be able to see everything within the next few days."

"Will there be any chance for the two of you to come by here together?" The reporter asked a follow-up.

So Yi Jung smiled mysteriously. "Maybe… Maybe not." He replied and easily excused himself from the prying reporter.

The exhibit was held in a five star hotel. There were many celebrities and famous personalities in attendance. After all, it was So Yi Jung's first highly publicized exhibit after four years of hiatus due to his studies in Sweden. Much anticipation had been given to the young potter who was already internationally acclaimed for his age. The other F4 members were present. Also in attendance was JK Group's heiress, Ha Jae Kyung, who chatted animatedly with Goo Jun Pyo's wife, Geum Jan Di.

Surprisingly, with the rumors of So Yi Jung's proposal to a certain girl, he came without a partner for the exhibit. Much to the disappointment of the media personalities present, it seemed as if the reformed Casanova wasn't so eager to reveal the identity of his future wife. Whenever he was asked about anything related to marriage, his fiancée or his proposal, he would only smile mysteriously and expertly divert the topic to another one. And he did so charmingly that the press couldn't even get a tiny piece of useful information from him!

As soon as the opening ceremony for the exhibit was over, So Yi Jung secretly slipped from the main hall and into his hotel room. He had been dodging the reporters all night long that it was draining all of his energy. He sighed as soon as he locked the door of his hotel room closed and loosened his tie. It had been a very tiring night. And it was his first exhibit after four years. He had doubts as to whether his skills were still as profound as ever, but tonight, all his hard work to improve his craft for four years had paid off. So Yi Jung, the renowned master potter, had given the world another set of pricey ceramic and clay artworks.

So Yi Jung immediately went to the mini bar inside his room and pulled out a glass and a bottle of red wine. Although he had proven himself as a capable potter once again, the truth was, he was tired. All the spotlight, all the fame, all the glory… All of it was enjoyable for a good one hour or so… But those were not the things he wanted the most.

The only thing he wanted to do at that exact moment… was to be with his wife. Yes, **WIFE**.

To Be Continued…

Date Written: November 6, 2009


	2. Chapter 01: The Wife

Chapter One

Sitting on a chair by the mini-bar inside his hotel room, Yi Jung was about to take another gulp of his glass of wine when a pair of warm hands suddenly enclosed themselves over his eyes. As soon as he felt her touch, a smile appeared on his lips. _The touch was all too familiar_. He couldn't make any mistake as to identity of the owner of the pair of hands. They were the same set of hands which first covered his eyes on top of a tall building to watch the sunrise at seven AM to show him the meaning of regret. They were also the same set of hands which tried to learn the craft he excelled at...

More importantly, they were the same set of hands which belonged to his one and only wife.

"I know it's you…" Yi Jung spoke with an earnest smile on his lips and slowly held the hands which covered his eyes then turned to look at the person behind him.

"Long night?" Chu Ga Eul, So Yi Jung's wife, asked lovingly as she stared at her husband.

Contrary to the rumors circulating around, the reformed Casanova wasn't just engaged. In fact, he was already married. He and Chu Ga Eul were married a week before his exhibit in a small and obscure chapel outside of Seoul since Ga Eul preferred a simple and intimate wedding. Only Geum Jan Di, the other F4 members, Ga Eul's parents, Ha Jae Kyung, Choi Seung Hyun and So Yi Jung's Grandmother was present at the wedding ceremony. And since the wedding was held in discreet, nobody else knew about it. Not even So Yi Jung's Father or even his older brother.

His marriage to Ga Eul gave Yi Jung inspiration, courage and renewed strength to proceed with his long planned exhibit after four years. He had been adamant to proceed with the exhibit because he was still afraid of the consequences of the arm injury he incurred four years ago. He wasn't confident that his skills were still the same after the injury. However, after Ga Eul agreed to be his wife, she gave him an ultimatum: No honeymoon until he proceeds with the exhibit. That was what triggered the reformed Casanova to work hard for his newly-accomplished exhibit.

So Yi Jung lovingly encircled his arms around his wife's waist and stared into her eyes with a knowing smile on his lips. "I think I did well with the exhibit…" He spoke with an underlying meaning between his words and Ga Eul did not fail to notice this.

"I think so, too… But the exhibit isn't over yet…" She replied with a smile and playfully poked her husband's nose.

For Ga Eul, the past months ever since So Yi Jung returned from Sweden had been exhilarating. Everything felt like a breeze… The moment he was back in South Korea, Yi Jung wasted no time and immediately went to see her. And to top it all off, Ga Eul had been flustered and shocked when Yi Jung told her that he was back in Korea because he was getting married. Of course, his next statement surprised her even more, because he told her that she happened to be his bride. Talk about a very unexpected and pleasant surprise…

The wedding didn't come after three months later though. Although Ga Eul had been pretty ecstatic and swooning over the reformed Casanova's unprecedented proposal, she knew that it wasn't the right time. They didn't see each other for four years. Some things might have changed and so, she asked him if it was possible for them to take things slowly and get to know each other again. Yes, they were engaged but it was only then that the reformed Casanova started seriously courting her.

"The reporters were asking me about you all night… You should have come so that I won't have to go dodging all their questions. Besides, personally, I wanted to announce to the whole world that Chu Ga Eul is already my wife…" Yi Jung placed both his hands on either sides of Ga Eul's face and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"You know I never liked publicity, right? I'll come out in due time… Besides, this was your exhibit. You should be on the spotlight. Not your wife." Ga Eul replied. She knew she had a point and Yi Jung wouldn't attempt to argue with her anymore. "So, were you satisfied with your exhibit, Mr. Casanova?"

"I'm not a Casanova anymore, remember?" So Yi Jung stood up from his seat and held his wife closely.

Ga Eul chuckled. "I keep forgetting…" She teased. "I think I need you to often remind me that you're my husband already."

"You don't need to tell me that. I intend to never make you forget that I'm your husband… And you're my wife. Mine alone…" Yi Jung spoke huskily low as he stared with intense longing into Ga Eul's eyes. Slowly, he dipped his head low to capture his wife's luscious lips in his.

It had been a roller coaster ride week for him. He was married and then he had his first official exhibit after four years. To top it all off, after his wedding, he didn't even have time for honeymoon with his wife. It was torturous, he must admit because he badly wanted to just spend all of his time with his wife but the planning and preparation for his exhibit took up all his time. Plus the fact that she gave him an ultimatum. That had been his ultimate driving force to work harder for the exhibit. Thank God everything paid off.

Yi Jung took his time as he kissed her. He wanted to slowly savor his wife's lips as they kissed. "I love you, Wife…" He whispered in between kisses as he nibbled lovingly on his wife's lips.

"I love you too, Husband…" Ga Eul replied in no more than a feathery whisper.

All the exhaustion and stress he felt for the exhibit seemed to have vanished in an instant as soon as he was with his wife. They shared a very passionate kiss that was giving and sweet. There was urgency on Yi Jung's kiss and Ga Eul did not fail to notice this. She knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him… Although, of course, she was very inexperienced in such things. Yi Jung's experience, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. He was a former Casanova. The fact speaks for itself.

Suddenly… "Yo! Yi Ju-" Then BANG! The door suddenly closed as soon as it opened. "I didn't see anything! Continue whatever it is that you guys are doing! Don't mind me!" A voice shouted from outside the door.

It was Song Woo Bin… and his great timing.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were forced to break their kiss because of the intrusion. Yi Jung appeared very irritated as placed both his hands on his waist and threw dagger stares by the door which moments ago, Woo Bin had gone through. Ga Eul could only chuckle uncomfortably as she stared at her husband's deeply ticked off expression. It reminded her of that one time when she and Yi Jung almost kissed inside his work shop if it weren't for Woo Bin's interruption.

"Remind me to kill him next time…" Yi Jung whispered grudgingly. "That guy doesn't even knock!" He complained angrily.

Ga Eul entwined her arms on Yi Jung's and tried her best to appease him. "Don't be like that. I'm sure Woo Bin didn't mean to barge in on us… Come on. Let's go meet the others to celebrate. Jun Pyo reserved the whole floor for us…" It took a few more minutes of sweet-talking and persuasion to appease Yi Jung's mood. It was amusing to see the reformed Casanova being grouchy because of an interrupted kiss to his wife. He honestly looked like a pouting child and Ga Eul found this quite charming.

"Whoah… Look who's here!" Jun Pyo announced as soon as he saw Yi Jung and Ga Eul walking hand in hand towards them.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di bellowed merrily as she left her husband's side and met her friend while the other F4, minus Woo Bin, met Yi Jung with high fives and taps on the shoulder.

"Ga Eul!" Jae Kyung squealed equally in delight. "I really thought you wouldn't come!" She piqued. "You should have seen all those reporters tonight. They were all dying of curiosity about you!" Jae Kyung prattled on and on while Jan Di and Ga Eul were all smiles.

So Yi Jung, on the other hand, merely threw a murderous glare towards Song Woo Bin who cringed and hid himself behind Ji Hoo in effect. It was surprising to see the head of a mafia group being afraid of a world-famous potter's mere gaze. However, this was largely due to the fact that between the F4 as friends, they do not measure each other's property or background. They were friends without inhibitions, without reservations and without doubt. They were friends. Period.

Woo Bin knew that So Yi Jung had always been the easy-going type. He knew how to charm his way around, but when it came to Ga Eul, now that was an entirely different story. Although he was the closest among the F4, to the reformed Casanova, Woo Bin didn't know exactly when everything started between Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Oh, sure, he had been aware of his friend's fascination for the innocent country bumpkin at first. He monitored Yi Jung's progress with Ga Eul for pure fun. He must admit, they were both amusing. But he didn't think that everything might eventually end up with marriage. And now that they were really husband and wife, everything still seemed unbelievably surreal.

And for all its worth, the Casanova that's no longer a Casanova is a lot more fun to tease now than before.

As soon as everyone was settled around the table, Jun Pyo ordered for a glass of the finest red wine to be served. It was a celebration for Yi Jung's successful exhibit after all. "Let's all make a toast!" Jun Pyo proposed merrily. "To Yi Jung's marriage and his very successful exhibit! May more blessings continue to… rain on him!" Jun Pyo continued to smile despite being a bit doubtful of the statement he just uttered loudly.

"Rain?" Woo Bin asked with his brows scrunching up. "Didn't he mean 'shower'?"

Ji Hoo merely smiled beside him. "That's Jun Pyo you're talking about." And that explained everything.

As soon as the toast was done and chit-chats continued between friends, Jae Kyung immediately hustled Ga Eul and Jan Di out of the room. She knew that the F4 had their own things to talk about being the men that they were. They, on the other hand, being women and all, had their own sets of things to talk about to themselves as well. Especially since Ga Eul was newly married and all. Jae Kyung thought that before anything else, it was their duty as Ga Eul's friends to inquire about… certain aspects of marriage.

"Jae Kyung-sshi, what did you want to talk about?" Ga Eul innocently asked.

"Ga Eul-yang, tell me… Have you and Yi Jung done 'it'?" Jae Kyung asked forwardly, even if she was the only one single out of them three. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously while a small and malicious smile appeared on her lips.

Instantly, there was silence. Ga Eul fiddled with the hem of her dress and blushed shyly. She didn't want to discuss these things because to be honest, she was awfully very unknowledgeable about the subject. "Um… Actually, no…" Ga Eul admitted. "It's because Yi Jung had been so busy with the preparations for the exhibit that we decided to postpone our honeymoon…" She narrated helplessly.

"Then, do you know what to expect?" Jae Kyung pressed as Ga Eul seemed to whimper.

"Yah…" Jan Di softly interrupted. "Unnie, you're scaring …" Then Jan Di turned to Ga Eul and held her friend on both her shoulders. "Ga Eul, listen to me. You shouldn't do it if you're not ready. And if you're not yet ready, you can pretend to sleep. You can tell him you have your period or maybe, you can tell him that… uhm… Just pretend you're asleep!" Jan Di suggested eagerly… too eagerly if you must know.

Jae Kyung on the other hand was already looking at Jan Di with a dubious expression on her face. "Yah, Geum Jan Di, how long have you been married to Goo Jun Pyo?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Huh? Uhm… About a month and a half, I think…" Jan Di replied.

"That's how long you guys are married and you've never had sex once, right?" As soon as those words left Jae Kyung's mouth, Jan Di suddenly blushed and dropped her head low in guilt.

Busted!

Jan Di was guilty as charged without anything to prove otherwise. Being a medical student and all, Jan Di had been aware of the scientific explanations regarding sex. It was mating, copulation and intercourse. However, up until now, she just couldn't bring herself to… do 'that' with Jun Pyo… She loved him but she… She was scared.

"Tsk, tsk…" Jae Kyung looked at each of them and shook her head. "And you call yourselves married women." She remarked sardonically.

"Then… How about you, Jae Kyung-sshi? Have you… experienced doing 'it'?" Ga Eul suddenly asked.

"Well… Aniyo…" Jae Kyung replied with a petulant expression on her face. "But I've read stuffs and I've seen stuffs… Stuffs that are related to doing 'that'…" She reasoned out for her lack of experience. "I could let you guys watch some of the things I've watched before… That is if you guys are interested…" She proposed. "I think you guys would find the book called Kamasutra to be very informative…" She grinned.

On the other hand, by the dining table where the guys were left, they had the exact same predicament when it came to Jun Pyo. Woo Bin was having a blast teasing the Shinhwa heir who seemed to be getting ticked off by every minute. Of course, he would retort Woo Bin's teasing every now and then… And ultimately, he just found himself being laughed at all the more.

"Tsk, tsk… My friend, I've told you over and over again, why don't you use the wedding gift I gave you? Or maybe you prefer to use Yi Jung's gift? They're pretty effective and handy, if you ask me…" Woo Bin grinned and winked at Jun Pyo.

"There is absolutely no way I'm going to use the gifts you guys gave me! No way!" Jun Pyo vehemently refused. Woo Bin and Yi Jung snickered and chuckled on their seats.

"What gifts did they give you anyway?" It was Ji Hoo's turn to ask.

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "Yi Jung gave me ropes. Woo Bin gave me handcuffs. Do they expect me to tie up my wife in the future?! Unbelievable…" Jun Pyo remarked with disbelief written all over his face while Woo Bin and Yi Jung continued to laugh out loud.

"Yah… Yoon Ji Hoo, what gift did you give him anyway?" Woo Bin asked.

"A box of herbal tea and…" Ji Hoo paused as if in thought and then grinned at Jun Pyo as if having something devious in mind.

"… And sleeping pills." Ji Hoo grinned. "I figured you wouldn't be able to try anything with her when she's awake…" He added for spite.

A louder roar of laughter erupted between the F4.

To be continued…

Date Written: 11-17-09


	3. Chapter 2: So Ga Eul

**Chapter 02: So Ga Eul **  


* * *

Yi Jung's exhibit was scheduled to run for three days. After which, by the end of the three-day exhibit, there will be an auction to sell off the ceramic crafts and items. Even if the opening of the exhibit was successful, Yi Jung was still pretty much busy for preparing for the upcoming auction. Aside from that, he still has not decided about which pieces to auction off and which pieces will remain. And of course, all the while, Chu Ga Eul still occupied much space inside the heart and mind of the reformed Casanova. Not a day went by without him thinking of her.

"Yobosaeyo?" There was a smile on Yi Jung's lips as he talked on the phone. "How's my Jagiya doing?" He asked lovingly. He was completely oblivious to the murmurs and whispers of the people around him as he walked around to check his ceramic pieces.

"I'm fine… My class is going to start in a few minutes. How about you? Still working on your exhibit?" Ga Eul was currently inside the Faculty Room, putting on her apron before starting her Art Class with her kindergarten pupils.

"Yeah…" Yi Jung sighed exasperatedly. "I can't wait 'til this thing is over… I feel like this exhibit is stealing the time I should spend with you…" He confessed.

Hearing what the Casanova said, Ga Eul found herself blushing madly and unable to say anything. She could only bit her lip in order to stifle the smile that was trying to conquer her lips. The reformed Casanova's words greatly warmed her heart, but instead of succumbing to the butterflies floating inside her stomach, Chu Ga Eul chose to be herself again.

"Yah…" She began with a smug tone. "Don't you know you're my full-time husband now? And don't you ever think that your absence won't go unpaid. I'm going to claim your payment as soon as possible." She smugly spoke with a hint of teasing on her voice. Apparently, although years have passed, Chu Ga Eul was still the same spunky female that she was four years ago. And this was what exactly So Yi Jung had been missing quite a lot during his years in Sweden.

"Araso, araso… I'll pay you with lots of love, hugs and kisses as soon as possible." Yi Jung chuckled. Damn… He's got it bad for Ga Eul and he perfectly knew it. "…I miss you…" He gushed softly as if like a school boy in love. Everybody who saw the reformed Casanova could not help but notice that he was deeply in love with the lady he was talking on the phone with.

"I miss you, too…" Ga Eul replied with a smile on her face. "Ah! Do you have some free time this afternoon?" Her face brightened as she thought of finally spending some quality time with her husband. She had been missing him ever since he was sucked into planning for his exhibit. She promised herself that she would be patient and wait until he got hold of his own time. However, at that exact moment, a thought struck her and since the opportunity presented itself, Ga Eul decided to grab that chance.

"Hmm… I could always clear everything out… Why?" Yi Jung curiously asked as he was walking along his pieces, making sure that everything was in order. Everywhere he looked, he could see reflections of Ga Eul's influence on him. She was his inspiration and in every piece he created ever since they've been together, there was a small piece of Ga Eul's personality.

"Well, I was thinking of visiting your exhibit this afternoon…" Ga Eul explained.

"That's not a problem. You know I'd be more than willing to give you a tour." Yi Jung replied earnestly.

"Aniyo… Like I told you, I don't want to be revealed as your wife yet… And, you and I both know that the media men are still after my identity, right? Besides, I don't want a scandal erupting while your exhibit is still going on…" Ga Eul insisted.

"Hmmm… How about I close the exhibit hall for this afternoon to keep everyone out?" He suggested.

"Tell you what, just come fetch me after lunch later and I'll take care of the rest, alright?" Ga Eul spoke with a definite tone and merely waited for Yi Jung to agree.

"Yes, Ma'am… Your husband at your service." Yi Jung chuckled. He was well-aware of the people listening as he spoke on the phone, but at that very moment, Yi Jung simply couldn't care less about what they thought.

There was an inerasable smile on Ga Eul's lips as she listened to her ever charming husband on the other line. "Alright, Husband. I'll see you later."

"Love you, Wife…" Yi Jung gushed.

"Love you, too, Husband."

After speaking cheesy line over the phone, So Yi Jung finally hung up and continued to survey the items featured in his exhibit. Truth be told, he was looking forward to spending the afternoon with his wife. And this was the main reason why there was this mysterious smile painted on his face as he looked around.

Yi Jung spent the rest of the morning prancing inside the exhibit hall before deciding to go back to his workshop. The reformed Casanova was notably very restless that morning. Anyone who saw Yi Jung briefly wondered what made the cool Casanova anxious, but of course, it was far from public knowledge that the Casanova, who's no longer a Casanova, was already married.

Oh, Yi Jung wasn't anxious for anything big.

He was just anxious for his wife.

Finally, as soon as his wristwatch struck at exactly a quarter before one o'clock in the afternoon, Yi Jung stood up from the stool where he was sitting on, grabbed his coat by the back of a chair and headed out of his work shop. There was a smile on his face as he fished out his car keys out of his pocket and drove towards the elementary school where Ga Eul worked.

It didn't take long for the Casanova to arrive on Ga Eul's work place, but since Ga Eul didn't want their connection exposed, Yi Jung had to park a few blocks away from where Ga Eul worked. Upon parking, Yi Jung took his phone out and was about to dial Ga Eul's number when he heard a sudden tap by the window.

When he looked up to see who it was, he was greeted by the sight of his lovely wife…

The one and only Chu Ga Eul.

She didn't wait for him to get out of the car. Instead, she rounded up front and got in on the passenger's seat. With a smile playing on her lips, she strapped herself up and waited for him to start the engine again. All the while, Yi Jung was dumbfounded. Clearly, he knew that he wasn't the only one anxious and excited.

"Were you waiting for me? How did you know I'm already here?" Yi Jung asked as he revved up the engine of his car once again.

"Did you forget? I have a So Yi Jung GPS tracker." Ga Eul grinned. "Now, Husband, I need you to drive." She continued.

"Your order is my command, Wife." Yi Jung played along.

Yi Jung expected them to drive straight to the exhibit because Ga Eul mentioned earlier that she wanted to see his pieces. But of course, he was unaware of the fact that the country bumpkin, who was now his wife, had other plans.

Instead of going straight to the exhibit, Ga Eul insisted that they stop by the mall. For what reason? Yi Jung had no idea, but since he was with Ga Eul, it didn't matter where they went. Once inside the mall, Yi Jung was ultimately dragged towards the department store by his own wife.

"What are we doing here?" He asked with a purely puzzled expression on his face.

"I want to go see your exhibit..." Ga Eul replied as she continued to drag Yi Jung by his wrist.

"So? Why are we here?" He continued to ask.

"…Anonymously. I mean, I want to see your exhibit without people prying into our business. So for now, you're going to have to dress like… like a commoner." That was what Ga Eul was aiming for the whole time. She always wanted to see how her husband would look like in a casual commoner outfit other than his signature So Yi Jung look.

Without any more explanations, Ga Eul shove Yi Jung inside the fitting room in the Men's Department and stuffed him with clothes, shoes and hats to try on one after another. As for Yi Jung, although he was a little doubtful of his wife's real purpose for bringing him there, he was miraculously more than willing enough to try commoner clothes.

Yi Jung didn't know how many clothes he put on in front of Ga Eul. And for every time he opened the fitting room door to allow his wife to see how he looked, she would always beam happily at him with smiling eyes that he simply could not resist. This was the main reason why he was willing to put up with trying on commoner's clothes. It made Ga Eul happy…

He was trying on clothes for the nth time. So far, Ga Eul hasn't said anything ridiculous about the clothes he tried on, but she didn't give her approval either, and that meant that she still wasn't satisfied. So of course, Yi Jung had to try on more clothes until his pretty wife was satisfied.

"Yah… Jagiya, are these clothes even clean? Who knows who has tried them on before I did…" Yi Jung complained behind the fitting room door while Ga Eul waited outside.

"Aish… Don't worry. You won't get any skin rash just by trying clothes on. Hurry up! I want to see how you look now…" Ga Eul demanded.

With a soft click, the fitting room door clicked open and revealed the handsome So Yi Jung clad in a long sleeved gray shirt with an abstract print underneath a black sleeveless casual blazer for a layered look. He was wearing washed blue denim pants and black Chuck Taylors. He honestly looked significantly younger than his age as he donned on a casual outfit.

Upon seeing Yi Jung, Ga Eul's eyes lit up once again as she held a thumb-up sign for her approval. She then picked up a black beanie from the pile of clothes she allowed Yi Jung to try on and put it on his head.

"Perfect!" She beamed. "Omo… I didn't think you'd look good in just about every type of commoner clothes… But this one looks just about right for you…" Ga Eul remarked as she surveyed him from head to toe.

"Well, what can I say? My charm is really undeniable…" Yi Jung conceitedly joked which earned him a playful punch from his wife.

"Yah… So Yi Jung, you're forbidden to use your charm on other girls except me… Araso?" Ga Eul reprimanded with a pout and a glint of amusement in her eyes. She even crossed her arms on her chest and pretended to scold her husband to make a point.

But of course, now that she was Yi Jung's wife, the reformed Casanova didn't need to appease her with just mere words. Instead, he encircled his arms around his wife's waist and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Be thankful that this is a public place. With that pout on your face, who knows what I could have done to you…" He whispered mischievously. "Remember, we still haven't had our honeymoon…" He added for tease.

Almost automatically, Ga Eul's face reddened upon hearing Yi Jung's words. "Y-Yah!"

Yi Jung merely chuckled loudly as he watched his wife's expression. Her innocence despite being a married woman was refreshing. That's why up until now, even though they were already married, Yi Jung still loved teasing Ga Eul every once in a while.

After paying for the casual commoner's clothes that Ga Eul insisted for her husband to wear, the couple strode out of the mall hand in hand without worrying about anyone taking notice of them. They seemed to blend well within the crowd and for this, Yi Jung felt a little appeased somehow.

This was the first time in his life in many years that he was walking on the street without anyone giving him provocative glances. He tightly held on to his wife's hand and with a seemingly inerasable smile on his face, they made their way towards the car and drove off towards the hotel where the exhibit was being held.

"Alright, we're here… Are you ready?" Ga Eul asked excitedly. She looked as if she was a child who was excited for doing something pretty petty and devious.

"I-I'm not so sure that this is going to work…" Yi Jung's voice trailed off. Although he was dressed down, he was still So Yi Jung, the infamous Casanova. He was scared of exposing his wife's indentity prematurely if they went in ahead with Ga Eul's plan.

"We'll just have to see then… Come on!" Ga Eul excitedly pulled her husband by the arm and dragged him towards the hall where Yi Jung's exhibit was held.

With Ga Eul holding on to Yi Jung's arm, the couple discreetly entered the hall and mingled among the other guests who undoubtedly came from far off countries just to bid for the world-famous potter's exhibit. Although both of them significantly stood out from the rest because they were both dressed casually, no one really paid attention to the pair of commoners.

"Whoah… Yeobo, these are really pretty!" Ga Eul remarked upon seeing the pieces featured in her husband's exhibit. She was ultimately surprised because Yi Jung did not allow her to see any of his pieces beforehand, telling her that she should wait 'til the exhibit.

Personally, Yi Jung didn't want Ga Eul to see the pieces first because he was adamant to admit that each of the pieces contained a piece of Ga Eul's personality and vibrancy. She was the main inspiration for each of the piece, therefore, each of the piece was merely an expression of the reformed Casanova's love for his wife. He was scared that Ga Eul might easily figure this one out, just as she easily figured out the hidden meanings of his pieces from his last exhibit.

"Komaowoyo…" Yi Jung replied as he placed an arm around his wife's shoulder. 'If you only knew that you're the inspiration behind every piece…' Yi Jung thought but kept them to himself.

Suddenly, as the couple was rounding by a corner to see more of the pieces on display, they saw a woman clad in a sophisticated black halter top dress who was talking to Yi Jung's assistant, the one who was in charge of the whole exhibit while Yi Jung was out. And Yi Jung, seeing his assistant in a pinch, was about to take a step forward to mediate the conversation but was swiftly held back by Ga Eul. She shook her head to tell him not to interrupt anything.

"What do you mean Yi Jung is out?" The woman was clearly not in the best mood to deal with the assistant. "I clearly scheduled for a personal one-on-one tour with the master potter behind this exhibit this afternoon. What do you mean he refused my invitation?! For your information, So Yi Jung and I go all the way back." The woman continued to rant.

"W-Well, Ma'am, I'm really sorry but the young master clearly refused every invitation for a one-on-one tour with any of the guests and interested bidders. He specifically instructed me not to receive any invitation… I'm really sorry…" The assistant reasoned out.

"I can't believe this… Where is So Yi Jung? I want to talk to him. Call him at least!"

"I'm very sorry, Ma'am… But the young master left shortly after lunch today. His phone is out of reach and he strictly instructed not to be disturbed by anyone…"

Watching at the sides, Ga Eul could only cringe in disgust at the woman who was clearly out to get So Yi Jung. If she was not mistaken, she had been one of her husband's many flings years before. The woman was definitely an eye-candy. She was beautiful just as she was sexy. Realizing her thoughts, Ga Eul instantly felt a wave of possessiveness wash over her and held Yi Jung's arm tighter.

"Yah… So Yi Jung, who's she?" Ga Eul could not help but ask.

Yi Jung's face scrunched up a little as he tried to recall the name of the woman but it was to no avail. He just simply could not remember her. "Well… I'm positively certain I've seen her before… But to be honest, I don't really remember her name…" He honestly admitted. "Why? Are you jealous?" He asked with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Aniyo..." Ga Eul stubbornly replied. "I just couldn't stand her harassing your assistant like that."

"Well, it's my assistant's job to deal with people like her…" Yi Jung reasoned out but Ga Eul was not one to just stand by the sides when she felt like she ought to do something.

"I can't just stand here. I have to do something at least…" She responded with a petulant expression on her face. "Wait here…" Ga Eul told Yi Jung as she was hastily putting on oversized dark sunglasses, and swiftly walked towards the woman and the assistant. Yi Jung wanted to stop her but she was already walking away from him.

With a bright and deceptive smile on her face, Ga Eul interrupted the argument between the woman and the assistant. "Good morning. Um… May I ask when will Mr. So Yi Jung be back?" She asked politely, feigning complete annoyance with innocence.

"Well, Ma'am, to be honest, I still don't know when he'll be back…" The assistant responded.

"I see… Maybe he's busy with his wi-… I mean, do you think he's out with his rumored fiancée?" Ga Eul asked, sounding like a complete busybody while adjusting the oversized dark sunglasses that she wore.

"Fiancée? Yi Jung is engaged? How did you know?" The woman instantly asked with one of her brows rising up in a completely snobbish sort of manner.

"Haven't you heard? It's all over the news…" Ga Eul crossed her arms on her chest and met the woman's tenacity with her own. "I heard they're already planning to get married… Or maybe, they ARE already married. Secret marriages are not new today, right?" Ga Eul added for further spite.

Yi Jung merely watched with a completely bemused expression on his face. His wife was really… something.

"Rumors are just rumors. Yi Jung still hasn't confirmed anything. As far as I'm concerned, it could be a publicity stunt to promote his exhibit. You know how the media men are easily led on, right?" The woman defended, after which, she threw a sweeping look at Ga Eul from head to foot and asked. "By the way, what are you doing here? Don't tell me… You're also planning to bid?" The woman asked mockingly, taking note that Ga Eul was dressed in plain commoner's casual clothes.

Instead of being insulted with her comment, Ga Eul simply smiled. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself… Wait, you're a fan of So Yi Jung's pottery pieces, right?" Ga Eul easily maneuvered the conversation.

"Of course… I've been bidding for his pieces ever since I could remember." The woman replied arrogantly.

"I see… Then do you remember his piece entitled 'Jagiya' on his last exhibit four years ago?" Ga Eul asked again.

"Y-yes… Yes, I do… But I heard that Yi Jung didn't allow that piece to be auctioned off. That was too bad. I was planning to bid for it no matter how much the cost."

"Well… Actually, I'm the owner of that particular piece. You want proof?" Ga Eul took out a pen and a paper from her pocket. She wrote something on the paper and handed it to the woman. "Call me. I can always show you the ceramic pieces that So Yi Jung personally crafted just for me…" With that, Ga Eul turned her back on the woman and walked away.

When the woman finally lifted her eyes off Ga Eul's back, she turned to look at the piece of paper that was given to her. The name on the card ultimately surprised her.

**So Ga Eul - 0824#######**

When Ga Eul was finally back to Yi Jung's side, Yi Jung immediately placed an arm around her shoulder and proudly beamed at her with a smile on his face. "That's my wife…" He proudly spoke. "Yah… Did you really give her your phone number?" Yi Jung asked.

"Aniyo… I gave Bonjuk's delivery hotline." Ga Eul replied with a triumphant smile on her face.

To Be Continued…

Date Written: Feb 22, '10


	4. Chapter 03: Their Married Life

A/N: To be honest, I had no idea that married woman don't take their husband's last name. Pardon me for my ignorance. I didn't research everything that well. . But then again, in the last chapter, it still fits everything because technically, Ga Eul didn't really reveal her real identity, meaning, she didn't go public yet and that's good, right? (I think…)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Their Married Life**

* * *

After their discreet visit to Yi Jung's exhibit, the couple decided to stroll along the streets of Myungdong as insisted by Ga Eul. Although they were already married, it was their first 'commoner' date and Ga Eul made sure that Yi Jung would experience little things which commoners enjoy.

By the end of the afternoon, the couple was all smiles as they headed home. For Yi Jung, it was a really one-of-a-kind experience. He was surprised at how cheap commoners spend for their dates. And what surprised him even more was that, even though it was cheap, he did enjoy every minute of it.

Well, as long as he was with his wife, everything was enjoyable to say the least.

The couple arrived in their love nest at a little past five in the afternoon. Their love nest was a modest two-storey home which exuded a rather homely vibe to suit Ga Eul's personality. Since Yi Jung wasn't so particular about which house to live in, he allowed Ga Eul to choose. And since Ga Eul wasn't particularly fond of grand mansions, she chose a rather modest but well-equipped house with a wide garden and lawn, situated inside a prime subdivision.

Ga Eul was currently preparing tea in the kitchen when she suddenly felt two sturdy arms encircle themselves around her waist. A small smile immediately painted her lips as she continued the chore of preparing tea.

"Finally…" Yi Jung whispered as he planted kisses on her nape. "I got you all to myself…" He added quite raggedly into her ear as if teasing her.

"Ah… No, not allowed. You still have to worry about the auction of your exhibit…" Ga Eul reminded. She broke free from her husband's arms and settled two cups of tea into the tray and brought it over towards the living room.

Yi Jung pouted like a little boy and followed her towards the living room. He sat by the sofa with his face held up by both his hands on top of his knees, and with a seriously adorable pout on his face. So Yi Jung wouldn't normally show this side of him to anyone because it was completely in contrast to the suave Casanova. However, since he was with his wife, it was necessary to make a few exceptions.

He continued to stare with a pout at his wife who seemed awkwardly amused but didn't know whether to laugh at her husband's silliness or to pity him. "Yah… So Yi Jung, stop that…" Ga Eul reprimanded. If he continued looking like that at her, she just might not resist him.

Hearing his wife's reprimanding voice, Yi Jung turned away from her but still, he was sporting that adorable pout on his face. He knew that his wife wouldn't be able to resist if he started acting like this so he kept on doing it. Unlike other women who preferred the suave and charismatic Yi Jung, Ga Eul's weakness on the other hand, was this one.

"Aww… Yeobo, mianhe…" Ga Eul sat beside Yi Jung, trying to appease him. She had a pout on her face as well, thinking that her husband was upset because she wouldn't let him hold her. She even placed her arms around him and hugged him tenderly to express her remorse.

Of course, her actions immediately softened the reformed Casanova. He was her weakness as she was his.

"Do I get a kiss?" Yi Jung asked turning to his wife.

Ga Eul nodded with a smile and cupped her husband's face to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Of course, taking advantage of his wife's willingness, Yi Jung suddenly advanced in on his wife and left her breathless when he leaned forward and abruptly pushed her down on the sofa.

Suddenly…

DING-DONG!

DING-DONG!

DING-DONG!

Yi Jung exasperatedly got up and sighed. "Don't tell me it's Woo Bin again… I am seriously going to kill him if it's him again this time…" He loudly declared.

Ga Eul, on the other hand was already on her feet to open the door. Surprisingly, the unwelcomed intrusion was caused by no other than Yi Jung's spunky grandmother, So Haejin.

"Halmoni!" Ga Eul cheerfully ushered Grandma Haejin in.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, exasperatedly stood up from the sofa and gave his grandmother a half-hearted hug. As much as he wanted to see his Grandmother, he wanted to spend more private time with his wife instead. Yi Jung briefly wondered if this was his punishment for the many women he trifled with when he was still unmarried, and shuddered at the thought of not being able to spend some time alone with his wife.

"Omo… What's with this hug? What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy to see your grandmother?" Grandma Haejin asked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Halmoni… Your timing is just a little bit… erm… off…" Yi Jung replied off-handedly.

"What timing are you talking about?" Grandma Haejin easily dismissed her Grandson and turned to Ga Eul instead. "Here… I brought some herbal supplement. I heard they're effective in boosting fertility for females." Grandma Haejin then handed Ga Eul a basket of what appeared as dark-colored herbal fertility drinks.

"Uhm… Thank you, Halmoni…" Ga Eul awkwardly smiled.

"Even if she's fertile, she won't be pregnant unless you allow us to have some time alone…" Yi Jung commented again in a barely audible murmur which Ga Eul apparently heard.

"Yi Jung!" Ga Eul hushed her husband's unsolicited comment.

"What did he say?" Grandma Haejin asked. Luckily, she didn't hear anything.

"Oh, uhm, nothing, Halmoni… He said thank you for looking out for his wife…"

"Well, of course I'll be looking out for you… How else can I have my grand children if I don't look out for their mother? Oh, and now that you mention it… Yah! Yi Jung-ah, I've waited for you for four years when you were still in Sweden… How long are you still going to make me wait for my grand children?" Grandma Haejin reprimanded.

It was only this time that Yi Jung finally stood up and properly faced his Grandmother. He placed an arm around her shoulder and smiled charmingly at her. "Halmoni, if you want grand children so much, you shouldn't be coming here ever so often…" Yi Jung sweetly spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Grandma Haejin suspiciously looked at Yi Jung.

"Nothing…" Yi Jung denied innocently. "I'm just saying that we need enough time alone to make your grand children… And of course, that won't be possible if you're always visiting, right? I mean, Halmoni, it's only been a week since the wedding and you've already been here twice…"

This time, Grandma Haejin turned to Ga Eul and asked quite profoundly. "He hasn't been getting any, has he?"

Ga Eul didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the elderly woman's bluntness.

-oOo-

"At last! I found you two!"

Jae Kyung grinned cheerfully as she stared at Ji Hoo and Woo Bin who were both spending some leisure time inside a bar while playing pool. The two men merely shared puzzled glances at each other since they were both clueless as to what brought the quirky heiress to find them.

"Yah… Monkey, I thought you've already flown overseas after seeing Yi Jung's exhibit?" It was Song Woo Bin's turn to ask.

"I decided not to leave after all…" Jae Kyung grinned. "I can't leave when I know that there are problems here that need my help." She declared as she picked up a billiard stick.

Ji Hoo remained silent so Woo Bin did most of the talking.

"What is it this time?" Woo Bin asked again.

"How about a billiard game?" Jae Kyung challenged. "If I win, you guys should help me…" She added to make sure that the two men will be on her side.

"I can't." Ji Hoo immediately refused. "I'm busy being a resident doctor. I rarely have time to play…" He added to save himself from the wrath of JK Group's heiress. He knew from Yi Jung and Woo Bin's experiences that the woman wasn't a conventional one so he figured he was better off staying away from her.

Jae Kyung briefly pouted but turned to the F4's Don Juan instead. "Well, it's okay if that's the case… You lack qualification for the things I need help with anyway…" She turned to Woo Bin instead and grinned again. "You, on the other hand, Mr. Don Juan, is a needed commodity… So, how about a bet?" She continued.

"What is this all about anyway?" Woo Bin puzzled asked.

"About Jan Di and Jun Pyo... Plus, believe it or not, Yi Jung and Ga Eul… And their frustrating sex life…" She declared quite positively.

Ji Hoo's eye brows raised in surprise and Woo Bin's jaw suddenly dropped.

Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin couldn't believe what they just heard. It was understandable if it was Jun Pyo that they were talking about. It was a known fact for all of them that the man was an idiot more than he openly admitted himself to be. But for Yi Jung to be stuck the same disposition as Jun Pyo… especially with matters regarding sex?! It was unbelievable.

"Even Yi Jung?" Woo Bin asked again to make sure of what he heard.

Jae Kyung merely nodded. "Ga Eul openly said so…" She added to confirm everything.

Ji Hoo merely watched by the sidelines with an amusing smile on his face. With Woo Bin and Jae Kyung meddling with the married couples' sex lives… No doubt, everything would turn out very interesting.

"So… Are you going to help me or do I need to win this in a bet?" Jae Kyung eagerly asked, still as quirky as ever.

"Woo Bin-ah, I think this one badly needs your expertise… Don't tell me, F4's Don Juan would back out from a challenge like this one?" Ji Hoo spoke to persuade Woo Bin to agree to Jae Kyung's bidding.

"I still can't believe it… Yi Jung still hasn't…? Aish… That's really surprising news…" Woo Bin continued to rant in disbelief. He could not believe that his philanderer of a friend, who has bedded more than a dozen of women before retiring as a Casanova, still hasn't touched his very own wife, the wife he adored and loved so much.

"So, Song Woo Bin, will you help me?" Jae Kyung asked with a wide grin.

Woo Bin threw a sideward glance towards Ji Hoo and quickly shifted his eyes back to Jae Kyung. When things like need help, Woo Bin knew that his ideas always get things solved. Prime example was when he suggested to put Dumb and Dumber together.

"Araso… Let's get it on!" Woo Bin agreed.

-oOo-

Yi Jung was standing in front of a full-length mirror inside their bedroom, trying to somehow straighten his tie when Ga Eul stepped in front of him and neatly straightened it for him. With a small smile on Ga Eul's face, she stared at her husband and couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked.

"Yah… Why are you staring at me like that?" Yi Jung asked as her stare was making him feel a little bit self-conscious.

Ga Eul did not answer. She even tilted her head to the side and continued to appreciate her charming devil of a husband that was standing in front of her.

"Y-Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" Yi Jung spoke to break her out of her thoughtful reverie. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He repeated his question.

"Oh, nothing…" Ga Eul looked away from his and pretended to straighten his already straight tie. "I just thought you looked really charming in a suit and…" She bit her lips and deliberately stopped speaking to teaser her husband.

"And?" Yi Jung asked curiously.

Ga Eul turned her back from her husband and walked away. "And I was wondering if you're as charming when you're naked…" She deliberately teased and looked back to witness her husband's surprised expression.

As expected, her bold statement suddenly caught Yi Jung off-guard with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He didn't expect the country bumpkin, Chu Ga Eul, his innocent wife, to be able to easily express thoughts such as this one.

"I was just kidding!" Ga Eul smiled radiantly. She took steps back towards Yi Jung, placed both her arms around her neck and placed a loving peck on his lips. "Auction will start in an hour. You shouldn't be late…" She said.

"Don't you dare do that again to me, Chu Ga Eul…" Yi Jung said breathlessly as he returned his wife's loving peck.

"Do what?" Ga Eul asked innocently.

"You keep me wanting you more and more… And as of the moment, that's bad… Because I need to get this auction over with…" Yi Jung explained with a pained expression on his face. "Just a few more hours and I'll be free… By then, you can tease me all you want, araso?"

"Araso…" Ga Eul agreed. "Mianhae, Husband…" Ga Eul pouted apologetically.

"It's alright… I love you, Jagiya… I'm going to be keeping my eyes on you tonight." He whispered.

"I love you, too…" Ga Eul replied and sealed their words of love with a deep and soul-searing kiss.

"Yi Ju- Oops!" The door slammed shut again followed a series of long overdue knocks. "Yo! Can I come in?" It was Woo Bin barging in again just when Yi Jung and Ga Eul were in the middle of doing something affectionate.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes. "Come in, Woo Bin…" He said exasperatedly while his wife only chuckled beside him.

"You know what, my timing is really impeccable… But before you get mad at me for that, we need to get going because everyone's already waiting for the master artisan before starting the auction…" Woo Bin immediately explained to escape Yi Jung's murderous gaze.

"I think it's time we get going…" Ga Eul good-naturedly spoke.

"Araso…" Yi Jung's tone sounded frustrated. "I'll be looking for you among the crowd tonight, araso?" He whispered into his wife before turning to Woo Bin. "Yah… You take care of my wife, araso?"

"Araso, araso… Aish… Don't worry. I'll make sure not to be too occupied with my other girls…" Woo Bin replied.

Apparently, since Yi Jung would no doubt be on the spotlight that night, he had to come to the auction alone or else, rumors will spark once again. And since he wanted Ga Eul to still be there, he asked Woo Bin to accompany Ga Eul instead. It was better for Ga Eul to pretend to be one of the guests in the auction of Yi Jung's pieces than not witness his shining moment at all.

Yi Jung went ahead at the venue of the auction while Woo Bin's car followed closely behind. As soon as Yi Jung arrived by the venue, camera flashed non-stop to take a picture of the talented and charming potter behind the auction for tonight. He was greeted by several high profiled politician and even foreign businessmen and ceramic enthusiasts. Of course, girls were also present left and right, all were vying for the attention of the Casanova that's no longer a Casanova.

Although showered with attention and praises, as well as ogled by several women, it was to be noted that Yi Jung remained merely polite to the women. His eyes didn't even linger on them when it was unnecessary. Seeing Yi Jung like this, Ga Eul's lips only curved with a proud smile for her husband as she stood beside Woo Bin.

However, Ga Eul's smile suddenly vanished from her face as she noticed who the woman that Yi Jung was speaking to.

It was **Cha Eun Jae.**

To Be Continued…

Date Written: March 07, '10


	5. Chapter 04: Devious Ji Hoo

**Chapter Four: Devious Ji Hoo**

* * *

"One woman."

Yi Jung stood at the center platform, surrounded by swarms of media men and people from the upper echelons of society. There was a knowing smile on his face as he spoke and it was as if he knew a deeply hidden secret that nobody else knew. He scanned each and every face by the crowd who all seemed to hold their breaths waiting for the next few words to come out of the most controversial man of the hour. Then, slowly, like easing the anticipation in the air, So Yi Jung spoke with a clear cut voice.

"There is only but one woman…" Yi Jung repeated with a pleasant smile. "… who has inspired me and motivated me to pick up the potter's wheel and push myself to create masterpieces again." He paused, took a deep and steady breath, and smiled charmingly. "She didn't know that she was, in fact, the sole inspiration behind each and every piece tonight. But I guess, now that I have publicly proclaimed it, I am most certain that now, she knows that she is my inspiration for everything."

A wave of murmur passed across the audience. It was then more than ever that everyone became curious as to who was the master potter referring to. They were all intrigued and puzzled as to the identity of the woman who seemed to have captured the renowned Casanova and kept him under her spell like no other woman ever had.

For a moment, So Yi Jung's eyes met Ga Eul's. She was standing among the audience, seated between Woo Bin and Jan Di. However, for those exact few seconds that passed between the reformed Casanova and the country bumpkin when their eyes met, she was the only woman visible to the reformed Casanova's eyes.

"She is… my Jagiya…" So Yi Jung daringly proclaimed, repeating the same unforgettable and very meaningful words he used to refer to Ga Eul during his last exhibit four years ago. "If you may notice, my latest pieces are full of vibrancy, color, positivity, soft hues and pastels. But don't be deceived by their outer appearance. My latest pieces are among the strongest pieces of ceramic and clay ever molded." Yi Jung continued to narrate even through the low murmur of the audience.

"What I would like to emphasize for my exhibit tonight is strength within beauty. This is one of the most notable traits of the inspiration behind these pieces so I did my best to portray her in each and every piece. Tonight is also a celebration of the strength and empowerment of women." Yi Jung continued. "Women… They inspire us, they enthrall us, they puzzle us and often leave us wondering with questions we can't answer, and yet, they teach us, they mould us, they define us by being themselves."

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is both beauty and strength in women… And this, I would like to share to all of you tonight. Have a pleasant evening and feel free to bid for the pieces auctioned tonight. Thank you very much." As soon as Yi Jung ended his speech, a wave of applause erupted amongst the audience. Once again, the master potter has charmed his way around the people. And this, he did by himself.

As soon as So Yi Jung stepped down from the center platform, he immediately made his way towards the table of the other F4, where he gained taps on the back and brotherly half-hugs from the men he considered his brothers. Of course, being unable to show signs of deep affection in public, Ga Eul merely shook his hand with a smile while Jan Di playfully shoved her and Jae Kyung girlishly teased.

"Very well said, Bro… Very well said." Woo Bin remarked and handed Yi Jung a glass of wine.

Yi Jung was about to sit down by his seat when his brother suddenly appeared. There was a smile on his brother's face as he extended a hand to congratulate the reformed Casanova. There was no sign of envy or bitterness on his face, unlike before and he seemed genuinely happy that Yi Jung had come to continue the craft of their household.

"Congratulations, Yi Jung…" Il Hyun greeted warmly. "I knew you always had it in you… Your hands have always been favored." He said.

"Hyung, I'm glad you could come. Thank you so much…" Yi Jung was happy that his brother was finally at peace with himself.

"I would have wanted to stay early and chat but I'm afraid I have to go." Il Hyun explained. By then, Eun Jae suddenly appeared behind him and similarly smiled at Yi Jung. With Eun Jae by his side, Il Hyun placed at arm around her waist and beamed proudly at Yi Jung. "Eun Jae can't stay up late too much." He smiled radiantly and winked at Yi Jung, easily giving hints with what he spoke.

"Omo… Hyung, don't tell me…?" Yi Jung asked in surprise. "Congratulations! How many months?" Yi Jung easily guessed that Eun Jae was expecting his brother's child, although her stomach still wasn't obvious.

"Thank you… It's already three months. We've been praying for years but it's only now that we've been blessed. By the way, when are you going to introduce me to the woman you were referring a few minutes ago? When are you planning to introduce me to your Jagiya, huh?" Il Hyun teased.

"So, you finally settled with one woman? She must be extra-ordinary to have tamed you down…" Eun Jae added with a smile. Truthfully, she was happy for Yi Jung. He was a deeply scarred man with too many hidden secrets, and it was only an extra-ordinary woman who would be able to handle a man like him. It seemed to her that Yi Jung has finally found his match.

"Yeah, well, she wasn't a conventional woman…" Yi Jung replied with a mysterious smile. "She's a bit feisty but she's worth everything and more." He added while throwing a sideway glance towards Ga Eul ho was busy chatting with Eun Jae about something incomprehensible.

"I'm glad you've found her… that one woman who would be above every other woman for you." Eun Jae spoke meaningfully. "I'm happy for you, Yi Jung. I'm really, truly happy."

"I'm glad you and my brother are happy too… right, Hyung? Well, I guess you should start taking really good care of your wife now."

"Wife?" Ga Eul suddenly interjected with a surprised tone. "Sansaengnim?" She looked at Eun Jae with a puzzled expression on her face. It was only then that Eun Jae realized that Ga Eul was in fact seated by the table of the infamous F4, along with So Yi Jung.

"Oh, Ga Eul-sshi… You're here too?" Eun Jae spoke out with a hint of surprise. "You know… Yi Jung?" She asked in pure wonder.

"Neh…" Ga Eul replied breathlessly, and momentarily looked at Yi Jung for some sort of hint about what to say. To be honest, she had been a little shaken upon seeing Eun Jae talking with Yi Jung before the program for the auction began. She had no idea that Eun Jae was already married and what's more, she was married to So Yi Jung's elder brother. Everything came out as a shock for her.

"You're still pursuing pottery?" Eun Jae asked again.

"Aniyo…" Ga Eul smiled uncomfortably. "I do it every now and then but…" Her eyes momentarily flickered towards Yi Jung and back to Eun Jae again. "I do it simply as a hobby now." She answered instead. "Do you still teach pottery at the same studio?" She asked, casually shifting the topic from her to Eun Jae.

"Neh… You can come visit anytime. I would love to catch up on things with you." Eun Jae turned to Il Hyun and smiled. "Yeobo, you remember the girl I was telling you about? The youngest woman who was in my class four years ago?" She turned to Ga Eul and introduced the younger woman to her husband. "Yeobo, this is Ga Eul-sshi. Ga Eul-sshi, this is my husband, Il Hyun."

"Nice to meet you, Il Hyun-sshi… Ga Eul seconded with a smile and looked back to Eun Jae. "I would love to catch up with you some time. I will definitely drop by the studio again." She said.

"Nice meeting you, too, Ga Eul-sshi… Well, I guess, it's time for us to go… Eun Jae needs to rest." Il Hyun excused. "Congratulations on your exhibit again, Yi Jung." He gave a brief nod at Ga Eul, as well as the other F4 before taking the leave.

After Il Hyun and Eun Jae left, everyone resumed watching the auction except for one person. Chu Ga Eul was physically present at the auction but it was appropriate to say that she was mentally absent. She had no idea that Eun Jae married Yi Jung's older brother. Clearly, although she and Yi Jung were already married, there were just some things that she didn't know about him yet. She thought she had already figured out the enigma that was So Yi Jung… She couldn't help but feel that she was wrong.

'What other secrets do you hold, Yi Jung?' Ga Eul mentally asked as she stared at her husband.

After an hour or so, each of the F4 members retreated towards the top floor of the hotel where the exhibit was held. The top floor was reserved solely for So Yi Jung and his guests. With Woo Bin as her escort for that night, Ga Eul discreetly escaped the auction and went ahead towards the top floor. The earlier incident with Eun Jae and Il Hyun still bothered her but Ga Eul knew that it wasn't the right time to dig for answers. It was her husband's big night and he should rightly enjoy the products of his hard work.

As soon as they were safely inside the secured floor reserved exclusively for the infamous F4 and their guests, So Yi Jung immediately tugged at his wife's hand and lovingly placed his arms around her waist. "Boy, am I glad to have all these hectic things over…" Yi Jung whispered lovingly into his wife's ears.

"Ya! You two, get a room!" Jun Pyo playfully teased as he grabbed a bottle of wine and sat by the dining table where everybody now sat.

Unknown to most of them, as soon as Woo Bin arrived together with Ga Eul who easily went to her husband's arms, F4's Don Juan and the heiress of the JK Group already had plans in mind as they shared knowing, not to mention, conniving glances. They had a mission that night and both of them were eager to get things done in order to lighten the miserable sex lives of their friends.

"Excuse me, nature calls…" Woo Bin excused himself and disappeared into another room.

"Ah! I have to call someone. Excuse me!" Jae Kyung similarly excused and followed after Woo Bin.

As soon as Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were out of sight and earshot of the other people, Jae Kyung immediately pulled Woo Bin behind the huge curtain. She was much too careful about the others noticing them that she failed to notice how close she pulled Woo Bin towards her. Woo Bin, on the other hand, wanted to protest, given that he was a healthy male specie and a renowned Don Juan at that, but seeing how serious and determined Jae Kyung was, he simply shut up.

"Honestly, monkey, what are we doing hiding behind curtains?" Woo Bin whispered in a hushed tone while Jae Kyung was busy peeping outside the curtain to make sure they weren't being watched by anyone.

"Ssshhhh!!!" Jae Kyung shushed the renowned lover of women, F4's very own Don Juan. She was particularly edgy and excited that night, thinking how big of a help she would be able to give her married dongsaengs, Jan Di and Ga Eul. As soon as she was sure that the area was clear, she turned to Woo Bin. "Did you bring the goods?" Jae Kyung asked with an excited grin on her face.

"What?" Woo Bin asked in full surprise. "Yah, monkey, stop talking like that! You sound like a drug-dealer… Wait. Never mind what I said. Yes, I brought what you asked me to bring." Woo Bin rolled his eyes instead.

"Good!" Jae Kyung grinned even wider.

Woo Bin took out a packet from his chest pocket and exasperatedly handed it to the quirky heiress. "You better make sure that this plan of yours work. You can't imagine how much trouble I had to go through to get that thing." The ever charming Don Juan complained with a seriously pained expression on his face.

"Since when did getting Viagra become a problem for one of the F4?" Jae Kyung asked with a hint of teasing.

Woo Bin exasperatedly sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's a problem when you're THE Don Juan and you suddenly need to buy this sort of medication. It's a huge problem for my reputation. You better make sure that all of my efforts are worth it." He warned. To be honest, he wasn't the one who personally purchased the medicine. He asked a few of his men to buy it for him but he couldn't stop them from asking questions or making any assumptions.

"Don't worry… I've got everything under control." She continued to grin and took out a bottle of expensive alcoholic beverage from her bag. After which, she took a couple of capsules of Viagra and opened it, then poured the contents inside the bottle she was holding. "Kaja. Let's get everything started."

However, much to the surprise of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, as soon as they were out of the curtain, there was Yoon Ji Hoo, standing with a knowing look in his eyes. He looked at each of them in the eyes and secretly snickered. "You didn't have to talk under the curtains, you know." He spoke with a blank expression on his face and walked away without giving away his thoughts. Little did they know that Ji Hoo heard everything they talked about and was having his own devious set of plans.

Jae Kyung cheerfully returned to the table with a bottle of 'special' drink, followed shortly by Woo Bin who immediately returned to his seat and watched as Jae Kyung handled the rest. Jae Kyung stood among all of them and began filling Jun Pyo and Yi Jung's glasses with her special wine while ranting on about how successfully Yi Jung's exhibit was.

"I'd like to make a toast!" The quirky heiress announced. "First, for So Yi Jung's undoubtedly stellar exhibit and auction! And second, I would like to announce that I will be staying indefinitely in Seoul for the time-being! I decided to postpone my trip to Paris and I'm going to spend more time with you, guys!" She cheerfully announced.

"That's good news, Unnie! I'm glad to hear that!" Jan Di immediately piqued merrily.

"Which part of that news is good?" Jun Pyo sulked in turn for he knew that with Jae Kyung around, she would probably drag her wife around to play and that would mean less time for him to be with Jan Di. To sum it up, Jun Pyo regarded Jae Kyung as nothing but bad news. "Yah! Monkey, why don't you go find a guy to settle down with and have a family of your own? Stop playing too much. You're not young anymore."

"Omo! Yah, Jun Pyo, since when did you ever care about the way I live my life? Aish… Don't be such a nag! I get that a lot from my parents. Not from you, too!" She protested but decided to continue the toast anyway. "Anyway, let's all have a toast, shall we?"

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused.

"Drink up, everyone!" Jae Kyung cheered merrily. 'Drink up and get drunk to make babies!' She added secretly.

After a few more minutes, Ji Hoo reappeared again and silently sat back on his seat without saying anything. "Mianhae…" He excused, noticing that everyone's attention was on him. "I had to take a call from the hospital." He reasoned out with an apologetic smile.

"Ji Hoo-sshi, you need to chill a little and relax. This night is for celebration!" Jae Kyung reminded while still holding the bottle of drink that Ji Hoo saw her holding just moments ago. He easily guessed that the bottle contained some sort of medicine… and possibly, the Viagra that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were talking about. A devious thought immediately entered his mind but first, he would watch and wait.

"Drink up, ladies!" Jae Kyung danced around, obviously, she was already having too much of liquor. "Come on!" She urged the other women to join her.

Ji Hoo merely sat on his seat and watched in amusement as the other two women also began allowing themselves a bit of freedom to indulge in drinking. By then, Jan Di was already giggling and Ga Eul was also a bit buzzed. It was amusing to see his friends acting so nonchalant and unguarded, very opposite of what they usually show the public. He understood if Jun Pyo was being a bit protective of his wife who was starting to drink more than her share of liquor. It was also understandable to see Yi Jung cozying up with his wife whose cheeks were beginning to redden courtesy of alcohol.

However, what was most intriguing was the fact that Song Woo Bin's face was indescribable. He wasn't laughing, he wasn't even smiling. Clearly, he wasn't enjoying himself although tonight was supposed to be for celebration. Instead, his eyes were serious and his expression was grim. His stares were directed towards a certain quirky heiress who seemed like she was enjoying herself too much. Without another word, Ji Hoo saw Woo Bin drown a glass of martini in one gulp.

'That's new…' Ji Hoo thought. Woo Bin was a womanizer, but he wasn't too much of a drinker. He always made sure not to get too drunk during parties. But as of that moment, Song Woo Bin just drowned a martini and that was his sixth martini in a row. Ji Hoo sighed. Before think get out of hand, he needed to do something about everything.

The silent Yoon Ji Hoo suddenly stood up from his seat and with a completely devious smile on his face, he walked towards Jae Kyung. He suddenly pulled the heiress' hand and swiftly pulled her unto him. Simultaneously, he grabbed hold of the bottle of drink from Jae Kyung's hand. "Jae Kyung-sshi, looks like you had too much to drink. Why don't you settle down for a bit?" He asked and guided Jae Kyung towards the nearest seat. Jae Kyung merely giggled and ultimately collapsed.

"Yah… Song Woo Bin, what's wrong?" He casually turned to the infamous Don Juan and smiled disarmingly. This was one of those moments when Yoon Ji Hoo's smile was a mere cloak for something devious inside his mind. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?" He asked as he took Woo Bin's empty shot glass and refilled it with the contents from the bottle that he got from Jae Kyung.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "W-Well… How can I enjoy when there aren't even other women in here?" He reasoned out but Ji Hoo knew him better than he knew.

"Tsk, tsk… Well, you can always play with women any time you want." Ji Hoo picked up his own glass and raised it in front of Woo Bin. "Why don't we have a toast for ourselves?" Of course, the toast wasn't one without ulterior motives. He wanted Woo Bin to have a taste of what he and Jae Kyung were planning. That would make things interesting beyond comprehension.

Completely oblivious to Ji Hoo's workings, Woo Bin raised his glass and tipped it on Ji Hoo's glass before making a head-swing gulp of all its contents. _He just consumed the 'special' liquor from Jae Kyung's bottle, liquor mixed with Viagra._ Now, **THAT** is an interesting combination.

Ji Hoo grinned.

"Omo… Jae Kyung-sshi seems like she's already buzzed." He feigned noticing the quirky heiress. "Yah, Song Woo Bin, help me get her to her room…" Ji Hoo prodded and pulled his friend up by the arm. "You guys better settle to your rooms for the night. It's getting late. Let's all rest." Ji Hoo momentarily addressed the others, namely: Jan Di and Jun Pyo, and Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

With the half-conscious Jae Kyung in tow, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin led her into her room. Once the three of them got through the door of Jae Kyung's room, Ji Hoo allowed Woo Bin to settle her on the bed. He didn't wait for the Don Juan to get out of the room with him, instead, he silently got out of the room and locked the door from outside.

"Ooops… I accidentally locked the door." Ji Hoo spoke out loud, snickered to himself and walked away.

Of course, Ji Hoo knew that liquor and Viagra was a potent combination, especially when you mix it with an infamous lover of women, plus, a seemingly hyperactive heiress.

To Be Continued…

Date Written: April 1, 2010


	6. Chapter 05: The Aftermath

**Chapter 05: The Aftermath**

* * *

**A/n:** If you thought I was going to let them get it that easy. You're dead wrong. =) I don't call myself the **'non-violent torturer'** for nothing.

* * *

The very next day, Ji Hoo groaned before finally opening his eyes and deciding to get up. He briefly looked at his wristwatch and noticed that it was already ten in the morning; relatively early for the others to wake up, but for him, it was just the right time. He sighed before finally standing up and picked up his celphone by the side table. He needed to call his secretary first before heading out for the day.

After making the call, Ji Hoo took a shower and went towards the common room where a breakfast buffet table had already been prepared waiting for them. Much to his surprise, two of his friends were already there; specifically, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung. Yi Jung looked as if he was carrying a very heavy burden with his frown while Jun Pyo was holding an ice pack on his face, while murmuring about how painful his night was.

'The Viagra didn't work?' Ji thought as he settled on an empty seat across his friends. "Good morning…" He greeted casually but his two friends merely nodded in response. Ji Hoo then easily noticed that there were already several empty cups of coffee in front of his two friends.

"More coffee, please…" Yi Jung motioned for the attendant, who immediately tended to his needs.

"Tea for me, please…" Ji Hoo similarly ordered, which was also served in no time.

Jun Pyo took out his phone from his pocket and made a call. "I'm taking the whole day off. I'm not feeling well." He said and ended the call.

It was only then that Ji Hoo noticed that both Yi Jung and Jun Pyo were sporting dark eyebags underneath their eyes. His eyebrow suddenly raised in pure puzzlement. Last night was supposed to be the night for the consummation of his friends' marriages. However, judging from how they looked like that morning, they weren't emitting any whatsoever 'sexual afterglow'. He wondered briefly about what happened and this time, he just had to ask.

"What happened? You two looked like you didn't have any sleep…" He commented off-handedly and took a sip of his tea.

"Aish…" Jun Pyo sighed and took the ice pack from his face. "How can I sleep with this?" Jun Pyo angrily rolled his eyes while showing the product of last night: a purplish bruise on his right cheek. THAT mark made Ji Hoo all the more curious about what happened between him and his notorious wife, Geum Jan Di.

"Did you two have a fight?" Ji Hoo asked again.

Suddenly Yi Jung chuckled and punched Jun Pyo lightly by the arm. "His wife was so drunk, she mistook Jun Pyo to be a pervert trying to grope her!" Yi Jung answered and laughed all the more.

'Typical Jan Di…' Ji Hoo thought fondly. Apparently, the Viagra did kick in, however, Jan Di was too drunk and became uncooperative. And since she mistook her own husband to be a pervert, she may have been a little too violent with him, which eventually resulted with a bruise on her own husband's face.

"I can just imagine the headlines the moment everyone sees your face! Shinhwa CEO: a battered husband! Now that would be epic!" Yi Jung continued to tease Jun Pyo who was beginning to grit his teeth in irritation. It was one thing not being able to 'score' with his own wife, but it was definitely another thing to be battered for trying to act affectionate towards her.

"Aish… Quit it!" Jun Pyo snapped at Yi Jung. "That woman is going to be the death of me, I swear!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… A few months into the marriage and you're already acting like a grouchy Ahjusshi… You and Jan Di are still supposed to be on honeymoon stage, all sweet and lovey-dovey." Ji Hoo sipped his tea again then turned to Yi Jung. "Yi Jung-ah, what about you? You look like you didn't sleep well, too…" Ji Hoo turned to his other friend.

"Huh… Uh, well…" Yi Jung smiled uncomfortably. "Well, let's just say Ga Eul didn't let me sleep for the whole night." He spoke, hinting something different although his face and expression meant otherwise.

Ji Hoo secretly cringed. Yi Jung was never a great liar. And he would even bet his own life that there was absolutely no action for Yi Jung and his wife last night. If there was, he wouldn't be there at that morning, and instead, be beside his wife cuddling on their bed. Unfortunately, Yi Jung was there, and that simple fact confirmed Ji Hoo's intuition.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk… These guys are hopeless…' Ji Hoo thought and suddenly stood up. There was one other guy absent that morning, and he just had to check whether Woo Bin aced Yi Jung and Jun Pyo last night, seeing that he was absent. The Viagra and liquor combination might have worked best on him. And Ji Hoo wanted to make sure so he excused himself from the other F4, saying something about forgetting his celphone inside his room.

Ji Hoo slowly unlocked Woo Bin's room with a key he got from the front desk. He had connections and he was with his friends so the front desk clerk easily gave it to him. But before completely opening the door, Ji Hoo pressed his ear on it, making sure that he wasn't interrupting something. As he pressed his ear on the door, he could hear Woo Bin groaning from the other side of the door! A shocked expression registered on Ji Hoo's face.

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. 'They're doing it at this hour? They're not exhausted yet?' He wondered.

"O-OUCH!!!" Woo Bin suddenly shouted from inside the room.

It was then that Ji Hoo was prompted to open the door and check if everything was alright. Apparently, no, everything wasn't alright. Ji Hoo found himself looking at the seemingly tortured Don Juan. He was half-dangling on the bed with his right arm extended upward. His right hand was being hugged tightly by a sleeping Jae Kyung, who had both her legs encircled on Woo Bin's torso. Jae Kyung's knee was on Woo Bin's neck and it seemed as if they were stuck in a wrestling position.

"What the…" Ji Hoo muttered in surprise.

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo! Aren't you going to help me?" Woo Bin croaked.

"Huh? Uh… Yeah…" Ji Hoo immediately went to untangle Jae Kyung's arm on Woo Bin's chest and the leg that was above Woo Bin's torso so that Woo Bin could escape. And with everything said and done, Hae Jae Kyung, the quirky heiress, was still in deep slumber, oblivious to the fact that she nearly killed Woo Bin while asleep.

By then, Woo Bin was already standing up while rubbing his neck and panting. "That was close, bro… She could've killed me even if she was asleep!" He protested with a horrid expression on his face. "That woman… is definitely something." Woo Bin cringed. At that very moment, Woo Bin didn't seem like the usual suave Song Woo Bin, who was in fact the new head of an underground traditional kkangpae family.

He simply looked like Song Woo Bin, the man who was nearly choked to death by the sleeping heiress.

"So… What happened?" Ji Hoo finally asked, not able to grasp any other question to ask.

"Aish… That woman kept me awake all night!" Woo Bin waved his hand in mid-air and trudged out of the room with an irritated mood. Ji Hoo merely followed him while scratching the back of his head in pure amazement. Who ever thought that the members of the F4 would be able to withstand the effect of Viagra?

So then, going back to the table where Yi Jung and Jun Pyo were sitting, another man with big black baggy eyes was added to the list: Song Woo Bin. He sat beside Jun Pyo and started his own round of coffee-drinking session. All three of them surprisingly looked exhausted and sleep-deprived while Ji Hoo merely shook his head with a small smile. Looks like the Viagra and liquor plan backfired.

"What happened to you?" Yi Jung asked as soon as Woo Bin settled down with them.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "I got mangled and beaten up by Jae Kyung all night." He replied, not noticing the meaning of his words.

"Whoah.. You and Jae Kyung?" Jun Pyo asked in pure surprise.

"Yah! What are you thinking?! I got stuck inside Jae Kyung's room last night!" Woo Bin bellowed, who, by then, had realized Ji Hoo's significance with everything that had happened last night. His eyes shifted shortly towards Ji Hoo and formed into angry slits as he eyed the seemingly innocent-looking doctor. "Which reminds me… Who locked the door on me last night?" He raised his right eyebrow to emphasize his point.

Sensing that he was about to be toasted, Ji Hoo stood up with a blank expression on his face. "Ah! I remember, I need to go to the hospital to check up on things." He announced. "I've got lots of work to do." He declared and turned his back to escape before Song Woo Bin gains enough energy to punish him for what he did last night.

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo!" Woo Bin shouted after him but Ji Hoo was quick to escape.

-oOo-

"Drink this. It'll help with the headache and hangover." Yi Jung coldly offered Ga Eul medicine without bothering to show any hint of affection towards her. Truth be told, he was upset because he was looking forward to finally consummate their marriage last night. Apparently, Ga Eul drank too much and ended up puking ON him, and when she finally calmed down, she immediately went to sleep; thus, leaving to clean up after her mess.

He could have easily called an attendant to clean up the mess but he wasn't just about to let anyone handle his wife. Besides, she was drunk and vulnerable. If they sent a male attendance to clean her up, he might get ideas and end up taking advantage of his wife. If it was a female, she might take advantage of him. Even more so, was the fact that Yi Jung could not risk anyone knowing about Ga Eul, not yet. Not until Ga Eul finally decides to show herself to the public as his wife.

"Yeobo…" Ga Eul pouted as she noticed Yi Jung seemingly cold treatment. "I did something stupid last night, didn't I?" She asked, sounding quite unsure of herself. She was still sitting on top of the bed with her disheveled hair, but nonetheless, Yi Jung still found her adoringly beautiful. She had vague memories of last night. She couldn't even remember how she got to their room in the first place. She just knew that she had a little too much to drink and the last thing she remembered was laughing happily with Jae Kyung and Jan Di.

"Just wait until your head stops aching… I'm going to take a shower first." Yi Jung still coldly responded without even looking at his wife.

Without any warning, Yi Jung abruptly took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt as he stood in front of the bathroom door. He didn't seem to care that his innocent wife was watching his strip. Of course, he knew that she was watching his every move and he intended for it to be that way. It was partly because he wanted her to see what she was missing and partly, because he was still upset with her regarding last night.

With his shirt completely discarded and his belt unbuckled, he proceeded to taking his pants off. He heard his wife gasp behind him as he stood in all his glory with only his briefs on. He was teasing her and just as expected, his innocent wife was still naively unused to seeing him naked. Probably because they still haven't consummated their marriage. To tease her a little more, Yi Jung placed both his hands on the waist band of his underwear.

"Yah! So Yi Jung! If you want to take a shower, you don't have to give me a strip show first thing in the morning!" Ga Eul complained. "It's not that I don't like it… I like it but… It's just… Arrgh! Just go take your shower already! Gosh… It's too early in the morning." She bellowed at his husband while fanning herself with her hand. Although it was true that they were already husband and wife, she was still uncomfortable watching her husband strip naked in front of her. Although, of course, she must admit that her eyes seemed to be stuck glued on his glorious back.

Yi Jung momentarily looked back at his wife. "You like what you're seeing huh?" He remembered her exact same words to him four years ago when they spent the night inside a hotel room without anything happening between them. "Too bad you haven't touched it yet…" He added for spite and amusingly watched his wife's face suddenly sport a crimson hue. Leaving those words behind, Yi Jung finally entered the bathroom to take his shower.

While Yi Jung was still in the shower, Ga Eul took a moment to compose herself before finally standing up. She looked around her and realized what a mess they had created. She could smell the pungent odor of puke and realized that she, too, was reeking of it. She didn't remember much last night because of being too drunk. Yi Jung, on the other hand, seemed like he was okay and not suffering from any hangover, apart from the fact that there were dark circled underneath his eyes.

She sniffed the dress that she was wearing and cringed at the strong scent of puke on it. She easily realized that she might have barfed in last night. However, as she began checking any trace of disgusting remnants of whatever she threw up last night, she found none. 'Strange.' She thought. Surely she must have thrown up judging from how she stank.

Anyway, pushing those quizzical thoughts aside, Ga Eul readily got up and prepared a new set of clothes for her husband from the small luggage she brought. She got them out of the cabinet where she hung them and carefully placed them on the bed like a good dutiful wife. After which, she looked at herself in the mirror and realized how awful she looked. Her hair was strewn in every direction and he dress was a mess. She cringed at her image at the mirror and picked up a brush to somehow straighten her unkempt hair.

As she was sitting by the dresser while combing her hair, it was then that Yi Jung got out of the bathroom with ONLY a towel on. His hair was dripping wet and his torso was left uncovered much to the delight of her eyes. Upon seeing her husband's half-naked reflection through the dresser mirror, Ga Eul's eyes instantly widened and her face suddenly blushed uncontrollably. She tried to look away but it was as if her eyes were hypnotized by the sheer manliness of the reformed Casanova.

Oh, yes, her husband was more than eye-candy. He looked so sexy with his body and hair still dripping wet, fresh from shower. His chiseled chest and well-defined abs completely bared for her to see and feast on. Ga Eul briefly wondered if Yi Jung has been working out recently. His biceps seemed firmer than she remembered and his physique was firm but not too bulky, just the way she liked it. Not to mention, he smelled nice too; completely in contrast to the pungent odor of puke. Ga Eul gladly welcomed her husband's oh-so-manly scent as it wafted through her nostrils.

"Um… I prepared your clothes already…" Ga Eul spoke feebly as she faced her husband while shyly looking away, not even meeting his eyes. "I… Uh… I'll go take a shower now, then…" She awkwardly stood up from where she sat and walked towards the bathroom without even sparing a glance at her husband. She was trying so hard not to blush but the crimson hue on her face was just simply a dead give-away.

Seeing how her wife looked so adorably flustered, Yi Jung swiftly grabbed her by the arm before she could enter the bathroom door. He easily yanked her towards him and trapped his in between his arms. By then, there was already a mischievous and equally sensual smile dangling along the sides of his lips as he stared into his wife. The only thing which escaped Ga Eul's lips was a gasp as her husband yanked her towards him.

"Y-Yah… So Yi Jung, what are you doing?" Ga Eul asked as she stared into her husband's face with a somewhat scared expression. She couldn't help but think that the only thing that was covering her husband's lower regions was a measly towel, and that, besides that, he was naked as the day he was born. That simple thought made her feel as if the whole temperature of their hotel room suddenly rose up to unexplainable heights.

Yi Jung grinned. "Let's see…" He began and pretended to be in deep thought with Ga Eul still trapped in his arms. "You got drunk last night. You puked on me and created a very huge mess that I had to clean up by myself because I can't risk anyone seeing you, my dear wife. And then, to top it all off, you slept on me even if you promised to finally give yourself to me after the exhibit… I am very, very upset, Wife." Yi Jung looked at his wife with a serious expression on his face.

"Mianhae…" Ga Eul's voice almost sounded like a squeak.

"You should be punished for giving me such a hard time last night…" By then, Yi Jung's voice turned rugged and explicitly seductive. Slowly, he began planting small kisses on his wife's lips and trailed downwards towards her neck afterwards. He was slowly coaxing her and he was doing so good at it. After all, the exhibit was over and just as his wife had promised, they will be on a real honeymoon this time.

"Y-Yi Jung-ah… I smell like puke. I need to take a shower…" Ga Eul spoke feebly, slowly being consumed by the sensations that Yi Jung's kisses were bringing her.

"I can join you…" Yi Jung spoke in between kisses. "I can always take a shower again." His voice still remained rugged and seductive as he spoke in a low voice, barely a whisper but nonetheless, sounded very enticing.

They were in the middle of deepening their kiss when the door to their room suddenly burst open and revealed none other than… *drum roll* Ha Jae Kyung! Her eyes immediately widened realizing that she has just caught Yi Jung and Ga Eul in the middle of something… very hot.

"Mianhae!" She shouted and turned her back on them.

Without any warning, Song Woo Bin followed shortly after Jae Kyung arrived. "I told you not to barge in on--" Woo Bin's sentence was cut off as he saw Yi Jung wearing nothing but a towel with an annoyed expression on his face. "-on them…" He finished his sentence and gulped as he saw the reformed Casanova's expression. Oh, boy, he was ticked off, he was very ticked off. "I tried to stop her but she was… I mean, she insisted to come here…" Woo Bin explained while scratching the back of his head with a helpless expression on his face.

Still blushing, Ga Eul was the first one to speak since Yi Jung was still very much pissed off at their timing… yet again. "Um… It's okay…" Ga Eul smiled awkwardly. "What is it that brought you here, anyways?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

"So Yi Jung… Your mother's here…" Jae Kyung announced with a worried expression on her face.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/n: Muhahaha! You guys think I would allow them to easily consummate their marriage like that? I'm a non-violent torturer, remember? XD

* * *

Date Written: April 10, 2010


	7. Chapter 06: The Mother in Law

**Chapter 06: The Mother-in-Law**

* * *

Although Yi Jung assured her that everything will be alright, Ga Eul couldn't help but feel otherwise. She bit her lip in anticipation as she waited inside their hotel room. Yi Jung had gone out for a while to meet with his mother. To be told, Yi Jung's mother didn't know about their marriage. Yi Jung didn't tell her about it simply because he thought it would be more convenient that way. Yi Jung confessed to her that his mother was an alcoholic, and that she had been in and out of the rehab due to her addiction to alcohol.

If she had been in the rehab, how come she was here right now? Ga Eul couldn't help but ask. Yi Jung has yet again kept some things away from her. Although she has every right to know everything about him since she was already his wife, Yi Jung still chose to keep her in the dark. She didn't like the fact that Yi Jung was still hiding some things from her… It made her feel as if he didn't trust her enough.

As if on cue, the door suddenly burst open and revealed So Yi Jung with a stern expression on his face. He slowly kneeled in front of Ga Eul who as seated at the foot of the bed. He smiled at her and held her hand, trying to assure her that everything will be alright. Although, the truth was, Yi Jung himself was unsure of how things would go between her and his mother. After all, it was the first time that his mother was going to meet Ga Eul.

"Gwenchana?" Yi Jung asked.

"I-I'm okay…" Ga Eul smiled a bit, trying to put on a brave front.

"Mother was asking about the recent rumors about me being engaged…" Yi Jung sounded careful. "And I told her those weren't true…" He added while looking intently at Ga Eul's face.

Ga Eul smiled. "Well, that's the safest answer, right?" She replied.

"…I told her it wasn't true… because I'm already married." Yi Jung confessed.

It was then that the smile on Ga Eul's face completely disappeared. She felt herself going into pure panic as she realized that she has to meet Yi Jung's mother on the spot. She suddenly stood up and fiddled with her hands restlessly. She wasn't ready to meet her yet! She was glad that Yi Jung was man enough to admit to his mother that he was already married but she just wasn't ready to meet her mother-in-law yet!

"B-But… What should I do? I'm… Yi Jung, I'm not ready…" Ga Eul looked up at Yi Jung helplessly. "What if she doesn't like me? What if… What do I tell her? How… How do I face her?" Her beautiful face was panic-stricken when Yi Jung suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Yah… Why are you nervous about?" Yi Jung asked with a smile on his face. "You're just meeting my mother… Don't be too nervous, arasso?"

"Easy for you to say…" She muttered.

"Hey, even if she won't like you, she couldn't do anything to you… You're my wife now. If she doesn't like you, that's going to be her problem, not yours, and definitely not mine." Yi Jung tried to appease her as he pulled her into a tight hug and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Relax, Wife… My mother can be very intimidating… but she isn't a monster. Besides, I'm here…"

Ga Eul bit her lip but knew that she couldn't do anything but meet Yi Jung's mother, her mother-in-law. She heaved a deep breath before finally nodding to Yi Jung. Steadily, with his hand tightly holding hers, Yi Jung led Ga Eul out of their hotel room to meet his mother. Unknown to Ga Eul, Yi Jung was more worried for her. Aside from the fact that his mother might not like Ga Eul, he was worried that she would make a scene like she always did with his Father.

"Omeoni, I'd like you to meet my wife, Chu Ga Eul…" Yi Jung bowed down his mother to pay respect.

Yi Jung's mother didn't look like the alcoholic woman he described to Ga Eul. In fact, she looked the exact opposite of it. She was classy, formal and every inch an intimidating lady. Unlike most women her age, she kept her hair long and flowing. She almost resembled Goo Jun Pyo's mother as she looked at Ga Eul as if she was some piece of merchandise underneath her critical eyes.

"Annyeong hasaeyo… O-Omeoni…" Ga Eul stuttered as she stood nervously beside Yi Jung.

Yi Jung kept his arm around Ga Eul protectively, trying to shield her from whatever possible insults that his mother might throw at her. His mother was a bit of a drama queen, not to mention the fact that she loved putting salt into her words in order to insult people around her. She has become this way ever since his Father started his philandering ways. His mother became a very miserable woman.

"You married her?" Kim Young Ran, Yi Jung's mother asked after looking at Ga Eul from head to foot.

"Neh… She's my wife." Yi Jung confirmed confidently without batting an eyelash.

"Divorce her."

"Mwo? Yi Jung reacted quite harshly even before Ga Eul could react. "That's all you can say?"

"Haven't you seen me suffer enough with your Father?" Yi Jung's mother countered with icy cold voice. "Divorce her now that she still have some of her sanity left." She repeated with the same tone of voice. She sounded harsh and commanding, yet her voice indicated that she was speaking from direct experience.

"I'm not going to do that, Mother…" Yi Jung responded. "I'm not like Father. Whatever happens, I'm not going to divorce Ga Eul." Yi Jung stood firm while his hand held Ga Eul's hand tightly. He knew that his mother was going to say something along the lines of this. He just didn't expect that she would be so blunt as to command him to divorce his wife. They haven't even had their honeymoon yet!

Kim Young Ran, Yi Jung's mother, sighed. "I'm sure you still feel quite enamored by her right now since you just got married. Wait until a year later and by then, tell me if you still feel the same…" She still spoke icily before turning to Ga Eul. "And you… What did you feed my son? What sort of love spell did you use on him to lure him into marrying you? If you think marrying into the So household is a blessing, you're wrong. Believe me, I've been through hell and back…"

"With all due respect, Mother, my wife is not a witch." Yi Jung defended. "And if you've gone through hell and back, no one is to be blamed but yourself, Mother. You chose this…" Yi Jung spoke with equal tenacity as his mother. "Don't compare Ga Eul to yourself. She's not as pitiful as you are." Yi Jung spoke through gritted teeth. He didn't want to disrespect his mother in front of Ga Eul but the way she talked to his wife made him lose it.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me, So Yi Jung!" Kim Young Ran suddenly rose up and held her head up high.

"Then don't you dare insult my wife." Yi Jung said with finality.

"Fine then… Tell me, what is it about her that's different from all other girls you've toyed with until before you married her."

Yi Jung looked side-ways at his wife who was keeping her head low. A smile immediately found its way into his face as he lifted up their intertwined hands and kissed her knuckles in a very loving way. "I love her…" He turned to his mother. "That's the main difference with her and all the other girls… Oh, and just to let you know, Mother, I stopped playing with other girls four years before I married her. In those four years that I was in Sweden, I've been nothing but faithful to her."

Those statements coming from her son seemed to have momentarily caught Kim Young Ran off-guard. Somehow, a shocked expression registered on her face, however, she wasn't so eager to leave her son alone. "Fine…" She turned to Ga Eul. "Since you've married into the So household, it's time you know about our family… And of course, you must be trained how to be a woman of the So household. Pack your baggage tonight. You shall stay in my house for the time-being." She said with finality and turned her back from Yi Jung and Ga Eul without waiting for their response.

"MWO?!" Yi Jung reacted violently. "Omeoni! You can't do this!" He protested but Ga Eul held him back by his elbow.

"Yeobo…" Ga Eul finally spoke. "She didn't like me, huh?" She asked.

Yi Jung sighed. "She's always like that…"

"Anyhow… I think it's good that she wants us to stay with her for a while… I can get to know her and maybe, she'll be able to like me…" Ga Eul said hopefully.

It was then that Yi Jung's expression turned sour. "We haven't had our honeymoon yet…" He grumpily complained.

"Aigoo… I can't believe you're still thinking about that after all this time!" Ga Eul pinched both sides of Yi Jung's cheeks and kissed him on the nose.

Suddenly, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Jae Kyung and Jan Di all entered the room and began bombarding Yi Jung and Ga Eul with questions as to how everything went. Jan Di and Jae Kyung especially comforted Ga Eul for having a monster mother-in-law. They both cringed upon knowing how she asked Yi Jung to divorce Ga Eul upon first sight of her.

"Well, what do you expect? Our mothers are all alpha females…" Woo Bin shrugged his shoulders as he remembered his own mother.

"And that is why I've decided not to marry at all!" Jae Kyung declared. "I don't want to have to deal with a mother-in-law. If I were to marry, I'd rather choose a guy whose mother is already dead." She smiled triumphantly at her idea as if it was the best thing in the world.

"The question is, would he even agree to marry you?" Woo Bin replied with a tease.

"Yah! Why wouldn't anyone want to marry me? I'm Ha Jae Kyung!"

"Yah… We aren't even talking about you two here." Jun Pyo interrupted before turning to Yi Jung. "So, Yi Jung, what are you planning to do now?" He asked.

Yi Jung sighed. "Mother wants Ga Eul to stay with her for a while in order to train Ga Eul to be a woman of the So household, whatever that meant… And well, Ga Eul seemed to want to do that, too…" He turned to look at Ga Eul with a pained expression on his face. "I don't know why you even want to stay with that woman…" He said referring to his own mother.

"Yah… Don't talk about your own mother like that. I'm sure she only wants what's best for you. Besides, I want to prove to her that I'm fully capable of handling her son so she need not worry." She said with a confident and determined expression on her face. When Ga Eul sets her mind on something, Yi Jung was pretty sure she wouldn't just back out easily. She wasn't Chu Ga Eul for nothing, after all.

"Aish… Arasso… But if I see her giving you a hard time, I'm moving out of her house and I'm bringing you with me…" He stated without waiting for Ga Eul's reply. She was his wife and if he decides to bring her out of his mother's claws, she has to go with him no matter what.

"Moving out? Wait… I thought your Mother only wanted me to stay in her house for a while." Ga Eul clarified.

"What? And I'm supposed to leave you alone in there? No way. I'm coming with you." Yi Jung declared.

"I agree. Yi Jung should go with you just in case…" Woo Bin seconded.

"Ga Eul, hwaiting! Good luck! I'm sure you would be needing lots of it." Jan Di sympathetically looked at her friend. Of course, she could fully relate as to what Ga Eul was going through. Jun Pyo's mother wasn't exactly as welcoming when she and Jun Pyo were finally married. And, time and time again, Jun Pyo told her that the only way to appease his mother's cold treatment towards her is for them to have children already, as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

After the incident with Yi Jung's mother, all of them left the hotel and went back to their respective residences… Well, all of them except Woo Bin and Jae Kyung who were both left at the hotel to sort things out about what happened between them the previous night, and also to plan for their next action to help their friends.

"Mwo?! What do you mean you don't remember anything?! You nearly choked me to death!" Woo Bin guffawed.

"Ehh?" Jae Kyung asked in disbelief and began to laugh out loud. "How could I possibly do that to you? Me? Kill a kkangpae leader like you? Hahaha!" She continued to laugh.

"Yah… I'm not joking." Woo Bin said with a strained expression on his face as he massaged his temple. He hasn't gotten any sleep yet and Jae Kyung was still making fun of him. Honestly, if he doesn't get Jae Kyung out of his life, she will be the death of him.

"Anyways, we better leave." Jae Kyung suggested. "I still have to fly to Hong Kong to meet my Dad later. I'll think of something for our lovers along the way. I'll contact you if I think of something, arasso? I'll be back in Seoul tomorrow morning so we can talk then." She informed the dearly downcast Don Juan.

"Arasso…" Woo Bin groaned. Why can't Jun Pyo and Yi Jung simply bed their wives anyway? Honestly, what's so hard with getting your wife in bed and going it with her?! Woo Bin couldn't help but ask. If it weren't for his friends, he wouldn't have to put up with Jae Kyung's out-of-this-world ideas. And to think that even Ji Hoo ditched him with Monkey girl… 'What a really nice friend…' He thought sarcastically.

-oOo-

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were both inside their room. Ga Eul was currently packing her luggage while Yi Jung was trying his best to dissuade her from coming into his mother's house. Technically, it should be the house of Yi Jung's mother and father, however since his father decided to move into a condo unit by himself, the So mansion was left in the care of his mother alone. Halmoni was also living in her own house so Yi Jung's mother was alone most of the time.

"Yah… Chu Ga Eul, do you know that my mother is a horrible person?" Yi Jung said.

"Mwo? What kind of person would call their mother that?" Ga Euk reprimanded her husband. "Whatever you say, So Yi Jung, I'm going to stay with your mother so if you don't want to come with me, you don't have to. She only wanted me to stay with her anyways. She didn't include you so you can stay here."

"Aish… As if I'm going to go there alone. I don't want my wife to be bullied by her mother-in-law, of course." Yi Jung sat beside Ga Eul as she was sitting on their bed while packing her luggage. He lovingly placed his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "And we haven't had our honeymoon yet…" He reminded.

"Aish… Yah! This is urgent business! I have to get your mother's approval first. I must!" Ga Eul stated with a determined expression on her face.

"You're my wife now… It doesn't matter if she approves of you or not. You're not married to her anyways, right? You're married to me. It's what I say and feel that matters, not hers." Yi Jung exasperatedly explained.

"Even so…" Ga Eul stubbornly replied. "She's your mother. It's only proper that I get her approval first. And I'm going to get it no matter what…" She declared.

"She'll approve of you eventually if we bear her cute grand children to play with…" Yi Jung didn't stop persuading Ga Eul not to come to the So mansion. He even went as far as planting seductive kisses along Ga Eul's neck to dissuade her. Apparently, Ga Eul was too hard-headed as she softly pushed her husband aside and stood up from the bed to escape his seductive persuasion.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jung pleaded.

"I'm going to your mother's house." Ga Eul said with finality.

To Be Continued…

Date Written: April 28, 2010

Date Posted: April 28, 2010


	8. Ji Hoo's Story01: Fateful Coincidence

Ji Hoo's Side Story01 : "Fateful Coincidence"

"Doctor Yoon, you have a minor operation this afternoon at one o'clock, and your entire schedule for the evening has been cleared by your Grandfather. He wants you to represent him in a painting exhibit by

Isamu Stalin." Yoon Ji Hoo's secretary itinerated as he changed into his medical robe.

"I just got off Yi Jung's exhibit… And who is this Isamu Stalin?" Ji Hoo asked, sounding a bit irritated and tired.

Aside from being a resident doctor, owning a hospital, being the head of the Yoon Medical Group which specializes in heart transplant procedures, Yoon Ji Hoo was also the new head of his Grandfather's charitable foundation, the One Heart Foundation. To say that he was a busy person would be an understatement. Yoon Ji Hoo was overworked and stressed out. And now, he even has to go to a painting exhibit.

"Isamu Stalin is the new rising star of the painting world. He was quoted as 'a talented artist for being able to capture the grandeur of the west and the serenity of the east'. He's had other successful exhibits in other parts of the world. And each exhibit has at least one benefactor. For his exhibit in Seoul, he chose your Grandfather's foundation so you're obliged to come." His secretary replied.

"Arasso… I get it. Tell Harabeoji I'm attending it." Ji Hoo heaved out a sigh.

All these years, he has worked hard in order to pass the Medical Licensure Exam. After all the studying he has done, he was immediately whirled into work without any pause. At first, he was contented and happy being able to see the grateful faces of his patients. He was glad to be of help to people, especially those unfortunate ones who are unable to avail costly procedures. However, as time went by, more and more work were piled in front of him. Everything was getting too stressful for him.

After a minor operation that afternoon, Ji Hoo had to do his daily rounds with about ten patients before finally settling inside his office. When he finally noticed the time, he realized that he didn't have time for dinner as he had to attend a painting exhibit. He heaved a tired sigh and picked up his car keys. Yes, car keys. Being a professional and licensed doctor, he realized that his previous white bike didn't quite fit his needs anymore.

Suddenly, as Ji Hoo was making his way towards the parking lot, he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket.

"Yobosaeyo? Harabeoji?"

"Oh… Ji Hoo-ya, have you had dinner yet?" The elderly man asked on the other line.

"Neh…" He lied. "How about you? Have you taken your meds?"

"Aigoo… Stop worrying about me. I'm not about to die yet. Anyway, did your secretary inform you about the painting exhibit you need to attend? It's important that we thank the painter because of granting his help to our foundation. You have to attend…"

"Neh, I understand. I'm on my way…" He replied.

"Ah… That's good. Oh, and one more thing, I arranged for you to meet someone at the exhibit. It's a young lady together with her mother so be sure to be on your best behavior. Arasso?"

"Harabeoji…" Ji Hoo's tone sounded exasperated. "I've told you many times, I'll handle my own love life. No need for you to play matchmaker, arasso?"

"Aigoo… But you don't even have a love life! I'm not getting any younger, Ji Hoo-ya. I want to see you settle down before I die…"

"Nonsense, Harabeoji. You said yourself that you're not about to die yet, right? This is going to be the last time that I'm meeting a lady you arranged. After this, I don't want any more arranged dates, arasso?" Ji Hoo insisted as he got inside his car.

He heard his Grandfather sigh on the other line. "Arasso… This is the last one. Just go…"

"Arasso… Bye, Grandpa." He said and clicked off his phone.

Since he didn't have enough time to go home and get changed, Ji Hoo decided to stop by the mall on his way and buy himself a set of new clothes to wear. He intended to go at the exhibit with casual clothes on but since his Grandfather informed him that he will be meeting someone, he knew that he at least had to wear something decent. He immediately made his way towards the shop that he frequented and chose a white shirt covered with gray coat and white slacks. He paired the outfit with a matching gray knitted scarf and white shoes.

The exhibit was already starting when Ji Hoo arrived. Since his Grandfather didn't exactly specify how he was going to meet the person he told him to meet, Ji Hoo decided to look around for a moment. He made his way towards one of the paintings and stared at it with critical eyes.

"Steel Magnolias…" Ji Hoo whispered aloud the name of the painting. It was painting of a flower surrounded by withering petals and dying twigs. The flower itself was abstract but at one look, you can easily tell that it was a flower. It was a mixture of strongly contrasting colors against the background but the flower itself was colored with soft hues, completely complimenting the dark and almost dying background.

"It means strong resolve amidst chaos." A voice came beside him.

Ji Hoo looked side-wards and saw a woman dressed in a royal blue dress. Her hair was cropped short but suited her nonetheless. Her posture was casual and unpretentious. Ji Hoo could tell that she was genuinely interested in the painting as he saw her eyes twinkle in delight as she stared at the painting.

"How do you know what it means?" Ji Hoo asked as he looked back at the painting.

"From the painting itself and its title… I think that's what the painter wants to say through this one." She looked up to him and revealed her perfect pearly whites.

"So… You know the painter? You know Isamu Stalin?" Ji Hoo asked, hoping to strike a conversation.

"Mwo? Me? Aniyo… Isamu Stalin doesn't reveal himself to anyone. He never showed his face in any of his exhibits. Nobody knows who he really is." She replied.

"He's not here?" Ji Hoo asked in surprise. He wanted to meet the painter personally in order to extend his thanks but it seemed as if the painter refuses anyone to see him.

"I'm not sure if he's not here. Nobody knows." She grinned. "It was nice talking to you. See 'you around!" She greeted and immediately scooted away from Ji Hoo without sparing him a glance.

To be honest, Ji Hoo was a bit puzzled. It was the first time he met a woman who didn't seem to know him at all. Aside from Jan Di, all other women he met were all ogling at him at first glance. Or if not ogling, they've heard of his reputation as a member of the F4 and his position as a doctor and philanthropist. Anyhow, Ji Hoo continued to look around the painting and noticed that indeed, Isamu Stalin's works were beautiful and mesmerizing.

"Doctor Yoon?" A middle-aged woman suddenly tapped Ji Hoo on the shoulder. "Omo… Dr. Yoon, it is really you!" She said with a smile.

"Annyeong." Ji Hoo greeted and bowed.

"I'm Mrs. Na Bong Soon. Your grandfather suggested for you to meet my daughter tonight. Omo, speaking of my daughter… I don't know where she had gone to…" The woman began craning her neck amidst the crowd to look for her daughter. "I'll go look for her for a while, neh? You just stay here. I'll be beack."

"Neh…" Ji Hoo replied politely.

Ji Hoo looked at another painting and found himself being lost within the colors on the canvass. The painting was entitled 'Peaceful Persuasion'. It was a painting of children. All of them were clad in tattered clothes. But what was distinct about them was the fact that they were smiling so happily without a care in the world. It was as if the painter wanted to capture the innocence of the children in this particular painting. And surprisingly, yes, he was able to freeze that certain aspect of children into a canvass.

The painting gave Ji Hoo a pleasantly peaceful feeling. It was the first time that he ever felt so much at peace with himself within the weeks that he had been stressed out. He took note of the price and decided that he would buy it no matter how much. The painting would be a good decoration inside his office. It was a great diversion when he was stressed out with work.

Thirty minutes had already passed and there was still no sign of Na Bong Soon and her daughter. Ji Hoo impatiently tapped his foot on the floor and looked around. He still hadn't had dinner yet. His stomach was already grumbling. With a sigh, he exited the exhibit hall and went towards the comfort room. He was walking towards the Men's comfort room when he suddenly saw a man clad in black overalls coming out of the Women's Comfort Room. The man was clad in all black overall coat matched with black shades, boots and beanies. Ji Hoo raised his brow in suspicion. It was night time. Why would that man be wearing shades?

Intrigued, Ji Hoo stealthily followed the man as he looked around. The man momentarily looked at the exit of the exhibit hall and contemplated whether to come out or not. Ji Hoo watched him as he made his way towards the veranda and look out into the railing. The gallery hall was on the second floor of an exclusive building so if the man was planning to escape, he would have to jump down.

Ji Hoo watched as the man placed one leg out of the railing in an attempt to climb down before he showed himself and grabbed the man by his arm. As soon as his hand touched the man's arm, Ji Hoo noticed how thin he was for a man.

"Yah!" Ji Hoo shouted as he grabbed the man by the arm.

The man, completely caught in surprise suddenly jumped up and lost his balance. In a split second, Ji Hoo found himself falling down the railing of the building's veranda together with the suspicious man. Both of them fell down on a couple of shrubs which somehow, eased the impact of their fall rendering them both uninjured except for a few small cuts and bruises. Apparently, Ji Hoo fell on top of the suspicious man with all his weight.

"Owww…" The man groaned.

It was only then that Ji Hoo noticed that the man wasn't exactly a man… but a woman.

To Be Continued…

A/n: And this is how Yoon Ji Hoo met his own pair. =)

Date Written: April 28, 2010

Date Posted: April 28, 2010


	9. Chapter 07: Don Juan and the Heiress

**Chapter 07: Don Juan and the Heiress**

* * *

**A/n:** More Woo Bin and Jae Kyung on this chapter. Also, **I'm looking for someone who can translate English to Swedish!** It's for this story. Anybody wanna help? I'll credit you! Do drop me a personal message if you're interested! =)

* * *

Yi Jung's mother was scary, yes. She was intimidating, yes. She seemed strict and uptight, yes. But why was Ga Eul braving to even live under the same roof as her even though Yi Jung assured her that she could choose not to? The main reason? Yi Jung. There were so many things that she wanted to know about him; his childhood, his secrets, his dreams aside from pottery. She wanted to know the Yi Jung before he became the renowned Casanova.

"Breakfast is at eight in the morning. It's not mandatory to be down for breakfast. Lunch, usually, people here eat out. However, dinner is strictly at home at seven-thirty in the evening. If you can't be home by dinner, you can at least call to inform everyone not to bother waiting for you."

"Neh…" Ga Eul replied.

She and her mother-in-law were both seated by the living room sipping some tea while she was being briefed on some house rules. The So Mansion was not what she imagined it to be. It was grand, yes, but it wasn't as grand as Jun Pyo's house. The walls were decorated by paintings ranging from portraits to abstract ones. Pictures were found on every corner of the house. Some rooms were filled with antique pieces. There was one room entirely dedicated for listening to music as it was sound-proofed and was filled by various musical instruments. Another room served as a home-theater. And of course, there was a room filled with toys, games and arcade stuff.

"Do you work?" Kim Young Ran asked Ga Eul.

"Neh… I-uh… I work as a kindergarten teacher."

"Hmm… Can't my son provide enough money for your everyday needs? Is that why you have to work?" She asked, taking hold of her cup of tea and sipping it after she spoke.

Ga Eul felt Yi Jung tense up as he sat beside her but she placed a hand on top of his and smiled reassuringly. She wanted to handle things with his mother by herself. Yi Jung being protective of her won't help her in gaining his mother's approval. Besides, there were some things that she wanted to know about Yi Jung that only his mother can answer.

"Aniyo… Personally, I work for self-fulfillment. Just because Yi Jung earns more than enough, I should slack and rely solely on him for financial support… I prefer to have my own money by my own means." Ga Eul replied appropriately.

Yi Jung's mother heaved deeply. "Hand me your work schedule tomorrow. During your free time, you shall report to me at Woosung Museum to help. Wear business attire and make sure to come whenever I call you." She itinerated as she massaged her temple.

"Omeoni, Ga Eul is my wife. She's not your slave." Yi Jung retorted with a revolting look on his face.

"And your point is?" Kim Young Ran looked at Yi Jung with an icy stare before finally standing up. "She's living in my house. And as her mother-in-law, she should learn to live by my rules and respect me. Women of the So household are independent and strong. You seem to forget that after your Grandfather died, it was your Grandmother who continued to expand business. And of course, after your Father began living his… life, I was left to handle everything."

"And that apparently, drove you crazy…" Yi Jung muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" His mother apparently, heard him.

"Nothing…" Yi Jung sighed. "We're going upstairs to unpack and fix our things. It's getting late." He said as he rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

"Ah… Before I forget, Yi Jung, you stay on your old bedroom. Ga Eul, you stay on the room next to mine." Kim Young Ran said and smiled before turning her back on them. "Have a good night, you two." She said in a mocking tone as she left while waving her hand to them.

"Mwo? Omeoni! Yah!" Yi Jung obviously was against her rules but Ga Eul held him back by his arms.

"Yeobo, stop it…" She appeased. "This is her house and that's what she wants… We should just follow what she says." Ga Eul spoke softly to somehow appease Yi Jung's temper. She fully-understood why he was opposed to his mother's rule; they just got married and can't even have some time alone by themselves. They haven't even had their honeymoon and now, this!

"This is insane! We're already married! Why do we have to sleep in separate rooms?" Yi Jung protested with an annoyed expression on his face.

With a sweet smile on her face, Ga Eul encircled her arms around Yi Jung waist and planted a small peck on his lips. "Yeobo, you know it would really make me happy if I got your mother's approval to be your wife, right? Besides, this is only temporary... It's not that bad, is it? Come on, Yeobo, please? I promise I'll make it up to you afterwards, arasso?" Ga Eul pleaded with a set of beautiful eyes and a smile. Could Yi Jung ever resist that?

Of course not.

Yi Jung sighed. "When you say it like, I just can't say no… But damn! This set-up is stretching my patience…" He said as he encircled his arms around his wife as well. "You know I've waited so long to have you all to myself, right?" He said with a pout.

"I know… But am I not worth the wait?" Ga Eul asked still with a smile.

"You are… But I've waited for so long!" Yi Jung retorted.

"Since you've waited this long, another week or two won't make a difference, right? Besides, we're already married… We'll have enough time for honeymoon after all of these are over. Just a week or two more, Yeobo… Please?" She still continued to persuade him even though she knew that Yi Jung was already dying to get to their honeymoon part.

A sigh escaped the reformed Casanova's lips again. "I really can't say no to you, can I?" He asked helplessly.

Ga Eul finally smiled triumphantly. "You can but you won't…" She said.

"Why not?"

"You love me too much." She said confidently.

"And I'm glad you know that damn well enough…" He said before finally capturing her lips in his. Of course, the kiss ended a minute later. Ga Eul made sure to end it before it led to anything else. She didn't want them to be caught by her mother-in-law. It was bad enough that they just met each other. It would be an entirely different story if she caught them making out. Ga Eul could only shiver as she imagined Kim Young Ran's reaction.

-oOo-

Ha Jae Kyung lifted up a leather jacket as she strolled along a signature shop inside a mall owned by Shinhwa group. She examined it and consequently placed it in front of the man standing next to her, trying to see if it would look good on him. Apparently, the man beside her didn't seem to appreciate that she was taking him shopping with her. He sighed with an irritated expression on his face as he stared unbelievingly at the quirky heiress.

"How long are we going to do this? We've been into twenty different stalls and you're still not tired of looking at dresses?" Song Woo Bin asked in disbelief. So far, they have been into twenty shops of branded bags, shoes and clothes, and up until then, Jae Kyung was still not satisfied. She was still looking for more. And to top it all off, he was the one holding all the things she bought.

Apparently, the quirky heiress called him up saying that she had a brand new plan for their friends. He didn't think that she would also drag her into her shopping spree as she hunted for clothes and shoes. Shopping was never Don Juan's forte. In fact, he couldn't even understand why women loved shopping so much. A bunch of shoes and dresses make women seem like materialistic b!tches.

"Yah… Don't you do this with your women? You should be used to being like this by now." Jae Kyung commented off-handedly.

"I do this to MY women. You're not exactly one of them, are you? So I don't have to put up with this." Woo Bin logically deduced.

"You're not exactly making me like you right now." Jae Kyung replied as she looked straight at Woo Bin. She didn't like men being a bit too whiny when it came to shopping. She wanted a nice gentleman for herself who would appreciate her and everything about her… yes, even her shopping habits. And that is probably the main reason why up to now, she was single.

"My main objective in coming to see you is not exactly to make you like me. I came because you said you had a plan for Yi Jung and Jun Pyo to score with their wives." Woo Bin explained while crossing his arms on his chest.

Jae Kyung pouted. "And here I thought of being nice to you by buying you this jacket." She said. "You can at least cooperate while I'm shopping." She added, hoping to erase Don Juan's annoyance. "Anyway, I'm done here. Let's get something to eat, first. I'm starving." Jae Kyung led Woo Bin out of the shop. Clearly, F4's Don Juan was trying his best to put up with the quirky heiress.

The both of them walked a few more blocks before they reached a small and inconspicuous but chic café where they finally decided to settle down and have refreshments. To the passers-by, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung looked like a couple, especially since Jae Kyung was holding on to Woo Bin's arm and Woo Bin was carrying all of her shopping bags. But truth be told, they were nothing but two conniving

"I was thinking of setting them up in an environment that would be best suited for them to… you know." Jae Kyung explained while sipping her latte inside a chic café.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Woo Bin asked; his arms were across his chest while looking intently at the quirky heiress in front of him.

"Well, how about we give them a fake invitation? Or how about we make them think that they won it in some raffle? There are lots of ways, you know. Besides, I've researched a few stimulating places which are going to help them in their… erm… you know." She smiled with her eyes twinkling in pure amusement as she thought of Ga Eul and Yi Jung, as well as of Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"As far as I'm concerned, the only thing you need in order to do 'that' is a room, a bed and of course, privacy… But if you're adventurous enough, anywhere is fine and it doesn't matter if anyone is watching." Woo Bin nonchalantly remarked as if it was the most natural thing to say.

"You really don't understand women even though you're THE Don Juan, do you?" Jae Kyung's eyes formed slits as she stared at Woo Bin. "Just so you know, it's going to be Ga Eul's first time if she did 'it' with Yi Jung. And for us, our first time is really important. Aside from doing it with the person we love, everything has to be perfect." She exaggeratingly while crossing her arms across her chest, as if she was lecturing Woo Bin.

Woo Bin smirked. "Is that really what Ga Eul thinks? Or that's your own concept of doing it the first time?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he leaned unto the table and looked at Jae Kyung with an amused expression on his face. "Let me guess… Jae Kyung-sshi, you're still a virgin, are you?" He teased.

Baffled and completely flustered with what Woo Bin just suddenly asked, Jae Kyung decided to play cool about everything and smiled instead. She leaned in unto the table just as Woo Bin and grinned deceivingly at him. "What do you think?" She smirked. "I do know more about men than you think I do, Woo Bin-sshi." She declared.

"Oh? Really? Well then, I think I may have been underestimating you all along, Jae Kyung-sshi. But then, I'm not easily convinced. Care to demonstrate your skills?" Woo Bin dared.

"Arasso… What do you want me to do?" Jae Kyung replied, conceding to Don Juan's challenge. She was a woman who hated losing and although she may have said too much, she wasn't about to back down from a fight. She was going to prove herself a worthy accomplice in setting up their friends.

Woo Bin looked around until he spotted a man who was on a date. He motioned for her to look at the direction he was looking and spoke, "That guy… He seemed to be so smitten with the woman he's dating right now. If you can steal him away from his date, I'll agree to whatever plan you come up with without any protest."

"Arasso… That'll be easy." Jae Kyung grinned.

"Ah. But wait… If you fail, you're going to be my slave for a month." Woo Bin added with a huge smirk on his face.

"Not a problem." Jae Kyung agreed. She opened her bag and took out a small mirror and checked her make-up. She merely added a bit of lip gloss on her lips and was soon satisfied with her look. After which, she unbuttoned her coat and revealed a red spaghetti-strap dress underneath. The dress extended only up to above her knees and had soft ruffles at the bottom part. She looked girly and chic at the same time.

"I have a party to attend after this. It's a good thing that I decided to wear this dress already. Don't you think so?" She winked and suddenly stood up.

Without another word, Jae Kyung marched towards the table of the poor man who was her target. Without pause or a flinch, Jae Kyung suddenly picked up the poor guy's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant, all these done in less than a minute. The poor guy, of course, looked more than baffled and puzzled with her actions. After all, what are the odds of a complete stranger suddenly pulling you out of a date without prior explanation?

"Wha- What's the meaning of this?" The guy asked.

With a melancholic look on her face, Jae Kyung stared into the guy's eyes. "Jo-Joahaeyo…" She said, almost tearing up. She began sobbing as if she was really sad and in a hysterical voice, she said. "Sa… Sa-Saranghaeyo!" And then, she fled while covering her eyes with her hands while crying.

The man, stood completely stunned and helpless. Then, without another word, he ran after Jae Kyung and grabbed her hand. He held her hand in his and smiled at her. On such close proximity, the man looked rather decent. He was clothed in a casual gray long sleeved shirt and denim pants. He looked casual and nonchalant although his looks were above average.

"Um… Miss, I think you've made a mistake… But it's a pleasantly welcomed mistake, on my part." He said with a smile on his face. "By the way, I'm Jung Yunho…"

Jae Kyung mentally smirked in victory as she looked behind Yunho's shoulder and saw Woo Bin watching. She then shifted her sight back to the man in front of her and offered an expression of confusion. "J-Jung Yunho?" She asked. After which, she painted a shocked expression on her face. "Oh, my God! I made a mistake!" Jae Kyung remarked. "Otoke? I'm so sorry… I mistook you for someone else…"

"It's okay… But if you need someone to talk to, I can tell my sister to go on home without me." Yunho replied, still with a pleasant smile on his face. "Well, it's not every day I get a love confession from a beautiful lady, who, apparently, is a complete stranger." He chuckled.

"Sister? That lady back there was your sister?" Jae Kyung asked naively.

"Neh…" Yunho replied.

Still with an uneasy expression on her face, Jae Kyung fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Mianhae… I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have pulled you like that without making sure…" She said.

"It's okay… I forgive you, Ms…?"

"Jae Kyung. I'm Ha Jae Kyung."

"Jae Kyung-sshi, I forgive you, but in exchange, since you interrupted my meal with my sister, why don't we grab something to eat somewhere else?"

Finally, Jae Kyung allowed a smile to paste on her lips. "Neh… It's the least I can do to pay for my mistake." She agreed.

Yunho took Jae Kyung's hand in his, much to Woo Bin's surprise who was watching by the door of the café. A look of horror and disbelief suddenly painted itself on the face of F4's Don Juan as he realized that Jae Kyung just got herself a man. Of course, he wouldn't allow her to win easily just like that. Without another word, Woo Bin ran after them and held on to Jae Kyung's arm when he finally caught up.

"Yeobo, where are you going? What about your schedule with the obstetrician for our baby's check-up?" Woo Bin said.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 08: The Swedish Guest

**A/n:** I only used Google Translator so if there are inaccuracy in the Swedish translations, blame Google. XD

I know this is a SoEul story but I would really like it if all the F4 members have some sort of love story of their own. It's a little painstaking to decide who I should write about first. I mean, I should write about SoEul because they're the main couple, but what about Jae Kyung and Woo Bin, or Ji Hoo and the girl for him? Aish… I'm confusing myself. Anyway, just so you guys know. I have planned the general flow of the story regarding our SoEul couple. However, the twists and little details are completely written in an impromptu way, meaning, I don't think of what to type first. I only type whatever comes first on my mind as soon as I sit in front of my laptop.

* * *

**Chapter 08: The Swedish Guest**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo's kind voice talked smoothly towards the girl as soon as he was informed that she was awake. She seemed fine as soon as she woke up but what bothered him was the fact that she didn't speak. She merely looked around her as if it was her first time seeing things. "Uhm, I am Dr. Yoon and you are in a hospital." He informed. "Uh, to be honest, I have no idea who you are so…"

"I…" The girl began speaking with a completely innocent expression on her face. "Who… am I?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes, I want to know who you are…" Ji Hoo patiently replied.

"Ani... Who am I?" Suddenly, distress was written all over the girl's face as she stared at Yoon Ji Hoo. "Who am I? I can't remember anything… I can't remember… Who am I?" Hysterically, tears began to well up on her eyes as she started panicking. She suddenly stood up from bed and began asking Ji Hoo as well as the nurse about herself when in all honestly, Ji Hoo and the nurse both have no idea who she exactly was.

When Ji Hoo and the girl fell off from the veranda of the art gallery, there was absolutely nothing on the girl which could give a hint to her identity. She didn't have an ID or even a wallet, plus, she didn't even have a celphone with her, that's why Ji Hoo brought her to a hospital to be examined instead and waited for her to wake up. For one, underneath the black long over coat she was wearing, the girl was actually well-dressed. She was wearing a blue mini-dress which perfectly showed off her feminine charms. She didn't look like the type to be stealing something for Ji Hoo didn't even find anything under her clutch. He could only guess that she was the daughter of a businessman or something to that extent.

The girl was already crying helplessly and the only thing Ji Hoo could do was to ask the nurse to give her a mild sedative to calm her down while he held her back in a tight and soothing hug. Who would have thought that she was going to have amnesia? And now, she was even going to be under his care. Ji Hoo sighed as he held the girl. 'Life just doesn't let up with all its mean streak, doesn't it?' He thought exasperatedly.

As soon as the girl calmed down, Ji Hoo personally asked the nurse to bring her test results. Her scans indicate that she had mild concussions on her head when she fell off from the veranda but this concussion wasn't enough to potentially damage her memories with internal bleeding. The only answer which could have caused the girl's amnesia would be shock. The specialist Ji Hoo talked to mentioned hers maybe a case of temporary amnesia caused by shock or heavy beating on the head. Either way, it may or may not take months for her to fully-recover her memories.

Suddenly, all throughout the commotion, Ji Hoo's phone rung and on the caller ID, it read: Song Woo Bin.

"Oh?" Ji Hoo asked as he picked up the call.

"Yobosaeyo? Doctor? This is Song Woo Bin. I'm in a kind of a little hung up right now so me and my wife are going to be a little late for our pre-natal check up. Yeah… She's having her little episodes right now. I'll call you back later, Doctor. I'll confirm later if we can come or not. Bye." Woo Bin said on the other line without even allowing Ji Hoo to reply.

As soon as the call ended, Ji Hoo stared at his phone with a completely baffled expression on his face. He even checked his phone records to see if it was really Song Woo Bin who called him just now. 'What the heck is Woo Bin up to now?' He asked himself. 'Pre-natal check-up? Wife?'

Suddenly, his phone rang again and this time, the caller ID read: Ha Jae Kyung. Although, reluctant, Ji Hoo still picked it up.

"Yobosaeyo? Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo-sshi? Mianhae for disturbing you like this, but you see, your friend Song Woo Bin here is spreading some false rumors that he got me pregnant and we're supposedly going to you for our pre-natal check up. Is your friend on drugs or what? YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GYNECOLOGIST! Anyway, I need the rumor to be cleared up right now so I need your help. I'm going to put my phone on speaker mode and please confirm that I'm not even pregnant. Thank you."

Ji Hoo's brows creased in unuttered confusion with all the hilarity and controversy hanging all over Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. 'So they're with each other right now?' Ji Hoo suspected.

"Ji Hoo-sshi, the phone is on speaker phone now. Please speak up." Jae Kyung spoke again.

"Uhm…" Ji Hoo began but instead of clearing up the rumors, Ji Hoo said, "Yah. Song Woo Bin, you got Jae Kyung pregnant? Was it on the night of Yi Jung's exhibit? Whoah… You guys even beat your married friends… Chukahae..."

Jae Kyung slapped her forehead. Right then and there, she badly wanted to get her hands on both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's neck, and murder them on the spot.

-oOo-

"Yeobo, I'm on my way to Woo Sung Museum now. I'm kind of nervous… Wish me luck?" Ga Eul spoke hopefully to Yi Jung on her phone while she was walking. It was Ga Eul's first day on her duties at the Woo Sung museum. She was nervous of course but she dare not show it. So far, her mother-in-law, although appearing a bit too strict, hasn't made any actions that maybe deemed as hateful so Ga Eul still wanted to try her best.

"Do you want me to help you?" Yi Jung offered.

"Ani… Your mom wouldn't like it if you'd be there. I want to prove to her that I'm quite capable on my own. Promise me you won't show up at Woo Sung Museum today, arasso?"

"Arasso. But I can't promise I won't break it." Yi Jung chuckled on the other line. "I'm still going to see my wife as soon as I can't bear not seeing her and that means, I'm going to see her when I want to." Yi Jung stubbornly spoke lovingly on the other line.

"Aish… You're really stubborn, aren't you, Husband? Anyway, I'll see you later. Love you. Bye."

As soon as Ga Eul arrived inside Woo Sung Museum, she was hustled and led to the different rooms. Of course, she tried her best to jot down notes about which things she should do first and what rules she should be conscious of. After an hour or so of briefing and walking around the museum, Ga Eul was finally given some time to sit down and rest. After which, she was finally given permission to see Kim Young Ran inside her office.

"Sit down." Kim Young Ran instructed as soon as Ga Eul entered her office. "What do you think of what you've seen so far?" She asked.

"Um, well… I think the management of the museum is really efficient." Ga Eul replied, afraid to say anything wrong.

"I wasn't asking you about what you think of the management procedure of the museum. I know we are efficient. I was asking you about what you thought when you saw the whole museum." Kim Young Ran went on with a strict and grim expression on her face.

Suddenly, Ga Eul's face looked up and met her mother-in-law's eyes. Although there was an unsure expression on her face, she knew that her mother-in-law was actually asking for her actual and honest opinion. She didn't want to say anything that could make her mother-in-law hate her but she just couldn't appear suck up and without a backbone either.

"To be honest, the exhibits are very impressive. I didn't even know we have those exhibits here in Korea but I think that the promotion and the image of the museum being a boring place and only for those who are either nerds or geeks are affecting Woo Sung Museum as well, no matter how impressive or grand or well-managed it is. I heard that the number of visitors have gradually declined these past quarter and I think this may be caused by the rapid development of technology. People nowadays don't bother to actually go to museums anymore because they can just search for pictures of the exhibits on the internet…" Ga Eul began critically speaking and stopped in mid-sentence when she realized that she was saying too much.

"Go on… I'm listening." Kim Young Ran urged still with a stern expression on her face.

"Um, I think what we need to do is to make the museum a fun place to be able to gather visitors, not only tourists but Korean people themselves." Ga Eul continued.

"And how are we going to do this?" Kim Young Ran continued to ask.

"Well, we can start with a research team. They could make surveys as to the interests of different age groups in Korea and by determining these interests, we can pattern and make changes with the way we arrange the exhibits. Also, I think we need to improve the main attraction for the Museum. Woo Sung Museum has always been known as one of the richest and most elegant museums in the world. However, apart from this one, we also need more attractions that appeal to the public but at the same time, still preserve our culture."

"I'll make you the head of the new research team then. Your task is to make a brand new concept for the museum lay-out and exhibit arrangement. I'll inform the staff about the new research team and I'll have people under you." Kim Young Ran leaned in on her table and began reading a few files. "For the mean time, we have an important visitor coming this afternoon. He's the son of a Swedish business tycoon and is in Korea for vacation. I need you to accommodate him because I have some prior engagements this afternoon." She instructed.

"Swedish?" Ga Eul asked. "Then… Perhaps Yi Jung can help?" She sounded reluctant.

"Why? You can't do it on your own?" Kim Young Ran asked with a mocking tone. "If you can't do it, tell me."

"A-Aniyo… I can do it." Ga Eul immediately replied.

As soon As Ga Eul left her mother-in-law office, she was allowed some free time to prepare for the important guest that afternoon. She learned how to speak conversational English and she thought that was substantial enough in dealing with the Swedish guest. The only problem would be if the guest couldn't actually speak English because she absolutely cannot speak Swedish to save her life. 'If only Yi Jung was here…' She thought.

Lunch soon came but Ga Eul barely ate anything due to anxiety. She had her notes ready in case the visitor wanted to tour around the museum and was trying her best to memorize it. From bits and pieces of her previous conversations with Yi Jung, she also picked up little Swedish phrases to use and prepared that as well. For most part of the lunch break, Ga Eul was left alone in front of the computer, trying to learn basic Swedish phrases to aid in understanding her guest for that afternoon.

"Chu Ga Eul-sshi, Mr. Valfrid is here." A hotel employee informed.

"Oh… Neh." Ga Eul replied and hastily stood up to meet the important guest.

Ga Eul entered the waiting room and only saw a lone man standing as he was gazing at the painting on the wall. His back was turned on her so she didn't get to look at his appearance quite squarely. Ga Eul slowly took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Cho… Excuse me…" She said in a feeble voice. "Mr. Valfrid?"

The man that Mr. Valfrid turned out to be was a well-built man presumably in his early thirties with a towering height. He was quite dressed casually in a white polo shirt, black slacks and shoes with his coat in his hand. And his looks? It was beyond exceptional. His hair was a shade of brown, matching his deep-set, almond colored eyes. His jaw was well-defined, his nose was arrogant and his face was quite appealing. If Yi Jung's looks were boyish, Mr. Valfrid was quite manly.

"God eftermiddag. Jag är Kristofer Valfrid. _Good Afternoon. I am Kristofer Valfrid_." And when he smiled, his teeth were straight and white, and his face exuded a quite charming aura.

"Oh… T-t-trevligt att träffas. _Nice to meet you."_ Ga Eul stuttered. "I'm Gail." She said in English. "I will be helping you out today." She added, struggling with her pronunciation, hoping that she sounded alright.

"Okej. Ska vi börjar turen? _Okay. Shall we start the tour_?" Kristofer Valfrid asked in Swedish.

"Uhm, wait. Do you know how to speak English?" Ga Eul asked, still struggling with the language barrier.

"Du är vacker när du ser ut så. _You're beautiful when look like that_." He said but didn't answer. Kristofer Valfrid merely smiled and walked off, leaving Ga Eul dumbfounded and helpless.

Instead of Ga Eul leading Kristofer Valfrid in a tour around the museum, it was Kristofer Valfrid who was leading Ga Eul where to go. And sometimes, even if Ga Eul was still trying to explain something in English, he would immediately walk off in another direction leaving her frustrated. It was evident from the way he made her chase after him that he has a mean mischievous side to him. But it was also evident that whenever Ga Eul would be left behind, he would stand at one spot and pretend to watch an item just to wait for her.

"Älskling, skynda dig! _Sweetheart, hurry up!_ " He waved his hand at Ga Eul, telling her to hurry up and catch up with him. Of course, Ga Eul didn't even have a clue that he just called her 'Sweetheart'. He was deliberately making fun of her without her knowledge and he was having fun that's she was getting frustrated at him.

"Mr. Valfrid, can we slow down for a while?" Ga Eul asked in English but Mr. Valfrid pretended not to hear it. In fact, he even walked faster ahead of her this time, leaving Ga Eul groaning.

Ga Eul was already mentally spouting derogatory terms at the man who was not a complete gentleman. He was deliberately treating her like a slave, making her follow him everywhere around the museum. He wasn't even waiting for her and he wasn't even letting her speak. To top it all off, they don't even understand each other because he doesn't even speak English to her! Ga Eul was already stretching her patience and was on the last straw. If this visitor isn't going to speak to her like a decent human being in English, she was going to reprimand him for it.

"Älskling, kom hit. Du ser trött ut. Låt oss sitta en stund, okej? _Sweetheart, come here. You look tired. Let's sit for a while, okay?_" Mr. Valfrid settled down at one of the benches inside the museum and waved at Ga Eul to follow him.

Unknown to Ga Eul, he was deliberately trying to make her lose her patience. He knew for a fact from a very credible source that most Asian women tend to be less aggressive even if they were treated unfairly. He was testing if Gail was actually one of those women. And so far, she was being patient with him even though he was acting like a complete jerk.

Ga Eul finally sat down on the bench beside Mr. Valfrid and heaved a tired sigh. By then, she was already muttering curse in Korean under her breath while pretending to read her notes in the small notebook on her hand. If he wasn't going to speak to her in English for them to understand each other, Ga Eul decided that two can play this game. After all, she can speak Korean and he wouldn't understand a bit of what she was saying.

"Ta en paus. Du försöker så hårt. _Take a break. You try so hard_." Kristofer Valfrid said, still speaking in Swedish.

"You're such an as$, you know that?" Ga Eul replied in Korean with a smile on her face, masking the profanity in a deceiving smile.

"För att vara ärlig, jag brukade ha en koreansk flickvän. Vi var gifta men något hände. Det var inte hennes fel. Jag gjorde ett misstag. Och nu vet jag inte var man kan hitta henne. Kan du hjälpa mig? _To be honest, I used to have a Korean girlfriend. We were getting married but something happened. It was not her fault. I made a mistake. And now I don't know where to find her. Will you help me?_"

"If you weren't such an important visitor, I would have taught you a lesson for being such a jerk. Do you know that I don't let people belittle me and even treat me like this? I just can't stand that, you know. But since you're an important visitor of this museum, I'm trying to put up with you. Mind you, my patience has gone very thin…" Ga Eul replied in Korean.

"Är du inte trött på mig? Du kan lämna mig här om du vill. _Aren't you tired of me? You can leave me here if you like_."

"When are you going to leave? Can't you just go now?" Ga Eul whined.

"Du är en sötnos, vet du det? Jag slår vad du ser ännu vackrare när du är arg. _You are such a sweetheart, you know that? I bet you'll look even more beautiful when you're mad_."

"YAH! Bicheoso?" Ga Eul asked in an outburst with a murderous expression on her face, which took Kristofer Valgrid in surprise but had him laughing out loud.

"Älskling, du ser förtjusande! _Sweetheart, you look adorable!_ " He grinned. "I'm not crazy." He finally spoke in English.

Out of horror, Ga Eul's eyes widened. "You understand Korean?" She asked as she realized that he may have been able to understand what she was saying after all.

Much to her relief, he shook his head. "I don't understand Korean but I understand common phrases. A friend of mine always says the same words that you just said that's why I knew what it meant." He explained in straight English.

This time, Ga Eul's eyes turned into slits. "So… You understand and know how to speak English?" She asked while crossing her arms across her chest. "All this time, you can speak English and yet you pretended you don't!" She accused with a menacing expression on her face.

Kristofer Valfrid smiled. "Älskling, jag bara leker med dig. Sweetheart_, I was just playing with you._" He said with a smile.

"There you go again! Speak to me in English!" Ga Eul demanded. "You jerk…" She added in Korean.

Kristofer Valfrid sighed in surrender. "Fine. I said I was just playing with you. It was a harmless prank, okay? Calm down."

Out her anger, Ga Eul began cursing in Korean much to Kristofer Valfrid's amazement. He may not understand just what she was saying to him but he knew that she was spouting out curse words. He knew she was cursing because he used to know someone who cursed in Korean at him as well. By then, Kristofer Valfrid had proven that Ga Eul wasn't like the majority of Asian women. In fact, he now knew that she has a bit of a temper herself and he found this quite amusing.

"Älskling, sluta förbannelse. Jag har ingen aning vad du säger men jag vet att du är förbannelse. _Honey, stop cursing. I have no idea what you are saying but I know you are cursing_." Kristofer Valfrid said helplessly in Swedish.

Suddenly…

"Jagiya!" A familiar voice called out. It was none other than So Yi Jung and he didn't look so happy as he stared at Kristofer Valfrid, especially since he heard him calling his own wife as 'Honey' in Swedish.

"Oh! Yeobo!" Ga Eul's mood immediately improved at the sight of her husband.

The moment Ga Eul turned to look at him, Yi Jung was all smiles but every time she looked away, his expression was murderous as he looked at the unwelcomed Swedish visitor. As soon as he stood beside Ga Eul, Yi Jung did not fail to show his possessive nature by placing a protective arm around Ga Eul's shoulder.

"Yeobo, this is our guest this afternoon, Mr. Valfrid. He's from Sweden." Ga Eul explained to Yi Jung, then turned to Kristofer Valfrid. "Mr. Valfrid, this is Mr. So Yi Jung, the son of the owner of this museum and also my husband." She explained in English.

"Hej, Mr Valfrid. Som ni ser, förstår min fru inte svenska. Men som du också kan se, jag är väl insatt. Jag skulle uppskatta om du slutade kalla henne 'honung' utan hennes vetskap. Du ser, jag är väldigt possessivt med min fru. Och jag gillar inte andra människor göra narr av henne. Jag kan påminna er om att ni inte är i Sverige. Du är i Korea och detta är mitt territorium. Nu ska vi låtsas att jag sa ord välkommen att göra min fru lycklig, ska vi? _Hello, Mr. Valfrid. As you can see, my wife does not understand Swedish. But as you also can see, I am perfectly well-versed. I would appreciate it if you stopped calling her 'Honey' without her knowledge. You see, I'm very possessive with my wife. And I don't like other people making fun of her. I may have to remind you that you are not in Sweden. You are in Korea and this is my territory. Now, let's pretend that I said words of welcome to make my wife happy, shall we?_" Yi Jung said in straight Swedish with a deceptive smile on his face.

"Visst. Men låt mig klargöra att jag inte är ett dugg hotad. Jag tror jag ska njuta av att se mer av Korea. Din fru skulle inte ha något emot om jag bad henne att resa mig runt, inte skulle hon? Din fru skulle inte ha något emot om jag bad henne att resa mig runt, inte skulle hon? _Sure. But let me make it clear that I am not a least bit threatened. I think I'm going to enjoy seeing more of Korea. Your wife wouldn't mind if I asked her to tour me around, wouldn't she?_" Kristofer Valfrid said with a smile as well.

"Håller du inte vågar. _Don't you dare_." Yi Jung warned, his face becoming a lot stiffer.

Suddenly, the tense atmosphere between the two was broken when Kim Young Ran arrived and immediately ushered Kristofer Valfrid into her office. It was only then that Yi Jung heaved a sigh of relief and loosened his hold on Ga Eul's shoulder.

"What did you two talk about?" Ga Eul asked.

He turned to her and smiled. "Nothing. I just warned him not to make fun with my wife and welcomed him to Korea." He replied. He deliberately did not mention to her about the threatening part. 'Of course.' Yi Jung thought. 'When you have a wife as beautiful as Ga Eul, it's inevitable to have countless rivals even though she's your wife already.' He thought helplessly.

To Be Continued…

Date Written: May 31, 2010

Date Posted: May 31, 2010


	11. Chapter 09: Unexpected

**Chapter 09: Unexpected**

* * *

"I hate you! I absolutely cannot believe that you had the guts to do that!" Jae Kyung crossed her arms across her chest as she and Woo Bin sat inside Woo Bin's car. Woo Bin's stunt apparently freaked out Jae Kyung's new friend, much to the Don Juan's sheer delight and amusement.

Woo Bin chuckled on his seat as he steered drove. "It's called a strategy, Ha Jae Kyung. Heroes in history have always used strategies to gain an upper hand." He said and continued driving. "Say, I just won our bet, didn't I?" He asked, adding more salt to Jae Kyung's injury.

"You did not! You cheated!"

"Like I said, it was a strategy. Technically, you didn't get the guy. I won. Fair and square." Woo Bin explained with an amused smile on his face.

Jae Kyung, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to murder someone as she threw dagger stares at the renowned Don Juan. "You didn't say anything about allowing any intervention!" Jae Kyung pouted like a child throwing a petty tantrum.

"Ah… But you didn't say anything about not intervening." Woo Bin stated the sentence in such a way for him to gain the upper hand in the argument. For someone who has the mafia for a family, Song Woo Bin wasn't academically brilliant like Yoon Ji Hoo but he was street smart and that was enough to outwit anyone who went against him, even the quirky heiress herself.

"Unfair…" Jae Kyung continued to pout with her arms across her chest.

"So what will it be? Don't tell me you won't keep your word on our bet? Tsk, tsk… Don't tell me the JK Group heiress doesn't have a word of honor? That would be such a shame…" Woo Bin pretended to innocently imply as he sat by the steering wheel. He knew that for someone as naïve as Jae Kyung, it would be easy to manipulate her emotions and make her agree to uphold the bet.

Jae Kyung huffed disgruntled. "Fine."

"You're going to be my slave for a month?" Woo Bin asked.

"Fine but I have rules."

"Arasso… What are they?"

"Hmm… When I get hungry, you have to feed me ASAP. You don't disturb me late at night because I have my beauty sleep. Hmmm… Don't ask me to things I hate like going to the hospital because I really hate hospitals. And if we're in a different country from each other, you don't have any authority over me. What else? Ah! If you go shopping and you're bringing me with you, I get to choose your clothes." Jae Kyung itinerated. "That's all I can think of at the moment but I'll add some more…" She added.

"That's slavery for you? Amazing…" Woo Bin shook his head in disbelief. Clearly, Jae Kyung's idea of slavery applies only to her. Average employees who were not even slaves can't even afford the privileges she mentioned. "I've got one objection though. You can't stop me from making you do things that you hate because you can abuse that rule. Say for example, I asked you to fetch me a glass of water and you'll say you hate fetching water, then automatically, you can disobey your master a.k.a. me, so not that rule. I can promise not to take you to any hospital though…"

"Alright. Fair enough." She agreed. "HEY! Where are you taking me? This is not the way to the hotel I was going! I have a party to attend!" She anxiously spoke as she realized that Woo Bin had somewhere else to go in mind. And apparently, she also realized that starting that very moment, she was Song Woo Bin's slave.

"We're going to my house, slave. Since you're my personal slave now, you'll have to stay with me and attend to my needs at all times." Woo Bin grinned. "And since I think you've shopped enough clothes to last you a month, I don't think you need to go home and get some more clothes. Lastly, since you seem to be best at doing things on your own, I reckon you don't need to ask permission from your parents."

At the thought of staying at Song Woo Bin's house, Jae Kyung immediately clutched her dress by her chest as she looked accusingly at Song Woo Bin with a terrified and somewhat suspicious expression on her face. "What are you going to do to me?"

Woo Bin looked side-ways and noticing the terrified expression on Jae Kyung's face, he chuckled. "Yah, yah, yah… What are you thinking about?" He asked. "You're going to have to stay with me because I'm going to teach you how women's mind work when it comes to things such as love, relationships and marriage since you react so idealistically at something so elusive, in my opinion. You have to observe what I do to understand my point. And aside from that, we can also plan what to do next with the non-existent sex life of our friends."

'Love?' Woo Bin thought. He has seen two of his friends drastically change because of such a thing. And yet, he has yet to experience it himself. He has never allowed anyone to get too close to him. Other than the F4, nobody else has had enough close contact with the Don Juan. And it wasn't because he didn't like mingling with people. He wasn't anti-social at all. It was just simply because it was better that way. Being the son of a mob boss did his reputation wonders ever since he was a kid, and apparently, he carried it with him up until he was all grown-up.

He has yet to meet a girl who could stand up for herself and match his fierceness. So far, though, no woman with such fierceness has dared cross his paths.

Either that, or he simply hasn't recognized her yet.

-oOo-

"Omeoni, why did you tell me you were going to make Ga Eul assist a Swedish guest? I could have come in place of her!" Yi Jung ranted in front of his own mother without Ga Eul's knowledge. He was extremely angered by the fact that his mother allowed Ga Eul to handle a foreign guest by herself without any translator. Much more was the fact that the guest turned out to be a male.

"Did she tell you about it?" Ga Eul's mother, Kim Young Ran, asked calmly, seemingly unaffected by her son's outburst.

"I saw her with my very own eyes. And I even met your guest!" Yi Jung pronounced slowly to enunciate his point. "Tell me, Omeoni, what do you get out of this? Do you like seeing my wife suffer?" He asked with an irked expression on his face.

Kim Young Ran finally settled down the documents she was reading and looked straight into his son's eyes. "It's called hardening her." She answered simply. She rose up from her seat and went to stand by the windows to stare outside. "Being a woman married off to a man of the So household entails a lot of very unexpected things. I'm simply trying to harden her to withstand whatever the future holds."

Yi Jung smirked. "You don't know my wife, Omeoni…" He said with a mocking smile as he looked at his mother. "You don't what she's capable of."

Unknown to Yi Jung, his mother's lips was curved into a smile while her back was turned on him. "Well, it would be interesting to get to know her then…"

"Arasso… I don't exactly know what you're planning, but if you hurt my wife-"

"Me? Hurting your wife?" Kim Young Ran suddenly faced her son. "Why would I do such a thing? I'm only sympathizing with someone who holds the same place as I am. Someday, you will inherit the family business and everything that comes with it. And when that day comes, we'll see who will hurt your wife. It's either me… or you. We don't even have to wait for that time to come. For all I know, after some time, you might just hurt her yourself." There was a sharp look on the face of Yi Jung's mother that somehow, Yi Jung knew that his mother was picturing the image of his Father at the back of her mind all along.

"I won't hurt her." Yi Jung said steadfastly.

"Don't be so sure…"

After the seemingly brewing argument with his mother, Yi Jung sighed and composed himself before meeting his wife who was waiting for him by the car. After an afternoon dealing with an unexpected guest and her mother's sharp accusations, Yi Jung only wanted to be with his wife and spend some time with her. Even though they were already man and wife, a lot of things seemed to have suddenly popped out and prevented them from spending more time with each other.

"So how did it go with your mother?" Ga Eul asked as soon as Yi Jung settled on the driver's seat.

"Same as usual…" He gruffly replied and turned on the ignition. He didn't feel like telling Ga Eul what happened between his mother and him, so he decided to change the topic of their conversation instead. "How was your afternoon?" He asked.

"Well, you saw what I had to take care of." She said referring to Mr. Kristofer Valfrid. "Other than that, I'm going to be the head of a new research team so, I guess, it's going to be more work." She shrugged and pouted at her husband because more work entailed more time away from him. And he surely wouldn't like that.

"I knew it. Right from the start, I knew that living with my mother is not a very good idea." Yi Jung declared. "She's taking you away from me!"

"Yeobo, we've talked about this, right?" Ga Eul pleaded softly.

"Yeah, but… But she's even making us sleep in separate rooms!" He complained.

"Alright… If that's what's bothering you so much, I'll try talking to her about it." Ga Eul appeased. She was a bit scared of Yi Jung's mother but trying to talk to her wouldn't really kill her, right? Besides, it was for her husband and it's only going to be a talk. What so hard about that? She tried to convince herself but the doubt was still there.

"Arasso… If you say so." Yi Jung sighed again. "You do realize that we're going to have dinner later with my mother, right? Want to eat out?" He asked instead.

"Nah… I think I want to spend some dinner time with her." Ga Eul refused with a smile.

"Okay… Whatever you like… Do you have anywhere else to go today? Like grocery? Or shop a little?" Yi Jung asked again.

"Let's just go home. I'm tired and I want to rest a bit before facing your mother for dinner."

"Alright. I just need to go by my work shop to get a few things and we'll go straight home."

After a few minutes of driving towards Yi Jung's work shop, they finally arrived. It has been quite a while when Yi Jung closed his work shop and didn't allow anyone to come in, not even Ga Eul. He said it was in preparation for his exhibit. The truth was, he just didn't want Ga Eul to see each and every pot he designed with her as the sole inspiration. Now that the exhibit was over, Ga Eul missed seeing the unruly mess her husband made inside his work shop.

"You haven't cleaned up yet." She said as soon as she saw mounds dried clay which was left in a corner.

The whole work shop was a mess. The spinning wheels weren't kept properly. Broken vases and pots were still not disposed of, even the floor was grimy. But instead of cleaning up, the only thing Yi Jung did was to pick up a box and a few envelopes on top of his unkempt work table.

"I'm going to have someone clean it up later. I only went back here because of this." He grinned at his wife.

"What's that?" She asked.

"This is one of the pots which was supposed to be included at my exhibit… But I didn't include it." He said with a smile on his face as he set the box on his work table and opened it before his wife. "I've decided to keep it for my wife." He added and finally lifted the pot that was inside the box.

The pot was large, quite larger than Yi Jung's other creations. The mouth was big as well, it was big enough to fit a fist inside it, and it was curing slightly inwards. The body was straight and it was about a foot taller. What was distinct about the pot was the vivid colors that graced its outer surface. The colors were abstract added with glittery crystals of different colors placed randomly along the pot's body. Aside from that, along the middle part of the pot's body was an inch tall see-through crystal which made it possible to see its content.

"Wow…" Ga Eul gushed. "Is this really for me?"

"Yes." Yi Jung smiled. "It's for you and for our children." He replied as he walked around the table and approached his wife. "I was thinking that if we were to have children, I would like to treasure everything about them." He encircled his arms around his wife's waist and stared at the pot with her. "So I created a pot of memories…"

"Pot of memories?" Ga Eul echoed as she clasped her fingers with her husband's.

"Yeah, we're going to fill it together with memories… lots and lots of memories like… maybe we could put a picture of your first pregnancy in it. Or maybe, we could fill it with letters, diary entries, pictures… Basically, everything that we think is memorable." He replied as he lovingly held her.

"Aww… I like it… No. I love it!" Ga Eul radiantly smiled at her husband as she turned around to face him and placed a loving peck on his lips. "Thank you, Husband." She said.

"You're welcome, Wife." He replied with a smile.

"I think we better get going." Ga Eul said with a hint of regret on her voice. She wanted to spend more time with her husband in private but she knew that if they stayed longer, they'll probably miss dinner and that wouldn't be good.

Yi Jung pouted but nodded nonetheless.

The couple was about to leave the work shop when Ga Eul suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Do you hear that?" She asked while standing by the door of Yi Jung's work shop.

"Hear what?"

"Sshh!"

Ga Eul followed the sound and found herself standing outside his husband's workshop, specifically, standing in front of an unknown box with a letter on top. Picking up the unopened letter, Ga Eul opened the box and found an adorable baby girl draped in white linen clothing. Ultimately, Ga Eul was surprised to see the baby. She even felt sympathy for her and contempt for whoever heartless person who just simply left the infant with no one to care for it.

She picked up the baby and cradled it in her arms. "Awww… Who would have the heart to leave you out here?" She cooed.

"A baby?" Yi Jung asked in disbelief. "Where did you find it?"

"Inside the box. Someone left her here." Ga Eul replied with a sad expression on her face. "I can't believe someone would have the heart to leave her here. She's all alone… She can't even protect herself yet." Ga Eul was apparently, overwhelmed with sympathy to read the letter. Her mothering instincts instantly kicked in.

"That's it? She was just left here? With nothing with her?" Yi Jung asked.

"Nothing… Just a letter." She said. "Oh, yeah, can you read it for me?" She handed the letter to Yi Jung and had him read it.

* * *

_Dear F4,_

_Please take care of the baby._  
_I don't have the power to keep her._  
_since you fathered her, might as well_  
_raise her up.

* * *

_

As soon as Yi Jung finished the letter, he was met with Ga Eul's ferocious stare.

"So Yi Jung! What is the meaning of this?"

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 10: F4 and Babies

**Chapter 10: F4 and Babies**

* * *

Instead of going home straight from Yi Jung's workshop, Ga Eul demanded that Yi Jung drive her to the nearest mall. Without much of a choice and unable to counter or even appease the wrath of his wife, Yi Jung had to concede and agree to her every beck and call. Yi Jung could tell that she was so mad from the way she ignored his please as if she didn't hear them. Usually, when she was acting this way, Yi Jung easily figured out that explaining to her would only fall in vain. It was best to shut up and let her do whatever she wants.

Wordlessly, with the baby still in her arms, Ga Eul made her way towards the Infant section of the department store. Needless to say, Yi Jung was following her without any choice. Ga Eul marched up to the different stalls of baby things ranging from clothes, nappies and even milk bottles and pacifiers. She would take a cautious look at items and pick out one, then wordlessly hand it to Yi Jung who can't do anything in protest.

In a span of an hour and a half, and with the baby asleep in her arms, Ga Eul was able to buy everything the baby might need. She was upset because of the possibility that the baby she carried was a product of Yi Jung's philandering ways. It could also entail that Yi Jung's first born will not be by her. Anyhow, Ga Eul knew that the baby she carried was innocent of every despicable insult she could throw at her husband so she was going to take care of her until she eventually figured out what to do with her.

"Hey…" Yi Jung nudged Ga Eul as they were back inside the car and ready to drive home. "Are you still mad?" He asked feebly, hoping that her anger had somehow subsided.

Ga Eul glared at him icily.

Yi Jung sighed. Yep, she was still mad. "Look, I know that you'll find this really hard to believe but… Jagiya, I've never been with any girl ever since I left for Sweden and returned here… Not one. I swear. I can assure you that this baby isn't mine. I'm one hundred percent positive." There was a strain on Yi Jung's voice as he tried to convince his wife. He sounded desperate and indeed, he was. "Look, if you read the letter again, you'll see that it was addressed to the F4, not specifically to me." He added.

"If it's not yours, then why would it be left lying by the door of your workshop?" Ga Eul asked sharply.

"I-", Yi Jung helplessly began but was soon cut off by his wife.

"Save it. Save whatever it is you have to say." She declared. "We have to figure out a way to explain to your mother about this baby…" Ga Eul looked at the baby with a determined expression on her face. She may not be the baby's mother… But she couldn't find it in her heart to hate the poor little thing…

"Look… We don't have to bring the baby home. We can hire someone to take care of her for us." Yi Jung logically explained because he knew that his mother would throw a huge fit if she knew about the baby. No doubt, she would pin it on him and Ga Eul might be convinced so he was hoping for a more practical way of handling the situation.

"You're saying we're going to abandon her?" Ga Eul asked appalled and angry.

"What? No! I'm just saying we can hire someone to help us take care of her!" Yi Jung said defensively. "Look. Think of what can happen if we bring her home to my mother. She'd be convinced that I'm a cheating bastard just like my Father."

"You're not exactly off the hook." Ga Eul declared, her eyes piercingly fixated on Yi Jung.

"What? Jagiya, I swear! I didn't father this child! Oh, come on… I've been nothing but loyal to you!" Yi Jung sounded and looked desperate.

"Just because you say you're loyal, doesn't mean I have to believe you." Ga Eul raised one eyebrow. "I haven't been with you 24/7 since you left for Sweden and returned to Korea. What are the odds of you having a woman? You ARE after all, F4's Casanova." Ga Eul said grimly.

"Jagiya… Please don't do this…" Yi Jung pleaded but Ga Eul avoided his eyes.

"I'm trying my best to convince myself that what you're saying is true and that I should believe you…" Ga Eul spoke sadly. "But I can't help myself from thinking of other possibilities…" She quietly added.

Helpless and desperate, Yi Jung took his wife's hand and held it tightly with both his hands. "I swear in all honesty and truthfulness that I didn't father this child. I promise you that I'm going to find out who left her in front of my workshop and prove to you that I have been nothing but loyal to you for the last four years."

Ga Eul said nothing.

"I love you, Jagiya… You should never forget that." Yi Jung solemnly said before finally revving up the engine of his car. Apart from the baby, Yi Jung has to figure out what to tell his mother as soon as they arrive at him with a baby in tow. He was pretty sure his mother will not like what she's going to hear.

Taking a deep breath first before entering the So Mansion, Yi Jung prepared himself for the worse as he carried the bag of groceries they prepared for the baby. He was followed closely behind by Ga Eul who held the sleeping infant in her arms. Almost as if expecting them to arrive, they were greeted by the sight of Yi Jung's mother, reading a magazine while perched comfortably in one of the seats inside the living room.

Kim Young Ran lifted her head up as soon as she saw her son and his wife. She took note of the little bundle that Ga Eul brought along with her and said nothing. Although most people would think that she always jumped to conclusions upon seeing sufficient evidence, truth was, she was merely stating the obvious. It was safe to say that she preferred to announce the obvious before finally giving her judgment. Although people think she was judgmental, she wasn't. She was just… frank. Too frank for her own good but she preferred calling it honesty.

"Omeoni…" Yi Jung began, looking stiff.

Kim Young Ran stood up from her seat and eyed them both. "Dinner's ready…" She said, turning her back on them.

"Omeoni, we've got something important to discuss first." Yi Jung called back. Of course, this caught his mother's attention more than anything else.

Kim Young Ran turned to look at them again and noticed the upset expression on Ga Eul's face as she refused to meet her eyes. It was not hard to tell that her daughter-in-law was upset. Her expression was like an open book, detailing every emotion she felt within her. It was one of Ga Eul's charm… and yet, it could also be her weakness.

"So…" Young Ran looked at her son. "That child, I presume is yours? But not Ga Eul's… Correct?" She hit the point and she knew it. With a son like Yi Jung, it was bound to happen sooner or later. She had been preparing herself to be the grandmother of a dozen or more babies from different mothers. She has prepared herself for this for years so she wasn't surprised.

"No… It's not like that." Yi Jung grimly replied. "That baby was left in front of my workshop…"

Young Ran raised one suspicious eyebrow. "But it's not yours?" She asked.

"There was a letter…" Yi Jung breathed deeply. "But it wasn't addressed to me. It was addressed to the F4… I-I'm not sure who is the child's real parent. I would have to check with the other F4." He replied carefully.

"Well, judging from the fact that it was left in front of your workshop, wouldn't you say that the answer is quite obvious?" Kim Young Ran stated and left it at that as she turned her back on them and headed towards the living room. Having Il Hyun leave the family was problem enough to break her heart. But now, Yi Jung was adding more to the family drama that was already twisted right from the start.

Dinner was a test of patience. Kim Young Ran was stiff and grim. Yi Jung looked miserable as he threw worried glances towards his wife who barely ate anything. No one ever hardly spoke. The only sound heard was the sound of utensils clunking as they ate, and that itself, was making things more uncomfortable and stiff.

"Ga Eul…" Kim Young Ran broke the silence. "If you don't feel well enough, you may go up to your room. I have a few things I wish to discuss with you later." She said with a strict tone, not revealing anything about her thoughts.

"Ne, Omeoni…" Ga Eul excused herself as she stood up from the table. Although different stray thoughts tried to invade her mind, she pushed them aside and thought of the baby that was entrusted to them. One of the helpers took care of the baby inside her room while she ate dinner. Now that she was through the suffocating thing, she went straight to her room to check the baby.

She found the maid feeding the baby. As soon as the baby saw Ga Eul, it cooed and extended her puny hands to reach for her with a girlish smile on her face. The baby recognized Ga Eul and that simple gesture made Ga Eul smile. She took the baby from the maid's care and held her in her arms as she rocked her to and fro while standing.

Meanwhile, on the dining room, Yi Jung grew unsettled each minute of not seeing how his wife was doing. He was worried knowing that she was upset with him. He was about to stand up with his food uneaten when his mother's rigid voice held him in place.

"Stay. Leave her be. Finish your food." Kim Young Ran instructed.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Omeoni. I wish to see my wife." Yi Jung protested.

"Then stop acting like one. Your wife is upset. She needs to sort things through. And she won't be able to discern her thoughts with you hovering around." Kim Young Ran said. Afterwhich, she dabbed napkin on her lips before standing up from the table.

Helpless and unable to think, Yi Jung called the other F4 for an emergency meeting with his current situation.

-oOo-

Ga Eul still playing with the little girl in her arms when she heard a soft knock on her door. Guessing it was Yi Jung, she heaved a tired sigh and exasperatedly said, "Not now, Yi Jung…"

"It's me." Oddly enough, it wasn't Yi Jung. Surprisingly, it was her mother-in-law, Kim Young Ran.

Ga Eul immediately set the baby in the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows before making sure she was ready to face her mother-in-law upon opening her door. She was met by the dressed down image of her mother-in-law; no fancy hairdo, no make-up, no business clothes. Although Kim Young Ran was wearing a silk dress, she looked like any ordinary woman her age.

"Omeoni…" Ga Eul was momentarily taken aback. "Uh… Come in…" She stepped aside and allowed her mother-in-law to come in.

"So, what's her name?" Kim Young Ran asked as she looked at the little bundle of joy lying innocently at the center of Ga Eul's bed. The baby was beautiful. She had raven-colored short hair, olive skin, big deep-set eyes, red lips and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were wide and curious as she saw Kim Young Ran tower above her with a kind expression on her face.

"I-uh… I don't know what to call her. I mean, I haven't given her a name yet…" Ga Eul smiled sheepishly. Having this conversation with her mother-in-law seemed almost too awkward to take.

"You should name her. Since you brought her into this house, I assume you intend to take care of her until issues regarding her parents are resolved. It would be difficult not to give her a name." Kim Young Ran pointed out and Ga Eul knew she was right. But then again, the baby was adorable by itself, she was afraid that she might get too attached…

"Ne, Omeoni…" Ga Eul replied instead. "But if… um, still, I can't think of a name to give her… If you know a nice name, I think we could give it to her." She looked hopeful as she stared at her mother-in-law.

"Well…" Young Ran thought for a while. "How about Han Byul… our little star." She said with a smile as she looked at the child.

"That's a nice name… I like it." Ga Eul smiled as well. "Han Byul it is then." She seconded.

Suddenly, Kim Young Ran turned to Ga Eul with a serious expression on her face. "A child is always a blessing, Ga Eul." She simply said.

"I agree, Omeoni…" Ga Eul replied with a tender smile. "Whatever has happened or will happen, she's innocent of it all."

-oOo-

On the other hand, Yi Jung, being unable to talk to Ga Eul, simply sent her a message through her phone telling her that he was going to meet the other F4 for a drink. Of course, it meant that he was going to meet them to discuss the current situation concerning the mysterious child left in front of his workshop. They decided to meet at one of the local bars that they've always frequented.

"You seem stressed out. How are you and Ga Eul doing?" Jun Pyo asked. He and Yi Jung were the first ones to arrive at the designated meeting place.

"Not so good…" Yi Jung replied shortly and took a sip of his drink. "How are you and Jan Di?" He asked back, trying to sway from the topic before the others arrived.

"So-so… She still refuses to go for a vacation with me to Hawaii…" Jun Pyo exorbitantly rolled his eyes. "And she refers going to Disneyland as our Honeymoon already. Seriously, is she really an adult or what?" He asked exasperatedly.

Yi Jung chuckled at his friend's dilemma. Well, if you got Jan Di for a while, then you really have more than handful to take care of. It was easy to tell that up until then, he shared the same fate as his friend: they still have not consummated their respective marriages. He shook his head with a smile on his face. 'We can't even handle our own wives although we are the F4…' Yi Jung mused, and it wasn't even funny anymore.

After a few minutes, Ji Hoo arrived. Surprisingly, a girl was with him. The girl was dressed casually, her pixie hair mussed in every direction, giving her a rather boyish look. Although it was undeniable that she was pretty despite her boyish hair. She was clad in a dirty-white long sleeved shirt that was a little too big for her, along with mini shorts and a low cut brown converse.

Yi Jung and Jun Pyo immediately raised questioning looks as soon as Ji Hoo, together with the girl, joined them. "She's a patient." Ji Hoo replied curtly but both Yi Jung and Jun Pyo waited for him to explain more. "She's a patient who has temporary amnesia and doesn't remember who she is." He further detailed.

"So… Why is she here?" Yi Jung asked and Ji Hoo shrugged.

"She, uh… has grown attached to me." Ji Hoo replied, unaware of the connotation of his words.

"Interesting… How attached?" Yi Jung snarkly asked with a bit of dark humor wrapped around his words.

"I'm the person she trusts the most." Ji Hoo replied, squashing whatever dark connotation Yi Jung was trying to imply. "Anyways, Ji Eun, these are my friends, So Yi Jung and Goo Jun Pyo. Guys, this is Ji Eun." Ji Hoo introduced.

"If you don't know who she really is, why do you know her name?" It was Jun Pyo's turn to ask.

"It's a temporary name." Ji Eun suddenly joined in the conversation. "The nurses from the hospital gave that name to me… I don't know why though." She replied with a smile on her face.

Yi Jung felt a little better already knowing that his friends were present when he needed them. The only person missing then was Woo Bin. Yi Jung stared at his wristwatch and realized that Woo Bin was almost an hour late. The Don Juan was rarely late whenever they met. It was a little unlikely of him. Yi Jung began to wonder what was taking his friend so long…

And of course, the answer just had to come out to the moment you least expected it.

"Annyeong!" Jae Kyung appeared before them with a silly grin on her face.

For a moment, puzzled expressions were plastered on Yi Jung, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's faces… of course, that was until Woo Bin appeared shortly after Jae Kyung arrived. The puzzled expression was replaced by shock on Yi Jung and Jun Pyo's faces while Ji Hoo, on the other hand, look somewhat pleased.

"Sorry, I was late…" Woo Bin plopped a seat beside Yi Jung and faced his friends. "So, what's up?" He asked as soon as he settled down.

"Yah… Why did you bring monkey along?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Huh? Oh… Her? Well, she's my slave." Woo Bin replied nonchalantly.

"Slave?" Yi Jung asked.

"Ne. We had a bet. I won, so now, she's my slave." Woo Bin answered as if it was the most natural thing to answer in the whole world.

"He cheated that's why he won." Jae Kyung crossed her arms on her chest with a smug expression on her face.

"Yah. I won fair and square!" Woo Bin defended. "Why don't you get some Shirley Temple for yourself. Go get a drink, non-alcoholic. I don't want you drunk. Hurry up!" Woo Bin ordered as Jae Kyung glared at him. Surprisingly, the quirky heiress stood up and obeyed.

"Whoah… That's quite a development." Yi Jung offhandedly commented.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ji Hoo lamented with a small smile dangling on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Last time I heard from Woo Bin, he was saying Jae Kyung was pregnant with his baby." Ji Hoo said.

And that, my friends, suddenly shut up the other F4.

"YAH! What's up with F4 and babies all of a sudden?" Yi Jung asked wide-eyes and cringing.

To Be Continued…

Date Written: August 14, 2010

Date Posted: August 14, 2010


	13. Chapter 11: Don Juan's Dilemma

**Chapter 11: Don Juan's Dilemma**

* * *

"We didn't come here to discuss me, remember?" Woo Bin said defensively as he received suspicious glares from his friends. Whatever Jun Pyo and Yi Jung were thinking about Jae Kyung and him, he knew that they were nothing innocent. He couldn't help but glare at Ji Hoo who was clearly pleased with the way things are going. After all, he was the root cause of everything.

'Sneaky bastard…' Woo Bin thought. "Come on… We're here to discuss Yi Jung's problem, right?" He exasperatedly spoke.

To make up for his earlier teasing, Ji Hoo turned serious and leaned in forward towards the table. "Alright… It's getting late anyways." He turned to Ji Hoo and asked, "What exactly happened?"

Yi Jung took out the letter he found with the baby and placed it in the middle of the table. "I found a baby in a box… literally, outside my workshop with this letter. The baby looks too young to be fathered by me… I'm pretty sure I'm not the father. And Ga Eul's been ignoring me because of this." He looked rather stressed and worn out as he spoke.

Woo Bin opened the letter and passed it on to Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo for each of them to examine the contents. "The letter is addressed to the F4. Anyone of us could be the father." Woo Bin stated what's obvious.

"Not me. I don't play around with women." Ji Hoo confidently declared as he took a casual sip of his drink.

Among the F4, Ji Hoo wasn't the type to have casual sex with random strangers after all. Unlike Woo Bin and Yi Jung, Ji Hoo was the type to weigh everything first and not dive head first into something. And the main reason why he refused to be in a relationship with any girl after all these years, was the fact that he was trying his best to step up to the challenge of being the head of a hospital as well as supporting the foundation that his Grandfather built in memory of his parents.

"Two of the most possible candidates to be the baby's father are Yi Jung and Woo Bin… Most definitely it's between the two of you." Ha Jae Kyung butted in while playing around with her drink. Since Woo Bin wouldn't allow her to drink anything alcoholic, she settled for a Shirley Temple.

Woo Bin sighed as he turned to Jae Kyung. "Why don't you take Ji Eun around while we discuss things?" He said. Truth was, he didn't want Jae Kyung around while discussing pretty serious matters with the other F4. There were just some things that he could not disclose with her around.

With a grudgingly disappointed pout, Jae Kyung stood up and took Ji Eun with her. She wanted to join the discussion but she knew that Woo Bin wanted her out of it. He was still her master so she has to follow whatever he says. On the other hand, the other F4 were surprised by the fact that Song Woo Bin seemed to have tamed the quirky heiress. It was an interesting deviation from the usual, however, none of them spoke about it. After all, there were far more important issues to discuss.

"Okay, now, where were we? Ji Hoo is out of the question so… Who do you guys think is the baby's father?" Woo Bin asked again.

With his arms across his chest, Jun Pyo confidently declared with a smirk. "You guys know how much I prioritize loyalty to my wife… Oh, sure, there have been plenty of women taking advances on me but I'm all for loyalty." He shrugged and dramatically sighed trying to look smug and conceited. "Sometimes it's really difficult, too, you know… All the ladies want me but I'm already taken…"

"You mean you're just scared of Jan Di." Yi Jung snickered which earned him an agreeing chuckle from Woo Bin who sat beside him.

"So… Who is it?" Ji Hoo's eyes shifted between Yi Jung and Woo Bin who were the only ones with the highest probability to be the baby's Father.

This time, it was Yi Jung's turn to sigh. "I know this is unbelievable but… I've been celibate since I left for Sweden… up until now." Yi Jung said in a serious and completely honest tone. That was probably the reason why he was looking forward to having his honeymoon with his wife. It was hard to believe that the time he spent in Sweden was entirely dedicated to his craft. The moment he left, he vowed to remain loyal to the woman who showed him the true meaning of love. And that's just what he did. There was no way that he was the baby's Father.

Jun Pyo's eyes bulged. Woo Bin's jaw dropped. Only Ji Hoo seemed unperturbed by the confession.

"Okay… That's just… whoah…" Woo Bin bellowed in disbelief. "Ga Eul got you bad, huh?"

Yi Jung shrugged. "I've long retired as the Casanova… but my reputation still precedes me. I can't help it if people still think I'm still a philanderer."

This time, with three of the F4 admitting free of being the probable Father of the baby, the only one left to take the burden was Song Woo Bin who looked rather very uncomfortable in his seat. With a grim expression on his face, Woo Bin placed his glass on the table in front of them and leaned forward.

"Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo asked for confirmation.

"I can't be the Father." Woo Bin suddenly declared.

"You're the only one among the four of us who has been in contact with women for the past months prior to the birth of the baby. And with your reputation as THE Don Juan, the probability is very high…" Ji Hoo enumerated the main reasons why Woo Bin might be the father of the baby.

"I said I can't be the Father…" Woo Bin repeated again.

"Why?" Yi Jung asked.

A long pause reigned. Woo Bin bowed his head low and looked completely distressed. The other F4 refused to speak as well. The whole issue was a sensitive topic to deal with. The other F4 knew that Woo Bin wasn't the type to just settle down. He was a philanderer like Yi Jung. They thought that Woo Bin's commitment issues might have scared him… but they were wrong.

"I'm impotent." Woo Bin broke the silence.

-oOo-

That night, while driving home, Woo Bin seemed gloomy and in deep thought. He wasn't even complaining to Jae Kyung's hyperactive rants. He simply ignored her as she sat on the passenger's seat beside him. He was the head of his clan now and everybody expected him to Father an heir now that he was in position… but the truth was, he was having doubts if he could give his family a new heir. Tonight was the first time he ever disclosed his infertility problem… And for the first time, he was confronted by the gravity of it.

He couldn't father a child.

He had Oligospermia or low sperm count. It was caused by the gastrointestinal medications he had been taking for six years now. His doctor had warned him of the side effects of the medication he was taking, but back then, he was naïve enough to think that it was actually a positive effect. He never thought he would eventually regret it.

His friends would eventually marry, settle down with a wife and have children to play with. They would raise their kids and when they grow old, their children would take care of them. Then, they would have grandchildren who would be able to call them 'Harabeoji'… But for him… that might not happen because of his infertility problem.

It was also one of the reasons why he never allowed any woman to ever get too close to him. Aside from being scared of commitment, Song Woo Bin was scared that if he were ever to commit to a woman, he wouldn't be able to make her happy because he couldn't give her a child. Apparently, even if the great Don Juan of the F4 was a renowned lover of women, he was still very much human… and he still has his own set of flaws.

Understanding each of their predicaments, all of the F4 opted for a DNA test to determine if the baby was really fathered by any of them. The next step would be to bring the baby to the doctor to be tested and wait for a week for the results. Of course, Yi Jung was tasked to talk to Ga Eul about it. If it weren't for the fact that they weren't on very good terms, it would have been very easy.

For now, Woo Bin knew that his secret was out. It was time to trust his friends never to divulge it to anyone. He trusted that in their brotherhood, no one was a squealer. Well, this time, he wanted to prove that statement right. For sure, with the news of his infertility, his position as the head of his family would no doubt be put under scrutiny and even his capacity as a leader shall be questioned. He didn't want that… Especially now that he had laid down the foundations for their companies to go legit.

"Yah… Song Woo Bin…" Jae Kyung called out to him with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong? What did you guys discuss back there? Why are you looking so gloomy? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She annoyingly asked. "Come on. Tell me… You're acting really weird right now… It's creeping me out…"

With a sigh, Song Woo Bin dropped his gloomy expression and replaced it with a smirk as he turned to look at Jae Kyung. Whatever his problem was, it was his alone. No need to involve Jae Kyung in it so he might as well play dumb for the moment.

"Don't tell me the JK Group heiress is actually worried for me?" A conceited smirk was plastered all over his face. "Could it be…? Yah, Ha Jae Kyung! Are you falling for me already?" He teased with a smile on his face.

With a disgusted expression on her face, Jae Kyung turned away from Woo Bin. "YOU WISH!" She repulsively bellowed and Woo Bin only chuckled.

Jae Kyung heard Woo Bin sigh loudly as he continued driving in silence. Whatever it was that he and the other F4 talked about, she could sense that it was deeply troubling the Don Juan. Curious as she was, she fought the urge to ask about it. Woo Bin would definitely not share it with her without a fight. Not that she was beginning to care for him. It's just that it was very unusual for Woo Bin to look so affected. He always seemed to be the easy-going type…

"Yah… Song Woo Bin… I'm hungry…" She complained with a pout. "I want bulgogi!" She demanded with a bright smile.

She heard Woo Bin sigh as he looked at his wristwatch. "It's 2 AM. Where are we going to find bulgogi at this hour?"

"I don't know…" She tipped her head sideways with a pout on her lips, looking all innocent. Jae Kyung knew that men always fell for this expression when they least expect it. She always used it to her advantage when she needed something. And right now, since she was stuck with Woo Bin, might as well make use of it.

"Aish… There's some stock of meat at home. We can just cook it. I really want to go home now." Woo Bin said. He was tired, stressed out and completely out of it. He just simply wanted to take a hot and relaxing bath then collapse into his bed. But no, thing just won't come his way. Jae Kyung had to come demanding a bulgogi in the middle of the night.

"Okay, we can do that!" She agreed with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Do you even know how to cook bulgogi?" Woo Bin eyed the quirky heiress suspiciously.

"Erm… You just cut up the meat and put it on a pan?" She asked sounding completely naïve.

Woo Bin's face suddenly dropped devastated. "Why am I even putting up with you?" He asked himself loudly as he rounded by the corner and finally entered the gates of his bachelor pad.

"Hmm… Because I'm your slave and you have to take care of me?"

"You're the slave. You're the one who's supposed to take care of me."

"Oh… Then, after you feed me, I'll take care of you! How does that sound?" Jae Kyung decided to play along this time. Only because it meant getting her bulgogi.

Woo Bin lived alone in a big house, surrounded by a group of men who always stood on guard and ready when he needed them for back-up. Aside from his men and the servants, Woo Bin was the only one living in his house. It was a three storey pad with modern architecture designed solely according to Woo Bin's preferences. Because Woo Bin wasn't a very patient man, he had a secret entrance leading directly to the third floor where his room was situated. Of course, this entrance was closely guarded by few of his men at all times. They all bowed as soon as they saw Woo Bin arrive at the premises.

"Does anyone of you know how to cook bulgogi?" Woo Bin asked his men as he passed by.

All of them looked at each other and shrugged. All of them knew how to eat it but none of them knew how to cook it. Woo Bin sighed again. Even though he was the master of the house, he didn't want to wake up any of the servants. He wasn't as demanding as Jun Pyo. It would be disrespectful to wake them up because of a wee bulgogi.

"Boss, we can wake up the cook if you like…" One of his men offered but Woo Bin refused.

With Jae Kyung trailing directly behind him, Woo Bin walked directly to his room without stopping for a pause.

"Uhm… How are we going to make bulgogi?" She asked as she walked behind him.

"We'll cook it." Woo Bin shrugged.

"We? But… But I don't know how to cook! We can just wake up the cook…"

"Ani… We won't wake up the cook." Woo Bin said decidedly. "To earn respect as a leader, you must also respect your servants. You can't just go on and use your authority to make unlawful demands. I don't do things that way…" He declared and began stripping off his upper garment as soon as he was inside the four corners of his room.

As soon as Jae Kyung saw the image of Woo Bin's chiseled back, she immediately flushed red and abruptly turned her back on him to avoid seeing the rest of him. She felt her heart beating abnormally fast and felt like the temperature of the whole room suddenly rose up. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Woo Bin looked behind him and saw how Jae Kyung was turning her back on him. He merely shrugged. Usually, women cling to him upon the sight of his body. Jae Kyung, on the other hand seemed repulsed. 'Well, she's an abnormal woman, anyway…' Woo Bin thought. "I'm going to take a shower first and then we'll head to the kitchen to make bulgogi…"

Hearing the word bulgogi, Jae Kyung's mood brightened and off-handedly turned to look at Woo Bin with a smile on her face. Apparently, she was greeted by the glorious sight of the Don Juan's chiseled chest as he was half-naked. She immediately turned her head back and mumbled apologies while trying not to look like an idiot.

"Ahm… Do you know how to cook bulgogi?" She asked, trying to divert her attention from the half-naked image of Song Woo Bin imprinted on her mind.

"I've seen it done before…" He shrugged.

"So you mean you don't really know how to cook?" She asked, her back was still facing him.

"Ani… Anyways, I'm going to take a shower now. Just wait for me and don't go anywhere else. I'm still not sure if you're not going to try to escape being my servant this time." Woo Bin simply said and slipped into the bathroom to take his shower.

It was a quarter to 3 in the morning when Woo Bin and Jae Kyung finally went down to the kitchen to try and make bulgogi. The printed out several recipes for bulgogi because both of them were clueless as to how to cook the dish. It was hilarious but F4's Don Juan and JK Group's quirky heiress were up at 3 AM trying to cook bulgogi.

"I'm hungry! When are you going to be done?" She was already yawning as she sat on a chair by the table while watching Woo Bin trying to figure out how to marinate the beef correctly without messing up the taste this time.

"Just wait… We need to wait for at least an hour for the marinated beef to be ready…" Woo Bin said.

At first, Jae Kyung tried to help out with the mixing, cutting and all that stuff. Apparently, she really sucked. She did nothing but mess up everything they started that Woo Bin became irritated. Apparently, she was very good with mixing up things. She mistook salt for sugar and didn't know how to differentiate an onion from garlic. In the end, he just asked her to shut up and sit down by the table while he worked through the recipe.

After roughly three hours, Woo Bin finally finished cooking bulgogi… And just as he was about to serve it, he saw Jae Kyung sleeping peacefully by the table. He sighed and shook his head. He was supposed to be the master and Jae Kyung was supposed to be the slave but here he was, actually cooking for her. Woo Bin lifted his hand up to wake her up but decidedly, his hand stopped in mid-air. Jae Kyung looked so peaceful that he just didn't have the heart to wake her up. Moments like these – when Jae Kyung was actually being peaceful was very rare, especially since the heiress always seemed to be hyperactive and quirky most of the time.

"Sir!" A middle-aged servant gawked in surprise upon seeing Woo Bin at the kitchen at 6 in the morning.

"Sshhh…" Woo Bin motioned as he pointed at the sleeping Jae Kyung.

Lowering her voice, the servant asked, "Sir, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Cooking bulgogi…" Woo Bin quietly replied while shrugging. With a sigh, he quietly handed the plate of newly cooked bulgogi to the servant. "Go put it in the fridge. She might want to eat that later."

After which, without another word, Woo Bin quietly lifted the slumbering heiress from the chair and brought her up to his room so that she could sleep properly. He made sure that Jae Kyung would have a separate bed inside his room to make sure that she would not try to escape as his slave. After all, it was Ha Jae Kyung with whom he was dealing with. He may have tricked her to be his slave for a month but that didn't mean that the woman didn't have tricks of her own up her sleeves.

Later that day, news about Song Woo Bin cooking for a woman began circling around the maids and servants inside Woo Bin's house. Of course, this was big news because although Woo Bin always brought home different women, it was the first time that a woman came home with him for the second time… Furthermore, he even cooked for her. That was certainly a big change for the Don Juan's philandering lifestyle.

To Be Continued…

Date Written: September 18, 2010

Date Posted: September 18, 2010


	14. Chapter 12: Forgiveness and Developments

**Author's Note:**

Yoreubun, cheongmal choisong hamnida! _(Everyone, I'm really very sorry!)_

I know I've been MIA for more than a month and I deeply apologize. Senior year in College is just... damn hectic. I will be graduating in a few months so there are a lot of things I have to take care of. And after College, law school is waiting. So yeah... Everything is just so... crazy for me.

Again, I apologize for the lack of update for the last several weeks.

I just want you guys to know that I have no plans of abandoning this fanfic. I'm going to finish it up until the last chapter. It's just that life has been throwing tedious stuff at me and those affect my writing a lot.

I hope you, guys, understand and don't get tired of waiting for my updates. =)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Forgiveness and Development**

* * *

Yi Jung crossed his arms on his chest as he stood by the door of his wife's room and looked at her while she was serenely caught up in slumber. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight of his beloved wife sleeping beside the small bundle of joy. She looked rather homely, wearing white pajamas while she slept.

For a moment, Yi Jung caught himself wondering exactly which part of his wife's charm had he fell in love with? Was it her simplicity? Was it her courage? Was it her hard-headedness? Or was it her perseverance? And apart from those amazing traits, Ga Eul was also kind, forgiving and ever charming. She had a gentle strength which may not take people's favor at first, but eventually lets them see her in a far different light than before.

Yi Jung dare not fully enter his wife's room. He contented himself just simply watching her from the door. His wife maybe one of the most wonderful women in the whole world, but she has a very nasty temper when she was mad. He didn't want her provoked than she already was. He knew that his wife had been hurt by the sudden arrival of the baby. For all he knew, she could be beginning to doubt his sincerity… And he didn't want her to be hurt anymore.

Yi Jung's eyes moved from Ga Eul to the little baby beside her. The little girl was awake and was playing by herself. She was waving her little arms around and even kicking off her little sheets. Yi Jung found himself momentarily arguing against himself whether to tuck the baby properly or not? Much to his dismay, his protective instincts kicked in.

He sighed. 'This baby has been getting me into trouble ever since she arrived…' Yi Jung couldn't help but think as he left his post by the door and went to the baby's side of the bed. He gently fixed the sheets on the baby and tucked her as best as he could. However, as soon as the baby saw him, she cooed and reached out her little hands to him, asking to be carried up.

"Go to sleep…" Yi Jung whispered and the baby laughed while still reaching out his little hands to him. Yi Jung sighed. "Fine… Only because you asked." He whispered again, talking to the baby as if she was able to speak like an adult.

He slowly lifted the baby up and awkwardly cradled her in his arms. The baby was delighted, and continued to coo and laugh at the man who held her in his arms. He rocked the baby to and fro, hoping that it would gently put her to sleep like he saw mother's do it on the television. However, the baby wasn't in the mood for sleeping and kept on tugging on Yi Jung's shirt while cooing.

"You're enjoying that, aren't you?" Yi Jung asked with a small smile on his face and the baby chuckled.

Suddenly, while Yi Jung was enjoying on playing with the little baby, a sinister sound suddenly came out, followed closely by an unmistakable odor.

Prrrrtttttt…

_Prrrrrrttttt...

"Okay… What was that?" Yi Jung asked the child with a bewildered expression on his face.

The baby merely looked at Yi Jung with a blank expression on her face as if saying 'uh-oh'. And as if to answer Yi Jung's question, his face suddenly scrunched up into a look of horror when he realized that the baby has in fact… poo-ed on her diaper while she was in his arms. And man, she reeked!

A look of panic crossed Yi Jung's featured as he covered his nose with his free hand. He looked at the sleeping Ga Eul and immediately crossed out the idea of waking her up to help with taking care of the baby. With a sigh and without much choice, Yi Jung looked around the dimly lit room for the spare diapers that Ga Eul brought earlier in the day.

He found the spare diapers on top of a cabinet. He immediately took out one and placed the baby on top of a nearby table. Still with a scrunched up expression of horror and disgust on his face, Yi Jung slowly undid the baby diapers. When it was finally opened, the odor of the baby's poo came out in full force making Yi Jung cringe while covering his nose.

Meanwhile, the baby, looking at Yi Jung's cringing expression looked rather unhappy. As if she could tell that Yi Jung was cringing at her, she began to frown and eventually, her eyes watered up with tears and she cried. "Uwaaaaaaaaah~" The baby whimpered and cried.

"Ssshhhh… Don't cry…" Yi Jung whispered in panic, momentarily checking up on his sleeping wife if she was still asleep. "Sssshhhh… Ssssshhhh… Don't cry… I'll make this very quick so don't cry… You'll wake up my wifey and I don't want that… Sssshhhh…"

Left without much choice, Yi Jung had to change the baby's soiled diaper. It wouldn't have been much of a problem if he knew a thing about changing diapers. But then, he didn't! Putting two rolled tissues on both his nostrils, rolling up his sleeves and fighting his gag reflex, Yi Jung set to work. He began looking for something to wipe the baby's poo off and instantly found wet wipes.

He started by lifting the baby's legs up and taking off the dirtied diaper and proceeded to wipe the poo off the baby's little bottom with a dozen or so wet wipes. And he did so while fighting his gag reflex that anyone looking at him could say that he looked rather pitiful for a supposedly suave Casanova. This was one of the things where the Casanova's charms were unutterably useless.

All the while, Yi Jung didn't know that his ruckus had woken up his wife who remained lying on the bed, looking intently at him, trying to stifle a smile.

"You know, this has terribly gone too far." Yi Jung whispered to the baby while fixing the new diaper on her. "My wife is upset because she thinks you're my baby… But sorry to disappoint you, you're not and I'm pretty sure of that." He paused and looked at his work. The diaper was lopsided and loose, making the baby looked half-assessed and pitiful, so Yi Jung took the straps off and tried again.

"Hey, it's not because you're not cute or anything… I'm not rejecting you because you're not cute enough, okay? It's just that, you're not me and my wife's baby… That's really important for her and for me, so even if you look really lovable and cute, I'm not going to accept you as my baby because you're not my baby with my wife." Yi Jung continued to talk to the baby to distract her while he fixed her diaper which wasn't going very well.

"Besides, as I've said, you're not my baby because I'm not your Father… Someone must have made a mistake…"

The baby cooed in response.

"So, hey, I've talked to the other F4 and we've decided to have a DNA test for you… just to be sure who your Dad is… And don't worry, if none of us is your Dad, I'm going to do my best to find your parents and find out why they gave you away…" Yi Jung spoke. "And in case we don't find your parents or if your parents don't want you, don't worry… I'll take care of you… Well, I still have to ask permission from my wife but I'll definitely make sure you're well-taken cared of."

The baby cooed again.

Sighing, Yi Jung placed both his hands on his hips and exasperatedly frowned. 'Who knew that putting a diaper on a baby could be so difficult?' He thought. The diaper just didn't seem to look right on the baby! And it was frustrating to him because he has tried it on the baby for several times already.

"This is really hard… You know that?" Yi Jung looked at the baby and asked in a hushed tone.

Suddenly someone tugged at his arm and was surprised to see Ga Eul rubbing her eyes awake. She lightly pushed him aside and stood in front of the table where the baby was lying. Taking control of the situation, Ga Eul pulled the diaper off easily and reversed it.

"Pabo-ya…" She smirked. "It was inside-out." She said and faced Yi Jung. Without another word, she pulled out the rolled tissues covering his nostrils.

Within less than a minute, Ga Eul was able to fix the whole diaper up without much difficulty, making Yi Jung feel like he was a big idiot. Scratching the back of his head, Yi Jung slowly took steps away from Ga Eul as she tucked the baby on the bed. He knew that Ga Eul was still mad at him and he thought that it would be best if he didn't do anything more to aggravate her.

"I-I… I'm going to bed…" His voice drifted softly.

"Uwaaaaaaa~~!" Yi Jung hasn't taken a step through the door and the baby was already crying.

Looking back, Yi Jung went to look at the baby by the bed again and instantly, it stopped crying. "What's wrong with her? Maybe she wants some milk… Just give her some. I- uhm… I'm going to my room…" Yi Jung sighed and excused himself once again. "Goodnight…" He whispered and was about to go through the door when…

"Uwaaaaaaa~~!" The baby started bawling loudly again.

Looking back at Ga Eul who was trying her best to stifle the baby's cries using toys, milk and even a pacifier to no avail, Yi Jung took steps back again and sat beside the baby on the bed. Like an effective pacifier, the baby stopped crying as soon as she saw Yi Jung.

"I don't think she wants me to leave…" He smiled helplessly and looked at Ga Eul. He was already mentally thanking the baby for her early signs of intelligence and maturity. (keke)

"You're mother is going to be mad if she knew you stayed the night here…" Ga Eul reminded as she crossed her arms on her chest and stood stubbornly by the bed overlooking the baby.

"Blame the baby, not me!" Yi Jung grinned charmingly, hoping to be let off. "She's the one who doesn't want me to leave." He sighed. "Even my wife wants to kick me out…"

"Oh, no, not this time, So Yi Jung. That is not going to work on me." Ga Eul sternly raised one eyebrow at Yi Jung.

Rising from the bed with a sigh, Yi Jung smiled at his wife and lovingly placed his arms around her waist, which she abruptly tried to undo but miserably failed because Yi Jung was much too stubborn and wouldn't let up holding her. She was trying to wiggle away from her husband's embrace but the more she struggled, the more he tightened his arms around her.

"Let go of me…" Ga Eul insisted.

Yi Jung lovingly kissed her on the forehead.

"I swear Yi Jung, if you're not-"

He then placed a feathery kiss on the tip of her nose.

"…going to let me go, I'll-"

And finally, he kissed her on the lips to shut her up. His other hand crept up at the base of her neck to stop her from moving away as he kissed her. Chu Ga Eul was trapped without escape within the former Casanova's strong arms in a loving embrace.

With a triumphant grin on his face, Yi Jung teased his wife. "You're going to what?"

"I'm going to-"

And he immediately kissed her again to shut her up. He just loved teasing his wife even if she was mad at him.

"You were saying?" He asked, still teasing.

Ga Eul merely looked at him with a pout on her face. If she opened her mouth to protest, Yi Jung would just cut her short with a kiss. And the more Yi Jung was acting this way, there was no way she'll be able to get mad at him for long. Wordlessly, she placed both her hands on his chest and tried to push him away instead. There was no way she was going to win an argument against him if he was going to kiss her every time she spoke.

"Aww… Come on, Wife…" Yi Jung only pulled her closer in a tight hug. "I'm sorry… Okay?" He whispered.

The baby cooed from the bed while looking at Yi Jung and Ga Eul embracing.

"See? Even the baby agrees with me." Yi Jung sheepishly apologized with a hopeful smile on his face. "Look, this may be hard to believe but there has been no other girl since I left for Sweden…" Yi Jung looked straight into Ga Eul's eyes and spoke with utmost sincerity. "I'm sorry if this incident hurt you… I'm really, really sorry…" He whispered breathlessly.

"I-I'm sorry, too…" Ga Eul pouted and buried her had unto her husband's chest as she hugged her back. "It's just that… I can't help it." Her voice faltered a bit. "What was I supposed to think? You're a former Casanova… I saw firsthand just how you treated women before… I'm sorry… I guess I was scared…" She admitted, her voice breaking as her composure crumbled in front of her husband.

"Hey…" Yi Jung kissed Ga Eul on top of her head. "Ssshh… I understand. And I'm sorry for having to put you through all this… I promise, I'm going to fix this and prove to you that I've been faithful to you all these years… I'm going to take the baby to the hospital tomorrow for a DNA test… So you don't have to worry… I'll take care of everything…" Yi Jung promised.

"Just so you know…" Ga Eul lifted her head up to face Yi Jung and wiped away the traces of tears in her eyes. "No matter what happens, even if you turn out to the baby's Father, I'm going to accept that… It's going to be hard but I loved you knowing that you're THE Casanova… I'll just have to live with it…" She said with a sad smile.

Yi Jung pulled her back into a hug. "I love you, Wife… I love you so much…" He closed his eyes. He was determined now more than ever to prove his innocence. He couldn't bear his wife hurting like this. It's like a beating to his own gut for every tear of sadness she shed. That was how much he loved Ga Eul.

That night, Yi Jung and Ga Eul slept in one bed… with little Han Byul in the middle. (Still no honeymoon!)

-oOo-

"BULGOOOOGGGIIIIIIIIII~~~!"

Woo Bin tossed out the blanket that was covering his face and revealed his half-naked torso underneath. With his eyes still closed, his lifted a hand and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He thought that the sound was only his alarm clock waking him up.

"BULGOOOOGGGIIIIIIIIII~~~!"

Woo Bin let out an irritated sigh and looked at his alarm clock. It read 10:45 AM. It was only then did he realize that it wasn't his alarm clock that was being noisy so early in the morning, it was Ha Jae Kyung, sitting atop her own bed, looking at him with a pout. Woo Bin sunk down on his bed and buried his head underneath his pillows to muffle her annoying sound.

"YAH! Song Woo Bin! Where's my Bulgogi? Huh? Huh? HUH?" Jae Kyung yelled like an annoying pet.

"Slave, shut up!" Woo Bin groaned.

Jae Kyung pouted for a minute and just as Woo Bin was about to go back to sleep, she shouted louder this time. "BULGOOOOGGGIIIIIIIIII~~~!"

"IN THE FRIDGE!" Woo Bin shouted back. 'Dammit…' He cursed and rubbed his temples, trying to shake off his drowsiness. He didn't have a decent sleep because he had to cook her Bulgogi at the wee hours of the morning, and now that she's awake, she's pestering him again.

Woo Bin lifted his head up in time to see Ha Jae Kyung happily skipping to the door with an idiotic grin on her face. 'How can a full grown woman act without a care in the world?' He silently asked himself and pushed himself up.

"Wait!" Woo Bin called out to Jae Kyung before she could completely go through the door. "What the heck are you wearing?" He asked, seeing that she was making a dress out of one particular black polo shirt striped with thin white lines, which, oddly enough, looked a lot like his favorite shirt.

Jae Kyung grinned and scratched the back of her head. "I didn't know where your helper brought my shopping bags so I didn't have any spare clothes to change into."

"And that is…?" Woo Bin asked referring to the shirt she was wearing.

"Yours." She quirkily replied with an innocent grin.

"YAH!" Woo Bin suddenly stood up from his bed wearing nothing on the top half of his torso and a barely-hanging-on-the-hips gray sweat pants. "That's my favorite shirt!" He shouted and with nothing but a gray sweat pants on, he ran after Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung's eyes momentarily widened at the 'just-woke-up' image of Prince Song. She let out a small 'eeek' and turned her back on him. And it wasn't particularly because he looked horrendous in the morning – in fact, he was far from it. He looked rather – godly and lithe with all the firm buns in the right places. She didn't even know what came over her that she just suddenly ran away from him.

Okay, sure, she has seen all kinds of buff models posing in magazines and even in runway fashion shows which her parents urged her to attend, but none of them seemed to have affected her as much as the image of a half-naked Song Woo Bin in-the-flesh did. Jae Kyung bit her lip and shook her head. She shouldn't be surprised in the first place. After all, Song Woo Bin is THE F4's Don Juan.

"Whew…" Although a bit panting, Jae Kyung quickly evaded Woo Bin's pursuit and went her way around the house. She ultimately came to one of the long corridors where she was immediately approached by three servants, all dressed in black colored coat and slacks. She couldn't tell whether they were house maids or… er… kkangpae.

"Good morning, Young Miss…" The three greeted solemnly.

Smiling sheepishly, Jae Kyung looked at them and spoke, "Good morning…" She greeted while looking around for any sign of Woo Bin. "Uh… Have you seen Woo Bin anywhere?" She asked.

The three servants' eyes widened as they look at each other with anxious expressions and nervous gulps. They each looked at each other as if unable to decide whether to answer the question or not. One opened her mouth to speak but she was immediately hushed by the other two who looked rather scared and hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Jae Kyung asked.

Before she could get any answer from the three servants, a pair of strong arms encircled around her tiny form and lifted her off the floor without much effort. "Did you think you can escape me?" It was no other than Song Woo Bin who effortlessly hauled her unto his shoulder without much of a fuss.

"Yah! YAAAAAAAAAHHH! Song Woo Bin, put me down!" Jae Kyung began hitting Woo Bin's back but it was to no avail.

"Yah! Do you know how much I hate it when people touch my things without permission?" Woo Bin retorted.

"YOU'RE GETTING TICKED OFF BECAUSE OF A SHIRT?" Unbelievable. Jae Kyung rolled her eyes and continued to hit Woo Bin's chiseled back.

"That's my favorite shirt, for your information!" Woo Bin replied back, still walking towards Jae Kyung-didn't-know-where.

"FINE! Put me down and I'll take it off!" Jae Kyung finally harrumphed.

"You'll take it off?" Woo Bin clarified.

"Yes, I'm going to take it off." Jae Kyung declared.

"Fine then." Woo Bin said. "Take it off." He crossed her arms on his chest and waited for Jae Kyung to comply. By then, they were already in the living room, under the prying eyes of five men and five women who were all clad in black suits. Although they stood straight in a line, their eyes were obviously confused and intrigued at the same time.

Looking around and perfectly aware of the ten sets of prying eyes, Jae Kyung gulped hesitantly. "Y-Yah… You want me to take it off in front of them?" She asked.

Looking at the five females, Woo Bin shrugged. After which, looking at the five males, he realized what must be running inside their heads so he coughed up a bit and looked at them with authority. "All of you, go out…" He ordered and in less than a minute, all ten of them disappeared in sight. "So now, Jae Kyung-sshi, where were we?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uhm…" Jae Kyung looked rather unsure. Now that the ten sets of prying eyes were no more, her attention focused on the fact that a half-naked Song Woo Bin was standing in front of her. And damn! Was it ever so distracting!

"Well?" Woo Bin taunted. "I'm waiting…" Truth was, although it was really his favorite shirt, he only wanted to bring Jae Kyung back to his room and have the maids prepare a change of clothes for her. However, since she volunteered to take his shirt off, he couldn't just let an opportunity to tease her pass.

"Y-You really want me to take this off?" Jae Kyung asked again, unable to meet his eyes so she looked down on the floor instead.

"Well, yeah… You said you were going to take it off…" He shrugged, trying to maintain a poker face although he really wanted to laugh out loud at the hilarity of Jae Kyung's nervous face. Who knew that the quirky and confident heiress of JK Group could look so flabbergasted and unable to decide.

Suddenly, as if a switch has been flipped on, Jae Kyung's unsure and hesitant expression was replaced by a confident smirk. "I change my mind, Song Woo Bin-sshi." She openly declared and crossed her arms across her chest, as if to fight back Woo Bin's intimidating presence.

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin asked puzzled.

"You want your shirt back, right? Well, you're free to take it off me." Jae Kyung challenged.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:**  
With Jae Kyung and Woo Bin, it's more of like writing something along the lines of innocent seduction. LOL.

Date Written: Nov. 26, 2010

Date Posted: Nov. 27, 2010


	15. Chapter 13: Hot, Cold and Lukewarm

_To the Readers,_

I know I haven't really updated in a looooooong while. And I apologize for that. You see, I was in my last year in College and had a flurry of stuffs to deal with. My Academic requirements are just so demanding that I'm so freaking tired and worn out of studying.

Anyways, I just graduated last March 26, 2011. (Hoooray!) But apparently, that didn't mean that I'll have more free time from now on because I'm actually entering law school on June. Yes, I am going to be shipped into four years of law school so hopefully, I survive that as well.

As of now, I have a little bit of free time because summer vacation is starting here in the Philippines, so I guess I'll have more time to update.

I hope that you, guys, don't get tired of reading and waiting for the updates of this fanfiction. I promise that I'm not going to leave this story unfinished. I will definitely finish it until I give a proper ending to the characters in this fanfiction story.

regards,  
shatteredteardrops

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Hot, Cold, and Lukewarm**

* * *

Woo Bin was momentarily stunned by the heiress' words. He was clearly unused to being challenged and being downright treated as an equal by another person other than Jan Di and the other F4. And what was more surprising was that this skinny princess who lived a pampered life dared to challenge a mafia head! It's just so unbelievable and absurd!

"I said, if you really want your shirt back, then take it off of me." Jae Kyung pressed on, hoping that Woo Bin would grow some conscience and let her off.

However, she seemed to have forgotten that if there was something that Song Woo Bin was exceptionally good at, it was in undressing women. After all, _he was THE Don Juan._ He didn't simply acquire that reputation; he earned it and lived up to his name at all times.

On the other hand, Woo Bin's momentary expression of surprise was soon replaced by a sly smirk much to the horror of Ha Jae Kyung. With a devilish smirk dangling along the side of his lips, Woo Bin took slow and tentative steps towards Jae Kyung; advancing in a seemingly teasing anti-climactic fashion.

"W-what are you doing?" Jae Kyung gulped nervously. She was beginning to regret teasing Woo Bin too much, because obviously, her teasings back-fired.

Song Woo Bin was out to undress her.

"What? Are you scared now, Princess?"

Woo Bin tried to suppress a grin but failed. He was enjoying taunting Jae Kyung too much. Her expression was just so priceless. And since she had been a huge headache to begin with, teasing her a little was a well-deserved punishment.

"Yah! Song Woo Bin! Don't tell me you're really going to undress me?" Jae Kyung began taking tentative steps backward hoping to escape Woo Bin's impending wrath.

Woo Bin didn't answer; instead, he continued to advance on Jae Kyung with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Fearing for her chastity and more of the fact that if Woo Bin undressed her, there would be two scantily clothed adults inside one room where _anything could happen_, she suddenly turned her heels about and attempted to run away again. However, before she could get far, two strong limbs encircled themselves around her waist which ultimately prevented her from escaping.

"Not so brave now, are you, Princess?" Woo Bin whispered on the heiress' ears as he fought for dominance against her while holding her trapped inside his arms.

Considering the fact that Song Woo Bin was still half-naked, plus the fact the he had Jae Kyung trapped in his arms, and of course, the knowledge that only a thin sheet of shirt was separating their bodies apart, the whole thing was seriously getting on to Woo Bin.

Truth be told, he never really intended to take his shirt off her. Although Jae Kyung was a headache for him most of the time, the Don Juan would never undress an unwilling woman. That was one of his principles as a philanderer. He was only teasing Jae Kyung about taking her clothes off, and the latter apparently, really believed him.

"Yah! Let me go!" Jae Kyung struggled forcefully against Woo Bin's strong hold. She just wasn't about to let him have his way with her, not in a million years.

"What's the matter, Princess? Are you scared of the big bad Don Juan?" There was a slight chuckle and a hint of teasing on his voice as he spoke.

"Let me go, you- you byuntae (pervert)!" Jae Kyung was still struggling in vain although she knew full well that she was no match to Woo Bin's strong build.

"Yah! Byuntae? Hah! I only want my shirt back! Besides, you were the one who told me to get it off you if I wanted it back."

"Hah! If I know, you're just dying to see me naked, that's why you want to take your shirt off me! Well, I'm sorry because that's just never going to happen!" Jae Kyung barked amidst the struggle.

"Hah! You wish! I'm not even a tiny bit interested in your body! What? With not even a hint of cleavage, why would it interest me?" Woo Bin retorted back.

That comment seemed to have suddenly snapped Jae Kyung's mind and short-circuited her brain that instead of escaping Woo Bin, she suddenly stopped struggling and turned to face him. Woo Bin's arms were still around her waist holding on to the bottom hem of the shirt that Jae Kyung was wearing. Of course, since Jae Kyung suddenly stopped struggling, Woo Bin stopped pretending to take his shirt off her.

"Yah... What's wrong with you?" Woo Bin asked.

Jae Kyung's sudden switch in behavior and mood baffled him to no end. He was especially freaked out about how fast Jae Kyung could change from being so scared of being stripped naked to suddenly being all too alluring as a woman. That sinfully seductive expression on her face with a glint of playful mischievousness completely took him by surprise.

Jae Kyung slowly lifted both her hands with ease; her left hand settled on Woo Bin's shoulder while her right hand began tracing random circles on Woo Bin's chest as she looked straight into his eyes.

"What did you just say about my chest? That I lack cleavage?" Jae Kyung pressed her body forward unto Woo Bin's half-naked torso.

Song Woo Bin suddenly gulped hard and immediately dropped both his arms down from Jae Kyung's waist. The moment Jae Kyung started acting this way, all the blood in his head which was needed in order to make his brain function logically immediately went down south and everything else was forgotten. He immediately regretted saying that comment about her lack of cleavage, because now, they were being pressed against his chest and boy, were they not lacking!

"I-I… Uh..." Woo Bin began stammering. Jae Kyung was definitely making him so nervous that it's unbelievable.

It was at this point where Woo Bin realized that his being a Don Juan was absolutely useless. Ha Jae Kyung was seducing him as a form of teasing, and his libido was making him lose his cool. And that was NOT good, definitely not good, because if she kept going on, he might forget that she was one of those women which he labeled untouchable by reason of familiarity.

Ha Jae Kyung was too familiar to him and the other F4 that if he ever so much as lay a hand on her, he would have to answer to Jan Di and the others. Aside from that, she wasn't a 'no-strings-attached' kind of woman, definitely not suitable as one of his playmates. She was the kind of woman who deserved the best from a man, and Woo Bin knew that he just wasn't the kind of man who would treat her right.

"What's wrong, Woo Bin-sshi? Cat got your tongue?" Jae Kyung continued her playful teasings. She even entangled both her arms on Woo Bin's neck for effect.

Suddenly...

"Ahheemmm..."

A loud cough disrupted Jae Kyung's playful teasings, and likewise saved Woo Bin from giving in to his weakening resolve. But the arrival of the person from whom the cough erupted wasn't a warmly welcomed one, because Woo Bin's face immediately turned rather grim.

"Abeoji..." Woo Bin acknowledged.

-oOo-

"It's going to be okay, Ga Eul-sshi... The procedure is very simple and I assure you that it's going to be absolutely painless for the baby..." Yoon Ji Hoo spoke calmly and explained everything clearly as they stood inside the hospital corridor waiting for the DNA sampling to start.

"All we need to do is swab cotton inside the inner cheeks of the baby's mouth and it's done. As for the result, well, we would have to wait for two to three weeks to get it but I assure you that I'll try my best to shorten the waiting time for you. Our doctors will definitely do their best." Ji Hoo continued.

Although looking a bit unsure, Ga Eul smiled faintly. "Thank you so much, Ji Hoo-sshi..."

All the while, Yi Jung was beside Ga Eul, holding her hand and supporting her. He didn't want to put her through this kind of torture but he had no choice. He couldn't simply get rid of the baby, especially since Ga Eul seemed to have taken a liking to her. Besides, truth be told, the baby was growing in on him as well...

"So then, all we have to do is to wait for the result..." Yi Jung said as soon as the DNA sampling was over and they were out of the hospital.

"I guess..." Ga Eul replied.

"Why look so sad?" Yi Jung asked with a thoughtful smile on his face. "Hey, look at me..." Yi Jung took Ga Eul's face with both his hands and looked straight into her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

With a sigh, Ga Eul replied, "Nothing..." And attempted to free herself from Yi Jung's prodding.

She didn't want to say it out loud but she was worried. _What if the baby was really Yi Jung's? What if Han Byul's Mom suddenly returns? What if... _She didn't want to keep on tormenting herself but these thoughts just keep popping inside her head.

"I know something's wrong…" Yi Jung sighed. "I hate it that you don't want to tell me but I'm here… I'll always be here." He said and didn't push the topic any more. He knew that it was now more than ever that Ga Eul needed him so whatever happens, he'll always be by her side.

Wordlessly, both Yi Jung and Ga Eul sat inside the car, both trying to sort out the muted questions wandering each of their minds. Without much of a choice, Yi Jung had to drop off Ga Eul in the museum for some errands that his mother had asked her to do.

"You know, I think I should ask Mom to find someone else who can work for her instead of you…" Yi Jung spoke in-passing.

"You know, I'm beginning to like your Mom and when it comes to her, I think I can handle it…" Ga Eul said.

"But what about Han-Byul?" Yi Jung asked as he looked at the little bundle of joy lying on the crooked of Ga Eul's arms.

"Well, if I'm busy, I can always leave her to you… You have plenty of spare time, don't you?"

"Wha-What?" Yi Jung looked disturbed. "But I don't even know how to… I don't even know how to take care of a baby!" He immediately protested.

It was only at this point that Ga Eul smiled. "Then you'll just have to learn…" It was the kind of smile that was scary because even thought she was smiling, there was an underlying threat beneath the exterior pleasantness.

"Ga Eul, this is ridiculous…" Yi Jung tried to protest but his words fell on deaf ears.

Wordlessly, Ga Eul placed the sleeping Han Byul on Yi Jung's lap as he was sitting on the driver's seat and walked out of the car without even saying a proper good-bye.

Ga Eul wasn't really doing this because she was upset or anything. She was scared of the endless possibilities surrounding Han Byul and Yi Jung, but she wasn't that upset. She decided to leave Han Byul under Yi Jung's care to teach the man how to be a little more responsible. Oh, sure, he left his philandering ways behind but there was so much more that Yi Jung had to learn. He's a married man now, and ever since Han Byul arrived, being a Father was added to his set of responsibilities.

On the other hand, while Ga Eul was walking the steps towards the museum, Yi Jung was left with an expression of absolute horror and helplessness as he stared at the serene face of the sleeping Han Byul. He had absolutely no idea how it is to take care of a baby and be a Father…

Gulping down a huge lump inside his throat, he took out his celphone and called his friends, the other F4.

"Code Red. I need help." He said.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 14: Good and Bad

**Chapter 14: Good and Bad**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I should tell you, there is no WooBin&JaeKyung scene in this chapter. Thought you should know. =)  
Also, follow me on twitter! (DIAakaST)

* * *

"Good morning, Ma'am..." Ga Eul briefly greeted as she entered the office of Yi Jung's mother.

Truth be told, Ga Eul was still worried about Han Byul and Yi Jung, but she perfectly knew that she just couldn't disregard her duties as a daughter-in-law to Yi Jung's mother, Kim Young Ran. Secondly, she wanted to prove that she was fully-capable of being Yi Jung's wife. Right from the start, Ga Eul knew that her way of life was very far from that of Yi Jung's, but both of them fought hard and held on just to stay together. She was not going to give up so easily.

"Ah... Great. You're here. How was the test for Han Byul?" Kim Young Ran asked without taking her eyes off the documents she was reading.

"It was fine..." Ga Eul replied. "I left her with..." Briefly looking at Kim Young Ran's secretary, Ga Eul chose her words carefully. "With your son..." She said instead.

Up until that moment, nobody knew that Chu Ga Eul was the wife of F4's ultimate Casanova, not even the people from her work place or even the people working for Kim Young Ran. Both of them never had any verbal agreement to keep it a secret but neither of them was eager to expose this fact either, so it remained untold.

"So you're free to work this afternoon?"

"Yes, Ma'am..."

"Good. You're just the person I need." Kim Young Ran stood up from her table and looked at Ga Eul with an unfathomable expression on her face.

"Ma'am?" Ga Eul couldn't help but ask in surprise.

"Your new research team is still being chosen from the many applicants that sent in their application so you still can't start your new position... However, I have an errand for you to do." Kim Young Ran said without missing a beat.

"I-I see..." Ga Eul said. "I'll do my best then… What do you want me to do?"

"Well, for a start, Mr. Valfrid is touring the museum by himself... He tapped our services in his search for a certain set of paintings by an exclusive artist..." Kim Young Ran explained.

"Oh... So I'll have to help him search for the paintings he wanted?" Ga Eul asked perceptively as she scribbled a few notes on her notepad.

"Yes. You'll have to help him find what he's looking for and at the same time, tour him around the city. He's a foreigner and at the same time, a person of high position so we need to assist him in any way we can... If you succeed, you may be instrumental to the bridging of the cultural exchange and trade between South Korea and Sweden. This is an important task, Ga Eul. I assume you understand that…"

"Yes... Of course…" Ga Eul replied, not showing any hint of weakness or doubt. "I will go and meet him now then... Excuse me." Without further adieu, Ga Eul turned her heels about and left the room to come face to face with Mr. Valfrid once again.

As soon as Ga Eul got out of Kim Young Ran's office, only then did she allow her face to frown and her composure to crack. The last time she faced Valfrid, she lost her temper and ultimately spouted all the curse words she could muster, only to find out that Mr. Valfrid understood some of those words! How the heck was she going to face the guy now?

To steady herself before facing Mr. Valfrid, Ga Eul took slow steps forward and began taking deep breaths. Based on her first meeting with the guy, he was obviously very mischievous for a foreigner. Ga Eul didn't want to lose her cool this time so she decided that's he would definitely lengthen her patience in dealing with him.

But as if fate was testing her decision to lengthen her patience, it didn't take another few minutes for Mr. Kristofer Valfrid to show up. Like the usual tease that he was, he suddenly jumped in front of her, much to her surprise and annoyance.

"Annyeong!" He greeted in Korean. "We meet again!" He added shortly in English.

"Aigooo!" Ga Eul was startled of course, but decided to hold her breath instead. "You scared me…" She said with a hand over her chest to steady her heart. If it were any other guy, Ga Eul would have definitely made him feel a taste of her fist, but since she was told that she needed utmost care in dealing with this guy, she held her temper.

Mr. Valfrid grinned, showing his pearly whites in a happy smile. "I'm sorry. I was just joking." He said apologetically and he looked like he meant no harm this time. "Also, uhm… If I did a lot of things that offended you last time, I apologize." He said in straight English, not wanting to incur Ga Eul's fluent barrage of curses again. "In Korean, how do you say it? Uhm… Chungmael cheeeosing hamnida… Did I say it right?" He said and smiled.

"Aniyo… It's cheongmal choising hamnida…" Ga Eul repeated, teaching him the correct way to say while trying to stifle her chuckle.

"Ah… That's it! That's what I meant! Chungmael cheeeosing hamnida!" Mr. Valfrid said. "Er… Or something like that." He added and chuckled. "So, with me being an epic fail in speaking Korean, uhm… Can we start all over again? Hi, I'm Kristofer Valfrid, of Swedish-descent but wannabe-Korean." He lifted up his right hand for a handshake with a hopeful expression on his face.

With a faint smile, Ga Eul took his hand in hers and shook it. "I'm Chu Ga Eul but you can call me Gail… Nice to meet you." Ga Eul replied. Finally, something went right after everything seemed to turn for the worse, Ga Eul thought as she looked at Mr. Valfrid.

-oOo-

Upon getting an important message in the middle of a major operation procedure, a look of alarm momentarily crossed Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo's features before it turned rather grim and determined. Looking at each of his staffs inside the operating room, he did not think twice before taking a step back and taking off his mask.

"Dr. Lee, please take over the operation for me. Something very urgent came up." Dr. Yoon instructed and left without any other word, leaving all of his staffs in pure bafflement towards his sudden unusual and erratic behavior.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion of F4's Don Juan where Song Woo Bin was clearly in turmoil due to his recent cross with his own father, Prince Song suddenly moved effortlessly inside his room. Dressing himself in an all-black garb and with an expression of menace on his face, Song Woo Bin looked like he was out to kill someone.

Taking a 45 millimeter handgun and a baseball bat, Woo Bin stood like a mafia don, closely being followed by two of his men. "Tell Ha Jae Kyung to stay put. We'll talk later. I have an important business to attend to." He curtly said to his butler and left without further notice.

Simultaneously, inside the office of the CEO of Shinhwa Group, Goo Jun Pyo was seen pacing back and forth in front of his desk while looking rather panicky and disturbed. He looked like he was in deep thinking mode and was very agitated. "Damn it!" He looked at his desk and took his phone. "Um... Phone, uh, wallet... Uh... Coat... What else?" Goo Jun Pyo was in a state of panic and it wasn't such a pretty sight.

He pressed the intercom to connect to his secretary after putting on his coat and buttoning it in haste. "Prepare the private jet." He commanded.

"The private jet, sir?" His secretary asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes, of course! I need to get there as fast as I can." Goo Jun Pyo insisted with a serious and determined expression on his face.

"Sir, uhm... Mr. So Yi Jung wanted you to come to his house... It wouldn't take a private jet to get there. Besides, there's no place for landing... Sir." The secretary buzzed in back, already fearing for his life.

"Oh..." Jun Pyo said. "I knew that! What are you waiting for? Prepare the car!"

-oOo-

"I'm sorry..." Yi Jung said apologetically as he sat in one of the chairs inside the living room of his house.

"I was in the middle of a major operation procedure, you know..." Ji Hoo chastised, looking a wee bit pissed off.

"Code Red was only used for life-threatening situations. Don't you remember?" Woo Bin interjected as he handed his 45 millimeter handgun and his baseball bat to one of his men and asked them to wait for him outside. "I thought you were in grave danger!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was in panic and I couldn't think straight..." Yi Jung desperately explained.

Ji Hoo sighed. "What's the problem this time?" He asked, deliberately changing the subject because he knew full well that blaming Yi Jung won't solve anything.

"That..." He pointed at the peacefully sleeping Han Byul lying on the center of a mass of blankets.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Woo Bin asked. "She looks fine to me..."

"Ga Eul left her in my care... I don't even know how to take care of a baby!" Yi Jung exclaimed with a shrill ring of panic in his voice.

"And you think we do? Bro, Ji Hoo and I are both single. What do we know about babies? Well, besides making them, of course. You should have asked for help from a nanny... Not us." Woo Bin pointed out while burying both his hands in his pockets.

"You should have used Code Pink, not Code Red..." Ji Hoo added. "And you could have saved yourself all the trouble if you hired a nanny for the baby..."

"What's Code Pink?" Woo Bin asked.

"Problems concerning girl things." Ji Hoo supplied the answer.

"Ha? I thought that was Code Purple?" Woo Bin spoke again.

"No, it's Code Pi-" Ji Hoo insisted but was soon cut off by Yi Jung.

"Yah, yah! Hello? We're discussing something here?" Yi Jung reminded his friends to keep them from straying. "The problem is, Ga Eul didn't want me to hire a nanny because the baby might feel distant from us... She wanted me to give the baby a so-called 'touch therapy'. How the heck am I supposed to know what that is?"

"As I see it, Ga Eul has resigned herself to be the mother of the baby..." Ji Hoo pointed out.

"Is that good or bad?" Yi Jung asked.

"Good and bad... Good because she really cares for the baby... Bad because if you're really not the baby's father, we don't know when her real parents might show up to claim her, and that would surely break Ga Eul's heart..." Ji Hoo said and settled himself comfortably on one of the chairs.

Silence reigned as the three members of the F4 contemplated on Ji Hoo's words. All three of them were still absolutely clueless about what to do.

"I think this is a Code Blue situation..." Woo Bin announced.

"What's a Code Blue?" Yi Jung asked.

"Matters of utmost importance." Ji Hoo answered.

"Wow... And here I was, the only one I knew was Code Red. Who the heck devised this Color Coding system again?" Yi Jung asked.

"Jun Pyo... Don't ask why. He just insisted that we use it because it's his idea, and because he thinks that it's sooooo brilliant." Woo Bin rolled his eyes as he thought of Jun Pyo.

"Speaking of Jun Pyo, where is he? Isn't he coming?" Yi Jung asked wondering why Jun Pyo hasn't showed up yet when Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were already here.

"Ssshhh!" Ji Hoo motioned, hushing his two other companions. "Can you hear that?"

And surely, wailing at a distance was the increasingly loud sound of an ambulance siren coupled with police sirens; all simultaneously blaring and seemingly heading towards the same direction.

"I think Jun Pyo's coming..." Ji Hoo quietly concluded and moved towards the side of the door of Yi Jung's house.

In a matter of seconds, someone rushed in through the door closely followed by armed uniformed men and paramedics. Shortly followed by the surprise entry, Yi Jung and Woo Bin who were both seated by the living room, found themselves being at gun point by the armed men who turned out to be policemen...

And all throughout the barrage, one man stood at the center of it all: Shinhwa Group CEO, the adorable of an idiot man-child himself, Goo Jun Pyo.

Silence momentarily reigned as everyone waited for the confusion caused by Jun Pyo's over-preparation, to settle down.

Suddenly...

"Uwaaaaaaaaa~" Han Byul has woken up.

Yi Jung's expression turned to horror as he stared at the baby. Following suit in an expression of crap-coming-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do, Woo Bin dramatically slapped his forehead. On the other hand, Ji Hoo was mildly amused by the whole commotion, and among all of them, Goo Jun Pyo was still very much confused.

Who knew that a single baby could cause such a ruckus?

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:** The re-entry of Kristofer Valfrid. This should be interesting. =)


	17. Chapter 15: F4's Star

**Chapter 15 – F4's Star**

* * *

"Ah... How do I even begin to describe it?" Kristofer Valfrid announced his thoughts aloud as he and Ga Eul stood outside Woosung Museum, trying to decide where to go. "Tsk, I'm looking for a set of paintings by a certain painter that I met when I was in Paris... This painter travels a lot and the last news I heard was that this painter had an exhibit here in South Korea... That's why I'm here..." He explained to Ga Eul who was listening intently.

"So you're here in South Korea purely for business?" She asked.

"Well, yes and no..." Kristofer Valfrid supplied. "My main purpose is to find the painter, but since it's a hobby of mine to collect paintings, I suppose you could say that this trip is also for pleasure." He smiled as he spoke. "Not to mention, I'd like to go sight-seeing around South Korea. It's my first time here so I'd like to explore..."

"I see... Well, I guess I could be your tour guide around Seoul then. As for the painter, I will make the necessary calls to have a list of painters who had an exhibit in South Korea within the last three months. Would that be okay?" Ga Eul said as she took out her notepad and jotted some notes for further research.

"Sounds good. So, Ms. Tour Guide, where are we going next?" He asked like an excited little boy going out for the first time.

Ga Eul wasn't exceptionally happy about the fact that she was going to be Mr. Valfrid's tour guide for the duration of his stay in South Korea. It was like she was reduced to being a nanny of such a big baby, and what's worse was that she couldn't do anything about it. Mr. Valfrid was a valued client by Woosung Museum that she just had to play nice to him whether she liked it or not.

So far, apart from the blunder on their first meeting, Mr. Valfrid seemed like an easy man to deal with. He showed early signs of being a little bit too playful and childlike but that may be attributed to their cultural differences. Anyhow, Ga Eul decided to make the most out of the task she was given. As they say, whenever life gave you lemons, you make lemonades.

"To be honest, I was a little unprepared since I wasn't told beforehand that I will be your tour guide around Seoul, so I didn't prepare any itinerary for travel..." Ga Eul confessed. Well, it was better to be honest than try to impress him and fail at it. "Where do you want to go?" She added, hoping that Mr. Valfrid would make her job easier.

"Hmmm..." Mr. Valfrid looked like he was in deep thinking mode as he placed a hand under his chin and looked around. "Why don't we walk around for a bit? Maybe we'll see something interesting." He suggested. Apparently, he didn't have any idea about what to do either.

Although a bit hesitant, Ga Eul shrugged and conceded to Mr. Valfrid's suggestion. Since she didn't have a better idea, might as well just go with what he wanted. It's a safe bet, after all. While walking, Ga Eul would point out several buildings and land to Mr. Valfrid, playing her assigned task as a Tour Guide.

"Ms. Tour Guide?" Mr. Valfrid inquired.

"Yes?"

"A Korean friend of mine told me something interesting about South Korea, and let's just say that it's a matter of curiosity on my part..." He briefly opened up while they were walking. "My friend said that in South Korea, there are four so-called untouchable families... Is that really true?" He asked.

"Untouchable families? You mean chaebol? Business tycoons and conglomerates?" Ga Eul supplied.

"Yes, but more than that, my friend said that there are four families that serve as the top most of all the business tycoons in South Korea..." Mr. Valfrid continued.

"Ah..." Ga Eul finally understood what he was talking about and smiled. "Yes, it is true. There are four untouchable families leading the upper echelon of society... As of now, these families are headed by their respective breadwinners. The F4." She loosely described.

"F4?" Kristofer Valfrid repeated, obviously intrigued.

"It means Flower 4." She chuckled as she recalled each of the members of the F4. "It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? The name was derived from the four heirs of the four leading households in South Korea. These heirs were friends ever since they were young. And they were dubbed as the F4 because not only were they rich, they were all very good-looking and handsome that they can be compared to flowers."

"Wow... I-I don't know what to say, really..." Mr. Valfrid said, looking a bit appalled. "To be honest, it's my first time hearing about boys being compared to flowers... And completely coming from an outsider's point of view, or let's just say it's because I have a completely different culture than yours, I think it's... gay. Not that I have anything against gays." He shrugged.

Hearing a foreigner insult her friends, Ga Eul momentarily stopped walking and stood her ground with a purposeful smile on her face. "Mr. Valfrid, South Korea is a democratic country. It is the land of the free. We have a laissez faire or Let Alone Policy, where the government does not intervene with the means of production and trade. The economy and even business transactions are solely handled by private individuals and corporations. People work hard and provide for themselves..." She rambled on with a confident face.

"What are you trying to say?" Mr. Valfrid was at a loss.

"On the other hand, Sweden has a welfare economy. As a socialist country, the government owns a share in the means of production. The government itself provides the basic needs of the people and to some extent, the people are almost over reliant on the government for their lives. Now, let me ask you, why does the government need to provide for the most basic needs of the people? Are they that 'gay' and lazy that they can't provide for themselves?" With that, Ga Eul smiled and walked on without another word.

"What?" Mr. Valfrid looked insulted and slapped right on to the face. "Swedish people are not lazy!" He exclaimed as soon as he got the message from Ga Eul's lengthy lecture and comparison of both countries.

"Exactly. I don't mean to insult you or the Swedish people, Mr. Valfrid." Ga Eul replied with a serious expression on her face as she stopped walking and faced Mr. Valfrid. "The lesson here is that, don't ever judge another's culture based on your own, because that's just stupid. Not only do you appear and sound ignorant of the other person's culture, you also appear uneducated. Are you uneducated, Mr. Valfrid?"

Mr. Valfrid took in a deep breath and faced Ga Eul. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the part about comparing boys to flowers as gay. It was my mistake and won't happen again." He said apologetically and even raised both his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Good. Great. Let's get going then..." She said and turned her heels about to continue walking.

Never insult the F4, or any member of the F4 in front of the wife of one.

-oOo-

"Where are the servants when you need them?" Jun Pyo complained.

"I gave them time off because Ga Eul and I are staying at my Mother's place." Yi Jung desperately explained with a helpless expression evident on his handsome face.

"UWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~" Han Byul's shrill cry echoed throughout So Yi Jung's house as the F4 frantically paced back and forth thinking about what to do to make her stop crying.

"Maybe she's hungry or her diaper is soiled..."Ji Hoo said as he carefully unwrapped Han Byul's blankets and checked her diapers. "Hmmm... Her diaper is clean so she's probably hungry... Maybe she needs milk. Who here knows how to prepare a baby's milk?" He asked out loud.

Of course, no one answered.

"I'll call Ga Eul." Yi Jung volunteered and momentarily exited to call his wife.

"UWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~" Han Byul, on the other hand, continued crying out loud.

"Make it stop!" Goo Jun Pyo covered his ears with both his hands as he stared at Han Byul with a terrified expression on his face.

"Why don't you try doing something to make it stop then?" Woo Bin interjected.

"Hmmm... Maybe you could try to entertain her to stop her from crying." Ji Hoo shrugged out a suggestion.

"Entertain her? Hmmm..." A sudden thought clicked inside Woo Bin's head like a switch and he instantly called his three men to come inside and join them.

For a moment, he gathered all his men around and whispered his plan to them. All the while, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo just stared at him curiously while Han Byul wailed loudly in the background. Then, after the brief instructions given by Woo Bin, his three men took their places and stood in front of the crying Han Byul.

"Do it." Woo Bin commanded.

Reluctantly, the three men who were all wearing black suits, looked at each other and scratched the back of their heads. They were kkangpae, pure Korean gangsters! They could go fighting all-night in hand-to-hand combat, and still be ready to kick some more as$es the following morning.

"I hate repeating myself." Woo Bin warned with a dangerous expression on his face. "Do it!"

Upon the sound of Song Woo Bin's rising voice, his three men couldn't do anything but bid his wish. Without any more complaints heard from them, they erupted into 'Kkangpae Generation' as they stood in a mini triangle and began singing SNSD's Gee, coupled with the whole dance choreography. To be honest, they all looked like a bunch of drunken men.

"It's working!" Goo Jun Pyo exclaimed.

Momentarily, Han Byul's attention was caught by the three dancing ahjusshi, and she stopped crying to stare at them. However, after a minute or two, the whole routine fell to crumbles as Han Byul began crying again.

"UWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~"

"Damn it... Where the hell is Yi Jung?" Woo Bin asked.

Speaking of the devil, Yi Jung suddenly appeared. "Don't curse in front of the baby." He scolded Woo Bin as he placed a bag-full of Han Byul's things which was previously prepared by Ga Eul. "I got this from the car. There's a prepared milk solution in here so the problem should be solved if we feed her, right?" He dug into the bag and retrieved a bottle of milk as he spoke.

Wordlessly, Yi Jung uncapped the milk bottle and gave it to Han Byul, who then, hungrily sucked on the milk she was given and instantly stopped crying. It was only then that Yi Jung with the rest of the F4, plus Woo Bin's three dancing gangsters entirely relaxed and chorused a sigh of relief.

Woo Bin instructed his men to wait outside while he, and the rest of the F4 slumped tired on their seats inside Yi Jung's living room. For a moment, the only sound heard inside was the sound of Han Byul's contented consumption of her milk.

"Please tell me she's going to fall asleep after consuming that milk..." Woo Bin said off-handedly.

"She just woke up. How can she go back to sleep just after eating?" Yi Jung replied, knocking some sense into Woo Bin's comment.

"Then, what do we do with her?" Jun Pyo asked as he looked at each of his friends who stared back at him with the same clueless expression he had on his face.

"I think this is going to be a very long afternoon for the four of us..." Ji Hoo declared and sighed. "I'm going to call the hospital to check on things and hopefully, take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm not so confident leaving the baby with you three. I'm here to make sure she stays alive." He said in a dull monotone as he stood up to make the call.

"Seriously, now I'm having doubts about wanting to have a baby with Jan Di..." Jun Pyo said as he stared at little Han Byul. "What do you think will she say if I suggested we adopt a fully grown teenage child?" He turned to Yi Jung for an honest opinion but all he got was a blank stare as if saying 'duh'.

"That's not even an option." Yi Jung replied.

"God... This is seriously testing my patience..." Woo Bin expressed his woes and didn't hide his irritation. He wasn't irritated with Han Byul or the fact that he and his friends are taking care of a baby. He was irritated with himself for being so helpless in such a crucial time as this one.

Suddenly...

Krrrrrriiiiiinnnngggg...

"Mine." Woo Bin said claiming the ringing phone. "WHAT?"

Woo Bin didn't hesitate to express his frustration on the person on the other side of the line. This was just not the time to be calling him because taking care of a baby was frustrating him too much. Miraculously, with the current state of his temper, he immediately changed his tone as soon as he knew of the identity of the caller on the other side of the line.

"Oh... uh... Jae Kyung... Just a second..." He said and covered his celphone with his hand. "Excuse me, I have to take this..." Woo Bin said and excused himself to stand somewhere far from the earshot of his friends.

"That reminds me..." Jun Pyo took out his phone and clicked speed dial one. "I have to call my wife..." He explained sheepishly and called Jan Di.

With Ji Hoo on the phone leaving instructions to his hospital staff, Woo Bin talking to Jae Kyung about matters only both of them were privy to, and Jun Pyo reporting to his wife, Yi Jung was left sitting inside the living room and staring blankly at Han Byul. He heaved out a tired sigh. His life was getting so messed up and he couldn't do anything about it at all.

Suddenly, Yi Jung saw Han Byul push the almost empty milk bottle aside and waved her little hands around. He picked up the milk bottle and offered it back to her but she pushed it away again.

"You're not hungry anymore?" Yi Jung stood up and bent over Han Byul.

Seeing him, Han Byul stared up at him and began wriggling where she was lying as she showed Yi Jung a cheerful smile to say 'Hi, Daddy'. She waved her little hands up to him and kicked her little feet, expressing joy at the sight of So Yi Jung. A warm feeling enveloped Yi Jung's chest as he stared at Han Byul's cute smiling face.

"You want me to carry you up?" Yi Jung was all smiles as he extended both his hands and took the baby out of her little cradle.

As carefully as he could, Yi Jung lifted little Han Byul from where she laid and carried her in the crooked of his arms. He gently rocked her to and fro, and all the while, he smiled at her as she cooed back at him. It was as if there was a bond that suddenly linked them to each other; a warm bond between a child and her father.

When the other F4 returned, Yi Jung smiled and showed them that Han Byul was playing with him. The others couldn't help but smile as well as soon as they saw how cute little Han Byul was when she wasn't shrieking and crying like an angry banshee. Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin gathered around Yi Jung and similarly made funny faces at Han Byul to make her smile.

"Awww... Our Han Byul is so cute..." Woo Bin remarked with a gentle smile on his face. But the smile was soon replaced with a wistful one when he remembered that he was impotent, and would never be able to have a child as wonderful and as cute as Han Byul.

To Be Continued...

Date Written: April 19, 2011

Date Posted: April 20, 2011


	18. Chapter 16: Mending What's Broken

**Chapter 16: Mending What's Broken**

* * *

Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo released a tired sigh upon getting off his car. As soon as he arrived in his home, he checked his messages and made sure that his commitments were well-taken cared off. The whole afternoon spent with the F4 and baby Han Byul turned out to be a most interesting affair for him and his friends. Personally, upon seeing Yi Jung and Han Byul, the thought of having his own children in the future hit him with such intensity that it caught him by surprise.

He, too, wanted a family of his own someday. He, too, wanted to have a wife and children beside him. And he perfectly that knew he wasn't getting any younger, but apparently, his love life remained absolutely empty.

Upon entering his house, he was informed that Ji Eun was waiting for him by the dining room. He momentarily looked at his watch and noticed it was already very late for Ji Eun to be waiting for him to have dinner.

That afternoon, as soon as he was done with the F4's adventures with Han Byul, he immediately came back to the hospital to take care of some businesses. It was already late when he realized that he missed dinner and that he had to get home because someone was waiting for him.

That someone was Ji Eun, the girl who lost her memory when she and Ji Hoo fell from the art gallery building where he was scheduled to meet an arranged date courtesy of his Grandfather. She had been staying with him for more than a week now, moreso of the fact that he was the first person she saw when she woke up and didn't quite trust anyone else except him.

"She insisted to wait for you, Young Master..." His butler informed him upon laying sight on the sleeping Ji Eun who was slumped asleep on the dining table with an untouched food in front of her. "She personally cooked the dish for tonight so she was excited for you to taste it..." The butler added, sprinkling the truth with emotional certainty to sway Ji Hoo's conscience.

But Ji Hoo never gave any sort of indication that he was sorry. He never even gave out any sort of reaction except for a sigh. Wordlessly, he easily lifted the sleeping Ji Eun off her chair and carried her towards her room. With his butler trailing behind him, Ji Hoo tucked Ji Eun unto the bed and watched as she slept.

"What did she do this afternoon when I was out?" Ji Hoo asked the butler who stood beside him.

"She went to the hospital briefly after lunch and learned that you were in an operation so she went back home. She spent most of the afternoon drawing on her sketchpad, and by late afternoon, she decided to try and cook something for dinner." The butler replied.

Eyeing the sketchpad that lay silently beside her bed, Ji Hoo lifted it up and leafed through its pages to watch for any signs of recovering her memories. The doctor who was in charged with Ji Eun's case told him that giving Ji Eun a sketchpad where she could draw any random memory that she might remember, could help in the process of restoring her previous memories.

As Ji Hoo wordlessly leafed through the pages, the only constant image his saw was his own face, drawn with such care and detail that it seemed almost as if a professional artist drew it up. There was a drawing of him working on his desk, a drawing of him smiling, and even a drawing of him sleeping on his swivel chair.

The titles of her drawings were consistent, too; Serious Doctor Yoon, Sly Prince Smiling and Sleeping Ji Hoo.

"You were her favourite subject to draw, Sir..." The butler commented.

"Maybe because I'm the only person in her memory as of the moment..." Ji Hoo replied realistically.

He leafed through the last page of her sketchpad and unmistakably found a roughly drawn sketch of the Eiffel Tower. "When did she draw this one?" He asked the butler pointing to the Eiffel Tower.

"Two days ago, Sir, if I remember it right..." The butler replied.

"Why was it drawn on the last page, then?" He asked.

"I'm not so sure why, Sir..."

"Has she shown signs of recovering her memories, yet?" Ji Hoo asked while overlooking the serene image of Ji Eun sleeping on her bed. With her pixie hair, she looked like a pre-pubescent teenage boy more than a woman.

"No, Sir..." The butler curtly replied.

Ji Hoo allowed his eyes to further trail down on Ji Eun's sleeping form and could not help but notice her bandaged fingers. "What happened to her fingers?" He asked. He had been so busy in the hospital these past few days that he had failed to check up on Ji Eun. The only person who updated him about her was his butler who constantly stayed by Ji Eun's side.

"Ah... She cut herself when she was cooking earlier, Sir..."

"I see... Call my secretary and tell her that I'm going to be a little late tomorrow morning..." Ji Hoo instructed without further explanations and went out of Ji Eun's bed to retreat unto his own. It was late, he was tired and he has a big day tomorrow so it was best that he be rested.

The following morning, Ji Eun woke up to the enticing smell of freshly cooked pancakes. As soon as she got out of her bed, the wafting aroma of something sweet tickled her nostrils. She followed the smell and ended up seeing the world-renowned surgeon, Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo, standing by the kitchen stove, making pancakes.

That was the first time in many years that Ji Hoo has stepped inside the kitchen and made his favourite food.

-oOo-

"Where were you yesterday afternoon? Why did you leave me here? And why did you come home drunk and late?" With her arms crossed dangerously across her chest, and her right eyebrow raised, Jae Kyung could very well look dangerous if she wanted to.

Apparently, Jae Kyung seemed to have not noticed how she was acting like a wife in front of Woo Bin's subordinates as they were having breakfast.

"Sit down, Jae Kyung." Woo Bin nonchalantly replied as he sat by the dining table, reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

The truth was, after his stint with the other F4 in taking care of Han Byul, Woo Bin was suddenly overwhelmed by helplessness in knowing full well that he could not bear off-springs of his own. He could take medication and undergo procedures to be able to cure his situation, but his pride would not let him. He didn't want anyone to know because this information may be used to dethrone him as the Mafia Head.

"Why won't you answer me?"Jae Kyung demanded, still standing up in front of Woo Bin.

"I took care of some business." He replied curtly without giving away anything.

"Hmmm... Business, huh? And this business required you to drink a lot? Drink enough liquor for you to just pass out and be carried to your bed by your employees?" Jae Kyung wasn't buying his alibi and Woo Bin knew it.

"It's none of your business." Woo Bin replied coldly. He wasn't in the mood to bicker with Jae Kyung as of the moment.

"Fine. So that's how it is? You make me your slave, you leave me here in your house unable to go out by myself because your employees wouldn't let me, you get home late so drunk, and you don't explain why." Jae Kyung accused. "You could have at least called and let me know where you were, what you were doing and maybe, you could have at least called me to allow me to go out! Not like just setting me aside in a corner, completely ignoring me and having me worry to death if you were still alive!"

"Yah..." Woo Bin stood up from his seat and faced Jae Kyung. "What are you doing? Why are you acting like my girlfriend all of a sudden?" He deadpanned with a straight face although this voice was laced with annoyance.

"MWO?" Jae Kyung was definitely slighted by his accusations in the form of direct questions.

"Let me clarify things between us, Ha Jae Kyung-sshi. You're here in my house, not because I like you, but because I won in our bet and you have to keep the end of the bargain. I didn't bring you in my house to act like a girlfriend and worry for me."

"Mworago?" His words definitely stung her. "Ah... So that's how it is then. I'm not allowed to worry for someone I consider a friend?" Jae Kyung asked and smiled bitterly. "Fine... You're right. I don't need to worry for a friend who happens to be a Mafia Gang Leader, and someone who's leading a very dangerous life. Ani, I don't need to worry if you got shot or stabbed, or tortured and beaten to death. Kamsa hamnida, Song Woo Bin-sshi. You explained it very clearly."

Leaving those words behind, Jae Kyung turned her heels and walked away from Woo Bin with her head held high and her face unfathomable. But deep inside, she fought the urge to cry. She was being rudely treated and taken for granted because of worrying for a friend.

On the other hand, as Woo Bin watched Jae Kyung's back retreating away from him, he sighed regretfully. He never should have snapped at her like that. She didn't even have a clue as to what was running inside his mind, and yet she became the receiving end of his foul mood. It wasn't helping that his head was aching like mad due to hangover.

Sighing again, Woo Bin called out to Jae Kyung, "Yah! Ha Jae Kyung!"

And since Jae Kyung didn't seem to want to acknowledge him, he had no choice but to follow her. Of course, since he was the head, three of his subordinates closely followed him from behind.

Jae Kyung walked briskly and looked deeply upset so she intentionally walked faster than usual to get away from him. But of course, Song Woo Bin was faster. He easily caught her elbow and pulled her back before she could escape.

"What do you want, Master?" Her voice was bland, devoid of any hint of emotion or familiarity, as was her face as she stared blankly at the floor and refused to look into Woo Bin's eyes.

Woo Bin sighed. "Mianhae..." He whispered while looking apologetic.

Jae Kyung did not reply and continued to stare blankly at the floor.

"Yah... Ha Jae Kyung, I said I was sorry..." Woo Bin placed a hand on Jae Kyung's chin and attempted to make her look at him but she still seemed upset. Woo Bin sighed again. "I was at Yi Jung's place the whole afternoon yesterday. We - all of us F4 - had to take care of the baby that was left in front of Yi Jung's workshop." He explained.

Still no reply from the heiress.

"Tsk... You're really not going to forgive me?" Woo Bin was slowly becoming frustrated.

"Fine. You're the Master. I forgive you then. Happy?" Jae Kyung said blandly and pulled her elbow from Woo Bin's grasp to walk away.

"Jae Kyung-ah..." Woo Bin called out in a softer and pleading tone this time, much to the surprise of his subordinates. "Aigoo... That woman is seriously going to be the death of me..." He muttered softly and chased Jae Kyung again.

"Yah! Ha Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin caught up to her again and pulled her by her elbows once more. "You're really going to keep this up? I said I said I was sorry!"

"Didn't I say I forgive you? Isn't that enough?" Jae Kyung replied still looking blank.

"Aish... You keep saying you forgive me but you still clearly don't." Arguably, having Jae Kyung upset at him was more stressing than any of his business dealings combined altogether.

Jae Kyung did not reply.

"Tsk... Fine. What do you want me to do to make it better?" Woo Bin asked sincerely this time. "Do you want to eat Bulgogi? Ani... You want to go shopping? Tell me what you want."

"After you left Yi Jung's house yesterday, did you go to a pub to drink?" Jae Kyung asked, looking intently into Woo Bin's eyes, determined to find the answers he didn't want to give her.

"Yeah..."Woo Bin sighed.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Just because..." He wasn't really eager to say anything to her about his condition. "Personal reason..." He declined to give any more information and left his answer short.

"Were you upset?" She asked again.

"I guess so..." He replied, his voice barely a soft whisper but she heard him.

This time, it was Jae Kyung's turn to sigh. "Fine." She said. "Since you look like you wouldn't last a day if I don't forgive you, okay then, I'll forgive you." She said, finally lightening up.

Jae Kyung knew that there were things in Woo Bin's life that she would never understand. She was an heiress to a billion-dollar company. He was the head of a long-standing mafia clan. No matter how much she tried to predict what was going on inside his head, she'll eventually just fail because she was Ha Jae Kyung, and he was Song Woo Bin.

"The catch?" Woo Bin knew that she wouldn't forgive him without anything in return.

"No catch..."

At her response, Woo Bin was extremely surprised. "No catch? Really?"

"Just that, don't do that next time. I've always liked travelling alone because I don't have to worry about anybody else... But since we have this set-up, I can't help but worry if I don't hear a word from you. If you intend to keep me locked up in your house again, one call or even just a text message will do..." Jae Kyung said, finally making Woo Bin understand her point in this whole conversation.

"Alright... I'll do that. I promise. And I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Woo Bin replied.

Jae Kyung smiled.

-oOo-

"This is the Namsan Tower..." Ga Eul explained as they walked along a very familiar flight of stairs. "This is especially beautiful at night so it's a favourite destination for lovers to stroll along." "

Ga Eul decided to tour Mr. Valfrid along the beautiful places around or near Seoul. Since she was given a chance to visit beautiful places, she made sure to add the Namsan Tower to her list of destinations. So far, apart from his snide remarks, Mr. Valfrid had no whatsoever complaints about the places she chose for their itinerary.

"Hmmm... I see..." Mr. Kristofer Valfrid smiled. "Uh, have you ever experienced walking with a boyfriend in here, Ms. Gail?" He suddenly asked, looking at her with deep curiosity in his eyes.

"Ha? Uh... Uhm... Sort of..." She vaguely replied, remembering the last time she had been here with So Yi Jung, the time when she decided to cut off all ties with him since she has done everything she can to win his affections. He wasn't her boyfriend then so she was a bit unsure of how to reply.

Looking at the tower far ahead, Mr. Valfrid kept a small smile on his face. "There was a person I know who wanted to experience all the cliché things that Korean couples do... Like stroll along Namsan Tower or maybe meet here for a secret rendezvous. When you were walking here with your boyfriend, how did it feel like?" He asked.

"Huh? Uh, why are you asking me?" Ga Eul asked.

"I'm just curious." He replied seriously while still looking at a distance.

"Well, to be honest, that time when we were strolling along these stairs, it was a point of good-bye in my part. I felt satiated... Contended even though I was conveying a message of good-bye to him." A wistful smile appeared on Ga Eul's lips as she spoke.

"Why?"

"Because I gave my best in loving him... I gave my all and I had no regrets." Ga Eul looked at Mr. Valfrid and smiled sincerely.

"I see... I'm happy that that's the case for you..." Kristofer Valfrid said. "For me, when it comes to love, I seem to be the expert in doing things to screw it up so I regret a lot of things I've done..."

"Hmmm... I think, even though we've screwed up sometimes, what matters more is how we pick up ourselves and do something to make it right... And what matters most is that we never allowed ourselves to just screw up and let things slide even though they're not right. Admitting a mistake and taking responsibility for it takes a lot of guts, after all..."

Mr. Valfrid nodded. "You're right..." He smiled. "That's why I'm here to make things right for the things I've screwed up." He said mysteriously.

"I hope you do well." Ga Eul replied.

Mr. Valfrid smiled. "Don't you think I'm a bit obnoxious?" He suddenly asked.

Ga Eul smiled at him. "You're an as$ sometimes..." She replied in all honesty.

"Yeah... I know... Someone told me that I make the most obnoxious wisecracks and it's not even funny." He admitted. "I do have a bad habit of spouting the words right out of my mind. Most of the time, it offends people, but I don't really mean anything by it. I guess I'm just too frank for my own good..."

"But you're a good person, and I think that's what's more important." Ga Eul replied while looking out at the tower.

Upon hearing her response, Kristofer Valfrid couldn't help but stare at her as if she grew on another head. It was weird because he heard the exact same response from another person a long time ago; the same person he was looking for now, and the same person he wanted to mend the things he screwed up with.

To Be Continued...

Date Written: May1, 2011

Date Posted: May1, 2011


	19. Chapter 17: Love and Lust

**Chapter 17 : Love and Lust**

* * *

**Author's Note:** No SoEul scenes in this chapter because this is a filler chapter. Han Byul's DNA test will be revealed in the next Chapter after this!

* * *

"Dr. Yoon, someone has been waiting to see you regarding Ji Eun..."

'Finally... Some news...' Ji Hoo thought. "Alright... Send them in, please..."

Ji Eun had been under Ji Hoo's care after the unfortunate accident which caused her to have temporary amnesia. It's been weeks since the said and incident and up until then, Ji Eun's true identity remained a mystery. Although Ji Hoo has hired the help of private investigators, they eventually got nowhere since all they had was Ji Eun's face.

"Good morning, Dr. Yoon..." A well-dressed woman entered Ji Hoo's office with a faint smile on her face.

She was casually dressed in a white button-up shirt underneath a brown coat paired with black jeans and stiletto heels; and since her hair was cropped short, she gave out an androgynous look much like Ji Eun. In fact, her features have a striking trace of resemblance to Ji Eun. Ji Hoo couldn't quite remember where, but he was fairly certain he'd seen the woman before. But then, he didn't want to seem as if he was making a pass at the woman so he chose not to mention it.

"Good morning, Ms...?"

"Yoon..." The absurdity of them sharing a family name somehow amused her but she remained aloof nevertheless. "My name is Yoon Eun Hye..."

"Oh... Uh, well, please sit down. What can I do for you, Miss Yoon?" Ji Hoo asked in his usual bland tone; direct, formal and didn't waste any moment.

"I believe we have met before..." She said confirming Ji Hoo's intuition. "But I do also believe that you do not remember me..." She added. "Anyhow, I came here for a different reason... I came here for this." After taking a seat opposite Ji Hoo, she took out a picture of Ji Eun, the same image of her that was given to the private investigators he hired to find any relevant information about her identity.

"You know her?" Ji Hoo asked, a bit intrigued and very curious.

"She is my half-sister... Her name is Park Shin Hye. If you would like to verify my claim, I have her birth certificate, passport and other documents..." Eun Hye placed a brown envelope on Ji Hoo's table which contained all impertinent documents regarding Ji Eun, or who turned out to be Ms. Park Shin Hye.

"I hired a private investigator to find out the reason of her disappearance since she failed to respond to my calls, and I also learned that she has not returned to her hotel room for more than two weeks... It turned out that the PI you hired was from the same agency as the PI I hired... That is the reason why I was able to find you." She explained in a reserved tone matching Ji Hoo's. Well, she thought that if he was going to deal with her in a business-like tone, she might was well match it.

"I see... She's not here right now... But she's safe..." Ji Hoo began opening the envelope that Eun Hye presented and stared at the unmistakable picture of Ji Eun, or the person who was named Park Shin Hye.

Eun Hye sighed. "I don't know the reason why my younger sister disappeared without saying anything, or even why she ended up with you... I just wish to see her and talk to her..." She met Ji Hoo's eyes with a silent resolve, letting him know that she wasn't going away without a fight.

This time, it was Ji Hoo's turn to sigh. "Ms. Yoon, the thing with your sister is a somewhat complicated matter. If you would like me to, I could take you to-"

"DOCTOR YOON!" Ji Eun or who was now known to be Park Shin Hye, oblivious to the fact that she was the current topic of the conversation, suddenly barged in through the door of Ji Hoo's office without knocking. Seeing that the doctor has a visitor, she immediately stopped dead on her tracks and muttered an apology. "Ooops… Sorry, I should have knocked." She remarked.

"Ji Eun, come in…" Ji Hoo replied.

Ji Eun or Shin Hye, reluctantly sat on the other seat opposite Ji Hoo while clutching her blue sketchpad on her chest. The main reason why she rushed to see the doctor at this time was to let him see the faces she drew on her own. She didn't know if the faces she drew on her sketch pad were of real people or not, but she felt as if they were important to her, as if she had known them before.

"Ji Eun, I'd like you to meet Ms. Yoon…" Ji Hoo calmly introduced.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Ji Eun or Shin Hye raised her head to look at the woman sitting on the other chair. As if by coincidence, she gasped upon seeing Yoon Eun Hye, indicating cognizance. "You…" Ji Eun whispered wide-eyed. "I know you!" She blatantly blurted out.

Immediately, she grabbed her sketch pad and began flipping through the pages to look for a drawing. "You're this person…" She pointed to a particular sketch which looked like the picture of a boy with the cropped hair and all, but it was actually a sketch of Yoon Eun Hye. From that alone, Ji Hoo knew that Yoon Eun Hye's claim of knowing Ji Eun or Shin Hye was valid.

At first, Eun Hye was confused why Ji Hoo kept calling her sister by a different name or the fact that he introduced her even though they were sisters and had practically grown together all their lives. But inwardly, Eun Hye decided that it didn't matter as long as she has finally seen her sister. What mattered the most was Shin Hye was safe.

"Yes… Of course, I am…" Eun Hye smiled familiarly at Shin Hye. "Shin Hye, let's go home?" She asked.

Ji Eun frowned. "Shin… Hye? Who's that?"

-oOo-

"Yobosaeyo?" Jae Kyung frowned as she picked up the call on her cellphone. It was her mother. "Eomma…" She said faintly. "Ma, you know how I feel about those… I'm not going! If you want someone capable to run the company, why not me? I've studied abroad and although I lack experience, I can make up for it in enthusiasm! I'm going to go home, Ma… I promise! I just don't know when..." Jae Kyung spoke through gritted teeth while standing inside Woo Bin's room.

Suddenly, the door from the bathroom burst open and out came a half-naked Down Juan freshly served from the shower with sexy drips of water along his chest and a dense, untamed mane on top of his head. The image was enough to make Jae Kyung blush, but had to turn her back on him for fear that he might see that crimson hue all over her face.

"Now is not a good time to talk, Ma… Tell you what, I'm going to submit proposal to the company and then we'll see… I'll call you back…" Jae Kyung hastily ended her mother's call. "I'm going to wait outside for you…" She said to Woo Bin, and was about to walk out the door but Woo Bin apparently didn't want her to.

"Why?" Woo Bin asked.

"Why what?" With her back turned on Woo Bin, Jae Kyung spoke and tried her best not to look back.

"Why are you going to wait outside when you can wait here? Are you scared of me?" Woo Bin teased as he took out a crisp white button-up shirt from his closet. And while he was dressing up, he couldn't help but look at Jae Kyung in sheer amusement. That woman, although sometimes a wee bit bipolar was fun to taunt.

"Puhlease…" Jae Kyung rolled her eyes. "Two can play this game, Song Woo Bin…" She said out loud and took off her jacket in an exaggeratedly slow manner. "On second thought, I think I feel a little bit… Hmmm… I think I should probably change this dress…"

She was wearing a little black, halter-top dress extending only up to above her knees and exposing most of her back. Without her jacket on, her dress proved to be a little too sultry for her taste but since she was going out with Woo Bin tonight, she might as well flaunt off her assets. She knew that Woo Bin was going to bring her to one of his escapades with women.

These past few days, Jae Kyung had been so used to seeing him with different women that it was a miracle to know that he didn't bring every girl home to his bedroom. It would have been scandalous if she would have to put up sharing a room with him while he was doing… stuff with another woman. Points for Prince Song for giving her a bit of consideration.

"Hmmm… I wonder what dress should I wear now?" Jae Kyung thought out loud as she extended both her arms on her side and deliberately searched for the side zipper of the dress she was wearing. All along she knew that Woo Bin was watching everything she was doing.

Woo Bin's closed his hanging mouth in sheer realization of what the quirky heiress was trying to do. The nerve of her! Trying to undress in front of a certified womanizer? Has she got no self-preservation? He was F4's THE Don Juan. His renowned libido was epically well-known for years. Even though they were friends considering what they've gone through, and even though he would never want to ruin that friendship, he was still a straight, healthy male who knew how to appreciate women!

Jae Kyung slowly and deliberately prolonged the sliding of the side zipper of her dress. And the sound of the zipper being drawn down millimeter by millimeter reverberated inside Woo Bin's bedroom as if it was the only sound heard within range. Woo Bin gulped. If things get out of hand…

"S-Stop…" He mustered enough strength to speak.

"What? Did you say anything, Woo Bin-sshi?" Jae Kyung asked in a fake innocent tone, trying to downplay whatever it was that she was doing.

Woo Bin took in a deep breath. "I said your dress is fine. Don't change it anymore. Go wait for me outside." He said, trying his best to steady his voice.

"Okay!" She replied cheerfully.

Hearing those words from Woo Bin a.k.a. her Master, Jae Kyung shrugged and zipped up the zipper of her dress. She picked up her coat and skipped out of the room like nothing happened. It was then that Woo Bin wondered whether he was the only one being so affected like this. Jae Kyung seemed to be fine and quirky. She seemed as if she wasn't able to detect the sexual tension that always hung in the air between them.

For THE Don Juan, when sexual tension hung in the air between him and a woman, that sexual tension can easily be satiated after one night of sex. He had no problem getting women as long as they know what was in it for them. It was all games and plays; purely physical, nothing serious and definitely nothing long term. The longest he has ever been with a girl was a week. That's it. After that, it was time for good-bye.

But for Ha Jae Kyung, he seemed to make records with the woman.

First and foremost, the sexual tension part simply cannot be satiated because he refused to bed the woman. It remained unspoken between them, but he acknowledged the fact that whenever they were alone inside a room, it was only a matter of minutes before they start seducing each other without actually touching each other. Either that or they bicker like an old married couple.

All of those things just maybe petty teases, taunts and mind games but it was getting to him!

Secondly, no woman had ever spent more than a night inside his room in his house. Jae Kyung was practically camping and playing sleepover inside his house, and he was even the one who instigated it. What was he thinking?

Third, well, he cooked for her. That was worth mentioning in his book of records. No one makes THE Don Juan as their personal cook… Well, no one except Ha Jae Kyung.

"Where are we going tonight?" Jae Kyung inquired.

They were speeding off the high way and Woo Bin was driving his yellow car. This night was going to be different. Woo Bin didn't want to play sexcapades with his playmates anymore. For tonight, he was going to show Jae Kyung just why he was called F4's Don Juan.

"We're eating out." He curtly replied without revealing anything.

"Great! I thought we were going to go to bars and night clubs again… Puhlease… I don't get it why you prefer the company of those women all over you… For one, they're cheap bimbos and hoes. They don't really like you but since you've got money and power, they're like b*tches in heat."

"Do you really think that those are the only kinds of woman I can get my hands on?" Woo Bin asked. His tone was neutral and his face was noncommittal.

"Well… I don't know. So far, it's the only kind of woman I've seen around you." She replied stating a fact.

"Well then, I suppose I could show you something else." Woo Bin replied and threw Jae Kyung off with a charming smile which, although charming and disarming, gave her something to be wary of. "We're here." He said as soon as they arrived in a five-star restaurant.

"What are we doing here? Is this a dinner date?" Jae Kyung asked.

Woo Bin continued to smile charmingly. "Ahhh… Don't get your hopes up, Jae Kyung-sshi. I've got something else planned for tonight." He said and led the way towards the entrance of the restaurant. However, before entering, Woo Bin made sure to brief Jae Kyung first. "I reserved two tables for tonight. One for you and one for me… I just want you to watch."

After brief instructions, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung entered the restaurant simultaneously but acted as if they didn't know each other. Jae Kyung was led to her table to the far corner of the room, while Woo Bin was lead by another attendant to his own table.

Tonight, Woo Bin was going to show Ha Jae Kyung why he was deemed as THE Don Juan and just why he steered clear of women other than his playmates. Since Jae Kyung had been much too inexperienced in love, he was duty-bound to show her his ways and teach her a thing or two.

Notably, Jae Kyung reached her table first. As she ordered for a simple dish, she noticed that it was only then that Woo Bin entered the dining hall. Even through the dim lights, a sudden hush seemed to envelope the whole restaurant as the charming Don Juan slowly took the necessary steps towards his table. No one could deny that Woo Bin was like a magnet for attracting the eyes of several ladies inside the restaurant.

Tonight, he was impeccably dressed to impress. He was clothed in a white button-up long sleeves shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and the top three buttons of his shirt was undone, leaving a good portion of his chest exposed for public consumption. His hair was kept just a wee bit unkempt, keeping his charms casual at best. Song Woo Bin, looking like that and doing nothing but sitting in his seat, still made him seem ethereal, other-worldly almost.

And certainly, a guy as handsome as him dining all alone… It was a clear invitation for the women inside the restaurant to catch his attention and hope to win him by the end of the night.

Jae Kyung looked around her, and certainly, there was a restless cheer to the atmosphere inside the restaurant that hadn't been there before. Eyes keep darting back and forth. Ladies were lining up the comfort room, prepping up and re-touching their make-ups. Men were at most clueless but women were secretly ogling at the handsome diner of ethereal facets.

From where she sat, Jae Kyung saw a female waitress serving Woo Bin, all flirty-eyed and eager. Although Woo Bin did not dare pay any special attention to her, she still seemed so eager to be at his service. She was obviously and deliberately slowing down serving his food so that she may stay a little longer in his presence.

And the final straw for the waitress was when she was pouring down wine on his glass. When she was putting back the wine bottle to the bucket, her hand managed to snag Woo Bin's glass of wine and spill its contents into his lap nonetheless. At this point, Jae Kyung raised one eyebrow. It was obvious that what the waitress did was intentional.

After causing Woo Bin a wee bit discomfort by spilling wine onto his lap, the woman picked up his napkin and began wiping. She wiped his lap where his… you know what, was strategically located. It was a smooth maneuver since she was aiming to do two things: one, get Woo Bin's attention, and two, seduce him while she's at it.

Jae Kyung gave the girl props for accomplishing such a feat. But when she looked at Woo Bin's face, he wasn't the least bit interested in her. He was merely responding to her out of politeness. After cleaning up the mess she created, the waitress had no choice but to leave and Woo Bin was again left alone to dine in peace. But this peace in dining alone did not last for long, because shortly after the waitress left, another woman came along.

Throughout dinner, Woo Bin was never left in peace alone to dine. Women came by and greeted him, some lingered and wanted to stay. Some left invitations and promises of an unforgettable night, but all of them were rejected. And what surprised Jae Kyung the most was that Woo Bin appealed not only to young women, he even appealed to middle-aged women, even older and married women. No matter what age, women simply flung themselves at Woo Bin.

When they met at the parking lot later that evening, Woo Bin had several pieces of table napkins with numbers and names written on them. He showed them to Jae Kyung and merely threw them away afterwards. Without saying anything, he got into the driver's seat after assisting Jae Kyung into the passenger's seat.

"I don't believe in love at first sight. I even doubt the existence of love itself, Jae Kyung-sshi… But if there was something I do believe, it would be… Lust at first sight. Aren't I a prime example of that just now?" Woo Bin smugly spoke.

Jae Kyung did not say anything. 'No wonder he's lonely…' She thought.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 18: A Shock

**Chapter 18: A Shock**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I'm dropping nukes in this Chapter. _*winks*  
_By the way, to **Cejesska**_, _FF doesn't allow the posting of links so I didn't get your FB account.  
Also, I deactivated my FB a month ago. But if you want, I have twitter. (at)DIAakaST

To everyone, thank you so much for the continued support! =)  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yi Jung stood by the door to Ga Eul's room with both hands on his hips and a menacing expression on his handsome face. "That Valfrid guy! Why didn't you tell me that you were his personal tour guide?" He was furious and he demanded an answer.

Ga Eul has never seen Yi Jung this mad. He had been occasionally agitated but not like this. And although he had been angry at her in the past, this time, she knew that she was at fault and had no excuse to justify her behavior. Settling Han Byul down on her crib, she took in a deep breath and faced Yi Jung with a reluctant expression on her face.

"I-I… I knew you were going to be mad…" She began fidgeting with her fingers as she looked at Yi Jung.

"And do you think that hiding it from me was a much better option than telling the truth?" Yi Jung looked every inch as furious as any jealous husband can get. He didn't especially like it that Ga Eul lied to him.

"Look. This is the reason why I didn't tell you about Mr. Valfrid! I knew you were going to be mad… And I didn't want you mad at me. I just thought that maybe I could get through the job fast, and tell you later about it…" Ga Eul explained in vain. "I know it was wrong… I'm sorry…"

"How long has it been since you became that guy's personal tour guide?" He asked, his voice tight and tense.

"It's been a few days…" Ga Eul replied faintly.

She heard Yi Jung curse under his breath.

"If you knew I was going to be mad about it, heck, if you knew that I didn't like that arrangement, you could have just dropped it and said you couldn't do it!" Yi Jung's voice rose a notch higher then and it was beginning to make little Han Byul alarmed by the crib. "You should have told me the truth. You owe me that much because I'm your husband."

"You're my husband and I care for you. I love you. That's why I took on the job!" Ga Eul replied, looking all stressed with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I want to be able to stand as a capable wife by your side!"

"That's what you say! And I get it! But what about what I want?" Yi Jung bellowed. "Isn't it enough for you that I married you? Damn it, Ga Eul! I just want to be with you! Can't you understand that? You don't need to put up with doing anything that you don't like. That's what I've been telling you right from the start!"

He just couldn't understand why she kept on doing what she wanted and just couldn't listen to him. She didn't even have to stoop so low and work under his mother! All he wanted right from the start was to start a life and a family with her. But for some reason, trouble just seemed to pile up and flood their marriage.

"And I want to be with you, too!" She replied, matching the intensity of his voice with his. "You don't know how happy I am that you married me. But I perfectly know that compared to you, I am lacking in so many aspects… That's why I'm trying my best to somehow reach closer to you…"

"Do you think I care about whatever difference in status and in aspects that you say exists between us?" He asked. He married her. He loved her. And to Yi Jung, that was the most important thing. That was the only thing that mattered. To So Yi Jung, Chu Ga Eul was the center of his world and everything else came in second.

A tear fell down Ga Eul's eyes as she smiled bitterly. "You say you don't care about difference in status?" She asked and took in a deep breath. "On paper, you and I are married. In public, you remain as So Yi Jung, F4's playboy extraordinaire, and me? I'm a nobody… Even if I'm your wife, I'm still a nobody."

A pause.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me." Leaving those words behind, Yi Jung turned his heels about and left the room.

Yi Jung felt the impact of Ga Eul's words on him, but he remained stubborn. She was his wife but she was still a nobody because the public still didn't know of her existence. It was like they were only married in paper. He kept Ga Eul's identity in secret in order to protect her from the public. Unlike him who's been used to being watched, Ga Eul was a private person.

He didn't want her suffering ridicule and criticism for being his wife. That was the truth. He just didn't think that she would think of it like that.

When Yi Jung left, he failed to see Ga Eul slumped helpless on the bed with tears falling uncontrollably down her face. She was beginning to see just how hard it was to become So Yi Jung's wife. She had been trying her, best but Yi Jung just didn't seem to see it, or even appreciate her for it. The work, the baby and even being a tour guide to an obnoxious foreigner were things she could handle smoothly. But So Yi Jung being mad at her… Now that was something that greatly burdened her.

Meanwhile, for So Yi Jung, all he wanted was for his married life to proceed smoothly. He'd have a honeymoon with his wife in some country of their choice. They'll have enough quality time together to bask in each other's company, and who knows? Maybe they could even start their own family then. Point was, all he wanted was to be with his wife. It was such a simple wish but things just didn't seem to go his way for once.

He didn't want Ga Eul to end up working for his mother in Woosung Museum. He didn't want her pre-occupied with work and with a baby that wasn't even theirs. He didn't want her playing little Miss Tour Guide to some foreigner whom he wanted to beat the crap out of. And, he didn't want her lying to him about things he should know about.

Old habits die hard, so Yi Jung wasn't in the least surprised when he found himself drinking tequila in one of the bars he frequented. Alcohol wouldn't be able to solve his problems, but he could drown in it and momentarily forget. It had been so long since he'd been in a bar, accepting appreciative stares from the opposite gender that he felt... indifferent to it all.

He loved Ga Eul and has set his mind and heart to having her as the only girl in his life, but he had to admit, his previous lifestyle was much easier to handle. Sticking to one girl and being hurt because she chose to commit a lie of omission by not telling a tiny detail about her work was definitely hard. And it hurt him. It damn hurt him.

"Oh… Oppa!" A girl crept up to Yi Jung and placed an arm around his shoulders as he sat by the bar brooding with a drink in his hand. "It's been so long since I saw you here! I missed you!" She said, purring girlishly against him, trying to catch his attention.

(uh-oh)

-oOo-

Woo Bin was having breakfast by the dining room when Jae Kyung walked, still half-asleep with her hair sticking out in every direction. She was dressed in a seemingly familiar white, button-up shirt serving as a dress for her small frame.

"You raided my closet... again." Woo Bin spoke after sipping coffee. It was not a question. It was a statement.

"Huh?" Jae Kyung looked down at what she was wearing and smiled sheepishly at Woo Bin. "I like your shirts!" She replied randomly, without even giving a plausible reason why she was wearing his shirt yet again. She just seemed to have developed a hobby of sneaking a shirt out of his closet and wearing it as a sleeping garment.

"You know I don't like you touching my things." Woo Bin said again, looking intimidating.

"Well, ever since you saw me sleeping in that red flimsy negligee, you told me not to wear those things to sleep, so I'd rather borrow your shirt. It's as good as a dress anyway." She chirped in. "What's for breakfast?" She asked, changing the topic.

Woo Bin remembered seeing Jae Kyung sleeping in a red and flimsy, silk satin, sleeping gown and mentally cringed at the thought. It was more of the fact that her dressing gown didn't cover much skin that he wasn't able to sleep a single wink that night. He even went as far as trying to cover Jae Kyung with a blanket, but it was to no avail since she moved like a hurricane when asleep.

"Bulgogi…" Woo Bin replied instead, trying to sway the thoughts away from his head.

Ever since Jae Kyung began staying at his house, there never seemed to have a shortage of marinated meat in his fridge. What's more, the helpers and attendants seemed to have taken a liking to the bubbly and quirky heiress who seemed to give everyone nicknames. Woo Bin was even surprised when she called his driver as 'Happy-Ahjusshi' for spite, since he always looked a bit too grumpy.

It was surprising how the presence of a woman easily lit up a place. It was like Jae Kyung was already accepted as the lady of the house. Some of the helpers even ask for her opinion in choosing decorative flowers and vases. And although they sometimes called each other as 'Master' and 'Slave' for spite, the helpers seem to attribute this as their fetish for S&M.

"Whoah… I'm hungry!" Jae Kyung grinned cheerfully as she stared at the serving of Bulgogi placed before her. "Let's eat!" She said and delightfully indulged herself in consuming her breakfast.

All the while, Woo Bin pretended to read the morning paper while stealing little glances towards the quirky heiress. After that night when he showed her just how much of a Don Juan he could be, Jae Kyung had been advertently avoiding the subject. She never mentioned it again but Woo Bin felt as if she was just waiting for the right timing to stage her reprisal and strike back at him.

Unpredictable, Jae Kyung was kind of like that. She acts all ditzy, childish and quirky but she has a tendency to surprise the people around her.

-oOo-

The few weeks flew swiftly and everyone had been called out for the announcement of the result of little Han Byul's DNA test with each of the F4. Ji Hoo was already at the hospital when Woo Bin arrived followed shortly by Jae Kyung. Jun Pyo arrived together with Jan Di, and the most surprising thing was Ga Eul and Yi Jung arrived separately. Ga Eul brought little Han Byul with her while Yi Jung arrived a little late.

As soon as Ga Eul arrived, Jan Di and Jae Kyung immediately huddled towards her. Aside from wanting to see how much little Han Byul had grown in a short span of time, they also wanted to be with her for moral and emotional support. Seeing her situation with Yi Jung, both women knew that Ga Eul needed them by her side.

The other F4 smelled a Lover's Quarrel brewing between Yi Jung and Ga Eul, but chose not to comment on it. They all knew that it was not their business to interfere with. As husband and wife, Yi Jung and Ga Eul would have to patch thing up and work through things on their own.

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were especially a little worried though, knowing that Yi Jung and Ga Eul still had not consummated their marriage. They realized that they had been so caught up with their own issues that they forgot the original reason for their team-up. Jae Kyung blamed Woo Bin for coming up with the Master and Slave set-up, hence side-tracking their original plans. Woo Bin, on the hand thought of Jae Kyung as a huge distraction that he just seemed to be unable to get rid of.

"You're all here..." Ji Hoo acknowledged. "I guess we're ready to hear the result of the DNA test then..." He said quietly, trying to let his words sink in. "I hope that whatever the result may be, let's just accept it with an open mind and think of little Han Byul's welfare above everything else..."

"Let's just get this over with..." Yi Jung nonchalantly spoke with an unfathomable expression on his face.

All of them proceeded towards the office of the doctor in charge of the DNA testing. The three women sat huddled close like a protective barrier around little Han Byul while the F4 stood immobile in different spots inside the office. Silence hung in the air like a suffocating plague. It left unspoken but they were all worried about the result... And much more worried about little Han Byul.

At last, Dr. Kwon, the middle-aged, balding doctor in charge, finally arrived to face the anxious bunch. He was carrying with him a folder which everyone immediately assumed as the result of the DNA test. He looked at each of them before finally settling down by his table.

"Well now…" Dr. Kwon began. "What an important bunch of people I have in my office." He humored but none laughed. "I have a feeling that the result will surprise everyone. Nevertheless, let's just get this over with. There is no reason to prolong the agony, seeing that everyone here is tense." He said and opened up the folder he was carrying.

"So as to ensure that the testing was fair and no one was favored, we classified the four DNA samples of the four possible fathers according to letters A, B, C and D without revealing the names corresponding to those letters to the test personnel." The doctor sighed. "According to the test, there is one match-up among the four possible fathers."

Silence hung in the room as everyone stilled their breaths.

"Little Han Byul matched Person C…" He allowed a pause before continuing to allow his words to sink in. "Now, for the corresponding names to the letters… Person A is Song Woo Bin…"

Woo Bin didn't say anything. He knew right from the very start that he couldn't possibly be the father of Han Byul. Aside from his condition, he was a cautious man. He always used protection in all of his sexcapades. There was absolutely no way that he could father a child.

"…Person B is Goo Jun Pyo…"

Jun Pyo heaved out a sigh and smiled as he looked at his wife. "I told you so…" He whispered to her from across the room.

Seeing as Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were already in the clear for being the father of the child, Ga Eul felt her heart hammering inside her chest as she gripped little Han Byul's sheets tightly. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo were the only ones left. Between the two of them and judging from the way they conducted themselves in front of women, it was safe to say that Yi Jung was the likely candidate to match as Han Byul's father.

Dr. Kwon looked at both So Yi Jung and Yoon Ji Hoo. The former was a renowned philanderer, the latter, a renowned surgeon. "I'll announce who person D is first…" He said, allowing a bit of pause to his words to allot some time for both men to prepare themselves for the result.

"Person D… The other person who is negative of being little Han Byul's father… is So Yi Jung."

Yoon Ji Hoo was the F4 who matched little Han Byul's DNA.

_Yoon Ji Hoo was Person C._

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Date Written: May 28, 2011

Date Posted: May 29, 2011


	21. Chapter 19: Healthy Jealousy

**Chapter 19 – Healthy Jealousy**

* * *

A stunned silence fell inside the room as the doctor made his announcement.

The implication of the doctor's words hung in the air as everyone pondered on it. Yi Jung stared down on the floor in silence with an unfathomable expression on his face. Ga Eul looked around with a stunned expression on her face as she held Han Byul. And everyone else were pretty much shocked at the onset of the revelation.

Amongst all of them, Ji Hoo seemed to be the only one not stunned as he pondered on the announcement.

"Y-Yah…" Song Woo Bin was the first one to break the silence as he looked at Ji Hoo. "Yoon Ji Hoo, you didn't tell us you were such a… ladies' man. How the heck did this happen without our knowledge?" He asked.

For all they knew, Ji Hoo could have met some woman behind their back. After all, although Ji Hoo may look like someone with a world of his own, he's still a very prime example of masculine virility who's merely a subject to the will of his hormonal nature. In short, he may look harmless but Ji Hoo was still very much a man.

"Then- what happens to baby Han Byul…?" Jan Di raised the question as she sat beside Ga Eul. "Yah… Yoon Ji Hoo, who will take care of her?" She asked, clearly concerned for the welfare of the little bundle of joy in Ga Eul's arms.

"She needs a complete family to take care of her…" Jae Kyung seconded. "And clearly, Ji Hoo can't provide that…" She added objectively.

Ji Hoo sighed. "We better discuss this in my office." He announced and turned to the other doctor in the room. "Doctor, I hope this news remain in this room." He said, his face passive – not giving away anything and betraying his own inner feelings.

Leading the other F4 and the three women altogether, Ji Hoo brought them to his spacious office where they could discuss everything in private. He sat behind his desk without a word, leaving the others wondering about what was currently running inside his mind.

"I knew that this was coming." Ji Hoo quietly announced.

"SO! You admit that you had a woman we didn't know about, huh?" Woo Bin immediately accused. An incredulous expression shadowed his face. "You didn't tell us and you call us your friends?"

"That's not-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Jun Pyo shook his head in disapproval. "Where did my childhood friend Yoon Ji Hoo go?" He asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Yah… More than a doctor and more than a friend, Ji Hoo is by nature a man." Yi Jung added in his two cents. "… And a man, of course… has needs." He expressedly stared at Ga Eul to make a point. "One way or another, he has to fulfill these needs." He said quietly.

"Yi Ju-"

"Aish… And here I thought Yoon Ji Hoo was a different kind of man compared to the likes of Yi Jung and Woo Bin…" Jae Kyung pouted.

All the while, Ji Hoo was trying to say something but was always getting interrupted by the judgmental opinions of his friends. He exasperatedly sighed and was getting a wee bit ticked off by the minute.

"Can you guys please shut up and not talk like I'm not here?" Ji Hoo raised his voice a notch higher to catch the attention of his friends.

"Just saying…" Jae Kyung shrugged.

"Han Byul is not my child." Ji Hoo declared. "She's my freakin' sister."

"HA?" Everyone simultaneously chorused.

"The doctor only declared that I matched Han Byul's DNA. Did he declare that I was her Father? No." He pointed out. "Secondly, I have been expecting some sort of scenario like this for years due to the reason that before my parents died, they were planning to conceive another child through scientific means because my Mother had some problems in conceiving… And when I mean scientific means, I mean in-vitro fertilization through a surrogate mother. They even went as far as to have my Father's sperm collected. However, they never got through the plan because they died."

Seeing as a pause was in order, Ji Hoo momentarily allowed his friends to digest the information he just revealed.

"And since my parents died, my Grandfather made it a point to keep my Father's sperm in a sperm bank with an indistinguishable label privy only to the records officer. To say the least, it is accessible to anyone who wishes to have a child. And since my Father was connected to the F4, rumors might have arisen as to the source of the sperm…"

"Aaahhh…" Woo Bin smiled sheepishly. "Then, it was all a misunderstanding…"

With a blank face, Ji Hoo turned to all of them and spoke, "I'm a doctor. Why the heck would I allow myself to father a child when I know ways to avoid it?" He rolled his eyes and slumped back on his seat.

"Wait." It was Ga Eul's turn to speak. "If what you say is true, then, it's possible that Han Byul's mother is not the only recipient of your Father's sperm… right?"

"I can't know that for sure… But at least I have access to the sperm bank. With Han Byul's appearance, I can trace my Father's sperm and have it removed from there."

"Ah…" Jan Di tentatively raised her hand. "Again, I'd really like to know what would happen to Han Byul…"

Everyone looked at Ji Hoo expectantly, waiting for his answer since he was the one directly related to the baby in Ga Eul's arms. With a resigned sigh, Ji Hoo had no other option but to take care of the matter himself. Han Byul was, first and foremost, his business to take care of. He knew that the mere arrival of the baby had shaken not only his world, but also of his friends. And he just can't let things go downhill from there.

"I'll take care of her." Ji Hoo curtly replied.

"I'd like to know what you mean by saying that." It was Ga Eul's turn to speak. "I know it's not my place to inquire, but she has been with me ever since she arrived, and I'd like to know what will happen to her."

"Well, for now, temporarily, she will be taken cared of by a nanny… I will have to investigate starting with the sperm bank so that I can trace her mother… Those are the only things I can think of right now… But I assure that she will be taken cared of to the best of my ability… I can guarantee you that." Ji Hoo replied.

"What about the kind of family environment she will grow up in?" Jae Kyung inquired next.

It was Woo Bin who spoke to answer Jae Kyung's question. "Whoah, whoah… We're getting way ahead of ourselves. Our top most concern right now is what will happen to Han Byul… As for what kind of family environment will she grew up in, well, that has to be thoroughly deliberated… but not right now."

A thoughtful pause reigned.

"I suggest we all go home for the moment and try to think of what action should be taken next." Ji Hoo dismissedly spoke. "I know that this whole issue has put everyone into such a roller coaster ride. I apologize for whatever chaos it must have caused…" He said this very statement in lieu of Ga Eul and Yi Jung who still looked like they were not nearing patching things up.

"Let's do that…" Yi Jung seconded. "I have a meeting with the President in ten minutes." He added, sounding a lot more detached and indifferent.

Woo Bin and the others could only cringe secretly at his words. They knew that he was being like this because of his wife. After all, So Yi Jung has the tendency to turn to work in order to forget the things that bother him. Well, they all hoped that work was the only thing that Yi Jung turned to… If not, then, that would truly break Ga Eul's heart.

-oOo-

"Omeoni…" Ga Eul bowed low in respect as soon as she entered the office of her mother-in-law.

It was already a few days after the initial pronouncement of baby Han Byul's DNA test result. Ga Eul had broken the news to Kim Young Ran afterwards to inform her of the developments in the mystery of Han Byul's birth. Whether or not she was relieved that her son had been absolved from being the baby's father, was left to be known since her face remained passive despite the revelation.

"You wanted to see me?" Kim Young Ran asked.

"Neh…" She curtly replied.

Ga Eul then took tentative steps forward towards her mother-in-law's desk, and without so much as saying another word, Ga Eul placed a folder on top of Kim Young Ran's desk. It was a white folder containing a handful of documents mainly about the planned re-arrangement of the museum's exhibits.

"That is the result of the first survey we conducted. It's not final but it looks promising." Ga Eul softly said.

"I see… Good then…" Kim Young Ran replied and said nothing more.

"Also…" Ga Eul began with a hesitant tone. This time around, she placed a white letter-sized envelope on top of Kim Young Ran's desk. "That is my resignation letter…" She explained.

A momentarily crease invaded Kim Young Ran's brows as she looked up puzzledly at Ga Eul. "Resignation? But why?" She asked adventently.

"The main reason why I agreed to be under your wing was because I wanted to gain your approval as the wife of your son… I know that the difference in stature between me and Yi Jung could not be easily ignored so I thought I could at least compensate by working hard for you…"

As Ga Eul spoke, she looked down on the floor with crystally eyes, fully-aware that what she was about to do would not gain her mother-in-law's approval. She knew that there was no way she was going to be on Kim Young Ran's good graces by prematurely resigning after just about a few weeks in employment… But she didn't care.

"But I did not anticipate that I would be losing Yi Jung in the process…" She whispered softly, her face a mirror of her wrecked feelings.

"I'm giving you a chance to take your Resignation Letter back…" Kim Young Ran declared instead of showing sympathy.

"But… Omeoni, I don't want to lose my husband…" Ga Eul helplessly pleaded but Kim Young Ran wouldn't budge.

"Take that back now while I'm still giving you a chance." She raised an eyebrow to make a point. "I very rarely make concessions, Ga Eul, so take that Resignation Letter back before I change my mind."

"But-" Ga Eul wanted to argue.

"If you have enough sense, you would listen to me as your mother-in-law this time." Kim Young Ran warned, looking stern and absolutely strict.

Hesitantly, although Ga Eul wanted to protest, when Kim Young Ran acts like a complete dictator as in cases like these, she has no choice but to obey the Queen of the So household. After all, she was still her mother-in-law to whom she must show obedience. So as slowly as she had placed the Resignation Letter on the desk, she also slowly took it and hid it back into her pocket.

"Good girl." Kim Young Ran smiled in approval. "Now, like I said, I very rarely make concessions, and in that aspect, I'm afraid So Yi Jung has taken after me. He doesn't make room for compromise for just anybody, much less to me… So imagine my surprise when my son suddenly came to my office and volunteered his services to deal with the Ministry of Culture in exchange that I be lenient on you…"

Kim Young Ran's confession suddenly stroked a chord inside Ga Eul's heart as she looked up at the older woman with a surprised expression on her face. The older woman seemed to appear mildly amused while Ga Eul just stood there dumbfounded with a surprised expression on her pretty face.

"Yi Jung- he… He did that?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes…" Kim Young Ran confirmed.

All along, Ga Eul thought that Yi Jung had been verily wasting his time in things she'd rather not imagine because of anger at her. She did not expect for him to just… bow down to his mother like that in exchange for leniency on her. And he even did this without letting her know… All the while, even though her husband was mad at her, he still very much cared.

Kim Young Ran sighed. "You could call this one of those momentous moments in a family. Yi Jung has long since refused any kind of help or compromise involving me… This has to be the first time in many years that he had acknowledged my authority as his mother…" She stated grimly. "Anyhow, since I have my son by the neck because of you, I will not allow you to resign that easily." With that, the evil smirk was back on the epic mother-in-law's face.

"Uhm… May I know where he is right now?" Ga Eul asked, too overwhelmed to say anything else except that she just wanted to find her husband at that very moment.

"He's finalizing the arrangements with the Ministry of Culture for a Culture Exchange Trip to the Philippines." Kim Young Ran replied.

"A trip to the Philippines?" Ga Eul repeated, fully understanding the fact that Yi Jung was arranging a trip, which meant that he would be away from her.

"Yes, he will be spear-heading the trip as the official ambassador of the Ministry of Culture."

"So… That means he will be away?" Ga Eul asked again.

"Yes…"

"For how long then?"

"Three days… Five days at most." Kim Young Ran replied with an amused smile on her face. "Mind you, there are plenty of tropical beaches in the Philippines, filled with women of different races, and I'm sure that the recipient country is more than willing to accommodate my son's needs as an ambassador, as a guest and most of all… as a man." Kim Young Ran's eyebrow raised up to highlight a point which she oh-so-subtly hinted at her statement.

If ever there was a master of subtlety and suggestion among the Alpha mothers of the F4, it was Kim Young Ran. And that was all the more reason why one should never mess with F4.

"Uhm… Excuse me, Omeoni, I-I have to go now…" Ga Eul immediately paled as soon as she heard her mother-in-law's subtle innuendos. By then, the overwhelming feeling brought about by Kim Young Ran's admission of Yi Jung's deal with her was instantly replaced with fury as Ga Eul marched out of her mother-in-law's office and went straight to calling Yi Jung.

"Yobosayo?" Yi Jung answered on the other line as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Where are you?" Ga Eul asked without sparing a second to even take a pause.

"Home." Yi Jung replied curtly.

"Which home?"

"Our home."

"Who're you with?" She just sounded like a jealous housewife but she didn't seem to care.

"I'm alone, of course." Yi Jung sounded truthfully surprised.

Upon ending the call, Ga Eul immediately got in her car and drove home. The trip was supposed to take about forty-five minutes at most, but since she was a housewife in a dire rush to meet her former-philanderer husband, thirty-minutes was enough to arrive home from the museum.

As soon as she entered their house, she began looking for Yi Jung, whom she ultimately found sitting by his desk in the library, reading a few documents with his reading glasses on. From the looks of it, So Yi Jung was obviously not in the Casanova-mode since there was not a girl in sight.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a trip to the Philippines?" Ga Eul demanded an answer angrily as soon as she faced her husband.

"Ah… So my mother told you, huh?" Yi Jung asked nonchalantly.

"I should at least know! Why didn't you tell me?" She was a bit over-reacting but her expression merely mirrored the perplexed emotions inside her chest at the thought of her husband cuddling with another woman in a tropical beach in the Philippines.

"Why the hell are you upset? It is still in the planning stages. I was planning to tell you when everything is confirmed." Yi Jung calmly explained while seriously wondering what had suddenly spurred his wife, whom he had a fight with, to just suddenly show up in front of him in a rage.

Somehow, his answer calmed her down a bit, but not enough to assure her. "So… So you're really going in that trip?" She asked, still upset.

Yi Jung shrugged. "Yes…" He took off his reading glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose as he took a break from all the reading.

"When is this trip scheduled?" Ga Eul asked, her voice was still a wee bit miffed.

"Two weeks from now… I'm not sure… The Ministry told me to hold this trip as soon as possible." He replied, still sounding sensible compared to Ga Eul who looked like a jealous wreck.

"Okay… But you're not allowed to go anywhere near any beach while you're in the Philippines." She declared, crossing both her arms across her chest for an authoritative effect.

"Why not?" Yi Jung asked, suddenly intrigued about the thoughts running inside his wife's brain.

"Just because I say so!" Ga Eul replied like a petty child.

She couldn't help but remember the time when she, together with Jan Di and the F4 went on a trip to New Caledonia. It was also a tropical beach, and as always, both Yi Jung and Woo Bin had been surrounded by their girls throughout the trip. At that time, she didn't really mind because, So Yi Jung was just a stranger to her then. A stranger who had a strange hobby of following her wherever she went in New Caledonia.

But now, it's totally different because So Yi Jung was now her husband and she won't tolerate any form of infidelity with any other woman.

So Yi Jung stood up from his desk and sighed contemplatively. "I have a feeling my mother didn't tell you the whole detail of my trip…" He said.

"I don't know about the whole detail of the trip you're talking about, but she told me enough to know that there are many tropical beaches in the Philippines, and that of course, equated to a lot of girls… So, if you dare to go on any of those beaches, I swear…"

"You're coming with me." Yi Jung declared while Ga Eul was in the middle of her rant-filled, jealous speech.

"…you're gonna- What? What did you say?"

"I said you're coming with me to the trip… as my personal assistant. Didn't my mother tell you?" A bemused smile was threatening to lift up on Yi Jung's lips as he stared at the dumbfounded expression on his wife's face, but he tried his best not to smile so as not to embarrass her.

If it was possible to evaporate into thin air in front of her husband who obviously had fun at her expense, Ga Eul would have disappeared as soon as she could. She just couldn't believe that her own mother-in-law would say something like that to her to make her think of worthless thoughts about her husband! And she even went to the point of verbally assaulting Yi Jung for something as feeble as a jealous streak! Plus, to think that prior to her whole jealous rant, she and her husband had not been in good terms!

Aaaarrrrgggghhh… She just made a fool out of herself!

"Oh…" Mortified and all, that was the only thing Ga Eul could say. "Um… She didn't tell me…" She finally appeared calm and sensible although she really wanted to just disappear on the spot.

A smile finally broke out on Yi Jung's lips. "So… You rushed all the way here because my mother hinted about tropical beaches and lots of girls?" He was teasing her and she knew it.

They had not been talking for a few weeks already and here he was, teasing her just because of a silly blunder she made. Ga Eul bit her lip at the irony of things, but instead of turning her back on him to hide her embarrassment, she just raised both her hands up with a pitiful expression on her face.

"I got jealous…" She admitted with a pout.

If it was possible for Yi Jung's brilliant smile to widen more, that would have been the kind of smile that showed on his face as he slowly pulled his wife into an embrace and planted a feathery kiss on her forehead. God, he missed her… He missed holding her in his arms, he missed the smell of her hair, and even just her close proximity with him – he missed all of her.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry about that thing with Mr. Valfrid. I'm so sorry about not telling you about it sooner, and I'm so sorry for making you jealous and upset…" Ga Eul said in a muffled voice as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"Sshh…" He hushed her softly. "Everything's alright now…" He closed his eyes to savor the achingly familiar feeling of having her inside his arms. God… He felt so empty for a while when he didn't have a chance to hold her like this.

For Ga Eul, the mere thought alone of her husband cuddling with other girls made her half-insane yet totally berserk to even make sense, so she had a fairly clear idea how hard it must have been for Yi Jung to be jealous of Mr. Valfrid. She understood him now… And she just felt so overwhelmingly glad to be back in her husband's arms.

"You know what…" Yi Jung began while still hugging Ga Eul tightly.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"We're all alone right now…" A sinfully charming smile crept up slowly on Yi Jung's lips. "Now, how about that overdue honeymoon we talked about?" He suggested.

But, of course, whoever that all-encompassing Being who was controlling fate, didn't even give Ga Eul a chance to reply when suddenly…

**_DING DONG!_**

Someone was ringing the doorbell.

Yi Jung's face was like… royally pissed. T_T

Whoever was at the door at that exact moment, was going to be the receiving end of So Yi Jung's sexually-frustrated wrath.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Date Written: July 1, 2011  
Date Posted: July 2, 2011


	22. Chapter 20: Newly Wed

**Chapter 20: Newly Wed**

* * *

Woo Bin crinkled his eyes before finally opening them up to see a crack of sunlight slowly creeping up the windows. He automatically looked at the clock by his side table and noted the time. It was only 5:45 AM. Too early for him to be up, he thought…

He resigned to sleep some more but found that he could no longer force himself to go back to slumber. Lying on his bed, he sighed and looked sideways towards the bed where Ha Jae Kyung was lying in deep sleep – complete with blankets and pillows thrown off to the side and all. She had been staying with him with for the last three weeks. So far, they have yet to accomplish their mission for So Yi Jung and Ga Eul. And to note, so far, the only thing they've managed to accomplish is to piss each other off.

Woo Bin completely turned sideways and observed Jae Kyung as she slept. For one, he could tell that she was a very active sleeper from the way her pillows and blanket were thrown off to the side. She was clothed in one of his button-up shirts again. As far as he knew, the women who had the privilege to wear his shirts in the morning were those whom he had shared a sexcapade the night before.

But here was Ha Jae Kyung… untouched, not his woman but sharing his room and even wearing his clothes as she damn well pleased without ever asking for permission.

And for the record, he hasn't bedded any woman the whole time that Jae Kyung had been staying with him. He originally thought that his libido would never be able to handle not having a woman in bed for a week, but here he was, almost three weeks without sharing his bed with a woman but still very much in control…

Well, Jae Kyung was a bit too much to handle at times so he figured his energy and attention were mostly on her. But that was entirely an excuse that Woo Bin kept on insisting to himself. He would never admit to himself that his attention has always been fixated on a certain quirky heiress named Ha Jae Kyung for reasons that didn't involve reason and thinking.

Pushing himself up, Woo Bin decided to head to the kitchen for an early breakfast. As soon as he was out of his room - half-naked with pants that were barely hanging by his waist - he was greeted by the sight of his servants putting red tulips on the vases around the house.

"Good morning, Young Master…" One servant greeted as she bowed.

"Why is the house filled with… red tulips?" He asked out of curiosity. He was never one to ask about such trivial questions. He never bothered paying attention to flowers, but this time, the whole thing was a bit too different from what he was used to.

"Ah… Well, it's Ms. Jae Kyung's favorite… She mentioned it in passing and we thought that she'd be pleased to see it when she wakes up." The servant replied.

Woo Bin made no attempt to reply. Instead, he proceeded to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"You're early today, Young Master. Good morning…" The cook greeted.

"What's for breakfast?" Woo Bin asked.

"Bulgogi, scrambles eggs and toasted bread, Sir." The cook replied.

Bulgogi was never served in his house for breakfast - that, he was very sure. However, again, this time, Woo Bin let it pass and continued to drink his coffee in silence.

"Will you have your breakfast now, Sir?" The cook inquired.

"Ani… I'll have it later. I'm going out for a quick jog…" He took a quick sip of his half-consumed coffee and stood up to leave.

However, he didn't proceed to jogging immediately. He went straight to his room to grab a shirt and his trainers. It didn't take long for Woo Bin to grab the things he needed, except that when his eyes laid on Jae Kyung, he saw an expression of pain on her face and noted a red stain on her bedsheet.

Alarm immediately registered itself on Woo Bin's face as he dropped his shirt and trainers before rushing towards Jae Kyung's bed side. "Yah! Ha Jae Kyung, wake up!" He sounded worried as he lightly shook her to wake her up.

Jae Kyung slightly opened one eye and murmured something incorrigible as she clutched her stomach. She was breathing raggedly and that uncomfortable expression on her face was enough to tell Woo Bin that she was in pain.

"Yah, Ha Jae Kyung... What's wrong with you? Tell me!" Woo Bin shook Jae Kyung some more to get some sort of reaction from her.

"Leave me alone…" She murmured softly, still clutching her stomach.

"Let's go to the hospital… Arasso?" He asked and slowly pulled her up in an attempt to carry her.

However, Jae Kyung shook her head in protest. "No, you moron… I don't need to go to the hospital… I just need some pads or maybe tampons…" She said. On an ordinary day, Woo Bin would never let that small insult pass, but for today, Jae Kyung's condition was much more important.

You would have thought that by now, after hearing Jae Kyung's instructions, Woo Bin would have a clear idea just what it was that she was going through. But no, the Don Juan was still very much clueless as to what the heck she meant about pads and tampons. However clueless and all, it was also clear that Woo Bin was very much worried about Jae Kyung as she lay completely helpless on her bed.

"Okay, okay… I'll go get the servants for help… Just hang on…" He said breathlessly before erupting into a speedy sprint to get servants to help.

As soon as Woo Bin was out of his room, he called for the assembly of all his servants, kkangpae and house servants alike. As he stood in front of him, all lined up and ready for instructions, he looked very much agitated and disturbed.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Jae Kyung needs pads and tampons right at this very minute. And she's curled up in pain inside the room. I don't know if she's bleeding but there's blood on the sheets. She refuses to go to the hospital and I have no idea what pads and tampons are. I also have no idea what she's going through exactly right now so any suggestion would be rewarded." And he said all these without a mere pause.

One female house maid raised a hand.

Woo Bin nodded to allow her to speak.

"I believe Ms. Jae Kyung is suffering menstrual cramps." She said

There was a puzzled look on Woo Bin's face that expressed just how clueless he was.

"Explain." He ordered.

"Erm… Usually, once a month, a woman bleeds… What I mean is, she has her monthly menstrual cycle. And for some women, when that time comes, they experience what we call menstrual cramps or extreme pain on their lower abdomen because of the menstrual cycle…" She explained.

"Okay… So what do we do?" He asked.

"First, she needs pads and tampons for the bleeding… And well, I think we need to do all we can to make her comfortable. As for the pain, we can put hot compress on her lower abdomen, feed her sweets or maybe, she could take pain killers." The servant replied.

"Alright. You and the other female servants go attend to her." Woo Bin said with finality then turned his attention to two of his kkangpae subordinates. "You and you, come with me. We're gonna have to buy these pads and tampons." He declared, which earned a silent yet surprised look from his men.

F4's Don Juan, a badas$ kkangpae boss, was going to buy pads and tampons for Ha Jae Kyung.

Before going out to buy the pads and tampons which Jae Kyung needed, Woo Bin had to get a casual shirt from his room, and in the process, also checked up on Jae Kyung as she lay writhing in pain on her bed. She was drenched in buckets of sweat while still clutching her stomach. The servants had brought hot compress, hot chocolates and all other sweets for her as they attempted to alleviate her pain.

He didn't dare go near Jae Kyung. He contented himself from looking at a distance because he knew that even he tried to help, he was still going to be useless. Instead, he abruptly turned his heels and decided to buy those badly needed pads and tampons. That was the only way to make himself useful during that very moment.

Of course, as soon as he arrived by the grocery store, he didn't expect to be greeted by the sight of so many pads and tampons of different sizes and different brands. Plus, it was amusing to see a grown man, surrounded by two dangerous-looking men by his sides, looking so baffled and confused while walking down the aisle of products for feminine hygiene.

"Boss, which one are we going to buy?" One of his men asked.

Woo Bin looked slightly miffed that they had to brother with such trivial matters when Jae Kyung was suffering at home. "Get ten of each brand. Just hurry up!" He said as he stood by the side and watched his men gather what they needed.

As soon as Woo Bin paid a wad of cash by the counter, he didn't even bother to get his change before hauling the huge bags of pads and tampons out of the grocery store. In less than fifteen minutes, they were already on their way back to his house with the pads and tampons.

"How is she?" Woo Bin asked the moment he stepped inside his room.

The huge bags of pads and tampons behind him earned wide-eyes of surprise from the servants who were tending to Jae Kyung. They didn't expect for Song Woo Bin to overreact like that when it was just a simple matter of menstrual cramps. But of course, since he was their employer, they simply could not snicker in front of him.

"She looks much better, Sir…" One of the servants replied.

Jae Kyung was still lying on the bed and still clutching her stomach but she looked like she had her wits back with her, and that was usually a good sign. Awake and all, Jae Kyung glanced sideways at the huge bags of pads and tampons behind Woo Bin and looked straight at the man with a disapproving look.

"Yah… Don't tell me you raided the pads and tampons by the grocery store?" She asked with a look of humor and disbelief on her face.

Woo Bin didn't reply because that was somehow true anyways. "How are you feeling?" He asked instead.

"Uncomfortable but I'll live…" She said with a faint smile. "This is the part where you turn your head away because I'm going to stand up from this bed, get a pad from that huge pile you have and go straight to the comfort room to take a bath and use it afterwards. I have a blood-stained behind so looking away would be very much appreciated."

Conceding to Jae Kyung's request, Woo Bin looked away and ordered his two men to wait outside and leave the bags of pads and tampons behind. He also dismissed the other servants inside the room since they were no longer needed. While he decided to sit by the foot of his bed and wait for Jae Kyung to finish taking a bath just to make sure that she was okay. Of course, he didn't anticipate the fact that it would take Jae Kyung roughly an hour inside the bathroom to finish.

"Omo… You're still here?" Jae Kyung remarked upon seeing Woo Bin sitting comfortably on top of his bed reading what appeared to be a magazine about guns.

"What? It's my room." Woo Bin nonchalantly deadpanned.

"Well, I just didn't expect you'd still be here… Don't you have transactions to attend to?" Jae Kyung emerged from the shower, only covered by a mere sheer white towel.

"It's still too early. Happy hour doesn't start until the sun sets." He replied, forcing his eyes to stay on the magazine he was reading although he was compelled to look at Jae Kyung because of the fact that her sweet scent was wafting temptingly through his nostrils.

Unabashed even with Woo Bin inside the room, she went towards the dresser – one that she and Woo Bin share – to attend to her daily hygiene habits. She routinely applied her deodorant, lotion and facial moisturizer, seemingly nonchalant that there's a man inside the room.

Woo Bin wanted to say something about her lack of self-preservation when there's a perfectly healthy straight male inside the room while she was only clad in a towel but decided against it because he was considering her earlier situation. And it was getting painfully harder to ignore that male instinct in him so instead of tempting himself further, he decided that the best solution was a shower; one that was very cold to cool his head off.

"I'm going to take a shower." He muttered as he picked himself up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Of course, the moment he entered the bathroom, he didn't expect the sweet onslaught of Jae Kyung post-bath scent lingering in the air, tempting him even more. He cringed and took in a deep breath. Oh, yes… That sweet jasmine scent lingering in the air was definitely Jae Kyung's shower gel. He closed his eyes and the image that immediately came to his mind was one of Jae Kyung…

Then, without even taking time to take off his shirt and pants, he abruptly turned on the cold shower. He knew he needed that.

Weeks of celibacy plus Jae Kyung being the only woman around him - the same woman inside his room every night, for that matter – was making him antsy and seemingly not himself as of late. He needed to very cold shower to re-establish his composure.

And all the while he was taking a shower, he couldn't help but think that he and Jae Kyung seemed like a newly wedded couple…

Her jasmine scented shower gel, feminine wash, facial wash, pink face towel and even her pink toothbrush seemingly looked out of place in his bath room. Even her beauty products which flooded almost three-fourths of his dresser looked out of place! But then, he couldn't help but feel as if everything still fits together…

-xoOox-

As it turned out, the person at the gate was none other than Yi Jung's very own grandmother. So you can just imagine the look of pure frustration on Yi Jung's face as soon as he knew that he could not, in any way, vent out his anger for the unwanted interruption against his own grandmother. So Haejin may be old but she could well cut off his balls if he so much as attempt to show a bit of attitude in her presence.

His Grandmother only wanted to deliver stocks of vitamins and fertility juices to make sure that she was healthy and ready for conception. The fact that she did it in good faith and Ga Eul was tightly pinching his side so that he wouldn't show any disrespect to his own Grandmother was the only thing that kept his control in check.

Of course, as soon as his Grandmother left and they were left all alone together, Ga Eul was being called back to the office and he had to attend a meeting with the committee for the Philippine Culture Exchange. They never had enough time alone together just for each other. Yi Jung was getting frustrated and Ga Eul was admittedly disappointed but they couldn't help it.

Within the next few days, Ga Eul had been busy with the research that she was heading for the Woosung Museum while Yi Jung had been busy arranging the trip to the Philippines for the Ministry of Culture. What they didn't expect was that the trip to the Philippines was going to be earlier than what they expected, and so, Ga Eul had to leave her staff at the Woosung Museum indefinitely for the trip.

In less than two weeks, Yi Jung and Ga Eul found themselves flying a private plane towards the Philippines.

As soon as they arrived in the Philippines, flowery garlands were instantly hung on their necks by Filipina women. They were also greeted by the sight of a marching band, along with ranks of the Philippine military, more than a dozen of security personnel – South Korean and Filipinos alike. And right in the middle of the tight security, the Secretary of the Philippine Department of Tourism along with the President was there to welcome them.

"Mr. So Yi Jung, welcome to the Philippines." The Secretary of the Department of Tourism beamed at Yi Jung and shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here." Yi Jung greeted back politely. Behind them, Ga Eul and the other staffs were trailing behind.

In less than an hour, Yi Jung and Ga Eul found themselves being entertained in the Malacañang Palace in a welcoming party arranged by the President and his cabinet members. They sat as audience to a series of performances of Philippine tribal and ethnic dances, and were even served traditional Filipino dishes for dinner. Of course, there were also Korean dishes if they preferred to have it for dinner.

Lavish and warm – the two words that could aptly describe the welcome they received from the Filipino officials upon their arrival. It was only apt to give the guest the best of what the Philippines can give if they were to establish a cultural exchange program.

By the end of the evening and after a parade of polite greetings with the Filipino officials, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were introduced to their five-member Filipino staff who will be assisting them in their itinerary of travel for the trip. They were Kevin, Janine, Mercy, Irish, and Gabby.

"Annyong Hasaeyo!" The six staff members greeted altogether in unison, all of them with wearing their own expression for each of their version of a hospitable greeting.

Kevin was blushing like mad, his eyes darting back and forth from Yi Jung and the woman who was introduced as his assistant who was named Chu Ga Eul. Janine was smiling idiotically like a crazed fan-girl. Beside her was Irish, who looked like she was hyperventilating on the spot, but was pinching Janine by her side to stop her from smiling like a loony Cheshire cat. There was Gabrielle or Gabby who looked shy but was actually trying to stifle her star-struck self.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

This is a surprise update for the long-standing Filipino SoEul fans whom I've met through my fics and with whom I shared late-night conversations on Twitter. Also, as for now, I've mentioned only five, but since Yi Jung and Ga Eul are in the Philippine, I'm pretty sure they're going to meet more Filipino characters later on in their trip.


	23. Chapter 21: GetAway

**Chapter 21: Get-Away Accomplices**

* * *

**A/N:** This is dedicated to the SoEulmates at Twitter! =)

* * *

Within the next few days upon arrival in the Philippines, Yi Jung and Ga Eul had been whisked away on several official functions. During their first official day in the Philippines, there was a formal meeting between the respective officials of both countries for the planning and strengthening of cultural ties currently being enjoyed by both countries. After the meeting, formal bilateral agreement was signed for further cooperation between South Korea and the Philippines.

The second day was much more lax and casual since Yi Jung and Ga Eul were led around by their Filipino staff to tour around Manila.

"Whoah! This reminds me so much of Myungdong!" Ga Eul remarked while she and Yi Jung were strolling the streets of Divisoria, an urban shopping district for middle class Filipinos.

As per the suggestion of Irish, one of their Filipino staff, they were dressed rather casually and left whatsoever pricey jewelry or gadget in their hotel to ensure their safety. At one glance, Yi Jung and Ga Eul could even easily be mistaken for two ordinary Koreans looking for stuff to buy, accompanied by their Filipino friends.

At one point during their stroll, they came upon a small stall selling fried street foods. Ga Eul briefly wondered if Filipino street food tasted anything like that of Korea, so without much of an effort, she tugged at Yi Jung's elbow intimately. She seemed to have momentarily forgotten that she was playing the part of being her husband's secretary. And this earned the suspicions of one of their Filipino staff.

"Aish... Do you really have to eat that? You don't even know if it's clean." Yi Jung complained in Korean, watching his wife skeptically.

"Yah... Lighten up! We're in a foreign country so we might as well try their food!" Ga Eul pointed out rather enthusiastically. She briefly turned to Kevin with a huge smile on her face. "Kevin, do you know what is this?" She asked.

Kevin reddened a bit but immediately smiled. "Aaah... That's a Filipino street food called Fish Ball. It's made of flour, eggs and fish." He answered, stealing away Ga Eul's attention from Yi Jung for a moment.

"Is it good?" Ga Eul asked again.

"Hmmm... Would you like to try it?" Kevin asked to which Ga Eul exuberantly nodded. "Manong, pabili nga po ng bente na fish ball. (Sir, we'll have twenty-pesos worth of fish ball.)"

Upon Kevin's prompt, the street vendor immediately deep-fried several pieces of fish ball on boiling oil until they were light brown in color. Ga Eul couldn't help but look all eager and curious at the same time as she observed how fish ball was cooked.

While the fish balls were being cooked, Kevin couldn't help but turn to Janine with a goofy grin on his face like a little school boy excited with a new toy. "Alam mo, Janine, ang pag-ibig parang utot... (Hey, Janine, you know what? Love is like fart…)" He said dreamily while shifting his eyes sideways to look at Ga Eul.

"Ehhh? Bakit naman? (Ehhh? Why?)" Janine asked suddenly.

"Unexpected and unstoppable..."

"Yuck! Kadiri ka! Ang sabihin mo, crush mo lang talaga si Miss Gail! (Yuck! You're gross! Just admit it that you have a crush on Miss Gail!)" Janine retorted with a chuckle.

"Would you like it spicy or sweet?" Kevin asked Ga Eul while Yi Jung grumbled in the background.

"Hmmm... Shall we try it sweet?" Ga Eul turned to Yi Jung with a smile, but immediately turned back to Kevin. "Um... Sweet?"

"Sweet it is, then..." Kevin smiled. "Sweet daw ho, Manong...(We'll have it sweet, Sir…)" He told the vendor.

When the fish balls were cooked, the vendor placed them in a paper plate and laced a healthy amount of a pink & reddish sauce on it. After wards, Kevin got a thin pointed stick and handed it to Ga Eul.

"You stick this unto the fishball and then, eat it." Kevin instructed and slowly ate one fishball himself as he demonstrated Ga Eul how.

"Aahhhh… I wanna try!" Ga Eul excitedly grinned. She stuck her own stick unto one fishball, blew it to cool it down, and ate it with much gusto. "Yummy!" She immediately turned to her husband and forced him to eat one. Of course, Yi Jung couldn't do anything at all when it came to the things that his wife wanted.

The truth was, when Yi Jung was previously made to choose among his staffs to accompany them to the tour, he quickly chose the five Filipino staffs introduced to them during the first day. The main reason was that since his Filipino staffs mostly spoke to them in English, he easily assumed that they don't speak or even understand Korean. It was more for privacy reasons really. The second reason was that he didn't want any Korean to see him and Ga Eul being intimate with each other because that might start a rumor in Korea. Also, another reason for privacy.

And if there was one person whom he was protecting the most, it was Ga Eul. Right from the very start, he had been very much well aware of the difference in stature between him and his wife. Once word got out that Chu Ga Eul was actually the wife of one of Korea's most eligible bachelors – the very Casanova himself – the privacy and quiet moments which Ga Eul had enjoyed all her life would forever be replaced with something she might not even be ready to accept.

Right up until that very moment, Yi Jung was trying to shield his wife from the consequences of climbing into a higher level of society. For someone like him who grew up with the rich and famous, of course he was used to all of it. But for his wife who grew up quietly, enjoying the peaceful life of a commoner, being the subject of limelight and unwanted attention would surely have an effect on her. On whether she would be able to handle such things – that was one of the things that Yi Jung wanted to figure out for himself.

After going through more tourist spots around Metro Manile, it was already late when Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived at their hotel. Their staffs asked them on whether they wanted to explore the night life but both of them refused because evidently, they were both tired from all the walking and sight-seeing all over Manila.

However, when Ga Eul had gone up straight to her room to take a shower before dinner, Yi Jung pulled two of their staffs aside; the two girls who had been cheerful throughout the trip but would shyly bow their heads low whenever he was around – Janine and Irish. He didn't really know why they seemed to timid whenever he was around but would seem so lively and giggly whenever they were with Ga Eul.

"Excuse me, uhmm…" Yi Jung began uncomfortably. How was he going to explain to them what he wanted to accomplish anyways? Hmmm…

"Y-Yes, Sir? Do you need anything?" It was Janine who asked with a shy smile.

"Uhm, well, actually, yes…" Yi Jung replied but wasn't quite sure on how to proceed.

"Tell us! We'll do our best to help." This time, it was Irish who spoke. She still looked a wee bit shy but it was obvious that she was also one eager beaver when it came to being one of Yi Jung's staffs.

Yi Jung smiled bashfully. He was actually contemplating to ask for help to steal his wife away for some quality time from complete strangers, but then, it was also a bit of a wonder why he completely felt as if he could trust these people. For the short time that he and Ga Eul spent with these people, they were actually very accommodating and would go to lengths just to help them. Plus, there was never a boring moment with them because even though they joked around with each other in their native tongue, they made sure to explain things to them and never made them feel out of place.

"Actually, I was wondering if you guys know a quiet place where we could spend a few quiet days… Somewhere away from the city, like a beach or a rest house…" Yi Jung inquired.

Janine and Irish looked at each other thoughtfully. "Well, Boracay is a prime tourist destination… There's also Baguio…" Irish suggested. "We could book you a hotel if you want…"

"No, no…" Yi Jung shook his head. Boracay was waaaaay too overrated. Plus, it was filled with too many tourists and he perfectly knew that a lot of Korean tourists go there. As for Baguio, that has also been a place for most Korean immigrants to the Philippines so it was definitely not safe for Ga Eul and him. "Uhm, what I mean is some place quieter…" He explained.

"How about Cebu or Bohol?" Janine replied this time. "Those places have beaches and they both have many places to visit…"

Yi Jung sort of frowned. He was thinking of somewhere small, intimate and private to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and even from the watchful eyes of the press. "Do you know any place that's small, not too touristy and where there can be privacy? A private island or beach, or maybe a rest house?"

Janine and Irish looked at each other again, and this time they grinned. "MERCCCYYY!" They both chorused and looked for another one of Yi Jung's Filipino staff.

"Mercy! Lapit ka dito! Dali! (Mercy! Come here! Quick!)" Janine called out.

"Oh? Bakit? (Oh? Why?)" Mercy asked as she was walking towards them and merely threw Yi Jung a wayward glance. "Hi, Sir!" She greeted and immediately looked at Irish and Janine expectantly.

"Sir, I think we know just the kind of place you're looking for." Irish grinned and then turned to Mercy. "Mercy, may ari ng isang maliit na resort sa Visayas 'yung cousin mo, di ba? (Mercy, your cousin is the owner of a small resort in Visayas, right?)"

Confused and all about what's actually happening, Mercy just nodded.

"Sir, Mercy's cousin here is the owner of a small beach resort in Visayas. It's not too touristy because it's not a prime tourist destination and maybe if we contact Mercy's cousin, we could rent out the whole place and arrange accommodations." Janine explained.

"Really?" Yi Jung's face considerably lit up upon the development of the conversation.

Of course, unbeknownst to him, his positive reaction as his face lit up became the beacon which ultimately transformed the three girls' small crush on him into pure devotion. Wide-eyed, dreamy and with girly smiles on their faces, Irish, Janine and Mercy nodded eagerly as if they were all hypnotized by Yi Jung's charming smile.

"I can call my cousin tonight and maybe we can leave by tomorrow morning if everything goes favorably for us." Mercy spoke enthusiastically. "But first, I need to know how many people you'll be bringing with you so that I can plan for the travel..."

"Is your cousin's beach resort far from Manila?" Yi Jung couldn't help but ask.

"Actually, Sir, we need a one-hour plane ride, plus another car ride from the airport to the local sea port and then, we're gonna be boarding a local sea vessel to reach my cousin's beach resort. It's in the Visayas so it's actually far from Manila…" Mercy replied.

"That far? Isn't there a faster way to get there?" Yi Jung asked again.

"Well, it would be faster if we had a private plane but then, it has nowhere to land in the resort. The only forms of transportation that can be used to reach my cousin's beach resort are small sea vessels and pump boats… That's why it's kind of private…" Mercy pointed out.

"I see…" Yi Jung thought contemplatively for a while. Surely there must be some kind of way for him and Ga Eul to have a private time for themselves on a private island. "I have an idea… You said that it's only accessible for small sea vessels? Well, would it be possible for a seaplane to land there?"

(a/n: Seaplanes can land and take-off on the sea.)

Irish and Janine looked at Mercy expectantly. "If it's a seaplane, then I guess it's possible, yes…"

Yi Jung smiled at Mercy's reply. He briefly excused himself and picked up his phone to call someone.

Truthfully, Mercy knew that So Yi Jung was the son of a prominent Korean family. From the articles about him that she read online, she knew that the man was actually rich and was even a prodigy at such a young age. However, she briefly wondered how in the hell would So Yi Jung manage to conjure up and have access to a seaplane immediately, even on a foreign country?

As soon as Yi Jung finished his phone call, he turned to face his staffs again.

"Mercy, I trust that you can arrange to have the whole place for us. We'll be staying there for three days maximum. Don't worry about the expenses, I will handle it. Also, please tell your cousin to stock up with food, meat, vegetables and make sure to hire a cook to prepare Filipino dishes." Yi Jung instructed then grinned. "Pack your bags, Ladies, and be ready to travel to Visayas tomorrow… Also, tell your two other companions that we're going on a trip. Meet us here at the hotel by six AM sharp tomorrow morning. Any questions?" Yi Jung confidently smiled.

"B-But… But how did you manage to arrange such a trip in such a short time?"

"Here's a secret…" He motioned for them to come nearer and so they did. "It's the power of being an F4." He whispered and smiled at them charmingly before waving good-night to them and retreating to his hotel room.

Puzzled and all, Janine, Irish and Mercy ended up researching what So Yi Jung meant about being an F4, and only then were they introduced to the four most prominent, not to mention good-looking men in Korea; three of whom were still very much bachelors and the only one who was not, became a darling of the mass because of marrying a commoner, the prince to a true-to-life Cinderella story.

The very next morning, Yi Jung and Ga Eul, along with their five-member Filipino staffs boarded a medium sized seaplane that was taking them straight to Villa Igang, Guimaras, Visayas, Philippines (this place actually exists).

There was an infectious giddy atmosphere inside the airplane during the ride. Janine, Mercy and Irish couldn't help but he amazed at how Yi Jung pulled the whole trip through with just a single phone call. Even Gabby and Kevin were also similarly amazed that they couldn't help but think of how lucky they were to be hired as So Yi Jung's Filipino staffs. The plane ride was actually two hours long with a stop-over in the Iloilo Domestic Airport for record purposes. After which, they flew straight towards Guimaras Island where the beach resort of Mercy's cousin was located.

Since the plane ride was a bit long and everyone was in high spirits, Yi Jung and Ga Eul, along with their staffs couldn't help but trade stories during their trip. Well, it was mostly Ga Eul chatting with the staffs and Yi Jung ogling at her with a small smile on his face.

"So, were you guys friends already before you became hired as staffs?" Ga Eul asked.

"We knew each other but we weren't that close…" Kevin replied. "But then, during the preparation for the culture exchange, we kind of bonded together and became friends."

"Aahhh… You guys are fun to be with! Like siblings together!" Ga Eul couldn't help but giggle.

"Uhm, Miss Gail, if you don't mind me asking… How long have you and Sir So Yi Jung known each other?" It was Gabby who asked with a curious expression on her face, but it was also obvious from the way she spoke that she didn't want to offend of say something bad. "If you don't want to answer, it's fine." She added with a smile.

Ga Eul briefly glanced at Yi Jung who playfully raised one eyebrow at her. "Well, actually, I've known him for more than five or six years…"

"Is that how long you've been working for him as his assistant?" It was Kevin who asked.

"No, not really… It's only this year that I started being his assistant… We have common friends so we knew each other from before." Ga Eul continued to reply.

"Are you close?" Gabby asked suggestively which earned her an elbow on the side from Irish. "Ano? Nagtatanong lang naman eh… (What? I was just asking…)" She immediately asked Irish in defense.

"I'll answer that…" Yi Jung spoke. "The answer to your question depends on how you define the word 'close'…" He had that small and secretive smile on his face which vaguely answered the questions playing in the minds of all their staffs. In short, it was an indirect admission that was neither declared nor implied and was simply open-ended; open for discussion, debate and even suspicion.

"And I like that answer!" Gabby cheered knowingly.

In turn for his answer though, Ga Eul gave Yi Jung a glare.

"Mwo?" Yi Jung asked in Korean. "I was just being polite in answering her question…" He defended, choosing to speak in Korean for a bit of privacy.

Ga Eul hissed. "Stop that… You want them to find out that we're actually husband and wife?" She similarly spoke in Korean.

"Well, yeah… As long as they're willing to keep it a secret…" Yi Jung replied, still speaking in Korean.

"Uhm… Excuse me…" Kevin interrupted politely. "Miss Gail, Sir…. If you don't mind me interrupting, just so you both know, we might not be able to speak straight Korean, but we actually understand it…" He said.

"And we're willing to keep your secret." Gabby added with an understanding yet triumphant smile.

Both Ga Eul and Yi Jung significantly paled in their seats.

"We kind of had our suspicions from the start about the two of you…" Irish confessed. "But we didn't say anything because it's something personal and we respect something like that…"

All five of them had suspicions from the very first day alone but were a bit hesitant to ask or even confirm things. It was only Gabby who was much too intrigued about what's between Yi Jung and Ga Eul who actually had the guts to ask about it when she was given the chance. In private discussions among the five of them, they've always thought of Yi Jung and Ga Eul as the perfect OTP (One True Pair). They looked perfect together and there was no denying the implications one can surmise from their interactions with each other.

"We just want you to know about what we know and that we're willing to keep our mouths shut about the two of you… It's what confidential staffs are all about, right?" Mercy added with a gentle shrug.

"Well, since we're all talking about truths and secrets right now, I guess it's safe to admit that it kind of broke our hearts to know that you two might be together. I mean, Kevin here has this biggest crush on Miss Gail right from the beginning and there's four of us here who's been admiring Mister So… But we're practical people. We'll get over our minor heartbreaks." Janine explained carefully with a faint smile.

"Yeah… At least we won't keep our hopes up, right?" Irish chose to look on the bright side of things. "And hey, you two look good together… That definitely counts for something." She smiled.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 22: Operation Tropical Romance

Dedicated to the SoEulmates on Soompi!

Also, if you want to see how Villa Igang in Guimaras looks like, check this shattered-teardrops . deviantart . com/gallery/11260215 (remove spaces between the dots)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Operation Tropical Romance**

* * *

Villa Igang Beach Resort was located in the island of Guimaras in the Visayas area of the Philippine archipelago. It's an hour ride away on a pump boat from the nearest city of Iloilo. Since it's a bit remote, it's only full of visitors during summer in the Philippines which is from March until May.

Aside from strategically placed rooms near the beach, and one open lounge for visitors, Villa Igang beach resort wasn't as developed as other tourist destinations. But what could be considered a disadvantage, was was actually its charm. Since it's not as developed as other resorts, it has preserved the natural vegetation and landscape around the resort, emanating a natural vibe all over the place.

"Wow! It's so nice in here!" Ga Eul could not help but feel exhilarated as she saw the white sands, tropical trees and crystal clear, cerulean waters.

If Ga Eul was all wide-eyed and excited, Yi Jung, on the other hand, wasn't in the least bit impressed. The resort wasn't exactly what could be called as five-star. Being an F4, Yi Jung had access to all the best places that the world could offer, so being in a semi-developed beach resort in the heart of an unknown tropical island, the place didn't impress him all that much.

But of course, upon seeing Ga Eul looking all excited and giddy to be in such a place, well, the place never really mattered at all. What mattered the most was that he was with his wife and they were going to have some time together in a tropical island, away from the prying eyes of the Korean media.

"Whoah... We're going to be staying here for three days? How did you even manage to know such a place?" Ga Eul truly pleasantly surprised when her husband told her to pack her things the night before. She assumed that they were going back home the next morning but was even more surprised when they traveled with their Filipino staffs in a medium-size seaplane.

A smirk plastered itself on Yi Jung's face as he encircled his arms around Ga Eul and hugged her from behind. "You know, you should probably get used to the fact that I can surprise you with wonderful things because that's what I intend to do for the rest of our lives..." He whispered lovingly into her ears.

Ga Eul playfully pushed Yi Jung away. "Stop that... The staffs might see you..." She cautioned.

But Yi Jung was much too happy to be with his wife to care. "So what?"

"Well, wouldn't it be bad if they knew too much?" She asked, sounding a bit too cautious.

"Relax... You heard what they said. They promised to keep what they know... Besides, I intend to tell them the truth so that we don't have to hide anything while we're here..." Yi Jung announced. "It IS very tiresome to act like a bachelor when all I want to do is to spend all of my time with my wife, you know..." He pulled her back to him again and continued to hug her without fear of anyone seeing them.

"You really do know how to sweet-talk, don't you?"

"Sweet-talk? My God, Woman! I'm baring my all here!" Yi Jung playfully feigned flabbergasted and offended, while Ga Eul merely chuckled.

They were standing by the door of their room, overlooking the vast ocean ahead. In an uncharacteristic sigh of contentment, both of them simply hushed and savored that peaceful moment in each other's presence. It was such a rare moment for them to be able to simply stand still, relax, be at ease and not worry about anything. It was like they were both given time to breathe...

On the other hand, the staffs were given separate rooms which were all a bit farther than Ga Eul and Yi Jung's room to ensure privacy for the lovebirds. Well, Gabby mostly insisted to stay near the couple since she wanted to be able to swoon and ogle while they spend some quality time, but then, she was easily overruled by the other four who insisted on giving them privacy.

All the while, on the far side of the resort, Kevin, Janine, Irish, and Gabby were all staring at the lovebirds from a distance. All of them had nothing to do after arriving and unpacking their stuffs so, all they did was sit down and watch the time pass. That was until they saw Ga Eul and Yi Jung...

"They're sooooo sweet!" Irish giggled.

Kevin, on the other hand, looked at his two other friends and sighed dejectedly. "Ang heartbreak parang LBM na umandar pagkatapos mo'ng kumain ng lahat ng paborito mo'ng pgkain... (Heartbreak is like LBM that acts up after you ate all of your favorite foods...)"

"Bakit nman? (Why so?)" It was Gabby who asked.

"Panira... (It ruins everything...)" He said sulkily with a huge pout on his face.

"Kev, I wouldn't blame Miss Gail... Er... Well, it's 'Mrs.' because she's married... Mr. So Yi Jung is just..." Irish paused and dreamily stared at Yi Jung. "...perfect!"

"Besides, you don't see us wallowing in heartbreak even though we knew they're married..." Mercy pointed.

"It's different! You guys are fan-girls! I'm... I'm in love!" Kevin helplessly defended.

"Kev, si Mr. So gwapo... Ikaw... (Kev, Mr. So is handsome... You...)" Janine began saying but her voice quickly trailed off with a playful smile on her face. "Fine, alright... You're handsome, too, Kev... Since we're friends and all." She snickered.

"Guys! You would not believe what I found!" Mercy rushed towards her three companions with her laptop in tow. "''!"

"What?" Janine, Irish, Kev and Gabbu chorused.

"I don't understand... Slow down!" Gabby complained.

"Breathe, Mercy... And say it slowly again." Irish urged on.

Mercy took three deep breaths and looked at each of her friends before opening her mouth. "Well, I just kind of figured out that Mr. So and Miss Gail are actually secretly married... Don't you think that's so romantic?" She took a deep breath after speaking.

"Well, technically, that explains why Mr. So wanted to go some place private..." Janine pointed out.

"I've read news articles about Mr. So saying rumors about him being engaged and all, but there has been no confirmation or whatsoever... My research on him did turn up some very interesting stuffs but I only concentrated on everything about him and Ms. Gail... On that topic, not a lot of things did turn up but there were pictures of them together in Mr. So's exhibit roughly taken five or six years ago..."

"Wow... You actually did a whole background check, huh?" Gabby was undeniably impressed.

Mercy blushed a bit but quickly shrugged. "Well, I was just curious... And because this is necessary to ensure that we know what job we're supposed to do."

"What job?" Kevin was a little bit lost.

"Ugh..." Mercy rolled her eyes. "You know, as their staff, we should protect their privacy! We should also make sure that they make the best of their stay in this island!" She said resolutely with burning determination in her eyes.

"Even more so now, because we know that they're a couple... They should at least enjoy whatever anonymity this place gives them before they go back to Korea..." Janine shrugged.

"Ooohhhhh! I like where this conversation is going! It's like planning a honeymoon itinerary for the two of them! I'm definitely in on this one!" Gabby excitedly giggled.

Mercy grinned. "And we will call it Operation Tropical Romance!"

"Ehhh… I have a question though..." Kevin reluctantly raised his hand with a hesitant expression on his face. The hype and bright enthusiasm was great and all, but then again, Kevin had a huge hunch that his friends were all too blown away by it all. The practicability of the task at hand was an important factor, and as much as he hated to admit it, he represented logic and reality amidst his friends' romantic lunacy.

"Shoot!" Mercy was still very much enthused.

"Uh… What exactly are we supposed to do?" Kevin asked.

Mercy, Janine, Gabby and Irish all looked at each other alternately. They were all hyped up but when it came to the actual planning, they were all lost. Kevin couldn't help but sigh. His friends were all hopeless cases, but then again, being the only thorn among the roses, he had to step up and help.

"Here's an idea: I saw some small boats along the dock just this morning and have been thinking about island-hopping. So, how about I take Mr. So and Ms. Gail island-hopping after lunch this afternoon, and you guys go plan whatever romantic moolah you want to do for dinner and for the rest of the days here?"

Irish, with a super cheesy smile and bright, glittering eyes, looked at Kevin like he was some God-given prophet to save the day. "KEV! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

-oOo-

The pulsing beat of the loud music surrounded them inside one of those VIP lounges in one of Seoul's top bars. Song Woo Bin was on prowl, making sure that his turf remained untouched while at the same time, making the people under him feel that he was very much active and dangerous. On either side of him sat two scantily dressed women who were both eager to have his attention. And of course, on the far end of the long sofa inside the VIP lounge was none other than Ha Jae Kyung.

Since she was bored to death staying inside Woo Bin's mansion, Ha Jae Kyung insisted to come and have some time to relax. Unbeknownst to Woo Bin, Jae Kyung had been watching him from the corner where she sat. Even through the dim-lighted bar, no one could deny that Song Woo Bin's presence was magnetic. He had that unexplainable presence which drew people to him, like moths to a flame. And yet, Jae Kyung thought, she was probably the only one immune to it.

With a bored sigh, Jae Kyung stood up from where she sat. "Look, if you plan on having a three-some right here, right now, all you need to do is ask." Even though she was annoyed, Jae Kyung showed class and sophistication by smiling instead before turning her back on Woo Bin and his two lady friends.

"Yah! Where are you going?" Woo Bin inquired.

"I want to have a good time and you're not going to stop me from doing so." Jae Kyung smirked before taking her leave. She wanted to have a great time after being holed up inside Woo Bin's mansion because of her freaking monthly period, and watching Woo Bin being devoured by two skanks didn't exactly count as one. She didn't wear her favorite red mini-dress just to sit and watch Woo Bin play with his play-things.

Ha Jae Kyung ultimately ended up sitting by the bar. She knew that Woo Bin would probably have a huge fit if he knew that she drank liquor. The man was more strict than her own father, and to think that she was already well above and beyond the age of maturity!

"Tequila. Straight-up, please." She ordered.

A small shot glass of tequila was quickly served in front of her by a cute young waiter who seemed to appreciate the beautiful customer in front of him. Nonetheless, Ha Jae Kyung was rather oblivious to it all as she took one quick swig of the drink. As soon as her glass was empty, it was quickly re-filled. However, before she could take her second shot of tequila, a strong hand gripped her by the wrist.

"What did I say about drinking liquor?" It was Song Woo Bin. He took the shot glass from her hand and drank the contents himself as he seated himself to the chair next to Jae Kyung. He had been drinking since earlier that evening, but drank her shot of tequila nonetheless, thinking that one more shot wouldn't make a difference.

"Relax! I don't plan on getting drunk. I just want to unwind a bit and you're being a huge kill-joy. Seriously, Woo Bin-sshi, go play with your playmates or something…" She teased with a smile on her face.

"I seriously hate drunk women, especially you." Woo Bin declared, specially recalling that night when he got trapped inside a room with a very drunk Jae Kyung, and involuntarily shuddered at the memory.

"Fine! I won't drink then, if that's what you want! Meanie… Hmp!" Jae Kyung crossed her arms on her chest and pouted like a little rebel at Woo Bin. If it weren't for the damn bet they had, she would never play by Woo Bin's rules.

"If you want to enjoy yourself, I'm not stopping you. Just don't get drunk." Woo Bin declared.

"Really?" Mischief immediately twinkled on Jae Kyung's eyes as soon as she heard the words. It was such a pity that she wasn't allowed to drink liquor, but then again, it was not the only way to have fun. With a bar room of strangers, Jae Kyung could definitely be creative and improvise.

"Like I said, just don't drink any liquor, don't get drunk and we'll be fine." Woo Bin shrugged, completely unaware of the barrage of ideas currently running on the quirky heiress' head.

Like an instant light bulb, a smile quickly lit up on Jae Kyung's face. And it wasn't the innocent kind. With the same soft smile on her face, she slowly bit her lip and stood up from her seat. She went towards Woo Bin and uncharacteristically placed an arm around his neck in a very surprising gesture of skinship.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Woo Bin immediately tensed up upon her touch. He dare not look at her because he knew that Jae Kyung was treading on dangerous waters, and he was not handling it quite smoothly as he wanted to.

"Having fun…" Her voice was sultry and inviting as she traced the back of her free hand on his cheeks. Ha Jae Kyung was merely teasing. She perfectly knew that Song Woo Bin would never dare try to handle her like his playthings. She knew this because she had been with him for weeks and so far, he hasn't tried anything suspicious.

"Whatever you're trying to do, stop it." Woo Bin's voice sounded rigid and deeply controlled as his eyes remained glued on the shot glass in front of him. The mere proximity of the quirky heiress, coupled with the fact that her perfume was enticing him with such severe degree, was more than enough to make him temporarily lose his cool. If he so much as dared as look at her, he didn't know if he could handle it.

With a smirk on her face, Jae Kyung placed a hand on Woo Bin's jaw and abruptly turned his head so that he was looking straight at her. Woo Bin's terms were clear. She could have fun as long as she stayed clear of liquor. So then, Jae Kyung thought, this teasing was fine. She boldly leaned forward until their faces were only mere millimeters away. She allowed herself to linger for a full ten seconds, to see up close the depths of the Don Juan's eyes, then she smiled.

"I'm going dancing…" She whispered right into his face with a smirk, and walked away like a boss towards the dance floor.

With Jae Kyung finally away, it was only then that Woo Bin was able to release his long-bated breath in a sigh of pure relief. He didn't like how things were going with Jae Kyung. He was supposed to be her Master, and he was the one who was supposed to intimidate her, not the other way around. But then again, he thought, he was a bit tipsy from all the drinking. Maybe it was just the liquor… Maybe… Well, he honestly hoped it was.

Clearing his thoughts away without thinking of any solution to his current predicament, Woo Bin opted to have another drink of tequila before facing the dance floor. As his eyes finally settled on the dance floor, he immediately found Ha Jae Kyung. Her eyes were closed as she was nodding her head to the beat. She was allowing herself to be lost in the moment. Her dance was completely unrehearsed and her movements unabashed.

It was interesting how Woo Bin's eyes strayed no more as soon as they landed on Ha Jae Kyung.

He watched her with pure concentration coupled with an unexplainable fascination. Ha Jae Kyung was a beautiful woman and since such was the case, he was attracted to her. That was as much as he'd allow himself to admit. But anything beyond pure physical attraction would be ridiculous.

Woo Bin watched as random men danced with Jae Kyung on the dance floor. She never really paid them attention to them, and merely danced on her own, but from where Woo Bin was sitting, he could clearly see the appreciative looks that she was receiving from the other guys around. Men hovered around her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask for a name and a number.

"Sh*t." Song Woo Bin cursed inwardly with a frown on his face.

He was feeling an unexplainable rage rising inside his chest as he watched Ha Jae Kyung. He didn't particularly like how she was dancing alone, and looking completely available to every guy who was interested. He hated it. Hated the fact that he was helpless about what he was feeling. It was such a foreign emotion to him that he was at a loss about what to do.

Ultimately, since he was already a little buzzed and feeling a little reckless, Woo Bin chose to let go of his reigns.

With sturdy steps, Song Woo Bin walked straight from the bar towards the dance floor, specifically towards Ha Jae Kyung. Without thinking and without another word, he grabbed her by the waist using his left arm and held her jaw with his right hand. Finally, in a building crescendo, Don Juan elicited a completely stunned expression from Ha Jae Kyung when he finally placed his lips on hers.

-oOo-

Lunch was delish as Yi Jung and Ga Eul were served with an array of delicious Filipino dishes courtesy of their in-house cook named Yan (iLuvBlackCoffee from Soompi). She, along with their staffs got along so well that they seemed as if they've known each other for far too long. They were told that Yan was going to be their cook for the rest of their stay in Villa Igang. Ga Eul was delighted, of course. Yan was a great cook and she was eager to taste more Filipino dishes.

After lunch, Kevin did his part when he suggested to go island-hopping. Ga Eul was more than ready with his pink ruffled tee over her bikini top and white shorts. Yi Jung was kind of skeptical, but then since Ga Eul was eager to go, he was going as well. Clad in only a white button-up polo shirt which was opened in front and revealed a hefty amount of skin, and black shorts, Yi Jung looked nothing like the suave Casanova that he was known for. (Imagine Bummie's baby face in Boy's Over Flowers paired with his body in his current drama Padam Padam! Yum!)

With the help of one fisherman who was one of the locals, Yi Jung, Ga Eul and Kevin went island-hopping. Kevin, with all the cheers and support from his friends and fellow staffs secretly prayed that Yi Jung wouldn't get any wrong idea about him being with them in their island-hopping. After all, from what Mercy briefed on them earlier, crossing So Yi Jung was a sure way to shorten a person's life span.

Coincidentally, Irish, Janine, Gabby and Mercy all declined to go. Irish reasoned out that she wanted to go take a nap because she was up so early. Janine had a toothache. Gabby was busy talking with Yan about food and recipes, so she declined to go. And Mercy just simply wanted to catch up with her cousin Erikka (akemi_cho from Soompi), who was the owner and manager of the whole resort.

The afternoon quickly came to pass. Yi Jung was sweating buckets because he was so unused to the hot Philippine weather. When they returned to the resort, he was already sporting a healthy shade of red from being exposed to the sun on their island-hopping. Ga Eul was luckier because she came prepared with a wide-brimmed summer hat.

Upon returning to the resort, Kevin immediately excused himself and left Yi Jung and Ga Eul to have some time alone. And since the sun's heat was no longer as prickly as it was earlier, the young couple decided to dip into the water for an afternoon swim. Ga Eul, being conscious and a bit conservative, wore a thin white mesh over her pink two-piece bikini. Yi Jung, on the other hand, had a blast teasing her about how he was so lucky to have such a sexy wife.

"Yah! Stop it!" Ga Eul was blushing as she spoke. Since she was the first one to dip into the water, she immediately splashed some unto Yi Jung when he started teasing her.

"What? I'm just stating the truth!" Yi Jung continued to tease with an infectious smile on his face.

"Tsk! So Yi Jung!" She playfully glared at her husband, pretending to be mad.

"Arasso…" Yi Jung raised both his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Since Ga Eul was already taking a dip unto the water, it would be such a waste not to join her, so So Yi Jung stood up from where he sat by the shore. He took off his shirt and with only his shorts on, he slowly made his way towards his dear wife.

Of course, upon seeing her husband in all his half-naked glory, Ga Eul couldn't help but blush and look away. It was true that he was already her husband, but still… There were still things that Ga Eul will always be shy of, and Yi Jung being half-naked was one of those. And it wasn't because she didn't like what she saw… It was more because of the fact that she really liked what she saw. Inwardly, she wanted nothing more but to stare, but then she didn't want to seem like a perv.

"Ooohhh… Jagiya, are you… blushing?" Yi Jung's face brightened with pleasant disbelief.

"Ani!" She knew that she answered far too quickly, so Ga Eul turned her back on Yi Jung to walk towards a deeper portion of the sea instead.

"Yah… You're blushing! Don't deny it!" Yi Jung teased and ran after his wife. He caught her from the back with both his arms and held her tightly. "Aigoo… My Jagiya is so cute!" He smiled brightly and planted a kiss on Ga Eul's cheek.

"Yah! I-I'm not blushing! Why should I even blush? W-What's there to blush for?" Ga Eul was on full-force defensive mode.

Yi Jung chuckled heartily, still holding his wife lovingly. "Ahh… Well, there's… me." With a cheesy grin on his face, Yi Jung asked Ga Eul, "Jagiya, I make you blush, don't I?" It was a straight-forward question which did nothing but fluster Ga Eul all the more.

For the rest of the afternoon until early evening, Yi Jung did nothing but to enjoy the company of his blushing wife. He was enjoying teasing her too much. He couldn't resist that look on her face when she was all flustered and unable to think of something witty to retort. This was the side of Ga Eul that was completely different than her spunky personality. And Yi Jung couldn't help but feel all tender and warm knowing that he was the only person to ever see this side of her.

A blushing and all flustered Ga Eul… His wife… The mere thought was enough to bring a bright smile to his face. He never really imagined that loving someone could be this… happy. And yet, here he was… Smiling like an idiot at the mere sight of his blushing wife, with whom he was completely and deeply head-over-heels in love with.

Who would have thought that a spunky country bumpkin could turn the infamous Casanova into a cheesy idiot?

When it was finally time for dinner, Janine, Gabby and Irish stood by the beach and informed Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Gabby was holding a DSLR camera and kept taking pictures from every angle. At one time, Yi Jung was even sure that she secretly took a picture of him and Ga Eul while they were swimming together. What's more, Yi Jung thought it was weird because all throughout the time when he and Ga Eul were swimming, he never saw one of their staffs, and even though they were in a tropical beach, he never did see them swimming or taking a dip in the water.

"Where are we going to dine?" Yi Jung asked, looking around for a buffet table like the set-up during lunch time.

"Uhm…" It was Janine to spoke first. "You don't plan on having dinner wearing wet clothes, do you?" She asked.

"Well, what's wrong with these?" Yi Jung asked.

"No, definitely not acceptable." Irish stood her ground and crossed both her arms on her chest. "We invested far too much effort for you to ruin it with inappropriate clothes." She almost seemed authoritative, as if she was the boss and Yi Jung was merely an employee.

"Well, what do you suggest?" It was Ga Eul who asked.

"Miss Gail, you should probably come with us." Janine replied. "We'll let Kevin handle Mr. So…" She winked and whisked away Ga Eul without any more ado.

As it turned out, the staffs already prepared a romantic dinner for two. When Ga Eul arrived by the dining area where Yi Jung was already waiting, she was absolutely blown away. There were candles, blinking lights, scattered flower petals and romantic music. The ambience was perfect, and with Yi Jung looking at her like she was the only girl in the world, the whole scene was more than perfect. No wonder the girls insisted that Ga Eul wear a long flowing white dress in complete contrast to the dim-lighted ambience.

"Mr. So, Ms. Gail, we hope you enjoy your dinner." Mercy formally spoke as she led Yi Jung and Ga Eul to their table. "If you need anything, there's a bell on the table, you can ring it and we'll come running. Dinner will be served in a few minutes by our in-house chef Yan." After which, Mercy curtly left Yi Jung and Ga Eul on their own.

"Did you do this?" Ga Eul asked as soon as they were alone.

"No… I thought you did this…" Yi Jung blurted.

"No, I didn't… Then who…?"

"The staffs…" Yi Jung smiled thoughtfully. "Those guys are amazing…"

It was only then that Ga Eul finally understood the reason why all four girls didn't participate in the island-hopping earlier. She smiled upon knowing that the staffs went through the trouble of preparing the whole romantic dinner for the two of them.

"Wow…" She looked at Yi Jung with a smile. "This is really perfect… But then, I kind of feel guilty because we get to enjoy this ambience which they all through the trouble of preparing…"

"What do we do then?" Yi Jung asked.

"I suppose we could ask them to join us…"

"Ani… I think, we should just enjoy what they prepared. They obviously wanted us to have a romantic dinner alone."

Dinner was served a few minutes later. Who knew that the in-house chef of a remote beach resort could whip up the best chicken cordon bleu and pasta? Yan definitely prepared an appropriate dinner for two voracious people who just finished swimming and who happened to be famished.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul enjoyed dinner with a carefree chatter between them. Well, it was more of Yi Jung teasing Ga Eul, and Ga Eul helplessly trying to tease him back and failing miserably at it. It was the first time since they were married that they truly had uninterrupted time with each other, with nothing else to think about.

Yi Jung had to admit that it was refreshing being like this with his wife. And to think that they were spending time together doing wholesome activities. He had almost forgotten that they haven't had their honeymoon yet. If it weren't for the fact that Ga Eul looked so damn beautiful that night with her hair down in soft big curls, and the realization that he whole-heartedly loved the very same woman, the thought of having children of his own wouldn't enter his thoughts.

But then again, looking at Ga Eul… Yi Jung knew deep in his heart that he wanted her to be the mother of his children and be the woman with whom to spend the rest of his lifetime with.

"Uhm… Well, since dinner is done and I'm not up for dessert yet, how about a dance?" Yi Jung inquired.

"Hmmm… Okay… But I'd have to warn you that I'm not a very good dancer."

"It's alright… You can step on my toes all you want." He chuckled.

Yi Jung stood up and held his hand to his wife, who wordlessly took it. With the soft mellow music coupled with the sound of the distant waves in the background, Yi Jung held Ga Eul close in a slow dance. Ga Eul leaned her head on her husband's chest and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Yi Jung, on the other hand, freely encircled his arms around her without fear of any paparazzi spying on them. This was what he had always wanted to do with his wife, and right at that very moment, he was given a chance to do so…

"Jagiya…" Yi Jung called softly…

"Hmmmm?"

"My exhibit's already done… And I proved to you that I'm not baby Han Byul's father… And… Well…" Yi Jung's voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words to convey what he really wanted to say.

"What is it? Just tell me…" She softly urged.

"So… What I'm trying to say is… Uhmmm… Halmoni has been asking for grandchildren all this time… And I kind of wanted to…"

"Make babies now?" Ga Eul ultimately cut through Yi Jung's word play with a blunt and straightforward question.

Looks like spunky Ga Eul hasn't lost her touch yet.

"Yeah." Yi Jung breathlessly said while looking like an eager school boy, trying to stifle an embarrassed smile.

Ga Eul smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy New Year, everyone! =) Long chap but no honeymoon yet. Actually, the honeymoon was supposed to be in this chapter but then it got to long so I'm putting the honeymoon on the next chapter instead. XD Truth is, I'm kind of a little worried about how to write the honeymoon part because I'm not really good at writing stuffs involving… you know. *sigh* Well, next chapter will definitely be the honeymoon part. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =)

Date Written: Dec 31, 2011

Date Posted: Dec 31, 2011


	25. Chapter 23: Milestone

**Chapter 23: Milestone**

* * *

**Author's Note:** My nose was bleeding as I was writing and imagining the last part of this chapter. =)

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Gabby, what do you see?" Janine poked Gabby, who was looking through her camera to better see just what Yi Jung and Ga Eul were doing during dinner.

Gabby, Janine, Irish and Mercy were all perched in hiding some 30 feet away from where Yi Jung and Ga Eul were having dinner. Although what they were doing could be considered spying, they all agreed in unison that they weren't spying, they were observing – observing and spying were different. Riiight. Kevin, on the other hand, could only watch as his friends obsessed themselves over So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul.

"They're slow-dancing!" Gabby was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aawww! That's so sweet!" Mercy merrily giggled.

"Lemme see!" Janine momentarily borrowed Gabby's cam and peeked through the lens and zoomed in on the dancing couple. "I see them! So sweet! They look so good together!" She squealed in delight and passed the camera next to Mercy.

"Me next!" Mercy looked in through the camera as well to see what her friends were all giggling about. "Wait, wait… What's the meaning of this? They're not dancing! They stopped!" She gasped in surprise.

"What? What are they doing now?" Irish asked curiously since she was supposedly the next one to look through the camera.

"They… They're running! And… laughing?" Alarmed and all, Mercy continued her focus onto the couple.

"What? Where are they going?" Janine asked.

"I wanna see next!" Irish next held the camera to see what the couple was up to. "WHA…? They're heading towards their room!" Irish dutifully reported.

"What? But why? They didn't even have dessert yet!" Janine was somehow worried that their dinner plans didn't go as smoothly as planned.

However, before all four girls could react violently, Kevin snatched the camera from Mercy and reprimanded them like a big brother. "Now, now, guys… I'm sure they're gonna be having their dessert… Just not the edible kind, if you guys know what I mean…" He coupled the innuendo with a wink but all he received were blank stares from all four girls.

"B-But… What do you mean, Kev?" Irish asked idly waiting for an enlightening answer.

Kevin sighed. His friends could be so naïve at times. "Tsk, tsk… Ano ba ang ginagawa ng mga mag-asawa sa loob ng isang kwarto kapag sila lang dalawa? Aber? Siyempre, naglalaro ng apoy at gumagawa ng anak! Diyos ko… Puro low pick-up…" ("Tsk, tsk… What do couples do when they're alone inside a room? Well? Of course, they're playing with fire and making babies! God… All low pick-ups…") Kevin even shook his head for effect.

Upon hearing Kev's explanation, Janine and Gabby both reddened, while Irish and Mercy's eyes both widened in pure interest.

"So-so… So you mean that they…?" Irish was stuttering in pure excitement.

"Alangan naman pumasok sila sa loob ng kwarto para mag titigan? ("You think they retreated to their room just to look at each other?")" Kevin sulkily pointed out.

"Ang suplado naman… Cheer up, Kev! Ayaw mo nun? Success ang Operation Tropical Romance! (How snobbish… Cheer up, Kev! Don't you like it? Operation Tropical Romance is a success!)" Mercy pointed out in pure glee much to Kevin's chagrin.

-oOo-

Ha Jae Kyung was wide-eyed and purely shell-shocked as she realized what was happening. One minute she was dancing by herself trying to ignore the people around her, the next thing she knew, a guy was kissing her senseless on the dance floor sans shame or remorse.

The waaaaaay bigger surprise came when she realized that the guy kissing her was no ordinary guy.

It was in fact, F4's infamous gangster-philanderer extraordinaire, Prince Song himself, Song Woo Bin.

The next scene could only be described as something out of an action flick featuring martial arts and gangsters; it was pure and unadulterated action – the kind that renders you speechless, and your jaw drops at the sheer awesomeness and magnanimity of the violence involved. _NOT REALLY._

But hey, when you see a mafia don down on his knees in pain because of a certain quirky heiress, don't you just feel a sense of impending madness coming right up that you just can't afford to miss? THAT was exactly what happened.

In this particular case, it would suffice to say that when Song Woo Bin lost his wits, Ha Jae Kyung grew steel balls. She had always been ballsy, but this time, it was an entirely different kind of ballsy... Her right knee just happened to connect right up to Prince Song's sought-after family jewels. Dare I say BALLS-y?

Yeah, she beat him up, and she beat him up good.

"YAAAAAAHHHH! BICHEOSO?" Ha Jae Kyung was totally enraged while blushing furiously.

Song Woo Bin was kneeling on the floor, doubled-up in pain while clutching his family jewels. That expression of pain on his face? Priceless. Worthy of mention is the fact that, well, he was drunk. In fact, the effect of the liquor that he drank early that night was so intense that he instantly felt his head spinning uncontrollably until he passed out in pure drunken stupor.

"YAAAHHH!" Using her foot, Jae Kyung nudged Woo Bin who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Yah! Song Woo Bin! Song Woo Bin…?" She was momentarily confused until she realized that he passed out right on the floor.

By then, a small circle of curious onlookers had gathered around them. Thinking quickly, Jae Kyung bit her lip and took it upon herself to help Woo Bin up. As soon as his men saw Jae Kyung struggling to help Woo Bin up, they immediately controlled the crowd and assisted both Jae Kyung and Woo Bin towards his waiting car.

Forty-five minutes later, Jae Kyung found herself sitting by Woo Bin's bed while watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. She was supposed to be on a night out to enjoy herself… But because of a super drunk mafia don, her night out was cut short and she was brought back again to his fortress.

Actually, since Woo Bin was passed out and all, Jae Kyung figured that she could secretly sneak out to leave… But what surprised her more, was the fact that she didn't want to leave… Logic dictated her to leave before he wakes up and exacts revenge on her for kneeing him on the balls, but another side of her just wouldn't let her leave…

Jae Kyung sighed. As she looked at Song Woo Bin's face while he was asleep, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man. Yes, she admitted, his looks, wealth and power were all well above and beyond average. His reputation as F4's Don Juan even made his sexual prowess legendary that women vied for his attention left and right…

And yet…

Yet, he looks so damn lonely.

Jae Kyung momentarily lifted her hand to keep a stray strand of his hair off his face. A bittersweet smile of pity lingered on her lips. "So many women and yet, so little time spent with each of them…" She murmured gently.

Another sigh escaped as Jae Kyung stood up and surveyed Song Woo Bin's current condition. Unarguably, the man was wasted; so wasted that he suddenly had the gall to kiss her in the middle of the dance floor. And it wasn't just a simple kiss. It was a torrid kiss; one that burned too brightly in her memory and thus, very difficult to forget.

In fact, the mere memory of his kiss immediately tinged his cheeks with a crimson hue… It was THAT unforgettable. And looking down on the sleeping Woo Bin, Jae Kyung couldn't help her eyes from wandering onto his lips… Then, her heart sort of did these unexplainable little palpitations…

STOP.

Jae Kyung willed herself to look away and even slapped herself lightly on the cheek to force herself to think clearly. 'Ha Jae Kyung!' She thought, scolding herself. 'Now is not the time to think of Woo Bin differently!' Another sigh and she was out of his room to look for a clean washcloth and a basin. It was three in the morning. Most of the servants were already asleep by this time of night so she personally went in search of a washcloth and a basin by herself.

She could wake up a servant if she wanted help, but then, she remembered the first time she arrived in Woo Bin's mansion. It was also three in the morning then and she wanted Bulgogi… Both she and Woo Bin didn't have a single idea about cooking Bulgogi, but Woo Bin refused to wake the cook up for such a petty task.

Quoting Woo Bin's words then, Jae Kyung murmured, "To earn respect as a leader, you must also respect your servants. You can't just go on and use your authority to make unlawful demands…" She smiled slightly while thinking of the memory. Woo Bin wasn't really so bad, she thought. "And so, since I need a washcloth and a basin, I need to get them by myself…", mumbled the heiress.

Little by little, Jae Kyung may not have realized it yet, but being with Song Woo Bin was slowly shaping her into a wholly different person…

After all, here was JK Group's heiress, Ha Jae Kyung, personally looking for a washcloth and basin to wash the stench of liquor off of F4's Don Juan.

You don't see her doing that everyday.

The task of cleaning up Song Woo Bin became a personal struggle for Ha Jae Kyung as she realized that she had to take off his shirt and pants, and had to change him into something clean. Nonetheless, she did her best to take off his jacket and shirt, and changed his denim pants into comfortable gym pants. She drew the line at changing his underwear though. She just couldn't handle doing it. Of course, suffice to say that she looked like she was slapped a million times on the face after she finished changing his clothes; blushing, internally drooling, nose-bleeding and all that stuff. Hee.

It wouldn't have been so difficult if it weren't for the fact that Song Woo Bin was too heavy for her. Plus the fact that his body was like temptation personified. Oh, those firm little buns on his stomach and those firm and svelte biceps… Then of course, there were also his lips – those reddish succulent lips which… STOP.

"Okay… Just stop…" Ha Jae Kyung said to no one in particular. "He kissed you without permission! You shouldn't even be ogling at him! What's happening to you, Ha Jae Kyung?" Scolding herself and all, she suddenly remembered just what exactly she had done to Woo Bin for him to pass out.

She remembered kneeing his balls.

Wide-eyed and all, Jae Kyung gulped. 'What if she did more damage than she intended? What if she broke… his balls? What if…?' Different thoughts ran around her head that she had to momentarily take a pause and think of something to do… She needed a doctor to examine him… But who?

DING!

Jae Kyung instantly remembered Yoon Ji Hoo.

It was four in the morning but Jae Kyung decided to call Ji Hoo even though it was considered against Woo Bin's principles. She mentally argued that this was an emergency case and she had to make sure that Woo Bin's balls were fine. She had to get that out of her conscience at least. Song Woo Bin was F4's famed Don Juan after all, famous lover of women, which of course, meant that his balls were one of his prized possessions.

"Yobosayo?" Ji Hoo's voice was groggy with sleep on the other line.

"Um… Ji Hoo-sshi? It's me… Jae Kyung. I need your help… It's about Woo Bin…" She curtly responded.

Upon hearing that it was about Woo Bin, Ji Hoo straightened and instantly paid full attention. "Where is he? Is he okay?" He asked.

"He's fine… He's unconscious… Um, I think I need you to come to his house so I can explain better…" Well, honestly, she didn't want to tell him over the phone that she just happened to knee his friend on the balls, and that because of the kneeing part, Song Woo Bin happened to be unconscious.

Fifteen minutes later, Yoon Ji Hoo arrived by Woo Bin's mansion. Upon entering Woo Bin's room, Ji Hoo immediately took note of the fact that Jae Kyung has her own bed inside Woo Bin's room and that Woo Bin's dresser was cluttered with beauty products which could only belong to a certain quirky heiress. However, he ignored these facts and immediately proceeded to check on Woo Bin.

"What happened?" He immediately asked Jae Kyung.

"Well, he's unconscious…" She curtly replied.

"I can see that, but what exactly happened for him to be unconscious?" Woo Bin didn't seem like he was injured or he got into some fight. He was unconscious but he didn't appear bruised so Ji Hoo was partly relieved. But then again, now he was curious.

"I-I… I… um… I sort of ended up kneeing him on the balls… And he just… passed out…" Jae Kyung stuttered.

"You what?" Only very rare circumstances could elicit such a look of surprise on Ji Hoo's usually passive face, but right then and there, surprise was etched very clearly on his handsome face. He knew that Ha Jae Kyung had the tendency to be violent. He just didn't know that it was to this extent. After all, when it came to Song Woo Bin, women instantly became tamed and sweet, not eager to knee him in the balls.

"I-It was an accident!" She blurted out, but still hesitant to tell Ji Hoo about the reason why she did what she did.

"Fine. I won't ask what happened…", although he was really itching to know. "By chance, are you worried that you might have… broken his balls?" Ji Hoo stifled the urge to smile because it was so awkward having a discussion about Woo Bin's infamous balls with a quirky heiress. Their conversation really weirded him out, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Can you just… Just look at it or something?" She asked in a small voice.

Ji Hoo sighed. First, Woo Bin treated him like a gynecologist during a prank call about Jae Kyung's pregnancy, second Yi Jung seemed to think he was a pediatrician when he called him up to watch over baby Han Byul… Now, he was going to examine Woo Bin's balls… Great. When will his friends ever understand that he was a heart surgeon?

"Fine…" Well, after all that has been said and done, Woo Bin was still his friend.

Taking out rubber gloves in his bag, Ji Hoo examined his friend's testicles while Jae Kyung turned her back to give them some privacy. Although he was a heart surgeon, he also studied the human anatomy so he was fairly certain that there was nothing wrong with Woo Bin's balls. And the relatively minor stench of alcohol immediately clued Ji Hoo that Woo Bin might have passed out because of being drunk and not because of Jae Kyung kneeing his balls.

"So… How is it?" Jae Kyung asked, her back still turned to them for privacy reasons.

"It's big." Ji Hoo commented off-handedly.

"I know…" Jae Kyung replied mindlessly.

"YOU KNOW?" Suddenly, Ji Hoo knew that he was in for a day of too many surprises.

-oOo-

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were laughing like mischievous children when they finally reached the door to their room. It was more of the fact that they ditched the dinner which the staff had planned for them and instead of feeling guilty about it, they felt as silly as first-graders.

As soon as Yi Jung fished out the room key from his pocket, they entered the room with chuckles and giggles. It was amazing to see the Casanova and the Country Bumpkin acting like two children escaping their leash. However, whatever fun they had from ditching dinner was quickly blown away from the fact that they seemed to have gotten the wrong room.

"Erm... Is this really our room?" Yi Jung asked as soon as he turned the light switch on.

As soon as the switch was flicked on, a dim incandescent lamp by the side of the bed alighted instead of the white fluorescent light they were expecting. And it was only then that they realized that the room didn't look like anything they've occupied before.

"Uhm... I think so..." Ga Eul blushed, realizing the trouble through which the staff had gone to just to prepare the dinner and the room.

A King-size bed was situated at the center of the room with bedside tables on both sides. On the right bedside table was where the incandescent lamp was placed and on the left, there were five candles of different sizes lying untouched, along with a box of match. There were even red rose petals scattered on the floor and along the bed.

"They even have candles prepared…" Yi Jung went towards the left bedside table and smoothly lit the five candles to add a more romantic glow to their already prepped up room. And as if things weren't perfect as they were, the candles were aroma-therapeutic, perfect for relaxing and unwinding.

"I don't know what to say…" Ga Eul was at a loss.

After lighting the candles, Yi Jung resumed his position by his wife's side and held her hand as they looked at the bed and practically surveyed everything that had been done to their room. Yi Jung had to admit though, the room setting was cliché but it was a wee bit getting to him.

"So..." Yi Jung suddenly felt all awkward and nervous. He was well aware of the fact that the room screamed that it was prepared for the very purpose of making love, and right at that very moment, the suave Casanova was flustered.

"So..." Ga Eul echoed.

Yi Jung chuckled a bit. "This is really awkward..." He admitted and this fact really amused him.

"It is!" Ga Eul seconded with a laugh. "So, what do you think newly-weds do when they enter their private room?" She asked.

"I don't know... They sleep?" Yi Jung purposely played an innocent expression on his charmingly handsome face while trying to stifle a smile.

And Ga Eul just had to laugh at her husband. So Yi Jung, F4's Casanova and playboy-extraordinaire was playing coy with her! Whoever thought that such a day would come?

Playing along, Ga Eul tugged at her husband's hand. "Well, let's go to sleep then!"

"But I'm not sleepy..." Yi Jung whined and pulled his wife towards him to engulf her in a possessive hug.

"What do you want to do then?" Ga Eul asked.

"I want to make love to my wife..." He answered honestly, this time, sounding serious. "But first, I have to show her something." Yi Jung shortly added and pressed a soft kiss on Ga Eul's forehead.

"What is it you want to show me?"

"Hana... (One...)" Yi Jung counted and lifted Ga Eul off the floor in one swift move and carried her in bridal style.

Ga Eul momentarily gasped in surprise and immediately held on to Yi Jung. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Answering with a smirk, Yi Jung took a stride towards the bed and laid Ga Eul on the center. "Deul.(Two.)" He whispered, his face so close towards as he hovered above.

"Yah... Is this another version of your infamous 'five-second kill'?" Ga Eul could not help but ask, remembering her pseudo-date with Yi Jung years ago when they were bringing Jan Di and Jun Pyo together.

"Ani..." Yi Jung replied, still hovering above Ga Eul. "This is especially reserved for my wife so that next time, when I suddenly count from one and lift her off the floor, she'd know what's coming..." A promising smile was painted on Yi Jung's lips as he stared lovingly at his wife.

A soft hue instantly paraded on Ga Eul's cheeks as soon as she heard what Yi Jung said. "What's for number three then?" She dared to ask.

"This." And he covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Everything was perfect. The dim glow of the lamp by the side of the bed; the sweet scent wafting from the candles; the room, the petals, the privacy, and most especially, Yi Jung and Ga Eul on top of a bed kissing each other to all their heart's content. At that very moment, it was as if the Earth stood still and time-stopped; everything else didn't matter except that they were with each other and they were so much in love.

Yi Jung, obviously the more experienced between the two of them, guided Ga Eul to the most intimate of kiss. They've kissed before, yes, but not like this particular one. Yi Jung softly nibbled on her lower lip and Ga Eul mimicked everything he did. There was a sense of urgency in the way they held each other; like a dry dessert finally receiving rain. They both know that the long wait was over and it was finally the night they've both been dreading, yet surprisingly, been looking forward to.

Ga Eul encircled both her arms around Yi Jung's neck as they kissed. There was this tingle of excitement deep within her chest coupled with a little bit of nervousness. She couldn't help but think of all the women that her husband has bedded before and wondered briefly if he made them feel like what she was feeling at that very moment. But those thoughts touched her mind for only a brief moment because Yi Jung shushed them all away when he broke from the kiss and stared at her so lovingly, so longingly, that Ga Eul knew for sure that Yi Jung was hers. Only hers.

"I love you so much…" Yi Jung whispered. He wanted to put into words everything that he felt for his amazing wife, but words came short and were insufficient to describe everything that he felt for her. She was THAT special to him. And that very moment, the only thing that Yi Jung wanted to do was to show his wife just how much she meant to him.

"I love you, too…" She whispered back, looking straight into his eyes, knowing full well that her husband was telling nothing but the whole truth.

"Listen, if you're… I mean, if you're not ready for this…" He momentarily licked his lips to find the right words. "We can just stop…" After all his whining and waiting, Yi Jung's paramount concern was still his wife's welfare. He knew for a fact that his wife was too innocent for her age, and if she was still not ready to commit to the next step, he knew that he was going to wait no matter how long it took.

"Sshh…" Ga Eul shushed Yi Jung. "I thought you've been waiting so long for this?" She asked.

"I know, and God knows how long I've wanted this… But if you're not yet ready, I'm not pressuring you… I'm willing to wait…" He thoughtfully smile and planted a feathery kiss on her forehead.

"Awww…" Touched and all, Ga Eul pulled her husband tightly for a hug. "So, you won't mind if we go out again and have dessert?" She playfully teased.

"Well…" He was a little pained to think about such wasted chance, and his expression did not hide it.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Just kidding…" This time, she took the initiative to pull Yi Jung's head down for a kiss to continue where they left off.

No words were spoken between the two of them because in silence, love bellowed the loudest.

Yi Jung trailed small kisses on Ga Eul's cheeks, down her neck and unto her exposed shoulders. He could feel his heart thumping loudly beneath his chest. It has been such a long time since he had been so intimate with a woman that the feelings rousing deep within him seemed almost scarily foreign. However, since this was Ga Eul whom he was with, Yi Jung was more than willing to do everything he can to show her his love.

On the other hand, Ga Eul, with her innocence and inexperience, could feel nervousness creeping inside her chest, but she would not budge. Even if Yi Jung already offered to back out if she wasn't ready yet, she wasn't going to chicken out on this one. If there was one thing that she had long wished for, it was for Yi Jung to finally see her as a woman. And now that he was, she wasn't going to allow her innocence to hinder her from making love to the man she wholeheartedly loved.

Clothes were ultimately discarded and ignored; hands struggled with zippers and hooks, until everything fell away and flesh met flesh. Yi Jung could not help but admire his wife in all her glory. She was lithe and soft, with curves in the right places, and with skin glowing within the dim light. Her hair splayed in every direction possible but this made her look all the more tempting. Her cheeks cheeks were flushed as she looked at him, obviously conscious of how his eyes thoroughly soaked in her nakedness.

"You are so beautiful…" Yi Jung whispered as she traced light kisses from her forehead, down her nose and ultimately on her lips, but did not merely end there. His own nakedness blanketed hers as he towered above her atop the bed and showered her with so much attention.

His hands wandered freely and traced every curve and contour of her body, memorizing each line and imprinting everything into memory. And where his hands wandered, his lips soon followed, filling Ga Eul with sensations far beyond description, and far beyond anything she has experienced before.

Taking his time, Yi Jung wanted to make sure that his wife was ready for him when the ultimate act of love-making was due. Being her first time, Yi Jung knew that he was going to cause her discomfort above anything else, and so he was determined to ease her discomfort in any way he can.

Yi Jung, Ga Eul realized, with his kisses and caresses, could be so damn addicting.

Ga Eul was literally reeling from all the sensations that Yi Jung's mere touch was giving her. With her heart thumping wildly, Ga Eul was biting her lip and clutching the sheets tightly at the same time to control herself from going crazy. Yi Jung was making her crazy, but it was the kind of crazy that was exhilarating and addicting. She could feel her whole body burn where Yi Jung's touch had been, and the man was still very much having his way with her.

Finally, in a seemingly climactic gesture, Ga Eul's breath immediately hitched up when she felt Yi Jung slowly prying her knees apart.

"This is going to hurt a bit…" Yi Jung whispered and looked straight into Ga Eul's eyes, looking for any sign indicating for him to stop.

There was a look of nervousness etched on her face but she nodded, giving her consent that she was going through it anyway. And so, slowly as if afraid of breaking something very fragile, Yi Jung had no choice but to go ahead with the final act of lovemaking…

As Yi Jung slowly eased himself, Ga Eul was clutching the sheets tightly than ever and her eyes shut rigidly closed. Tears began streaming down her face as she felt pain within her innermost loins. When Yi Jung finally fully eased himself, he laid immobile on top of her, concerned and all.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Ga Eul did not answer, her eyes still closed. She merely nodded.

"Hey… Jagiya, open your eyes, look at me…" He goaded.

As Ga Eul opened her eyes, she was met with Yi Jung's handsome face, looking down at her with a concerned expression. He slowly wiped the tears away from her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. It was only then that Ga Eul let go of the sheets that she was clutching firmly and embraced her husband tightly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you…" He softly whispered.

She shook her head as she hugged him. "It's okay… I'm alright…" She replied in no more than a whisper.

"Do you want me to stop this now? If it hurts too much…" Yi Jung was kind of hesitant to continue the act knowing full well that he has caused his wife discomfort and pain.

But Ga Eul shook her head in reply. "We've come this far… Might as well finish it…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"I promise it won't hurt next time…" Yi Jung planted a kiss on Ga Eul's lips and finally began the age-old dance of love.

The tempo was slow at first as Yi Jung was worried of any further discomfort he might cause Ga Eul, but pretty soon, the tempo gained momentum and increased in a crescendo of sorts. In an instinctual rhythm, Yi Jung and Ga Eul finally meld their bodies as one as they shared their love for each other. Although the lust and want for each other was present, there was absolutely nothing perverted in the way they held each other than night. It was one of the most basic forms of expression of love between a couple, and that night, Yi Jung and Ga Eul did just that: make love.

For Yi Jung, it was an end to a long wait to fully express his love for his wife. For Ga Eul, it was the first among many others of her private moments with her beloved husband. Indeed, that night in a private room in a small island in the Philippines, a milestone in their relationship has happened.

That night, although tired, sweaty and both very much naked, there were smiles on their faces as they held each other to sleep with the sound of the roaring waves at a distance as their lullaby.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	26. Chapter 24: The F3 and The Women

**Chapter 24 – The F3 and the Women**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This Chapter is quite short. Do forgive me. I am still pulling myself out of a state of writing-dormancy.

* * *

"Ji Hoo-ya!" Yoon Eun Hye called out as soon as Ji Hoo arrived home one evening.

Without any hesitation, pause or even any explanation, Eun Hye ran towards Ji Hoo, placed both her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Of course, surprise immediately registered on Ji Hoo's face, coupled with a very obvious shade of crimson on his cheeks. It would have been normal for a girl to do that to her boyfriend, except that Ji Hoo only met Eun Hye a few weeks ago and he didn't even know her that well.

"Listen..." Eun Hye whispered unto Ji Hoo's ear as she continued to hold him close. "Your Grandfather is watching and he thinks I'm your girlfriend... I'll explain later..." With only those words serving as a clue, Eun Hye moved away from Ji Hoo, only to hold his hand as she led him towards the living room where his Grandfather was sitting while watching the two of them intently.

"Harabeoji, see, I told you Ji Hoo doesn't neglect me... He comes home early for me every day, so you don't have to worry about him working too much...", Eun Hye cheerfully spoke as she held Ji Hoo's hand and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"I see..." Harabeoji's smile was one of glee as he looked at Ji Hoo, who, on the other hand, wore his poker face to mask his inner bewilderment and confusion. "I may have been worrying for nothing all along!"

"So, Harabeoji, Ji Hoo and I really look good together, don't we?" Eun Hye continued the cheerful banter with Harabeoji while clinging much too close to Ji Hoo.

"O-Of course!" Harabeoji energetically bellowed a loud laugh.

"Chinchayeo?" Eun Hye looked like she was really ecstatic.

"It's true!" Harabeoji further affirmed with a grin. "Aigoo... This grandson of mine really is... Ah... I wouldn't have known he had a girlfriend if I hadn't decided on visiting so suddenly, but I'm really glad..."

"Ah! Harabeoji, why don't you stay for dinner? I'll cook!"

"Ah, no, thank you... I'm pretty sure that Ji Hoo has been so secretive because he wants to have you alone to himself... You have no need for this old man to stay for dinner to be a third wheel..." Harabeoji pleasantly spoke and stood up from his seat.

Just then, Ji Hoo felt a snapping pain on his arm when Eun Hye abruptly pinched him there. He didn't really know what he was getting at but he nonetheless, stood up to stop his Grandfather from leaving.

"Harabeoji, since you're already here, just stay for dinner... Arasso?" Ji Hoo gave his best pleasant tone to convince his Grandfather.

"Stay for dinner, Harabeoji! So you can tell me all about Ji Hoo when he was young!" Eun Hye continued to prod.

Ji Hoo immediately frowned upon hearing Eun Hye's suggestion while Harabeoji laughed. He was still very much confused about everything but was willing to forego his protests since his Grandfather seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. After all, it wasn't every day that he saw his Grandfather smiling so happily.

Dinner was filled with joyous chatter as they were joined by Ji Eun, who was introduced as Eun Hye's sister who was suffering from amnesia. And of course, although Ji Hoo still didn't know how exactly to explain the presence of a baby girl inside his house, it was Eun Hye who managed to sort everything in place and made Harabeoji understand that baby Han Byul turned out to be Ji Hoo's biological sister. How one woman was able to sort out the mess in his life and make it all sound so simple was something he would never be able to understand, but right at that very moment, Ji Hoo was simple thankful for Eun Hye's quick-thinking and presence.

Right after dinner, Ji Hoo invited Harabeoji to stay the night but he refused and eventually left Ji Hoo and Eun Hye to their devices, with Ji Eun preferring to check on the sleeping baby. It was only right at that moment that they were given the chance to be alone inside Ji Hoo's office and talk about what had transpired earlier.

"So… What was that all about?" Ji Hoo began. He wasn't particularly amused by the fact that he had to pretend to have a girlfriend in front of his very own grandfather.

"Your grandfather fainted by the doorstep when he arrived… And when he woke up, he saw me and immediately assumed that I was your girlfriend." Gone was the sweet and cheerful Eun Hye who smiled a lot in front of Harabeoji, and in her stead, was a woman who went straight to the point without hesitation.

"And that made you pretend?" Ji Hoo asked again.

"You should have seen him… The way he lit up with hope…" There was that faraway look on Eun Hye's eyes as if remembering something. "Your grandfather is old and weak, and the only family left with him is you and well, baby Han Byul… I understand that you value your work and you immensely enjoy that you are able to help other people with the foundation, but why don't you take a pause and think about the people who really matter to you… Like your grandfather."

"I don't quite understand where you're going with this…"

Eun Hye sighed with a helpless smile. "Your Grandfather wants to see you settle down… Sure, you have your work and career, but at the end of the day, your Grandfather is worried on whether or not, you have a person who can go home to. And Ji Hoo-sshi, your Grandfather wants to see all that before he dies… Surely you've thought about even just that small fact, right?"

For a moment, Ji Hoo was completely silent as he allowed Eun Hye's words to sink in.

"Look, I just wanted to help since you're helping my sister… And she's the only family I have…" Eun Hye shrugged off. "Well, it's getting late. I better get going… I will be here again tomorrow and probably up until the day that my sister's memories come back…"

"F-for today… Thank you…" Ji Hoo finally found his voice to speak.

Eun Hye smiled. "You're welcome… Oh, and an invitation for you came in… It's from Shinhwa Group's Goo Jun Pyo…"

-oOo-

When consciousness finally entered upon his wake, Woo Bin couldn't help but feel a huge drilling headache on his temples before finally deciding to fully wake up. He distinctly remembered being in a bar with Jae Kyung, then drinking, then… The rest of his memories of last night were a foggy mesh of strobe lights, stench of cigar and liquor, and of course, Ha Jae Kyung.

Without thinking too much about it, Woo Bin sat up his bed and was surprised to have found himself wearing a new set of clothes which he couldn't even remember ever changing into. After which, his eyes immediately strayed towards Jae Kyung's bed… which was empty.

'Odd…', Woo Bin thought. He looked at the clock on his side table and realized that it was almost lunch time. 'Ah, well… Maybe she got hungry…' He thought and decided to wander to the kitchen to look for Jae Kyung.

Woo Bin failed to realize that what was very distinct that very morning than the rest of his waking moments in his life, was the fact he came searching for one woman the moment he woke up. True, it was but an unconscious action on his part to immediately look for Jae Kyung, but then again, a lot of the most important things in life remained unspoken.

When Woo Bin finally reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see Jae Kyung sitting by the counter, sipping a cup of coffee with a glum expression on her face. The moment their eyes briefly made contact, Jae Kyung immediately blushed and looked away. This, of course, drew Woo Bin's suspicions.

"Yah… Monkey, do you have a fever? Why is your face so red?" He asked nonchalantly; completely oblivious to the fact that he was the source of Jae Kyung's weird behavior that morning.

"I'm fine!" Jae Kyung protested loudly to hide the awkwardness. She was about to turn her back and leave when she suddenly realized how Woo Bin was acting like nothing happened. "Um… How was… your sleep?" She asked, trying to figure out if Woo Bin remembered exactly what happened last night.

"Fine…" He curtly replied, then went to the fridge to get water to drink.

"Uhm… Do you, um… Do you have anything to say to me?" Jae Kyung carefully asked with a hesitant expression on her face.

"Hmmmm… Not really…"

"Y-You don't remember what happened last night?" She knew she was treading lightly on very thin ice, but took the risk to ask anyways. She just had to know whether he had memories of their unexpected kiss.

"Hmmmm…" Woo Bin thought for a while. "My mind's a little hazy right now… I don't really remember a lot of things…"

"MWO?" A deeply enraged Jae Kyung met Woo Bin's reply. "AISH! You, Song Woo Bin, truly are a majestic piece of trash! I don't even know why I put up with you!" She bellowed rudely and left with heavy steps and a huge pout, which left Woo Bin clueless and completely stunned.

"Uh… Huh?" Woo Bin asked to no one in particular. He wasn't in the least bit surprised with Jae Kyung's sudden change of mood since she was practically schizophrenic, but he was more intrigued about what he said or did to warrant such reaction. Clearly, something unusual must have happened last night, and he must definitely remember what.

"YAH!" Jae Kyung suddenly came back and threw something unto the pantry where Woo Bin was sitting. "An invitation from Jun Pyo came in!" Still with an angry pout, she dragged herself out of the kitchen and left Woo Bin.

-oOo-

They say 'Time flies when you're having fun and enjoying', well, those exactly were Yi Jung and Ga Eul's sentiments when they finally left the Philippines and went back to South Korea. There were tons of pictures, a lot of souvenirs given by their staffs and of course, heartbreaking good-byes from the people they already considered as friends within the very short span of time with which they spent with each other. Still though, despite whatever short amount of time in the Philippines that they spent, Yi Jung especially felt satisfied since he and his wife finally had some time alone to consummate their marriage.

Guimaras Island, Philippines will always be a memorable place for both of them since it was where they had their honeymoon.

On the other hand, as soon as Ga Eul and Yi Jung arrived at Kim Young Ran's mansion in Seoul, they were met with a warm welcome comprising of Yi Jung's grandmother and yes, even Kim Young Ran herself, his own mother.

"How was the trip?" Halmoni asked while squishing Yi Jung and Ga Eul into a big hug together. There was that overly cheerful twinkle in her eyes as she looked at both of them that made Yi Jung and Ga Eul a tad bit uncomfortable about what's going on inside Halmoni's mind.

"It was great! The people there were very accommodating, Halmoni…" It was Yi Jung who replied with a bright smile on his face.

"Good. You both must be tired. You can go upstairs and rest if you'd like…" It was Kim Young Ran who spoke with a stern voice, and yet Yi Jung was completely oblivious to it.

Instead, Yi Jung looked at his mother, gave her a loud kiss on the cheek and grinned at her. "Have I ever told you that you look really beautiful, Eomma?"

Yi Jung's statement was immediately met with surprise and wonder from Kim Young Ran while Ga Eul could only smile sheepishly behind him. Halmoni, on the other hand, was quite too pleased with herself upon the obvious recent developments of her grandson's marriage. If there was one person who was relaly looking forward to this kind of development in Yi Jung's married life, it was his own grandmother who was more than eager and excited to have grandchildren from Yi Jung.

"So, Eomma, Halmoni, if you would excuse me and my wife… We're both tired from the flight and we need to rest…"

Leaving those words behind, Yi Jung suddenly picked up his wife in bridal style and spontaneously counted.

"Hana… (One…)", he began.

When his husband suddenly lifted her up, Ga Eul immediately gasped as her eyes widened in surprise. "Yi Jung! No!" She hit him on the shoulder as if to warn him, but Yi Jung wouldn't budge.

Yi Jung suddenly lifting her up like that was actually his new 'Three-Second Kill', and it usually meant that they were going to end up in their birthday suits on top of one bed with lots of kissing, touching and everything else that couples do to express their love. (Remember the honeymoon three-second kill?)

"Ahm… Eomma, Halmoni, please excuse us… Yi Jung is still suffering from jet lag so-" Ga Eul called out in panic while she was being whisked away by her husband in his arms. She wasn't even able to finish addressing Halmoni and Kim Young Ran because Yi Jung had already left the room to go straight to their bed room.

(Naughty, naughty Yi Jung. Keke)

Meanwhile, back by the living room, Kim Young Ran was left puzzled by her son's sudden show of filial while, while Halmoni was simple too contented to say anything.

"That was odd…" Kim Young Ran off-handedly said.

"What is?" Halmoni asked.

"Don't you think that Yi Jung was acting really weird?"

"Not really…" Halmoni continued to grin in a state of unexplainable euphoria because of her grandchild and granddaughter-in-law.

"Ah… I should probably tell them that an invitation from Goo Jun Pyo came in." Kim Young ran made an attempt to stand up but was easily pulled down by Halmoni.

"Give it later… I'm sure they're busy… Give them some privacy."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 25: Closer

**Chapter 25 - Closer**

* * *

As expected from Shinhwa Group's CEO, Goo Jun Pyo's lavish mansion was further highlighted by different elegant pieces and decorations from around the world. The mansion was brightly lit with intricate chandeliers with crystal adornments. It would have been the perfect setting for a grand party, except that the only guests that evening were the other F4, Ha Jae Kyung, Chu Ga Eul and Ji Hoo's mysterious date.

That night, they were gathered around a round table set up in a magically arranged garden which was also complemented by the starry sky. With the sudden invitation to a party which they didn't even know what was for, of course, the other F4 couldn't help but ask.

"What the hell is this all about, Bro? I thought we were having a full-blown party?" It was Woo Bin who dared to ask.

Considering that Goo Jun Pyo went as far as to extend invitations to his friends, everyone assumed that it was going to be a formal dinner party, but it turned out to be an intimate gathering. Ji Hoo even had to shake his head in disbelief at his friend's exaggerated preparation for a simple gathering. Of course, since he also thought that it was going to be a cocktail dinner, he invited Ms. Yoon Eun Hye along, since he knew for a fact that his friends were all going to be bringing dates.

"Relax… I just wanted to surprise you, guys…" Jun Pyo replied with a hint of a mysterious smile dangling on his lips.

"So what is this really all about?" Yi Jung prodded again. The truth was, he was a little bit irked by Jun Pyo's timing since he and his wife were just getting started on the honeymoon stage of their marriage.

"Just something… Why don't you guys just wait over here and I'll go check up on Jan Di, okay? I'll be back… Please make yourselves comfortable." Jun Pyo quite formally spoke and left shortly.

"He is unusually secretive today and it gives me the creeps..." Woo Bin whispered unto his friends as they sat around a round table.

"I'm betting it's all about Jan Di... The idiot is so transparent when it comes to his wife..." Yi Jung seconded after taking a sip of his wine.

"Says the man who gave up philandering for his wife..." Ji Hoo quipped which earned him a chuckle for Don Juan and a playful glare from the Casanova.

While the F3 were all caught up in their idle and playful chatter, the ladies were also busy interviewing Yoon Ji Hoo's date that was named Ms. Yoon Eun Hye. Jae Kyung was particularly interested about the real score between the woman and Ji Hoo since out of the F4, he was the most secretive one. Ga Eul, on the other hand, was simply glad to see the people she has considered as valuable friends throughout the years and was particularly excited to see her best friend Jan Di.

"So, how did you and Ji Hoo meet? He's not a very sociable person so forgive us for being curious..." Jae Kyung said with an eager grin while looking expectantly at Eun Hye.

"Uh... It's a little complicated..." Eun Hye honestly didn't want to go into details. "We met at an art exhibit..." She curtly said instead. As far as she was concerned, the circumstances upon which she and Ji Hoo met were far too complicated to explain in a dinner gathering with people she hasn't very well known yet.

"And?" Ga Eul seconded with a smile, prodding Eun Hye to say more.

With a hesitant chuckle for Jae Kyung and Ga Eul's obvious interest, Eun Hye spoke, "There really isn't much to tell... Truth is, even though I'm his date tonight, we're still pretty much strangers to each other..."

"Ehh?" Jae Kyung wasn't so keen on hiding her disappointment. "Awww... I was kind of hoping that wasn't the case..."

"How long have you been friends with Ji Hoo-sshi?" It was Eun Hye's turn to ask.

"Those guys with him, along with the host of this party, they've been friends since they were in kindergarten... And us, well, we've known each other since high school..." It was Ga Eul who answered.

"Wow! You guys have really known each for a really long time!" Eun Hye was genuinely surprised to have met a bunch of people who have been friends at such a long period of time, since she never really nurtured friendships because of traveling too much.

"Yeah, you could say that, but you see, among all of the F4, Ji Hoo is really the most secretive one... He doesn't really let out much..." Jae Kyung explained.

"I'm not surprised... He's a quiet man..." Eun Hye agreed. "Um... What did you call them again? F4? What does that mean?"

With a smile, Ga Eul answered, "F4 or Flower 4 - it's what they were dubbed as... It means four boys who are way better than flowers. It's kinda cute, don't you think?" She giggled.

"It is! To think that such four good-looking men were being compared to flowers!" Eun Hye was soon infected with Ga Eul's giggles and all three women enjoyed chuckles.

"But Eun Hye-sshi, you have to understand that although their group name may sound silly, they're a very influential bunch. They were dubbed as THE F4 ever since they were kids not only because of their looks, but also because they're from four of the most powerful families in South Korea..."

"I see… I guess I shouldn't make fun of them then…" Eun Hye quickly replied, looking at the F3 squabbling with each other with all smiles on their faces. Even though they were all grown-up men, when taken together, they all looked like a bunch of big kids playing around together.

"Not really…" Ga Eul spoke while looking at her beloved husband. "If they've gotten used to you, you can make fun of them without running for your life."

"Nah… They're just brats, but they're a cool bunch so it's okay..." Jae Kyung leaned on the table and placed her chin on the palm of her hand as support as she looked at the Don Juan.

"I think you two are also amazing to be able to comfortably be with them despite their intimidating backgrounds…" Apart from being sensible, Eun Hye was also perceptive. She was able to see unspoken things often ignored by most people.

"Ehhh? Us? Not really… You should meet Jan Di… The first time she met Goo Jun Pyo, she kicked his as$ and totally showed him who's the boss!" Ga Eul cheered remembering the time when Jan Di was given the opportunity to study at Shinhwa Group's school for the rich and elite.

There was laughter, incessant chatters and an overall pleasant aura as the group waited for the hosts of the party to show up. Of course, after about twenty minutes of waiting, it was only then that Jun Pyo and Jan Di showed up.

Jan Di showed up glowing with a bright smile as she held unto her husband's arm and Jun Pyo was equally glowing with obvious pride on his face. Upon seeing Ga Eul and Jae Kyung, Jan Di immediately grinned wider, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was with her husband, she would have gone running straight to her best friend's side.

"Aheemmm…" Jun Pyo began. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are all gathered here tonight because I and my wife have an announcement to make…" He looked lovingly into the eyes of his wife and nodded.

"Truth is, we want to share our happiness with you guys…" Jan Di grinned. "Tonight is actually a celebration to announce that our family is gonna be welcoming a new addition."

"Jan Di is two weeks pregnant!" Jun Pyo announced, brimming with pride and happiness.

There was collective gasp, followed closely by cheerful greetings and congratulations. Ga Eul immediately ran to her best friend's side and embraced the latter tightly, while Jun Pyo was surrounded by his friends and was showered by brotherly hugs, taps on the shoulder and jeers.

"Whoah… Is this really happening? The last time we met you were planning to adopt a fully grown teenage child!" Yi Jung teased.

"Yah! I was kidding then!" Jun Pyo laughed.

Introductions were made with Ji Hoo's date and dinner was soon served. All throughout the meal, Jun Pyo was constantly drilled with questions about how he actually managed to do 'it' with Jan Di.

"Let me guess, you used ropes and handcuffs, didn't you?" Woo Bin asked slyly.

"Yah! What ropes and handcuffs are you talking about?" It was Jan Di who reacted and was embarrassed as hell.

"Omo… Didn't Jun Pyo tell you that our wedding gifts to him were ropes and handcuffs?" Yi Jung seconded Woo Bin and everybody laughed.

"Yah, yah… Stop embarrassing my wife!" Jun Pyo retaliated.

"Tsk, tsk… If it's not ropes and handcuffs, could it be you drugged her to sleep? My gift was pretty useful then." Even the stoic Ji Hoo joined in on the fun and teased Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

However, amidst the jeers and cheers, there were exactly three people who were deeply affected more than they care to admit. In silence, they chose to set aside their inner feelings and instead wore smiles to celebrate the happy moments of their friend.

The first one was Yoon Ji Hoo. It was as if, he was the only one who was destined to remain alone, single and without a family of his own.

The second one was Song Woo Bin, knowing full well that whatever joys Jun Pyo and Jan Di were having now, he could never experience them for himself.

The third one was Jae Kyung. She wasn't sad. She was truly happy for Jun Pyo and Jan Di. But she couldn't help but realize that Jun Pyo and Jan Di were able to overcome the obstacle to their relationship without any interference from her and Woo Bin. That, and the fact that her month was almost up.

"So, now that Jun Pyo and Jan Di is expecting their first born… Of course, the next logical question would be… Yi Jung and Ga Eul, when is yours coming?" Woo Bin continued the teasing.

Woo Bin's question was answered by a confident grin from Yi Jung and a deep blush from Ga Eul. While Yi Jung totally looked confident and sure of himself, Ga Eul was so embarrassed and shy.

"We're working on it." Yi Jung's curt reply was accompanied by a smug expression on his face that was more than a dead give-away that he and his wife were also able to overcome their own obstacle.

-oOo-

After the party that night, the pairs left their separate ways to go home. Ji Hoo drove Eun Hye home, Yi Jung went home with his wife, and of course, the mafia don was with Ha Jae Kyung. And within those three pairs, the most affected of the night's earlier happenings were none other than the quirky heiress and the mafia don – Ha Jae Kyung and Song Woo Bin.

Woo Bin used to be comfortable with silence. He didn't mind that he had no one to talk to. He didn't mind the strangely static hum of the air whenever he was alone. And yet, sitting inside his car with Jae Kyung and with her being all silent, he realized that the silence was deafening. He needed at least, to hear her speak, talk and rant. He didn't care much about what she would say. He only needed to hear her voice to somehow assure him that everything was okay.

"Yah… Monkey, gwenchana? You've been really silent that it's creeping me out." Prince Song casually spoke.

Woo Bin heard Jae Kyung heave out a deep sigh.

"My month of slavery is almost up." She said quietly, letting her words hang in the air dryly.

"I see…" Woo Bin replied, and yet, he didn't really know how to respond to that. "You're right. Time sure flies fast." There were things he wanted to say, yet he couldn't seem to find the right words to say them, so he settled for a neutral comment.

"And I realized tonight that whatever alliance we forged before is completely useless now…" Jae Kyung spoke with a bittersweet smile as she turned away from Woo Bin and looked out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"Jan Di and Jun Pyo are expecting a child… Yi Jung and Ga Eul obviously pushed through their honeymoon... So, there's no more need for us to intervene…" Jae Kyung explained with a tone of finality.

"That's true." Woo Bin agreed but didn't even sound a bit dismayed. "And I'm truly happy for them", he even added.

"Me, too…" Jae Kyung replied. "Then after my month's up, I will no longer have anything to do with you." Jae Kyung said, trying her best to sound cheerful, but her words just didn't sound right.

"Yeah… That's… Good…" Woo Bin agreed, sounding a tiny bit down himself.

'Who was he kidding?', Woo Bin thought to himself. His mind was dictating him to have a ménage-a-trois as a celebration of liberating himself from Jae Kyung's clutches, and actually ending his month-long celibacy. But what was weird, was the fact that he didn't feel like celebrating. In fact, he was actually feeling a wee bit unsure about allowing her to leave.

"Hey, um, I know this place that serves really good Bulgogi… Do you want to check it out?" Woo Bin awkwardly tried to change the topic which was an anti-climax in itself.

"I'm full… Maybe next time…" Jae Kyung replied with a faint smile.

And so, with an awkward silence hanging in the air, Jae Kyung and Woo Bin drove home. It would have been perfectly okay, had it not been for the fact that aside from the silence, they were both plagued with anxiety which seemed to be triggered by each other's presence.

From the car throughout the rest of the drive, and even up until they reached Woo Bin's house, none of them was eager to say anything more. Silence reigned on until they finally reached Woo Bin's room.

"Um… Y-You go shower first." Woo Bin curtly said as soon as they entered his room. Internally, he cursed himself because he just sounded nervous – not the usual kind of nervous – the kind that sounded jittery and anxious.

"Okay…" Jae Kyung replied and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as Jae Kyung left the room to shower, it was only then that Woo Bin was able to breathe deeply in relief as he sat by the foot of his bed. There was just something about that woman that could rattle his nerves without even doing anything.

The way she moved, the way she suddenly switch her moods in the blink of an eye and baffle him to no end, even the way she always end up fighting with him – she always knew just what to do to rile him up. And what's worse? When she was not baffling him, fighting him or arguing with him, he always ends up worrying for her.

Like now, for instance.

"I'm done…" Jae Kyung announced as she got out of the bathroom, clothed only with a towel around her body, her hair dripping wet with tiny droplets of water running from her hair down her neck and shoulders, and looking as every bit as unguarded as possible.

For a moment, Woo Bin was stunned. A month-long of sharing a room with her and he still just couldn't quite get used to the image of a freshly-showered Jae Kyung. The woman was a walking weapon of mass destruction when it came to Don Juan, and she simply just didn't know it.

"Ahm… Ahemm… Right…" Woo Bin chose to fake a cough to hide his awkward dilemma.

Of course, as soon as he entered the bathroom, he was instantly bombarded by an unexpected onslaught of sweets scents, all screaming Ha Jae Kyung. As if the tense atmosphere with her wasn't enough to drive him insane, his very own bathroom just had to add Jae Kyung's post-bath scent to the earlier post-shower image he had seen of her.

Right then and there, as Woo Bin ran a hand through his hair and looked at his face in the mirror within the safe confines of the bathroom, he knew for a fact that he was in for a very long night with Ha Jae Kyung; a very long and sleepless night. He had a pretty clear idea that he was going to be suffering the whole ordeal alone since he seemed to be the only one so affected like this.

Well, he was dead wrong, but Jae Kyung wasn't going to let him know just how affected she was.

When Woo Bin got out of the shower, Ha Jae Kyung was wearing one of his shirts again. This time, it wasn't a button-up shirt. It was a plain gray shirt with a nonsensical print in front that was too big for her and served as a loose dress so she didn't even have to wear pants. She was in the middle of mindlessly flipping channels with the remote as she sat cross-legged on top of his bed when he emerged from the bathroom.

"Don't look." Woo Bin said as he opened his closet.

Jae Kyung pursed her lips and continued flipping channels. "Tch. It's not like I haven't seen everything…" She muttered under her breath.

"W-What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said I'm not even a tiny bit interested to look." Jae Kyung mindlessly said.

"Do you really mean that?" Woo Bin asked. This time, his attention was definitely perked up.

"Yeah, of course."

Upon hearing Jae Kyung say those words, it was like Woo Bin's playful switch was suddenly turned on. He suddenly snatched the remote from Jae Kyung and turned off the television, then stood in front of her with nothing but a measly towel covering his lower half.

"What are you doing?" Jae Kyung asked, a hint of nervousness creeping up on her face.

"Nothing. I just decided that since you're not a little bit interested to look, I'll just strip and change clothes in front of you. How's that?" Woo Bin said with a playful smile threatening on his lips.

Suddenly, the unexplainable tension and anxiety between them dissipated, and was replaced by their usual battle for dominance through teases and taunts. This time, however, it was Woo Bin's turn to tease and Jae Kyung's turn to flee.

"Yah! Is that the proper way for a gentleman to act in front of a perfectly respectable woman?" Jae Kyung berated as she retreated slowly from Woo Bin while clutching his blanket to her chest.

"Mwo? I don't know about the respectable woman part, but I'm perfectly sure I was never a gentlemen in dealing with women." Woo Bin taunted, still with that playful glint on his eyes.

"YAH! SONG WOO BIN!" Jae Kyung bellowed and began throwing pillows towards Woo Bin who either dodged or blocked them.

Jae Kyung, while still on top of Woo Bin's bed, tried to turn her back on him and run away, but was soon easily captured when Woo Bin got hold of her right ankle. He effortlessly pulled her back from escaping and ultimately trapped her beneath him in middle of his very own bed.

He was wearing a measly towel. She was only wearing his shirt. He was towering on top of her and they were on the same bed.

"Yah, why so scared?" Woo Bin continued the teasing, oblivious to the fact that their faces was merely centimeters from each other.

Jae Kyung smirked. "I'm not scared of you." She fought back.

"Oh, really?" Woo Bin raised one sexy eyebrow.

"I'm absolutely not scared." Jae Kyung said and then involuntarily gulped.

"You really don't know when to admit defeat, don't you?"

"That's cause you don't know when to admit you're whipped." Jae Kyung remained defiant.

"Me? Whipped?" Woo Bin chuckled amusedly. "Woman, in this position right now, do I look like I'm whipped?" He asked, referring to his position lying on top of her.

"You're cheating! I'm physically weaker than you." Jae Kyung remained petulantly fierce.

"That's an advantage I'm proud to have." Woo Bin replied, equally defiant.

"Cheater! Yah! Get off me!" Jae Kyung suddenly used both her hands to push Woo Bin away, only to be held immobile again when Woo Bin grabbed both her wrists with both his hands and pinned them still unto the bed.

Jae Kyung continued to struggle, wriggling herself to no avail under Song Woo Bin's large frame. She didn't realize that her wriggling and struggling was making him a wee bit too uncomfortable. After all, what's a measly towel and a thin shirt compared to the long-suppressed sexual tension between an heiress and a mafia don?

"Yah…" Woo Bin spoke sternly, looking all serious so suddenly.

It was only then that Jae Kyung stopped struggling beneath him and looked straight into his eyes. Then, it was as if everything around them came to a sudden hush and only that very moment existed.

Jae Kyung, sensing discomfort and tension, gulped before saying, "Get off me…"

However, Woo Bin didn't budge.

"Yah… I'm your master, right?" Woo Bin spoke softly.

Jae Kyung rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… Not for long though, so enjoy being the master while it lasts. And don't make me do weird things."

"Tonight, let's sleep together…" Woo Bin said in a rather tender voice. It definitely didn't sound like a command, but didn't sound like a request either.

"YAH! I just said not to make me do weird things and then you say something like that!"

"Yah, I don't even mean anything by it. I just want you to sleep beside me tonight." Woo Bin clarified.

"Mwo? What for?" Jae Kyung protested.

"I want a warmer pillow." Woo Bin said curtly, got off from Jae Kyung and looked away to hide that sudden blush creeping on his cheeks. He wasn't being so smooth and he knew it.

"Do I look like a pillow to you?" Jae Kyung retorted, sitting up on the bed after being freed by Woo Bin.

"Well, just now, while I was on top of you, you definitely felt like one. No arguments, no appeals and definitely no refusal. I'm the master so you should follow my orders." Woo Bin strictly iterated before proceeding to his closet, getting his undies and black gym pants, and walking straight to the bathroom to change.

Jae Kyung was left to sulk like a petty princess as she sat in the middle of the mafia don's bed.

That night, without much choice, Ha Jae Kyung shared a bed with Song Woo Bin.

Whatever motives he had for tormenting her this way was beyond her comprehension. And as if sharing a bed with him wasn't torture enough, Song Woo Bin actually sleeps half-naked, which was to say that his firmly defined upper extremities were only an arm's reach away and were very much exposed for the consumption of Ha Jae Kyung's eyes.

Jae Kyung sat beside Woo Bin on his bed nervously flipping through channels while Woo Bin was reading a book. Because of being too engrossed in reading a book, Woo Bin failed to notice that Ha Jae Kyung wasn't in the least bit at ease, and was trying to stifle her nerves.

As for Jae Kyung, although she kept telling herself that Woo Bin meant nothing by it when he told her to sleep beside him that night, there was that gut feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her otherwise. She kept thinking about the fact that Song Woo Bin was an infamous lover of women, and although they were always bickering, she was still, through and through, a woman.

Trying to keep her thoughts from getting the best of her, Jae Kyung thought it was best that she slept ahead of the mafia don since he was still very much engrossed with the book he was reading.

And so, Jae Kyung switched off the television and turned to Woo Bin. "I'm sleeping ahead. Good night." She said curtly. Then, she curled up into a ball facing away from Woo Bin underneath the blanket, as if to hide away her existence.

Woo Bin didn't respond but within a few more minutes, Jae Kyung clearly heard him shutting his book close and switching off the lamp on his bedside table. With her heart hammering on her chest, Jae Kyung stayed very still, hoping that Woo Bin will just stay on his side of the bed and go to sleep without much of a fuss.

Then, she heard Woo Bin sigh.

"Relax…" Woo Bin said softly. "I'm not gonna do anything to you."

It was then that Jae Kyung felt Song Woo Bin's arm encircle themselves by her waist to pull her closer. He buried his nose into her hair, closed his eyes and settled in for the night. All the while, Ha Jae Kyung was acutely aware of Song Woo Bin clinging unto her tightly.

It was the most unnatural thing in the world.

They were never close, not even best of friends. Right from the beginning, they knew that the lives they lived were from the two different spectrums of the worlds. He was a philandering mafia don, while she was a flighty heiress with a mean streak.

Yes, it was very unnatural, and yet, there was that feeling of belongingness within his arms as she settled in between them. As for Woo Bin, who had been leading a life close to danger and nowhere near unequivocal love, the feeling of having her ensconced between his arms gave him warmth, comfort and a deep assurance that tomorrow, she'll still be there.

And so, as they danced between the brink of conscious and sleep, a single question rang simultaneously within their innermost thoughts,_ 'Could it be possible for love to bloom between them?'_

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Date Posted: May 1, 2012


	28. Chapter 26: A Lady's Initiative

**Chapter 26: A Lady's Initiative**

* * *

Ji Hoo and Eun Hye drove home in silence. Eun Hye knew that something was bothering Yoon Ji Hoo, but also knew for a fact that she was in no position to say anything. Although the stoic doctor was mostly formal and silent, there were little gestures which indicated that he was agitated. For example, the way he pursed his lips in a thin line, or that tired sigh which unknowingly escaped his lips as soon as he left the Shinhwa mansion.

Yoon Eun Hye had trained herself to read people via body language, simple gestures and even the way they spoke. It helped in dealing with business and because she traveled a lot, it was wise to be wary of people. That was probably why even though most people would consider Yoon Ji Hoo to be really hard to read, Eun Hye could somehow glimpse a little bit of what he felt.

As of that moment, Eun Hye had this inkling feeling that Yoon Ji Hoo was having an emotional meltdown, which might not be harmful to anyone else, but readily dangerous for a very introverted person like Ji Hoo. Eun Hye knew that what Ji Hoo needed more than anything else at that very moment, was to vent out whatever he felt. And because she owed the man for taking care of her sister, she at least had to return the favor.

"One time..." Eun Hye began so suddenly to break the deafening silence inside the car. "…when I was like twelve or thirteen, I lost a ring. It was a ring that was given to me by my mother and it was actually her engagement ring given to her by my father…" Eun Hye paused and glanced at Ji Hoo to make sure he was listening.

"Then?" He asked more out of courtesy that interest.

"Then I was afraid that my mother would scold me if she found out, so I kept it. I didn't tell her that I lost her ring. Now, it would have been easy if it was just a simple ring… But then, it was one of a kind because it was my Father's design so I couldn't find any ring that could replace it… I continued lying to my mom for days, weeks and even months… I didn't like lying. It gave me sleepless nights and a very heavy feeling in my heart…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Curious, Ji Hoo finally asked.

"Lying brings about a negative feeling. Especially if you've held it inside you for far too long… It's not healthy to bottle up a lot inside your chest, especially negative emotions…" Eun Hye said softly. "Sometimes, you need to loosen up and vent out a little…"

"I'm perfectly fine…" Ji Hoo insisted, keeping his voice neutral and under control.

"Liar." Eun Hye retorted rather harshly. "You are one huge liar and yet people adore you so much because you're THE kind-hearted doctor… Oh, puhleasee…" Eun Hye deliberately rolled her eyes out.

Exasperated, Ji Hoo sighed and suddenly stopped the car. He was in no mood to fight. He was lonely and what he needed right at that moment was a really cold glass of liquor to put him to sleep, not a petty argument with a woman who was a complete stranger to him.

"If you choose not to tell me what's bothering you, it's perfectly fine. In fact, I don't like meddling with people's affair. But if you choose to tell me what's wrong, I swear I can help you have a really good night's rest tonight." Her tone was pleasant and inviting, laced with a kind of sweetness that was rough around the edges.

Ji Hoo sighed and looked at Eun Hye as if she grew another head. One minute she was trying to pick a fight with him, the next, she was trying to bargain. But of course, by then, his curiosity has been piqued.

"And how are you going to let me have a good night's rest?"

"Oh, I've got my ways…" She smiled secretively at him, with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "It requires a bed and the stripping of your clothes…"

One eyebrow arched in response to Eun Hye's double entrende.

-xoOox-

The sweet lull of sleeping further was tempting, but Jae Kyung knew that it was already morning and it was time to wake up. When consciousness slowly crept in, she remembered that she and Song Woo Bin shared a bed last night. The thought mercilessly jerked her from slumber and sent her defenses on the edge as she sat up in bed… only to find herself alone.

A quick glance at the clock told her that it was nine in the morning. Sighing, Jae Kyung dragged her butt out of bed and went in search of breakfast. As per usual, Jae Kyung didn't mind the fact that she was walking around Song Woo Bin's mansion wearing only his shirt. Since she had been staying for a period of time, even the helpers didn't seem to mind her presence.

She was on her way to the kitchen when she heard loud voices in the living room. Curious and all, she hid behind a wall and took a small peek. She saw Woo Bin sitting tensely in front of three gentlemen, one of which was his own Father and the other two were his guards.

It didn't take a genius to know that Song Woo Bin wasn't facing the man that was his Father. He was facing the man that was the leader of Korea's biggest mafia group.

"Is it wrong to want to stop hiding once and for all?" Woo Bin's voice was tight and controlled in front of the three mafia heads.

"We have existed all these years because we've remained hidden. Legitimizing most of our business and trying to cut ties with our partners is a stupid move!"

"What do you want me to do then?" Woo Bin carefully replied with a question.

"Bare your fangs, son. We can't have the other groups thinking that you've gone soft. There are others who want your position for themselves and they won't stop at nothing to get it."

A sigh escaped Woo Bin's lips. "And then what? I'll have to live my life constantly fighting? Constantly afraid that someone might shoot me in the head someday?" There was a rebellious tone in the way Woo Bin addressed his Father.

"I will not have this conversation with you! You are my heir, you will not show a hint of weakness and you will succeed me!" Woo Bin's father abruptly stood up, closing the conversation without letting Woo Bin have the final say.

"What about mother?" Woo Bin said quietly which made his Father stop in mid-step. "When I was five, she was abducted and tortured. She'd been different ever since. And do you know whose fault was that?" A mocking smile eased on Woo Bin's lips as he looked at his Father.

"Do not drag your mother into this."

"I was kidnapped for the first time when I was six. By age ten, I've been kidnapped seven times and held a gun for the first time. By age twelve, I made my first kill. Do you know what I've been thinking all these years? If I ever had a son, I wouldn't allow anything like that to ever happen to him." Woo Bin bitterly spoke and chuckled soon after. "But then I realized I don't think I can reach your age. I'm probably gonna be dead even before I reach forty."

Song Woo Bin's Father did not dare say any reply. All he did was continue turning his back on his son and left the house in stride. Whereas Woo Bin's face was full of pain, his Father was grim and unforgiving.

It was only when Jae Kyung was sure that Woo Bin's father was gone that she dared to step out of her hiding place. She was quite unsure on how to approach Woo Bin because she heard everything, but when Woo Bin saw her and gave her a tired smile, she knew right then and there that this man in front of her was someone important for her.

Jae Kyung knew that it was not her place to pry into his business, but there was just something inside her that was struck differently upon hearing what Song Woo Bin had to go through as a child. He killed a person when he was only twelve years old – something that would never leave a child unscathed.

Her heart went out to him as soon as their eyes met.

"Ah, you're awake…" Woo Bin did his best to push all his depressing thoughts aside as soon as he saw Jae Kyung and smile. "Shall we have breakfast?"

Woo Bin nonchalantly walked past her and went towards the kitchen without giving away anything about the earlier conversation with his Father. If there was ever a person he would never want involved in his life as a gangster, it was Ha Jae Kyung. She was much too different and much too innocent for the kind of lifestyle he led.

"Woo Bin-ah…" Jae Kyung called out from behind Woo Bin.

In response, he looked back at her. "Hmm?"

She bit her lip hesitantly and took a deep breath. Slowly, she walked up towards him and carefully intertwined her hands in his, much to his amazement.

After a deep breath, she spoke, "I accidentally heard your conversation with your Father…" A single sentence from her explained everything there was to be said.

Woo Bin shrugged. "We've always been at odds with each other. It's nothing new…" He said, trying to lighten the whole situation.

Jae Kyung tightened her hand on his and looked straight into his eyes.

"I was kidnapped for the first time when I was only three years old. I've been kidnapped about five times more, so I learned self-defense and had bodyguards when I was a teenager." She bit her lip but continued. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know that you're not the only one who has unwanted experiences."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Woo Bin looked away and chose to act nonchalant about everything. Jae Kyung was getting to know him a little too deep than necessary.

Without another word, Jae Kyung suddenly closed the gap between them and placed both her arms around Song Woo Bin in a tight embrace. He momentarily stiffened upon her touch but soon returned the gesture as he placed his arms around her as well.

"We've got two days left…" Jae Kyung softly spoke. "I want you to take time off from work and play… for our last two days at least." She requested as they embraced.

Wordlessly, Woo Bin nodded, a lump forming in his throat upon the realization that he'd give everything and do anything the heiress wanted just to see her smile.

-xoOox-

Simultaneously happening in Yoon Ji Hoo's residence, the prince-like doctor awoke from a very deep sleep. After almost ten hours of deep and dreamless sleep, Yoon Ji Hoo felt very well-rested. He sat up in bed and stretched in all his half-naked glory.

Without much fuss, he put on a shirt and made his way towards the dining area where the smell of freshly brewed coffee and toast wafted invitingly. By the table was Park Shin Hye, Yoon Eun Hye's younger sister who had amnesia and was currently in the care of Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Good morning, Doctor Yoon!" Shin Hye greeted, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Good morning…" He greeted back and sat by the table.

"What did you do last night?" Shin Hye asked innocently.

The question ultimately took Ji Hoo by surprise. He gulped and took a sip of his coffee instead. "We attended a party…" He replied, trying to sound unaffected.

"Were you with Eun Hye?" Shin Hye asked again.

"Yes, I brought her along." He curtly replied again.

"So, what did you do at the party?" Shin Hye asked again, looking at Ji Hoo and waiting for him to give any sort of indication.

"We had dinner, drank and talked. One of my best friends is expecting his first born so he threw a party…" Ji Hoo calmly explained.

"I see… What about after the party?" Shin Hye continued to grind Ji Hoo.

"We went home…"

"Home as in here, right?" Shin Hye pressed on.

"…Yes."

"So you and Eun Hye went home together!" Shin Hye was too interested for comfort.

Before Ji Hoo could even explain why Eun Hye went home with him and spent the night in his house, the woman of the hour, Yoon Eun Hye herself emerged from the other room wearing only bath robes. Her hair was damp and she looked like she just stepped out of the shower.

"Good morning…" She greeted warmly. "So, how was your sleep last night, Ji Hoo-sshi?" Eun Hye immediately asked with a double meaning beneath her words.

"I-I… uhm… I slept really well, thank you…" For a moment, Ji Hoo blushed and had to look down to his plate to hide his flush.

"See… I told you I could get you to have a really good night's rest. If only you conceded earlier, we didn't have to stay up so late." Eun Hye pleasantly spoke, unaware of the idea that she was giving off to Shin Hye.

Ji Hoo blushed. "Eun Hye-sshi, I would appreciate it if we not discuss that right now." He said formally.

"Oh? Why not? Didn't you like it?" Eun Hye teased.

"Like I said, I'd prefer it if we do not discuss that right now…"

"Awww… Dr. Yoon is blushing!" Eun Hye chuckled pleasantly. "Don't you want Shin Hye to know what we did last night?" She turned to Shin Hye and smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Actually, Dr. Yoon and I got to know each other a little too well last night, didn't we, Ji Hoo-sshi…?"

Right then and there, Yoon Ji Hoo didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how silly he looked as Yoon Eun Hye had fun at his expense. For all it's worth, he really did have a good night's rest though.

Who knew that letting Yoon Eun Hye have her way with him could be so pleasant?

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There's no SoEul in this chapter. Let's just say that there's not much to write about them except that they finally consummated their marriage and are going at it like rabbits. XD

Also, aren't you guys curious about what did Eun Hye and Ji Hoo do all night? Bwahaha!


	29. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

This post is in response to the anonymous reader who left this message:

* * *

**But the main thing about your story is SoEul. Just sayin'. I'm just so****  
****disappointed that us (your readers)do need to wait for at least more than a****month just to read an update.**

* * *

Let me set things straight with this post, my dear anonymous reader.

First off, I'm a second year law student in one of the top ten law schools in my country. My educational endeavor has stolen whatever life I have left outside of law school.

Do you think I don't get frustrated by the fact that I can't write whenever I want to, because I have to read more than an inch thick stack of cases in one subject alone? That's not even considering the books I have to study and the stuffs I have to memorize word for effing word.

What? Did you think I was playing around for months that's why I can't follow your command to post an update quickly?

Writing takes a lot of time and planning. I'm especially meticulous when it comes to my SoEul fanfics because I gained a lot of friends through my SoEul fanfics, and I don't want to disappoint them with crappy and rushed updates.

If you're disappointed because you have to wait, then stop reading. I don't work for you. You don't even pay me to write. So you have no whatsoever right to demand like a brat from me.

I just really hated the fact that you didn't even try to understand what situation I am in before giving such review.

* * *

This is the only time I'm going to address this matter.


	30. Chapter 27: A Time for Hearts

**Chapter 27 – A Time for Hearts**

* * *

"It's really nice to see you again, Ms. Cooper, but I'm sorry I can't go beyond business this time." Yi Jung said apologetically but with a knowing smile on his face.

"So, I'm Ms. Cooper now?" The woman in front of So Yi Jung raised a playful eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, I'm just trying not to mix business with pleasure." He replied smoothly.

So Yi Jung was having a dinner meeting with Ella Cooper, a New York-based artist and fashion photographer. The photographer was hoping she and Yi Jung could have business AND pleasure while she was in Seoul, but that hope was extinguished by the fact that So Yi Jung brought along his assistant to their dinner meeting, effectively ruining what she hoped would be a romantic rendezvous.

"Hmmm… I wonder why that is…" Ella Cooper's trained eyes shifted away from So Yi Jung and fell onto his assistant as a devious smile played innocently on her lips.

Ella Cooper was a world-renowned fashion photographer, but to her close friends, she was an artist and hobbyist, focusing mainly on portraits and emotive prints. Once upon a time, she and Yi Jung had been involved with each other, but it was a purely ephemeral physical relationship.

Professional-wise, they've been friends, often helping each other whenever it was needed.

"Let's just say, there were a couple of things that's changed." Yi Jung said cryptically.

"Fine." Alice Cooper readily agreed, brushing her long blond hair aside and leaning back on her seat to get a better view of So Yi Jung and his assistant. "But you owe me, So Yi Jung." She hated being pushy, but she knew that this was one moment she needed to push.

"I know that. Business-wise, I will do anything to help you. Just tell me what you need."

"I need a muse." Ella sighed and admitted openly, showing a side to her that was absent of the usual flair of confidence. "I feel like I'm going to burn out if I don't take a pause and find some inspiration somewhere…"

"What kind of muse are you looking for?" Yi Jung casually asked, secretly letting his hand trail beneath the table to hold his assistant's hand.

"I want to capture something that people deem elusive. I want to capture something that could make people believe again." Ella Cooper specifically knew what she wanted right at that very moment, and she was going to push hard to get it.

A puzzled expression painted itself on Yi Jung's face because he simply couldn't understand what Ella wanted to say.

"Capture what?" He asked. "You know, this would be easier if you didn't beat around the bush and just tell me what you want."

"Okay. I want you to model for me." Ella finally said. "In a private photoshoot." She added shortly. "With her." With 'her', she meant with the assistant who was sitting beside So Yi Jung, the very same assistant to whom he was secretly married.

"I can't do that." Yi Jung replied curtly.

"You owe me." Ella Cooper reminded.

"I do, but she doesn't."

"Why don't you ask her what she thinks." Ella challenged.

"She wouldn't agree to it." Yi Jung replied without sparing Ga Eul a glance.

"You haven't asked her."

"I don't need to."

"I think you should." Ella was openly challenging Yi Jung's decision and she knew it, but she didn't really care.

"You're being pushy." Yi Jung stated a fact.

"I know. Ask her."

Yi Jung sighed. "Fine. But don't expect anything." He quietly turned to Ga Eul and spoke to her in Korean. "You understood what she wanted, right?"

"Neh." Ga Eul finally spoke.

"She wants you and me to model for her in a private photoshoot. What do you think?"

Hesitant and all, Ga Eul returned the question back to Yi Jung, "What do you think?"

Another sigh escaped Yi Jung's lips. "Ella is a very talented photographer. It's not about the equipment she uses. It's the fact that she can capture emotions into her photos without saying anything."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ga Eul asked innocently. She didn't really know anything about Yi Jung's dealings with Ella Cooper. She just went with him to this dinner meeting because he asked her to.

"I don't know… If it's me alone, modeling for her would be no problem. As long as it's just modeling, I can do it. Anything beyond that, you know I can't and I won't. Bit this time, she wants you and me to be her models." Yi Jung helplessly explained.

Suddenly, as it getting out of the conversation made her antsy, Ella just had to butt in. "Look, I'm not going to ask for help if I'm not desperate." She explained. "All I need are a couple of photographs. Nothing high fashion, nothing big, purely for myself and purely personal. It won't be printed out in any magazine, just for my personal collection and to help me get my bearing back."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul both remained contemplative.

"Yi Jung, I know you understand how it feels to be on the verge of a burn out. T-that awful feeling of not being able to find a muse or any inspiration for your craft..." Ella pleaded, her earlier confidence now gone, and an air of vulnerability surrounded her. "I've literally been flying back and forth for work and I'm running low on inspiration and ideas… I need help."

"And you came to me." Yi Jung spoke. It was not a question. "Why?"

Ella took in a deep breath and looked at Yi Jung with a grim expression on her face. "Because you got through it. There was a time when you thought of giving up pottery as a craft, but you came back and with even more flair than before. I want you to show me how you did that."

Yi Jung turned to look at Ga Eul for a confirmation. She met his gaze with a small smile and gave him a nod. Personally, he didn't like the idea, particularly because he and Ga Eul were dealing with Ella Cooper, a woman with whom he shared a past. He and Ella had nothing serious, but it brought him discomfort to think of Ga Eul working with Ella.

"Okay… In exchange, I want you to do something for me." Yi Jung thought that it he was going to put his marriage in a bit of a pinch, he might as well get something for it. After all, business is business.

"What do you need?"

"A portfolio from you featuring Woosung Museum after the renovations and re-structuring are done."

"Okay." Ella readily agreed, smiling satisfied that she is to get what she wants.

"Plus, a feature on your website." Yi Jung was pushing his luck but he was willing to bet it.

"Done."

-oOo-

The photoshoot was held in one of Ella Cooper's rest houses outside of Seoul. While Kim Young Ran, Yi Jung's mother, had been against the idea of mixing Ga Eul with Ella, she pretty much had no say in the arrangement.

The rest house was a bungalow which had a wide built-in photography studio as its main room. When Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived, Ella was already setting up her own equipment along with two of her most trusted employees.

Ella was pretty low key that day. She didn't look like the same glamorous and sexy lady during the dinner meeting. Instead, she wore a simple nautical shirt paired with jeans. Her long blonde hair was kept in a messy bun and she wore thick rimmed glasses.

So Yi Jung was clothed in his usual choice of clothes – a white, long-sleeved button-up shirt, off-white vest and cream blazer. He looked as dashing as ever. Ga Eul, on the other hand, couldn't look any more in contrast with So Yi Jung as she wore her signature red coat over a simple dress.

"Perfect." Ella murmurred as soon as she saw Yi Jung and Ga Eul. "Okay, for today, here's what we're going to do", She turned to Ga Eul with a smile, "First, we're going to have a warm-up shoot. Then, you're going to get changed into the outfits I prepared, get your make-up done and we'll do an emotive shoot. Any questions?"

"Um, what's an emotive shoot?" Ga Eul asked, completely clueless and petrified of the thought of being a model for such a renowned photographer.

"Basically, an emotive shoot means we'll be having a dramatic central theme, then the poses you will do with Yi Jung will be based on such theme." Ella explained patiently.

"I see… So what's our theme for today?" Ga Eul naturally asked next.

Ella grinned. "You'll see later. For now, let's have your warm-up shoot." Without another word, Ella held Ga Eul's hand and led her towards the center platform in front of the camera.

Ga Eul had never looked more awkward in her entire life as she stood in front of Ella's camera. What exactly was she supposed to do, anyways?

"Relax…" Ella Cooper gently prodded with a soft smile. "Now, smile."

Ga Eul did as she was told, although awkwardly. So Yi Jung, on the other hand, looked living at his wife in the background. Even if Ga Eul looked all uncomfortable and awkward in front of the camera, in So Yi Jung's eyes, she could never do anything wrong.

"Now, Ga Eul, I want you to imagine the person you love smiling at you. And you smile back at him." Ella coaxed slowly.

Ga Eul threw a hopeful glance at So Yi Jung and he nodded in return, encouraging her. Letting her worries dissolve at the sight of her husband, Ga Eul smiled warmly – the kind that was all innocent and happy. All the while, Ella's camera clicked away as she watched Ga Eul through the camera's lens.

After Ga Eul's solo shots, came So Yi Jung's turn. Unlike Ga Eul, Yi Jung did not need any more prodding and coaxing. He was a natural charmer and he knew how to work in front of the camera. As Ga Eul watched by the sidelines, she felt in awe of her husband who looked like professional model.

"Now, I want you two to get in the picture together", Ella instructed. "Yi Jung, I want you to lead Ga Eul. This is just a trial run so there's no pressure, hmmkay? I'm just testing out how you two would look on the camera."

Yi Jung stood beside Ga Eul and they both smiled whole-heartedly at each other. "Yah…" Yi Jung nudged Ga Eul in a whisper. "We haven't had our wedding photos taken yet, right?"

"What are you planning to do?" Ga Eul asked back in a whisper.

"I could make a request from Ella…" Yi Jung suggested.

"Not a very good idea…" Ga Eul replied.

"Why?"

"Uh-huh, you want your ex-whatever to take our wedding photos?" Ga Eul deadpanned and made it very clear that this conversation about wedding photos was non-negotiable.

"Just saying…" Yi Jung shrugged.

"Okay!" It was Ella's voice who shushed their secretive whispers. "Now, I want you two to look at each other. Yi Jung, I want you to hold Ga Eul's hand." Ella commanded.

Yi Jung did as he was told. It didn't take a genius to know that holding Ga Eul's hand had been like second nature to Yi Jung. The way he held her hand in place while he looked completely at ease, the way they stood beside each other wearing small smiles as if they knew a secret that everybody else didn't – to Ella's trained eyes, they looked perfect for each other.

"Erm… You both look really good in the pictures! There's just one thing I want to happen…" She looked at So Yi Jung while raising an eyebrow. "Yi Jung, I want you to make Ga Eul show different expressions. Don't get me wrong. I love seeing her smile, but I also want variety."

"What do you want me to do?" Yi Jung asked scratching his head.

"Do something. Anything!"

Yi Jung paused for a second, deep in thought. Suddenly, a dangerously mischievous smile eased itself on Yi Jung's lips. He charmingly looked at Ga Eul with a devilish grin and whispered something into her ear.

"You remember what our signal when it's time for me to keep you for myself?" Yi Jung taunted. He meant the same signal he used when it was time for their private moments in bed. The signal where he suddenly scoops her into his arms and drags her to bed without pause or warning.

Instantly, Ga Eul's pleasant expression dropped and was replaced by panic. "You wouldn't!"

Wordlessly, So Yi Jung stooped low and picked up Ga Eul to carry her in his arms. All the while, he had this charmingly mischievous smile on his face as he looked at her panicky expression. At the same time, Ella clicked away on her camera with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Gotcha…" Yi Jung whispered with a grin as he looked at his wife.

"YAH!" Ga Eul playfully hit Yi Jung on the shoulder and grinned back. And as if completely forgetting that they were in front of Ella's lenses, Ga Eul placed both her arms around her husband's neck oh-so-lovingly.

-oOo-

Ha Jae Kyung woke up with that tingling sensation which started out from her forehead, down to her nose, trailing on both her cheeks, her jaw, down her neck and onto the base of her nape.

"Wake up, sleepyhead…"

Jae Kyung eventually crinkled her eyes open to the sight of F4's Don Juan, but she felt like she was still dreaming so she closed her eyes again.

"Go away…" Jae Kyung said as she tumbled in between sleeping and waking up. With her eyes closed, she snuggled closer to her personal blanket – Song Woo Bin himself.

"Yah. It's our second to the last day together and you just want to sleep late in bed?" Woo Bin chuckled as he tucked away stray strands of hair from Jae Kyung's face.

He would never get tired of looking at her up close. Even if she slept messily, even if she sometimes strangled him when she's asleep, and even if she whines like a brat, he would never get tired of her. But then again, Song Woo Bin realized he didn't know exactly how he was going to tell her this.

For the first time in his life, F4's Don Juan was helplessly whipped by a woman. And surprisingly, for something that he spent most of his life avoiding, Song Woo Bin stayed. It was probably because he knew that everything between Ha Jae Kyung and him were ending in two days' time. Maybe.

"Yah, Ha Jae Kyung, aren't you going to wake up yet?" Woo Bin poked Jae Kyung's cheek playfully.

Jae Kyung remained immobile and asleep, ignoring Song Woo Bin's all too-alluring morning greeting. Then again, Song Woo Bin was only more than happy to try all sorts of tricks to wake up the sleeping heiress. If his trail of small kisses earlier didn't work, then maybe a real kiss would.

And so, without much thought, Song Woo Bin slowly dipped his face low and captured the heiress' lips in a warm and chaste kiss.

Ha Jae Kyung was a nice woman. She was also a dear friend. It was one of their sacred rules not to mess with a nice woman, especially if she was a close friend. Jan Di and Ga Eul's wrath would surely be upon him if they knew that he was messing with Ha Jae Kyung. If everything comes down to that, Song Woo Bin was pretty sure that even his friends wouldn't be of much help.

Then again, how could someone he should never mess with, feel so perfect for him?

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To the readers,  
I would like to apologize for my earlier outburst. I know I sounded mean. I'm so sorry.  
Also, you guys are such an inspiration to me. Thank you so much for the encouraging messages.  
They really did uplift my spirit and gave me inspiration to write even if it's hard.  
Thank you so, so much. I can never thank you guys enough.  
YOU GUYS ROCK! =)


	31. Chapter 28: The Casanova Unhinged

**Chapter 28 – The Casanova Unhinged**

* * *

**Author's Note: **For the Spanish-speaking fans of the SoEul couple, there is a Spanish translation of Capturing the Casanova and Keeping the Casanova that is available for reading online. The translations go by the same title and is done by Anna Yhels. They are available on fanfiction dot net. I'm pretty sure that translating from English to Spanish takes a lot of time and patience, so please do take time to drop her some encouraging messages! =)

* * *

It was around mid-day when Ha Jae Kyung woke up. She was a heavy sleeper so she wasn't surprised to find that Woo Bin was already gone when she was up. It was hard to admit but these past few nights, when she and Woo Bin shared a bed, she always slept a little bit too late.

At first, the thought of sharing a bed with the Don Juan was a little bit disturbing. Song Woo Bin wasn't exactly a gentleman, and his reputation with women was something to be feared of. She couldn't help but fear the day when he finally decided that it was time to seduce her.

Well, she wasn't going to be seduced without a fight. No, sir!

Much to her surprise though, Song Woo Bin acted like a complete gentleman. Aside from the innocent enough cuddle and occasional spooning when he was in deep sleep, never did he once try to take advantage of her.

On the second night of sharing a bed with him, it felt a little better, but sleep still very much eluded Ha Jae Kyung.

Last night, she found herself waking up in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep. It was in that quiet moment that she relished looking at the image of the sleeping Don Juan. It was one of the very few liberties she allowed herself when it came to Song Woo Bin. Besides, they were going to part ways in a few short days.

Ha Jae Kyung felt like she should be happy to be finally free of Song Woo Bin. Oddly enough, she didn't.

When Jae Kyung finally found the strength to get out of bed, she found a note by the bed-side table.

"Out for work. I'll be back soon." The note was undoubtedly from Woo Bin.

Jae Kyung couldn't help but pout. She asked him to take a few days from work but sadly, Woo Bin didn't seem to really care much about her request. The fact stung a little bit but Jae Kyung simply shrugged the feeling away. She had no right to expect anything from him at all.

To console herself, she kept thinking that the work must have been important for him to be out of his house in the middle of the day. Without much choice, Jae Kyung sighed and resigned to taking a bath.

Since Song Woo Bin was out and she wasn't quite sure when he'd be back, Jae Kyung decided that it was best to hang out with his helpers and do something productive with her time… like maybe learn to cook? In a split-second, Jae Kyung decided that she would learn to cook Woo Bin's favorite food that day while waiting for him to arrive.

She was going to cook his favorite dishes for him because Jae Kyung knew that no woman had ever stayed long enough with Woo Bin, who actually cared to cook for him.

**-xoOox-**

For the rest of the day, So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul became Ella Cooper's personal muses. When the photo shoot began, Ga Eul was a little unsteady on her feet and a little shy, but as the shoot went on, she opened up and became a beguiling little thing. Even Ella was surprised at how natural she easily registered on the camera.

"I love this." Ella breathed to herself as she clicked away, feeling extremely exuberant at how the shoot was progressing.

The first emotive shoot was themed as a forbidden love between a duchess and her dashing butler. Ella personally chose a set of clothes from the late designer Andre Kim's collection for So Yi Jung, and an exquisite gown for Ga Eul.

So Yi Jung – the butler – wore an all-black ensemble with intricate gold details at the seams. Ga Eul – the Duchess – on the other hand, wore a delightful red baroque gown which was flown straight from France, and was quickly tailored to fit Ga Eul.

Ella wanted every bit of the shoot to be perfect so she made sure that the props were of top quality. After all, this was going to be her best work to date. She was determined to get everything perfectly grand.

As for the set of the photo shoot, they installed black high-rise curtains at the main studio and strategically placed a grand piano, an intricate green cushion chair, plus a few white columns to recreate the grandeur of the Baroque period in the history of Italy.

Ella had personally planned the photo shoot to be a series of shots meant to tell a story. She started out by letting Yi Jung and Ga Eul pose formally. Ga Eul sat stiffly on the cushion chair with a serious expression on her face. Yi Jung, on the other hand, stood by her side, holding a tray with a goblet on it.

Then slowly, she allowed them to look at each other and smile. Obligingly, Yi Jung and Ga Eul held hands, smiled at each other, and surprisingly, they even complied with Ella's directions in doing suggestive poses for the duchess and her butler. It was fun to watch Ga Eul playing the part of the boss and Yi Jung as her slave.

Oddly enough, Ella found herself smiling behind the lenses as she took pictures of So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul. She was actually having fun; something she hasn't felt for a very long time.

After a short break, the next emotive shoot was themed as a love between two students. Specifically, it was a photo shoot about a bad boy student and a geek. It wasn't as grand as the theme for the duchess and her butler, but the central theme was the same: love.

"Whoah… You actually do look like an ordinary high school student!" Ga Eul gushed as she looked at Yi Jung wearing a navy blue high school uniform paired with black Converse.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a dark blue sleeveless sweater, paired with paid skirt and low-cut Converse. She wore her hair in pig tails and put on a pair of dark-rimmed glasses without the lenses.

"Really? I can't imagine myself being ordinary." He smirked playfully, which only earned a sneer from Ga Eul. It was all in good fun, of course.

"Aigoo… Well, excuse me. Someone seems to have an increased level of bloated ego today." Ga Eul sneered and stuck a tongue out at Yi Jung. "Besides, you don't look normal enough…" She purposely stood in front of him to loosen his neck tie and ruffle his hair. "No high school student looks too clean and perfect."

"Perfect!" Ella quipped as she saw Yi Jung. "That's exactly the look I wanted." She smiled at Ga Eul and gave her a thumb up sign.

For the second emotive shoot, they transferred the location at the front lawn and settled for a spot in front of a huge mahogany tree. It was a little bit tricky to set up the lights in an outdoor environment but Ella was determined to pull it off. And she did.

Like the first shoot, the poses gradually became more intimate. At first, Yi Jung merely leaned by the tree with his arms crossed on his chest and a dark expression on his face. While Ga Eul stood a few feet in front of him, holding books and looking all innocent.

Gradually, their poses became closer until Ella personally requested that they look into each other's eyes while leaning on each other's foreheads. It was an innocent enough pose and yet, as Ella clicked behind the lenses, the pose seemed almost tender and endearing.

Right then and there, Ella had an epiphany. It was in the way Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul – the way his eyes adoringly stared at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She had never seen So Yi Jung, philanderer extraordinaire look at any other woman that way.

Then, Ella Cooper bit her lip and smiled. She didn't think it was possible. She didn't think that a man like So Yi Jung could actually find something so elusive for a man of his reputation and stature. And yet, as he stood in front of her camera that day, Ella Cooper was positive that the woman he introduced as his assistant was the same woman who held his heart.

"Yi Jung, I need you to hold her hand and kiss her on the forehead." Ella directed, and wordlessly, So Yi Jung obeyed. Right then and there, Ella Cooper saw the spark between the couple. It was as real as it ever will be.

Ella smiled and bit her lips as she dreamily sighed. She was never a believer of love or every other mushy stuff that movies and novels dole out to people. She wasn't in the least bit a romantic, and most of her relationships were purely physical. But right then and there, she felt her heart swelling pleasantly for the couple before her.

"Perfect. Today's shoot was highly successful." Ella turned off her camera and wiped off the sweat on her forehead. "Originally, I was planning to stop here, but since the shoot was going to well, I have one final set I wanted to shoot." She carefully explained.

"Okay, what is it this time?" It was Yi Jung who asked and he was joined by Ga Eul, who also waited for Ella's answer.

"A Wedding Theme." She replied, looking all serious.

Upon Ella's words, Yi Jung obviously perked up. It was a chance to have a wedding shoot with his wife after all. "We could do it." He readily agreed and smiled at Ga Eul.

"There's a twist." She bit her lip but inwardly smiled. Yi Jung was clearly too much into this that it was a little bit too suspicious. "It's a wedding AND a funeral."

"What do you mean?" It was Ga Eul's turn to ask.

"The theme is losing the one you love. I thought that this could best be depicted through a wedding that is at the same time, a funeral. It's a set that I was saving to do some time else with different models. But the both of you were just so perfect today that I thought you could do this set justice. As a final request, will you two do this final set for me?" She looked hopeful, almost pleading.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at each other conspiratorially. Emotive shoots weren't exactly So Yi Jung's cup of tea, and Ga Eul was practically a neophyte in modeling, so things might not be as easy as the first two sets.

"So, what do you say?" Yi Jung asked his wife. "If you don't want to do it, we won't."

It was hard to turn down Ella because they were doing this particular shoot in exchange for a museum spread and a feature on her website. However, So Yi Jung left everything to Ga Eul's decision. Ultimately, she was his main concern.

"I want to do it." Surprisingly, Ga Eul smiled cheerfully despite the fact that the previous two sets of photoshoot had lasted hours. "This is my first time having a professional photographer taking pretty pictures of me. I get to wear pretty clothes and I'm with you." She was truly a ray of beautiful sunshine that never ceased to amaze So Yi Jung.

With a smile on his face, Yi Jung turned to Ella and nodded. "We'll do it."

"GREAT!" Ella ecstatically clapped her hands in joy and grinned. "I'll make the preparations quick! I already had the costumes delivered here earlier. Thank you!" She turned to Ga Eul and held the other woman's hand. "Thank you so much." She breathily spoke and proceeded to lead her team to work like a giddy child.

In no time at all, So Yi Jung was suited up in an unconventional white tuxedo embellished with gold linings. Ga Eul, on the other hand, was made to wear in intricate off-shoulder princess gown with intricate gold embellishments at the hem, completely matching up with So Yi Jung.

When So Yi Jung first saw Ga Eul emerge from another room after donning on the white gown, his breath momentarily stopped as he gaped at her in a mixture of wonder and awe. She was beautiful beyond measure and totally stunning.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ella whispered as she stood beside So Yi Jung.

"Yeah…" The infamous Casanova was at a loss for words.

"So, we're ready!" Ella cheerfully chirped and led the pair back to the indoor studio where a wide, knee-high platform with red skirting lay in the middle.

"So what do we do?" Ga Eul asked, sounding a little bit unsure of herself again.

"We'll shoot So Yi Jung's pictures first." Ella instructed. "As for you, you have to lie down on the platform and close your eyes. Then, we'll be filling the rest of the platform with red rose petals. Your final prop is a bouquet of red tulips and white lilies." It was a simple enough instruction for Ga Eul so Ella wasn't worried. So Yi Jung, on the other hand, she wasn't quite sure.

When Ga Eul was already lying on the table surrounded by a sea of red rose petals, Ella got to work on Yi Jung. She was still quite unsure how to make Yi Jung act properly for her camera.

"Listen, the theme is lost love. It's quite dramatic compared to the first two so I want you to have a very sad expression on your face." Ella explained, trying to gauge So Yi Jung's understanding of what she wanted.

"O-Okay… I'll try." Hesitance was evident on the way So Yi Jung stood by platform where Ga Eul was lying down.

"Just… Just imagine a really sad memory. Just try." Ella prodded and resumed her place behind her camera.

Personally, So Yi Jung was a little bit uncomfortable about the shoot. He just didn't feel comfortable with the idea of death and sorrow. It was just not him. It has been years since he has actually felt anything dramatic in his life. Ever since he and Ga Eul, got married, he had never been happier. So making him imagine a really sad memory was very difficult, if not futile.

"Stop! Stop!" Exasperated, Ella placed both her hands on her hips and took a pause to think. "It's not turning out like I want it to be… You don't even look remotely sad." She explained the reason behind the frustrated expression on her face.

So Yi Jung could only shrug while Ga Eul merely looked at them helplessly.

"Come with me." Ella finally said and led the way towards the other room.

Without much choice, So Yi Jung followed suit.

"You know I'm trying my best, right?" Yi Jung openly crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Ella, waiting her orders. "I'm just not an emotional guy."

"Yi Jung, look at me." Ella commanded. "I want you to stay here for a minute to think." She looked straight into his eyes. "I want you to imagine how your life would be like if that woman outside – that same woman wearing a wedding down and surrounded by red petals – never woke up. I want you to imagine Chu Ga Eul dead. You'll never see her again. You'll never see her smile. You'll never be with her. Take a minute to think of that and when you're ready, I'll be waiting outside."

For a moment, Ella lingered to watch a stunned expression on Yi Jung's features. Then, the stunned expression turned to panic, and finally, he frowned. By then, Ella turned her back on him to give him time to ponder on her words.

Patiently, she settled back to her position – behind her camera – and smiled reassuringly at Ga Eul. "Just wait a minute or two. He'll be ready then." She said. "Oh, and um, Ga Eul, I want you to close your eyes until I give you a signal to open them, okay?"

In response to Ella's mysterious request, Ga Eul merely nodded. Ella was the professional photographer and she was just a newbie model. Ella was the boss of the photoshoot through and through.

And just as expected, when Yi Jung strode out of the other room, there was a tense expression on his face. He looked nothing like the easy-going groom earlier. As soon as he walked back to the set, his aura felt heavier.

Upon Ella's nod, Ga Eul closed her eyes and remained immobile as she lay on top of the platform, holding a bouquet of flowers close to her chest. She looked like a princess in a deep and peaceful sleep.

Without another word, Yi Jung walked straight to resume his post.

At that moment, when Yi Jung walked back to the set with a heavy expression on his face, Ella and her team hushed. Everybody literally held their breaths as the lovelorn groom stood by the side of his wife and poured his anguish out. Ella, on the other hand, stood ready and alert by her camera.

Yi Jung slowly kneeled by the platform where Ga Eul laid with her eyes closed. He looked at her with misty eyes and a deeply pained expression on his face. He slowly picked up her hand and held it to his cheek. All the while, Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul with pure sorrow and anguish written all over his handsome face.

Then, one by one the tears trickled down from his eyes. Then, the sobs came. They were gentle at first, and gradually, they became louder and heavier.

It was hard to believe, but So Yi Jung, F4's famous Casanova, was crying his heart out because of a woman.

He lovingly planted a feathery kiss on his wife's forehead as he cried. He could feel his heart being shattered into a million miniscule pieces just at the thought of losing her.

He couldn't bear the pain, the loss, the feeling of his heart being hollowed out at the thought of parting from Chu Ga Eul – everything made him feel like dying. It felt like the only thing that ever made sense to him was being forcefully ripped away, and he couldn't even do anything about it.

Right then and there, the mere thought of the country bumpkin dying, was more than enough to break the Casanova's heart and unhinge his suave demeanor.

As Yi Jung cried his heart out, the rest of Ella's team watched by the sidelines, all of them sporting a frown or a deeply crestfallen expression on their faces. It was a very emotional take for So Yi Jung's set of pictures. Even Ella could feel her eyes becoming watery even though she fully committed herself to take pictures.

Finally, Ella couldn't take it anymore. "Stop." She commanded with a heartbroken expression on her face.

It was only then that Ga Eul opened her eyes to see her husband crying his heart out in pure pain. Ga Eul immediately sat up from the platform and wrapped her arms around her husband.

And when Ga Eul embraced her husband tightly, Yi Jung held on to her like he would never ever let go.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I haven't written any dramatic scene in a long while, so how was it? =)  
Comments and reviews are welcomed!


	32. Chapter 29: An Heiress' Wish

**Author's Note:** I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless. This is my last update for the year 2012. Have a Happy New Year, everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 29 – An Heiress' Wish**

* * *

Ha Jae Kyung spent most of her afternoon in the kitchen along with Woo Bin's in-house cook and chef. She was trying her best to learn to cook Woo Bin's favorite dishes but everything she touched ended up in disaster. If there was ever an award given to the worst cook in the world, Ha Jae Kyung would probably be running for the win.

With an exasperated sigh and a huge pout on her face, Jae Kyung turned to the cook. "I'm so bad at this." It was a statement, and she knew that it was true.

The cook, a burly but good-natured balding man, smiled at Ha Jae Kyung upon sensing her distress. "Cooking takes a lot of practice, Ms. Ha Jae Kyung. You can't expect to cook perfectly in just one afternoon."

"But I'm not even cooking anything at all! All I do is mess up whatever food I try to prepare." Jae Kyung seriously looked like she was on the verge of crying. She was bored, lonely and frustrated. Plus, Song Woo Bin has not made even just one call or sent a single text message ever since he left that day. She was getting antsy and worried.

"That's because the dishes that you're trying to prepare are all complicated. How about we try something simple?" The cook suggested.

Jae Kyung paused to think but shortly nodded. "Okay." She begrudgingly conceded.

She had nothing to do anyways, so learning how to cook was still a good distraction. It was better than acting like a love-sick housewife waiting for her husband to return. Not that she thought of Song Woo Bin as husband material. She was just worried, that was all.

"Let's try to cook bibimbap. It's a simple dish but it's a classic." The cook suggested. "And I'm pretty sure that Master Woo Bin would love it."

Bibimbap is a simple dish consisting of rice and meat mixed with sautéed and seasoned vegetables. It was a signature Korean dish, and was very easy to prepare. Under the cook's patient tutelage, Ha Jae Kyung sliced and diced meat and vegetables. She also learned how to differentiate garlic from onion, and oyster sauce from soy sauce. It was amusing for the cook to see an heiress getting her hands dirty in the kitchen, and still maintain a very eager expression on her face.

With the cook directing her every move, Jae Kyung sautéed the vegetables and made sure that the taste wasn't too salty or spicy. The numerous failed dishes before they started making bibimbap probably spurred her to make sure she didn't fail again because she looked so serious and determined.

"Now, aside from the taste of the meat and vegetables, one important aspect in preparing bibimbap is its presentation." The cook patiently explained. "You have to make sure that the food looks delicious so that you can entice a person to eat it."

"What do we do with the presentation?" Jae Kyung asked, completely being drawn to the subject.

"Well, we have to make sure that everything looks perfect."

"How do we do that?" Jae Kyung asked again.

The cook took a round bowl from the pantry and placed it in front of Jae Kyung. "First, we need to fill half of this bowl with steamed rice." He patiently instructed. "Then, we need to arrange the meat and vegetables on top of the rice into a neat pile without mixing them up together."

"I can do that." Jae Kyung eagerly volunteered while the cook smiled warmly at her.

The work on the presentation was meticulously painstaking, especially since Jae Kyung was determined to make everything perfect. She carefully filled the round bowl with rice, and with such precise tenacity, she arranged the vegetables in a meat pile forming a circle on top of the rice. And smack right in the middle of the vegetable pile were the slices of meat.

A huge grin eased itself on Jae Kyung's face as she looked at her creation. There was no doubt that she was quite happy that she finally succeeded in cooking a dish that wouldn't kill the person who ate it.

"I did it!" Jae Kyung happily clapped her hands in joy and jumped up and down like an excited school girl. After countess failures and hours of trial and error, she finally managed to cook one decent dish.

As soon as Jae Kyung happily did her merry cheer, the kitchen personnel and the cook all clapped their hands for her. That afternoon, they all became a witness on how Ha Jae Kyung did her best to prepare a dish for their Master. It remained unspoken but one single trail of thoughts rang in their minds. Perhaps, Song Woo Bin may have finally met the woman who was going to be a permanent fixture in his life.

After successfully finishing her first bibimbap, Jae Kyung prepared other side dishes for dinner. Well, it was mostly the cook doing his thing while Jae Kyung pranced around like unicorn on sugar rush, but at least she did help by not ruining things.

By exactly seven o'clock in the evening, the dining table was already set with the dishes that Jae Kyung prepared along with the kitchen staff, and the only one that was missing was Song Woo Bin.

"Miss Ha Jae Kyung, I'm sure that Master Woo Bin simply lost track of time. He has always been a workaholic until recently." A good-natured personnel assured Jae Kyung upon noticing that the heiress was already getting a little bit worried.

"He said he'll be back soon… He hasn't even sent a single message or even called." Distress was evident on Jae Kyung's tone as she spoke, but she tried her best to keep her composure in check.

By eight o'clock that very same evening, Ha Jae Kyung received a call from Yoon Ji Hoo. "Jae Kyung, it's Woo Bin… He's in the hospital."

Jae Kyung didn't wait for Ji Hoo to finish speaking, she immediately dropped the call and breathed deeply to think.

Suddenly, it was as if a huge lump formed at the base of her throat. Jae Kyung felt her chest constricting but she ignored everything and took control of the situation. With the imposing confidence of an heiress, Jae Kyung assembled Woo Bin's men.

"Woo Bin is in the hospital. I don't know his condition, but I'm determined to find out. I know he ordered all of you to keep me in here, but right now, your boss is in the hospital. I need to see him, and if anyone dares to get in my way, well, we can always do this the hard way." Jae Kyung stated, slowly enunciating each word to see if anyone dared to contradict her.

She fought the urge to run straight to the hospital. She knew that if she did, she'd only be locked up inside Woo Bin's mansion. She wasn't stupid. Woo Bin always kept her inside his mansion to keep her safe whenever he was away. She just couldn't do anything about it because of their Master-Slave agreement. But there was a contingency, and at that moment, she wasn't in the mood to play the role of a slave waiting for her master.

"I plan to go to the hospital, and if anyone opposes, speak now." Jae Kyung pressed on. Nobody answered. "Good. Prepare the car. I'll have five men with me. The rest, stay here." Jae Kyung commanded like a boss, and surprisingly, nobody dared to speak out against her.

Within minutes, two black cars sped out of Woo Bin's mansion. The first car had three men in it. The second car contained Jae Kyung on the backseat, plus the driver and one other man. On the outside, she handled everything in stride, but once she was safely inside the confines of the car, her whole body trembled with worry.

"Tell the other car to speed it up. If worse comes to worst and Woo Bin dies in the hospital without saying good-bye to me, I will raise hell and all of you will pay for it." Her tone was neutral. It didn't even show a hint of emotion or force, but they were precise, and she wasn't in the least bit kidding.

Today was her second to the last day as Song Woo Bin's little slave. She was supposed to surprise him with dinner as a gift before they parted ways. She wasn't supposed to go through the hassle of worrying for Woo Bin's life… but she did, and now, she felt eerily rattled about the whole thing.

In record time, Ha Jae Kyung reached the hospital. She didn't wait for any of Woo Bin's men to open the car door for her. She jumped straight out of the car and headed towards the hospital.

A few more minutes later, Ha Jae Kyung found herself standing face to face with an unconscious Song Woo Bin lying on top of a reclining bed. He was bruised and bandaged, an obvious indication that he got into some fight. Right beside him were Yoon Ji Hoo and Goo Jun Pyo.

"What happened to him?" Jae Kyung immediately asked, her face turning ashen and her expression deeply rattled. Behind her were five of Woo Bin's men.

"He got into trouble, and got shot. He had a bullet lodged into his left chest. Luckily, it missed his heart and he was brought to the hospital on time." Yoon Ji Hoo calmly explained.

"And his condition?" Jae Kyung asked again, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We've already taken the bullet out-"

"Mwo? You've already taken the bullet out and you just called me now?!" Jae Kyung glared at Ji Hoo, effectively cutting him off, and shifted her glare quickly towards Goo Jun Pyo. She wasn't a weak woman to be kept out of the loop. Especially in things concerning Song Woo Bin.

"Calm down, Jae Kyung…" Ji Hoo tried to appease the obviously emotional heiress.

"I could've been here during the operation!" She retorted.

"You could have." Jun Pyo interjected. "But let's face it, you couldn't have done anything to help." It was one of those moments when Goo Jun Pyo actually sounded mature.

Goo Jun Pyo's statement ultimately made Jae Kyung shut up. She heaved out a sigh and slumped down a nearby chair.

"Before Woo Bin passed out, he told me not to tell you that he got into trouble." Ji Hoo explained. "He was delirious and he kept saying that they threatened to get to you. Honestly, I didn't understand anything he said. The only thing I did understand was that he didn't want you to worry."

"Please tell me he's going to be okay…" She pleaded as she looked at Ji Hoo.

"He got through the operation successfully although he lost a lot of blood. For now, all we can do is pray and wait for him to wake up. These next twenty-four hours are crucial." Ji Hoo calmly explained.

"Oh, God…" Jae Kyung whispered dejectedly.

"His vital signs are all stable. He'll get through this…" Ji Hoo assured as he placed a well-meaning hand on Jae Kyung's shoulders.

With a weak smile on her face, Jae Kyung looked at Ji Hoo gratefully. Then, she stood up from her seat and took her place beside Woo Bin's bed. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo didn't say anything. They all stayed still and quiet as they all waited with bated breaths for Woo Bin's recovery.

Solemn silence reigned for a while until Jae Kyung stood up from her seat. Wordlessly, she opened the door to the room and was met by Woo Bin's five men.

"Two of you go back home and tell the staff that Woo Bin is recovering. Three of you, stay here. He got into some trouble and he needs guards to make sure nobody gets to him." Jae Kyung ordered Woo Bin's men like she had been doing it all her life.

By the background, Ji Hoo's eyebrows raised while Jun Pyo was really amazed. Well, seeing an heiress command kkangpae men with ease was really something.

When Jae Kyung finished giving order, she was met with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo's inquisitive stares.

"What?" She asked, totally looking all innocent and nonchalant.

The two men looked away and said nothing. They knew better than to inquire about the shady relationship existing between the heiress and the currently unconscious Don Juan. Their business was their business. Besides, with Jae Kyung's current state, both men knew that shutting up was the best choice.

An hour later, the arrival of So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul completed the F4 in one room. He and Ga Eul rushed off from their photo shoot as soon as they received news about Woo Bin's condition. The only one absent was Geum Jan Di as she was currently pregnant and Jun Pyo forbade her from overly exerting herself.

That night, Ha Jae Kyung camped beside Woo Bin's bed. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest while praying for his recovery. Deep inside, she felt queasy and helpless. If there was only something she could do to help him recover, she would.

Within the safe cloak of the darkness that night, Ha Jae Kyung shed tears. She has never asked for something with all her heart. She was an heiress. Everything she ever needed and wanted were given to her on a silver platter. But that night, she prayed like her life depended on it.

She prayed for Song Woo Bin.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	33. Chapter 30: On a Lazy Weekend

**Chapter 30: On a Lazy Weekend**

* * *

Author's Note: Please do forgive this very late update. I have no other excuse except that my real life sucks.

* * *

It was mid-morning on a lazy weekend. Ha Jae Kyung gained consciousness from slumber to the feeling of someone caressing her hair. For a while, she allowed it and continued closing her eyes. After all, it felt good. However, when her consciousness came full force, she realized that she was currently in the hospital watching over Song Woo Bin. In one ungraceful move, Ha Jae Kyung bolted upright where she sat and stared at the very conscious Don Juan.

"You…" She gasped in all her freshly woken up glory as she stared wide-eyed at Prince Song. "You're awake!" She added, sounding surprised, shocked and glad all at the same time.

"Yeah…" Woo Bin said lamely. "I couldn't continue sleeping while listening to your snore." He even joked, obviously feeling a lot better.

Unexpectedly, seeing Song Woo Bin alive and joking, Ha Jae Kyung became teary-eyed. She smiled a smile of relief, heaved out a sigh and momentarily closed her eyes. When she finally opened them, she lifted up her hand and gave Song Woo Bin an equally unexpected resounding slap.

The slap immediately reddened Woo Bin's face.

"You jerk! You told me that you would never ever let me step into a hospital! And yet you allowed yourself to get hurt!" Jae Kyung scolded, balling her hands into fists while trying so hard to keep herself from crying.

She felt as if her chest was being tightly squeezed at the sight of Song Woo Bin. She hated worrying, hated the feeling of loss she felt when she saw him unconscious on top of a hospital bed. And right at that moment, she hated him for acting like nothing happened, like he didn't just go through something life-threatening.

For a moment, Woo Bin was surprised, but instead of being offended by the slap he received from the heiress, Woo Bin smiled fondly at her. He held her left hand with both of his and stared straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly with an apologetic smile on his face. "I made you worry." It was not a question.

Still holding her hand, Song Woo Bin slowly pulled her closer. Jae Kyung complied, still trying to compose herself and stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She sat by the edge of Woo Bin's bed and wiped away the tears that were pooling by her eyes before they fell.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Woo Bin chuckled.

"I'm not crying and you're an idiot." Jae Kyung replied snarkily.

"I took a bullet to the heart. I guess that makes me an idiot." Woo Bin surprisingly agreed while holding on to Jae Kyung's hand.

What was more surprising was the reason why he got the bullet in the first place. And right at that moment, he was staring at the very reason why he opposed the people he was trained to succeed; he was staring at the very reason for the bullet in his chest.

"You're the dumbest idiot ever!" Jae Kyung continued badmouthing Woo Bin.

"I know." Woo Bin grinned.

Jae Kyung was too busy trying to wipe away the tears on her eyes that she failed to see just how fondly Song Woo Bin was looking at her. He tucked a few stray strands of hair on her ear while still holding her other hand. At that moment, they didn't look like the two very different persons that they really were. At that moment, they looked like two people who deeply cared for one another.

Truthfully, Song Woo Bin contemplated on kissing Ha Jae Kyung right at that very moment. Every fiber in his being told him to do so, and yet… He merely pulled her close and embraced her tightly instead, a bittersweet smile etched on his lips.

He knew that the people he faced were heartless. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt innocent people like Ha Jae Kyung if it suited their needs. And he just couldn't let them do that. He couldn't let them hurt the one person that mattered most to him.

That's right. Song Woo Bin was finally able to admit to himself that his heart has fallen.

-xoOox-

Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo was sitting by his desk, alternately reading the files of his patients and scribbling notes based on the progress of each one. The past week had been nothing short of stressful, partly because of Woo Bin's condition, and partly because he had no control over his own schedule.

Sometimes, he wished he could just take a break from it all, walk away and finally live his own life. But then, he'd think about what he would do if he had more than enough free time, and he'd get stumped. He didn't really know what to do if he took a break. Probably, he'd sleep and rest, read a few books, go sight-seeing…

He sighed. He knew that if he gave himself a few days off, he'd still end up worrying about his patients and become too restless until he makes his way back to the hospital and do his rounds.

He wasn't really a workaholic before, but when he finally became a doctor, he just couldn't bear the thought of not doing everything in his power to save a life. Most of his sunbaes always tell him to take things easy.

Death is part of life and he couldn't really do anything if his patient dies. But for Ji Hoo, it's not as simple as that. He's the person standing between life and death for his patients, and a slight negligence could cause them their lives. Besides, he doesn't like losing patients. It always made him feel helpless, like when his own parents died and he was too young to ever do anything about it.

A soft knock on his office broke him off from his reverie. He was greeted by the sight of Yoon Eun Hye's bright smile as she poked her head through the door.

"You busy?" She asked.

"Uhm… Not at all. Come in." He immediately closed all the folders and documents in front of him.

Eun Hye sighed as she entered. "Why is it that every time I see you, you always look so exhausted?" She crossed her arms on her chest in a reprimanding stance as she looked at Ji Hoo.

He didn't want to argue with Eun Hye so he feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" She raised one inquisitive eyebrow at him and it immediately made Ji Hoo conscious. "Anyways, I'm here to tell you that Shin Hye has agreed to move out of your house."

"What? Why?" Panic. Ji Hoo could feel panic rising inside his chest as Shin Hye moving out implied that he wouldn't get to see Eun Hye anymore.

"She's been remembering bits and pieces of her memories. She remembers Paris and a few of her childhood memories. She remembers me, too, so she agreed to come live with me."

"O-Okay…" Yoon Ji Hoo didn't know what to say. "I guess it's settled then. She'll be moving with you." Though he looked passive, Ji Hoo was internally crumbling.

"You don't need to look so glum. I'll come visit every once in a while." Eun Hye smiled good-naturedly. She walked behind Ji Hoo's swivel chair and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Also, if you need someone to help you relax, you could always call me." She whispered into his ear and gave his rigid shoulders a relaxing squeeze.

"Do you always need to make things sound so… sexual? You only gave me a massage." Ji Hoo pointed out.

Eun Hye grinned. "Sexual? Really? I didn't think the way I described it sounded sexual." She teased. "Then again, it makes you look adorable, looking all flustered and helpless." Aside from that, the truth was that Eun Hye always enjoyed what little emotion she could bring to the stoic doctor.

Even before they met, Eun Hye has heard of Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo's name from the various people she met with in relation to her work as the manager of Isamu Stalin's auctions and philanthropic works. They said that the doctor was highly skilled and efficient, and that aside from being rich and well-educated, he was also compassionate and kind.

At first, she thought that those positive remarks from people were all publicity stunts. But when she finally met Yoon Ji Hoo, she was blown away. He was good-looking beyond compare. He looked like a prince, only that he was sporting a doctor's white coat instead of princely robes. And when she saw first-hand just how dedicated he was in his work, her respect for him grew a hundred folds.

Eun Ji Hoo wasn't just a prince. He was an angel.

"Please stop teasing me like that." Ji Hoo pleaded.

Eun Hye continued to knead his shoulder blades and neck. Under her skillful hands, Yoon Ji Hoo felt his sore muscles relax.

"Aww… You're no fun at all." She remained playful. "You should be thankful that I'm only teasing you when we're alone and not in front of so many people."

"That's precisely the point." Ji Hoo pointed out. A hint of irritation and helplessness colored his tone. "If you keep teasing me when we're alone, who's to stop me from taking advantage of you? What if I just… Nevermind."

It was the longest statement that Ji Hoo was able to blurt out spontaneously in front of Eun Hye. Ji Hoo berated himself for it, but it intrigued and amused Eun Hye to no end.

"So, you've thought of taking advantage of me?" She teased again and laughed – the kind that was genuine and uncontrolled. "I never thought I'd hear something like that from you!"

Unable to take her teasing, Ji Hoo stood up from his seat and took his chart with him. "If you have nothing else to do, I still have to make my rounds." He curtly responded.

"Wait! I was just kidding." Eun Hye smiled and walked up to Ji Hoo. "You're a good doctor, Ji Hoo-sshi, but you're doing it at the expense of your sanity. You're a stubborn worry-wart and you rarely express whatever it is that you feel. I'd like to thank you for taking care of my little sister all this time. And if you need a person to talk to, to hang out with, to vent out your frustrations, I could be that person." Eun Hye placed a chaste kiss on Ji Hoo's cheek and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before she left.

When Eun Hye left, Ji Hoo felt as if the silence was suffocating. After her presence was gone, it was as if everything she left paled and withered. That was exactly how he felt when she broke the news that Shin Hye was moving out of his home. It meant seeing less of Eun Hye.

Then, the sudden buzz of the intercom from Ji Hoo's secretary broke his depressing thoughts. "Dr. Yoon, Mr. Song Woo Bin is awake."

-xoOox-

Meanwhile, in Kim Young Ran's mansion where So Yi Jung and his wife, Chu Ga Eul, reside, the couple slept in late on a lazy weekend. Ga Eul woke up first and decided to prepare breakfast for Yi Jung while he slept in.

Upon waking up, she headed straight to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. However, as she entered the bathroom, she felt the world suddenly spinning that her hand immediately shot up and reached for the door to maintain her balance.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to steady herself.

After a few moments, the dizzying spell ebbed but its implications left Ga Eul rattled. Her hand immediately clutched her abdomen.

Could she be…?

* * *

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 31: The Result

**Chapter 31 – The Result**

* * *

A few days after Woo Bin gained consciousness, he insisted on being discharged out of the hospital. The resulting chaos of his stubbornness made him connive with Jun Pyo to escape the hospital and ultimately gave Ji Hoo a huge headache.

"Dr. Yoon, if you would be so kind as to examine this moron's head?" Jae Kyung smiled sweetly with deadly undertones. "We know there was a bullet in his chest but maybe you missed one in his head."

"Jae Kyung…" Woo Bin pleaded, looking exasperatedly at the heiress. "If I stay one more day here, I'd go crazy. I'd rather stay at home."

"The limo is waiting." Jun Pyo interjected amidst the many arguments.

"Why would he need a limo?" Yi Jung asked, sounding bewildered.

"Of course he'd need a limo! It's better chilling in a limo on the trip home than on an uncomfortable car." Jun Pyo argued. In all fairness, he wholeheartedly believed that his argument was valid.

"It's not even a question of whether a limo is better than a car or not. Woo Bin needs to recover in a hospital where he could be watched." Ji Hoo pointed out, trying to make his friends see the light, but miserably failing at it.

"Ji Hoo is right!" Jae Kyung seconded.

"But I already prepared a limo!" Jun Pyo still argued.

In the end, it was Yi Jung who appeased everyone by saying that if Woo Bin was strong enough to bicker with all of them, he was strong enough to receive treatment at home. Ji Hoo was against sending Woo Bin home but was forced to sign his discharge papers.

So then, all of the other F3, along with Ha Jae Kyung, sent Song Woo Bin home.

After a brief ruckus and a small celebration because of Woo Bin's safe arrival home, the F3 all left, finally leaving Woo Bin and Jae Kyung to sort out their business.

"Bye, guys! Thank you for everything!" Woo Bin stood up from his wheelchair as he waved at his friends when they were leaving.

Beside him, Jae Kyung looked every bit as ticked off because of Woo Bin's stubbornness. She just couldn't understand why he refused to stay in the hospital after waking up. He should at least stay a few more days to make sure that he has fully-recovered.

On the other hand, with a sloppy grin on his face, Woo Bin oh-so-subtly placed an arm around Ha Jae Kyung. She glared at him and elbowed him to express her annoyance but soon regretted it because Woo Bin cried foul and clutched his chest wound.

"Ouch! Jeez, woman, I'm wounded." Woo Bin hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jae Kyung immediately placed Woo Bin's arm back on her shoulder and stood closely by his side to aid him.

Ha Jae Kyung failed to notice that silly grin on Woo Bin's face. He was getting the hang of being an injured patient, especially when he's around Jae Kyung.

-xoOox-

"All re-arrangements to be done on the main building can be made at night. We can just close off portions of the main building that are under construction. This way, we can still open up during the day to minimize losses. As for the other areas, construction is right on schedule. Pieces to be displayed are also coming along nicely. We can have a photoshoot with Miss Ella Cooper in three weeks to unveil the new attractions." The project manager of Woosung Museum detailed the museum plans for the next three to four weeks while Kim Young Ran, So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul, along with the other staff listened.

"Great." Yi Jung remarked, pleased with the way things are coming along. He briefly turned to his mother and smiled. "I guess that's it for today then. If there's anything else, any other concern, just let me know. I have to smooth out a few minor details more." He rose from his seat and strode towards the door, only briefly pausing to wink adorably at Ga Eul before taking his leave.

Of course, the reformed Casanova's playful wink left Ga Eul resisting a smile from painting itself on her face.

On cue, Ga Eul turned to Kim Young Ran, Yi Jung's mother. "Um, Ma'am, I have a doctor's appointment today… Would it be possible to take the rest of the day off?" Ga Eul asked in a humble tone.

Kim Young Ran looked at her suspiciously and Ga Eul couldn't help but be nervous under the watchful gaze of the older woman. Eventually, Kim Young Ran had to oblige despite the inner suspicions she was having.

When Ga Eul was finally out of the Conference Room, only then did she heave out a sigh of relief. She has been hiding her suspicions since the day before yesterday.

So far, the symptoms were consistent. She missed her period. She got dizzy spells at random intervals and just this morning, she had morning sickness. She didn't want to jump into conclusions so she secretly set-up a doctor's appointment, hoping to confirm her suspicions.

It was a good thing that she was able to dodge Yi Jung during her dizzy spells and morning sickness. She didn't want to raise his hopes without confirming if her suspicions are correct. In the meantime, she was determined to keep her current situation a secret.

On her way to the doctor, Ga Eul couldn't help but feel nervous and giddy at the same time. She wanted to call Jan Di and tell her, but she knew that her best friend wasn't such a great liar. If anything, Jan Di would have jumped for joy despite being pregnant if Ga Eul ever told her about her suspicions, and this is even if they weren't even confirmed yet.

To save everyone any trouble about her suspicions, she decided that the best way was to keep everything under wraps first. If it turns out that her suspicions were false, then no harm, no foul. But if it turns out to be correct after all, then she would have to think of a way to tell Yi Jung the news.

When Ga Eul finally reached the clinic where she had an appointment, she took a deep breath inside the car before stepping out. She felt mixed anxiousness, anticipation and nervousness. Her stomach flip-flopped every time she took a step forward.

At the back of her mind, the fact that she and Yi Jung haven't seriously talked about having children nagged her. What if they weren't ready yet? They've been only married for a few meager months. And people have yet to know about their marriage. Adding a child into the mix undoubtedly altered everything.

She frowned, but shook her negative thoughts aside to go straight to her appointment with the doctor.

The doctor made her take two pregnancy tests to be sure. The first was the blood test and the second was a digital urine test.

"Is this your first time?" The good-natured female doctor asked Ga Eul.

Shyly, Ga Eul nodded. She blushed because she didn't think she'd be so transparent.

The doctor smiled. "Relax. The tests won't take long. And since you said that you missed your period for more than a month, I think we'll get accurate results." She assured Ga Eul.

All throughout the process, the doctor was steady and assuring. She made sure that Ga Eul knew what she was doing and explained the purpose of each step of the tests.

After the tests came the nerve-wracking waiting period. Ga Eul had to sit inside a waiting area for the results. To keep the nervousness at bay, she picked up a few pamphlets and turned her attention to reading instead.

Then again, she couldn't help but think about having a baby with Yi Jung. She felt just a tiny bit excited. Just a little bit. _For a mini-Yi Jung._ Ga Eul had to stamp down a giggle in the middle of a waiting room.

Finally, the clinic personnel called out her name.

Time for the results.

When Ga Eul stepped back into the doctor's office, the kind doctor smiled at her as she handed her a brown envelope containing the results of all three exams.

Nervously, almost nerve-rackingly, Ga Eul slowly opened the envelope to see its contents. As she read through the results, the doctor summarized everything Ga Eul needed to know in three simple words.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Short chapter. I rushed posting it because I have to study for my summer classes. Anyways, I will be changing the pace of the story starting from the next chapter. =) There will be nukes here and there. I hope that's fine with you guys.


	35. Chapter 32: Don Juan's Downfall

**Chapter 32 - Don Juan's Downfall**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter is WBxJK-centric because I needed to give their story a proper wrap-up before diving to SoEul. Hope you like it. =)

* * *

Dinner was kept simple. The servants hovered around, determined to make sure that Song Woo Bin's comfort was met, but he noticed this and waved his hand dismissively. Inwardly, he wanted to spend some quiet time with the heiress - something he could hardly admit up front.

After a brush with death and realizing that he was willing to get himself killed just to defend Ha Jae Kyung's honor, Song Woo Bin had an epiphany. It happened when he was bleeding and gasping for breath while fighting for his consciousness. The only thought that rang inside his head was to see Ha Jae Kyung. Above everything else, he wanted to see her before he happened to breathe his last. Then darkness crept in and his vision faded.

Maybe it was the loss of blood, or even the number of drugs that had been pumped into his body just to revive him, but the very first thing that he looked for when he woke up inside the hospital, was actually the heiress herself.

"What's wrong?" Woo Bin asked, noticing Jae Kyung was oddly silent and hardly touched her food.

"My month is up." She said grimly. "I'm leaving." Though her face was rigid, her eyes betrayed her. She was hurting, but she tried her best to keep it from Woo Bin.

Woo Bin smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better farewell party. For all it's worth, I never expected I'd have a lot of fun having you around."

His words made the pain all the more unbearable, but Jae Kyung had already made up her mind. Her time with him was up. He was safe and alive. There was no need for her to stay longer.

"For tonight, can you please stay?" Woo Bin pleaded.

He was never one to plead and never one to say 'please'. If he needed something to happen, he'd have it at the flick of a finger, but he knew that his status and power never really did matter to Ha Jae Kyung. And so, Song Woo Bin, infamous Mafia Don and F4's reputed Don Juan, was reduced to a desperate man.

Jae Kyung sighed. "Alright. I'll stay tonight." After which, she stood up and turned her back on him. "I'm done eating." She didn't want him to see just how much this good-bye was hurting her.

"Yah, Ha Jae Kyung." Woo Bin called out.

Jae Kyung stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for him to speak but daring not to look back for fear of revealing too much of what she felt.

"I'd like to say thank you." Woo Bin began. "This whole month of being with you, I finally felt how it is to have a girlfriend. Though not exactly in the intimate department, I experienced having to deal with your tantrums. I experienced having to deal with a girl on her period."

He chuckled but went on.

"I experienced having someone actually worrying for me. I experienced being scolded, being teased, being made fun of. I experienced actually waking up with the same woman for days without thinking of how I'd end things."

He smiled, but Jae Kyung couldn't see it because her back was turned on him. And Woo Bin also couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I also experienced being jealous, and even hurrying home every day because your company was way better than anyone else's. For all of those things, thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." Jae Kyung croaked, and the first tear fell down her cheeks. "Finish your dinner. I'm going to bed. I'm tired." She added, trying to sound like nothing's wrong. Then, she walked away and finally allowed her tears to spill freely down her cheeks.

When Jae Kyung left, Woo Bin let out an exasperated breath. "Aigoo… I just poured out my heart and all she could think of was sleeping." He muttered dejectedly.

On the other hand, Ha Jae Kyung walked straight towards their shared room. As she looked around, she noticed how nicely she fit into the room. Her clothes were in his closet, and some of his clothes even got mixed up in hers because she wore them. Her make-up and vanity kit was on his dresser, along with his hygiene products. Their shoes stood side by side on the rack.

She realized that for the past month, she and Song Woo Bin had learned to accommodate each other's presence to the point that they looked like a married couple. The thought squeezed her heart painfully. She needed to calm herself down, and a shower would be perfect.

Before proceeding to the bathroom, she opened their shared closet to pick her pajamas. For a moment, her hands hovered in the stack of Woo Bin's button up shirts. She mentally debated whether she should pick one to wear.

"What the hell…" She muttered. "It's the last night anyways." She went ahead and picked out a light pink button-up shirt with black linings.

When she was finally inside the bathroom, it was only then that she allowed her strong persona to drop. She finally frowned and allowed herself to look dejected.

Jae Kyung has always prided herself in being independent. Even though she was an heiress, she could handle just about anything, except for one thing: she couldn't handle caring too much for someone.

Specifically, Ha Jae Kyung couldn't handle the emotional stress that came with caring too much for one person. She'd experienced it once when she cared for Goo Jun Pyo. At that time, she thought she was really in love with him. But she realized that she was wrong. She had been in love with the idea of a man being so in love with a woman that he'd openly defy all odds. She wanted to be the woman that Goo Jun Pyo would fight everything for. Luckily, she came to her senses in time.

Now, she was beginning to care too much about Song Woo Bin. And she didn't want that. He was living such a dangerous life. Caring too much for him would shorten her life by a hundred folds. Not to mention, he could surely break her heart into a million miniscule iotas - this, she was most certainly avoiding. That was why she was leaving before it was too late.

And tonight, tonight was their good-bye.

After almost an hour of spending a leisurely bath, Jae Kyung finally decided it was time to come out. After drying herself with the towel, she picked up Woo Bin's button-up shirt and put it on. As always, it looked like a dress on her.

As soon as she was out of the bathroom, she was greeted by the sight of the half-naked Song Woo Bin lying casually on top of the bed. He was freshly showered and only wore black drawstring pants. On his nose perched black-rimmed reading glasses while he read something on his tablet. The image undoubtedly affected Jae Kyung but she would never admit it. She should have been so used to his half-naked glory by now, but she wasn't.

Every time Ha Jae Kyung saw Song Woo Bin, she could feel just a tiny bit of admiration for him. Well, it was the same for all the other F4 members because admittedly each of them was impressive in their own right. But when she finally got to know the man behind F4's Don Juan, she was even more impressed.

"Oh, good, you're done. Come to bed, let's go to sleep." Song Woo Bin patted the bed space beside him as he looked at Jae Kyung expectantly.

Any person who heard the F4's Don Juan say those words out loud would surely flip out because he was actually inviting a perfectly sober woman to bed in order to sleep; 'sleep' being the most important term.

"You finished showering?" Jae Kyung asked, sounding completely at ease even though she was aware that they sound like a married couple.

"Yeah, I took a shower in the other bathroom. I needed extra help because my wound needed to stay dry." He explained and put to his tablet aside. "Speaking of wound, um, I need to change my bandages, so…"

"So?"

"So, I need your help." Woo Bin grinned at her and pointed at the rolled bandages by the bed-side table.

"You could have asked your helpers to change your bandages, you know." Jae Kyung deadpanned as she stepped towards Song Woo Bin.

"Well, yeah, but that wouldn't be too fun." Woo Bin pointed out.

Little did he know that 'fun' in Jae Kyung's vocabulary involved a little bit of pain. Two minutes later, Song Woo Bin was shrieking because of Ha Jae Kyung's expert hands in bandaging his chest wound.

"Ouch! Too tight! It's too tight!" Woo Bin growled in pain as Jae Kyung wrapped is chest tightly in fresh bandages.

"Suck it up! You got yourself shot so you have to bear the pain!" Jae Kyung retorted, pulling the bandages tighter around Woo Bin's chest.

"Remind me never to ask you to nurse me again." Woo Bin pleaded as soon as Jae Kyung finally managed to wrap up his chest.

"You better not get any more fatal wounds in the future because trust me, if you did, I'd just plunge a knife straight into your chest and murder you." Jae Kyung threatened, sounding completely psychotic but perfectly serious.

Woo Bin merely chuckled at her threat. "How can you even stab someone if you hate blood?"

"I'll close my eyes so I don't see the blood." Jae Kyung pouted but refused to yield.

"And if you miss?" He raised one gorgeous eyebrows at her.

"I don't miss. Shut up. Your argument is invalid. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

Woo Bin only chuckled in response.

Jae Kyung, on the other hand, climbed to bed after setting aside the unused bandages. Getting fatally wounded wasn't a funny topic of conversation. Woo Bin may laugh at it now like it's nothing, but it's never funny once a life is in danger. She purposely faced away from Woo Bin as she tucked herself in bed because she didn't like how he made her feel.

"Hey…" Woo Bin slid down to bed beside Jae Kyung and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Hm. Good night." She replied curtly.

"Are you upset?" Woo Bin asked again as he encircled an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Jae Kyung did not reply. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She would much rather get this night over with and be done with leaving Woo Bin, than drag it on, because as of that very moment, she was hurting bad and she didn't like it. Good-byes were never her thing.

Woo Bin sighed. "I'm sorry if I upset you." The Don Juan was actually apologizing.

He slowly lifted her head and placed an arm below it as a pillow, while his other arm draped over her protectively. Jae Kyung's eyes slowly opened when she realized that Song Woo Bin was actually spooning her. The realization made her want to cry desperately.

"I-I've been thinking a lot these past few da-." Woo Bin began, sounding small and unsure when Jae Kyung suddenly cut her off.

"Stop. Just stop it. If you're going to say something nice, I don't want to hear it." She tried to sound as normal as possible but in the end, she couldn't stop sounding upset.

"So, I'm right. You are upset."

With a sigh, Woo Bin lifted himself up and transferred to Jae Kyung's other side, forcing her to face him. When she attempted to shift her own position to turn away from him, he prevented her from doing so by pulling her close with his arms, effectively trapping her.

"Let me go."

"I will, but first we need to talk."

When Woo Bin finally looked straight into her eyes, his featured greatly softened when he realized that she was trying to fight back her tears. Ha Jae Kyung was on the brink of crying but she was fighting with all her might not to.

"Do you know what drove me crazy at the hospital?" Woo Bin softly asked.

Jae Kyung remained silent.

"This." He smiled faintly. "I missed having you in bed, and I don't mean that with any sexual undertones. I'm even surprised myself." He smiled at her whole-heartedly.

"I told you to shut it." Jae Kyung remained grim and unyielding.

"Why?"

"Because you're acting all weird, and you're making this whole thing harder." She admitted, feeling a tiny prickle of tear sliding from her eyes. "You're not supposed to be nice to me. You're supposed to be mean. We're supposed to bicker and argue. And I'm supposed to be overwhelmingly glad that this will all be over soon."

"Are you?"

Jae Kyung frowned. "I hate good-byes."

"Could you explain that?" Woo Bin was intent on knowing what was wrong. "Are you upset because you hate good-byes? Or are you upset because of me?"

"Both." She sobbed.

Tears flowed down from Jae Kyung's eyes even though she willed them not to. Woo Bin wanted to know what he could do to make those tears go away, but it seems that his efforts to be nice to her only made her cry more. He was desperate to appease the heiress, so he decided to go by his gut instead of trying to comfort her with words.

Song Woo Bin allowed her to cry and wiped her tears away with his own hands. Silently, he caressed her hair and held her close as she sobbed.

"Sshh… I'm sorry for upsetting you. I know I could be such a jerk."

"Stop being nice already!" Jae Kyung whined.

She just couldn't get herself to admit that this nicer kind of Woo Bin scared the shizzles out of her. She was beginning to get seriously scared because he was telling her things that she couldn't imagine him saying. Him being nice scared her because her defenses against him were weakening. If Song Woo Bin as a playboy gangster was irresistible, this nicer and sweeter Song Woo Bin makes her want to fall straight for him without a parachute. And that couldn't possibly lead to anything good.

"Then what do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to be a jerk! I want you to be mean to me! I don't want you acting all nice because it seriously creeps me out!"

With a deep sight, Woo Bin sat up. "Fine, but whatever the consequences of me being a jerk, I won't be responsible. Just remember that you asked for this."

Without another word, he hovered over Ha Jae Kyung and effectively pinned her down the bed by lying on top of her. There was a playful glint on his eyes as he watched her expression turn into one of horror, then into one of aggravation.

"Yah!" Jae Kyung immediately stopped crying and glared at Song Woo Bin. "Get off me, you perv!"

"You asked for this." Woo Bin smirked.

"What the he-"

Jae Kyung was unable to finish whatever it was that she was about to say because Song Woo Bin effectively cut off her words when he covered her lips with his. F4's Don Juan effectively silenced the quirky heiress with a torrid kiss.

Wide-eyed, Jae Kyung's brain tried to process what was happening. The fact that Song Woo Bin was kissing her effectively froze her in place. He heart thumped wildly inside her chest and she didn't know what to do.

When Song Woo Bin finally ended the kiss and looked straight at her, Ha Jae Kyung's cheeks were flushed and her lips looked like they were thoroughly ravaged.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Woo Bin whispered, his breath ragged and his heart thumping wildly.

Jae Kyung was too stunned to say anything. She remained wide-eyed, looking at Song Woo Bin like he grew another head, while her heart was busy doing cartwheels inside her chest. It was like her brain turned into mush that she couldn't even open her mouth to express an angry retaliation to his unexpected kiss.

Woo Bin, on the other hand, took advantage of the heiress' stunned silence. He planted a feathery kiss on her kiss and smiled fondly at her.

"You should really snap out of it now because if you don't, I'm going to keep kissing you. And if you still don't snap out of it even after then, I can't promise that I won't do anything more than kissing."

"Get off!" Jae Kyung forcefully shove Woo Bin off and stood up from the bed, breathing heavily with a seriously worried expression on her face.

"Glad you're finally coherent." Woo Bin playfully taunted.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jae Kyung's tone was accusing.

Woo Bin stood up from the bed as well and faced Ha Jae Kyung. "I shouldn't have, but I'm glad I did. I'm not sorry for the kiss. It's the only thing I feel I did right this whole evening."

Jae Kyung heaved out a deep breath, and frowned again.

"The last time I offered myself to a guy, I was turned down."

She looked at Song Woo Bin and found him listening intently. They both perfectly know who the guy she was referring to. It was a painful experience but she learned to live with it and move on. The after-effects of her crushing rejection were a little too hard to hide though.

"My ego was crushed and truthfully, I purposely avoided men."

Song Woo Bin took tentative steps towards Ha Jae Kyung and took her hand in his. He understood and knew that Ha Jae Kyung preferred to hide behind her mask of strength and independence rather than express her pains, so he knew exactly how much it hurt her to admit her frailty.

"Did you really love Goo Jun Pyo that much?" Woo Bin asked. He literally held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"No, I wasn't really in love with Goo Jun Pyo." Jae Kyung smiled bitterly. "I was in love with the idea of a man willing to fight against odds and willing to sacrifice everything for the woman he loves. I saw that man in Goo Jun Pyo, and I wanted to be the woman he loved."

Woo Bin breathed out in relief. "I'm glad to know that." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"But that experience burned me. I-I became too scared of men. I ditched the blind dates I was set-up with. I refused a lot of men and chose to live independently. And right now, what scares me is that I actually want to offer myself to you." She chuckled bitterly, her voice sounding hoarse and broken.

"I'm… honored that you consider such thought." He lifted up her hand in his and kissed her knuckle. "But I won't take advantage of you. Not because I don't want to. God knows how much I've wanted to do things to you. I won't, because you don't want to and I could be a gentleman if things call for it."

Woo Bin was actually surprised by her admission. It wasn't something he expected her to say. It very much warmed his heart to know that she was just as affected by his presence as he was with hers. He slowly pulled her towards him and embraced her tightly.

Jae Kyung, on the other hand, was quite flustered at how openly Woo Bin could declare how much he wanted her in his bed. He was blunt, but it was sweet and it made her feel desirable rather than cheap.

"Let's go to bed…" He whispered and led her back to the bed. "I'll admit that I'm going to have difficulty sleeping because of what you told me, but I want you to ignore me and just go to sleep."

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin resumed their positions in bed. Jae Kyung's back was facing Woo Bin, while he spooned her. They remained that way for some time, both trying to desperately go to sleep but unable to do so because of the other's presence.

Finally, they couldn't take it anymore.

At the exact same time, they both looked at each other and spoke simultaneously.

"Listen-"

"Yah-"

They both chuckled at the coincidence.

"I can't sleep." Woo Bin admitted.

"Me either."

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to stay…" Woo Bin admitted what was running inside his mind.

"I-I can't." Jae Kyung replied, long every bit as crestfallen. "I've put off my responsibilities for a while, and I can't put them on hold now. I promised my parents to handle our business after our month is up so I can't stay. I have a lot of catching up to do." She explained as she recalled the many phone call conversations she had with her mother.

"I understand."

"Besides, I think we need some time apart to sort out our personal issues and business. I really think that some time apart will do us some good." Jae Kyung tried to act positive but it didn't turn out like she wanted.

"So this is really our last night together, huh?" Woo Bin looked up the ceiling wistfully as he asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but we'll still be friends, right? We could still see each other."

"W-We can't." It was Woo Bin's turn to refuse and look at Jae Kyung apologetically. "There are people who want to get to me by hurting the people I deeply care about. I don't want you to be involved in my mess. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I-I understand."

"Hey, don't look so sad. This isn't really a permanent good-bye. We'll still each other every once in a while." Woo Bin caressed Jae Kyung's cheek and planted a feathery kiss on her forehead.

"I'll miss you." Jae Kyung involuntarily blurted out.

"I'll miss you, too."

For a moment, silence reigned again.

"Since we're being honest to each other, I just want to say that I really, really want to kiss you right now. Well, not just kiss you actually." Woo Bin bit his lip and sheepishly confessed.

Jae Kyung admittedly found his admission adorable, even the way he bit his lip and look away as he spoke, but she hushed her thoughts because she knew they were ridiculous. She actually found Song Woo Bin cute!

"And Jae Kyung, I-I think that I…" Woo Bin paused, looking frustrated. "For the first time in my life, I'm not happy with a woman leaving. I can't ,help but think that you're my karma." Woo Bin continued speaking, as he looked fondly at the heiress while caressing her cheek.

Jae Kyung bit her lip and momentarily struggled against herself, but when she finally spoke, she said the defining statement of how that night turned out to be. "If I asked you to stop being a gentleman tonight, would that make a difference?"

"Um…"

"It's just one night, what the hell?" Jae Kyung pushed herself forward and planted a chaste kiss on Woo Bin's lips.

It was Woo Bin's turned to be stunned. "Are you sure about this? Because if you're not, I'll have you know that it's torture enough that we're sharing a bed."

"I-I don't know." Jae Kyung confessed and blushed.

"How about I stop being a gentleman, and try to convince you instead?" Woo Bin replied, his fiery gaze on Jae Kyung, making her blush some more.

"Maybe you could." She breathlessly spoke and was soon silenced by Song Woo Bin's potent kiss.

That night, Don Juan and the heiress made love.

Although there were so many things that has yet to be resolved between the two of them, one thing was factually proven that night: they care deeply for one another more than they think.

The next morning, Song Woo Bin immediately looked for Ha Jae Kyung the moment he woke up. She was gone. He found his drawstring pants and the pink button-up shirt she wore last night neatly folded by the foot of the bed. On top of them was a folded note. It was from Ha Jae Kyung.

_Mr. Don Juan,_

_Thank you for putting up with my antics this past month. It had been a fun run. I'll definitely miss you._

_Last night, you asked me why I was upset, and I couldn't give you a straight answer. I guess I was too overwhelmed to sort out my thoughts. Now, let me tell you why I was upset._

_I told you that I was in love with the idea of a man who would be willing to give up everything for the woman he loved. I always had the notion that if I fall in love, I'd fall in love with a man like that, a man who could love me unconditionally despite my many flaws and quirks._

_And last night, I was upset because I think I'm actually falling in love with a man. And this time, I think I'm falling in love with the man himself, and not just some far-fetched idea of unconditional love and sacrifice. The whole thing scared me._

_Anyhow, this is good-bye._

_Good luck and live well._

_-Ha Jae Kyung_

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 33: The Price of Fame

**Author's Note:** The reason why it took so long to post this chapter even though it's short is because I kept putting off finishing it. If you read it, you'll know why. I'm sorry. I also had to deal with plagiarism issues. Apparently, someone thought it was fine to copy CTC and change the names, then take credit for it in another site.

On a lighter note, a shout out to **azngurlz093**! I was going to give the anonymous reviewer a piece of my mind but you beat me to it. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 33 – The Price of Fame**

* * *

"The Casanova has fallen." Yi Jung announced in a room full of people including the press, South Korea's top elites, world-renowned artists, celebrities and politicians.

His cryptic opening statement hushed the entire room as all eyes focused on him. And though he spoke of his downfall as a Casanova, ironically, So Yi Jung gave his audience one very genuine smile.

He knew that he shouldn't even be talking about his personal circumstances when the spotlight of the celebration was supposed to be the re-opening of Woosung Museum. The night was supposed to be a celebration of South Korea's history and culture as showcased by the museum that his family has maintained for generations. And yet, So Yi Jung chose this same night to let the whole world know of his downfall.

"I know most of you are curious about what I meant by what I just said." He grinned. "But tonight is for South Korea's heritage and culture, not about me. Tonight is the celebration of Woosung Museum in successfully preserving South Korea's national treasures. I hope you all have a good time and enjoy." He raised his glass to his attentive audiences and quickly flitted off the stage.

As soon as he stepped down the stage, So Yi Jung immediately went to where Chu Ga Eul was sitting. He grinned at her without regard or care even if the people around them saw him as a love-struck man with his lady-love.

"You really know how to make an opening statement." Ga Eul grinned at her husband lovingly.

In her puffy white mini-dress, Chu Ga Eul looked divine. She would have looked like a bride in her all-white ensemble except for the gold and sparkly red doll shoes she paired the dress with. What was really surprising was the fact that So Yi Jung himself wore an all-white tux with red linings and with a red handkerchief on his chest. Their outfits undeniably matched as were the grins they wore on their faces while they looked at each other.

Truth was, Ga Eul chose to wear a puffy dress in order to hide the growing bulge of her stomach. She also opted to wear flats rather than high heels because of the strain it might cause on her legs, which could affect her pregnancy. Even at such an early stage of her condition, Ga Eul gave her best to ensure that her pregnancy had no complications.

She was planning on telling Yi Jung about her pregnancy, but he became so busy these last two months for the preparation and re-opening of Woosung Museum that she decided to tell him after things had settled down.

Still grinning, Yi Jung held out his hand to Ga Eul. "Of course. I believe they all deserve a fair warning that from this day on, I'm already off the market."

Ga Eul placed her hands on Yi Jung's. He lovingly tucked it on his elbow and held it in place as he led her to mingle with the other guests. So Yi Jung was determined to let everyone know that the lovely woman in his arms wasn't going away any time soon. He wanted them to know that Chu Ga Eul has a permanent place in his heart and in his life.

"Ga Eul!" A very round and very pregnant Jan Di gleefully bellowed as soon as she saw Ga Eul among the guests.

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul gleefully waved in return and momentarily disengaged herself from Yi Jung's arm to give her best friend a hug.

It had been months since Ga Eul last saw Geum Jan Di. This was mostly because of Goo Jun Pyo's insistence that she stay home to make sure that her condition was well-monitored. However, for the re-opening of the Woosung Museum, Geum Jan Di just had to attend. And since she was Geum Jan Di, Goo Jun Pyo had no choice but to give in.

"I missed you so much! And I'm so excited for your baby!" Ga Eul gushed with a cheerful smile on her face.

In response, Jan Di beamed. "I missed you, too! If it weren't for this ball I have in my stomach, I would have long visited you."

"Aish, I understand. You just keep yourself healthy to make sure that your baby comes along nicely."

"Oh, and before I forget, congratulations on the re-opening! And I'll just have to say that Yi Jung is turning out to be such a loving husband. Who knew, right? He seems to make you glow!" Jan Di held Ga Eul's hand and grinned.

Simultaneously, while Ga Eul and Jan Di were catching up, Yi Jung took up his position among the other F4 members. He was greeted with welcoming smiles and brotherly taps on his shoulder by the other F4 members.

"Congratulations on yet another success, bro!" Woo Bin greeted. Surprisingly, he came to the opening alone, and without a beautiful lady tagging along.

"So is this the official event to announce So Yi Jung's succession in handling the renowned museum?" It was Goo Jun Pyo who asked.

"Aigoo, I'm afraid my mom is still very much alive and kicking to make me run the museum yet. Besides, I'm still working on having mini-Ga Euls! I can't possibly accept more work now." Yi Jung was quick to reply.

"Mini Ga-Euls!" Woo Bin's grin was priceless as he teased. "Who knew you'd actually say that out loud?!"

"Now that we're on the subject of mini-Ga Euls, I think you should hurry it up. Jan Di and Jun Pyo's little one is due out in a few more months. That baby is going to need someone to play with soon." Ji Hoo smiled as he clinked his glass with Yi Jung.

"I'm working overtime already! Stop pressuring me!" Yi Jung jokingly complained.

"Oh, and just a piece of advice, if Ga Eul gets pregnant, you should probably employ a dozen maids at your disposal." Jun Pyo suggested after he took a sip of his drink while letting his eyes discreetly wander over to where his wife was.

"And why is that?" Yi Jung asked.

"Call it a survival tactic." Goo Jun Pyo knowingly answered.

"Mwo?" Ji Hoo asked, puzzled and completely confused.

Of course, the other three F4 members looked at Goo Jun Pyo like he grew another head. He wasn't exactly known to be the brightest member of the F4, so the other three needed a few more information to be able to understand just what the heck he was talking about. And since it was Jun Pyo who was actually talking, he could be referring to just about anything in the world at that instant and the other three would have no whatsoever idea about what was running inside his head.

"Do you know what Geum Jan Di did just last week?" He asked his friends, sounding completely exasperated. "She called me in the middle of a very important meeting only to tell me that she wanted to eat a fried cross-eyed milkfish."

"A what?!" Woo Bin asked, sounding incredulously amused.

"A cross-eyed milkfish!" Jun Pyo repeated for emphasis.

The three other F4 members looked at each other and burst out laughing. In all fairness, even though Goo Jun Pyo claims to barely survive his wife's pregnancy, he seemed to be contented and happy.

"I'm telling the truth! She wouldn't stop whining until I got what she wanted." Jun Pyo insisted.

"So, did you really end up frying a cross-eyed milkfish?" It was Ji Hoo who asked.

"Well, no, not really. One of the cooks I employed fried a regular milkfish and was able to arrange its eyes to make it look like it was cross-eyed." Jun Pyo explained. "But that didn't happen until after I've scoured every fish market in Seoul."

If there was one word to describe the married Jun Pyo, it would be 'whipped'. Geum Jan Di clearly has her husband in the palm of her hands.

"Let's just hope Ga Eul doesn't ask for those things when she gets pregnant." Yi Jung smiled. "In the meantime, please join me and my wife for a special tour of the new Woosung Museum."

Looking lovingly at his wife, Yi Jung took her hand and placed it on his arm to lead her for the special tour. Everyone was invited to see the vastly improved Woosung Museum. Following Yi Jung and Ga Eul as they led the pack, were the F4 along with Geum Jan Di and Yoon Eun Hye.

The tour was designed to highlight the improvements and major attractions inside the museum, and all throughout the said tour, So Yi Jung remained by Ga Eul's side. He looked at her as if she was the only person he saw and remained pretty much oblivious to everyone else. It didn't take a genius to know who made the Casanova fall.

The tour lasted for over an hour, and when it was over, the guests poured into the main hall for dinner. Congratulations and cheers were exchanged as the guests lined up to talk to So Yi Jung and Kim Young Ran.

While Yi Jung was busy entertaining the guests, Ga Eul sat by the main table along with the rest of the F4, Geum Jan Di and Yoon Eun Hye. She sat among friends and held a smile on her face.

"So, Ga Eul, does this mean what I think it means?" Woo Bin casually asked.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Ga Eul asked back.

"You and Yi Jung, are you ready to make everything public? It's not going to be easy, you know."

For a moment, Ga Eul paused as if to think. She looked at her hand and touched her wedding band. She and Yi Jung both wore their wedding rings that night. It was a silent gesture, but it meant a lot.

To answer Woo Bin's question, she smiled. "Nothing worth doing is ever easy, but since Yi Jung and I are together, I'm confident that we'll be okay."

"Cheers to that." It was Ji Hoo who raised his glass with an encouraging smile on his face.

Dinner went on smoothly. After dealing with the guests, So Yi Jung returned to Ga Eul's side. The thing was, he didn't seem to be disturbed by the fact that he and Ga Eul were appearing in public. As the cameras flashed and the night went on, So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul allowed everyone to see that they were together. And surprisingly, even So Yi Jung's mother, Kim Young Ran, seemed supportive despite refusing to comment when asked by the reporters.

After dinner, reporters were given the chance to ask questions from Kim Young Ran and So Yi Jung regarding the re-construction and development of the museum. On the other hand, Ga Eul remembered that she had forgotten her phone at her desk so she excused herself and went to the office.

The museum office was on the second floor so Ga Eul had to walk quite a bit from the main hall. She quickly grabbed her phone from her desk to hurry back to the main hall. However, as she was about to walk down the stairs, someone suddenly grabbed her left hand, effectively stopping her from walking down thirteen flights of stairs.

"Excuse me?" Ga Eul asked, sounding surprised and affronted.

"You're married." The person who grabbed Ga Eul's left hand was a woman. She stared at the ring on Ga Eul's left ring finger after she spoke.

Ga Eul recognized the woman as a famous actress. She recognized her because she was a common face in television commercials and because she briefly saw the woman with Yi Jung before. At that instance, she was wearing a red bandage dress and looked very exquisite.

Ga Eul briefly looked at her wedding band and drew strength from it. "Yes, I am." She replied, looking courageous and confident.

"And your husband?" The woman asked again.

The night was supposed to be a momentous occasion. It was the re-opening of a brand new and improved museum showcasing South Korea's culture. It was also the night of So Yi Jung's very public admission that the reputed Casanova has fallen.

Nobody could have predicted what happened next.

In one fluid movement, the famous actress pushed Chu Ga Eul down thirteen flights of stairs.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The truth is, it was so hard for me to finish writing this chapter, especially since I'm imagining it happening in my head. =(


	37. Chapter 34: Broken

**Chapter 34 - Broken**

* * *

**Author's Note:** People who are affected by the typhoon Maring in the Philippines, I hope you are all safe. I'm praying for you.

* * *

"She lost the baby."

It was Ji Hoo who was tasked to announce the grim news as the F4 all gathered by the hospital hallways. He wished he could break the news to them in a way that wouldn't make them deal with a heavy blow, but he also knew that there was just no easy way to do the whole thing.

"Mwo?" Yi Jung couldn't believe what he heard. He suddenly felt like he was bathed in icy cold water after hearing the news.

"A baby." Woo Bin whispered, surprised and shocked. "Ga Eul was with a baby."

All of them looked visibly defeated as soon as they shared the news of a life lost because of the incident. A few seconds later, they all looked grim and ready to commit murder if it meant it could bring back the innocent life that was compromised. There was only one thing for sure, the rest of the F4 were more than ready to do everything in their power to ease their friend's pain.

On the other hand, So Yi Jung nearly collapsed after hearing the news, if it weren't for Goo Jun Pyo who was there in time to steady his friend. For a moment, there was pain as he mourned for the baby that he and Ga Eul were supposed to have. He felt as if a piece of him had been permanently torn off, and could never be pieced back together. The tears came as he sobbed in the company of his friends. And then there was anger. He was angry because someone hurt his wife, and something like that – he just couldn't let that pass.

"I need to know what happened that night." Yi Jung finally spoke, his voice coarse.

"The police ruled out that it was an accident." Ji Hoo supplied.

"But I've already sent my men to investigate." Woo Bin added. "If there was anything amiss that night, my men will find it. And if there's a person responsible behind all these, they better run because I will find them and I will make them pay." He sounded dangerous, but none of them objected.

"We're all here if you need us in any way possible." Jun Pyo said, sounding completely mature.

On the other hand, inside Ga Eul's hospital room, Jan Di remained by her best friend's side although she was very round and pregnant. She refused to leave Ga Eul's side after the accident, and more so after hearing about the lost baby. Ga Eul finally showed signs of waking up when she squeezed Jan Di's hand. Of course, Jan Di was quick to fuss over her friend as soon as Ga Eul was conscious.

"Ga Eul, how do you feel? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Do you want me to get you something?" Jan Di asked in rapid fire succession.

"I lost the baby." It wasn't a question.

Somehow, as soon as she woke up, Ga Eul felt the tears sting from the corner of her eyes. She knew without them telling her that she lost her baby. She lost their baby. She lost the baby that Yi Jung didn't even know about because she kept her pregnancy from him. A second later, Ga Eul was sobbing hysterically.

"Jan Di-ah, I lost my baby…" Ga Eul said weakly as she cried into the arms of her best friend. "I didn't even tell Yi Jung… I was planning to tell him after the re-opening, but I lost our baby…" Her voice was coarse and her face looked every bit as crestfallen.

"Sssshhhh… I'm sure Yi Jung would understand. Just cry it out. I'm here. You'll be okay…" Jan Di kept whispering empty promises but she knew that she couldn't really assure her friend that everything will be alright.

The nurses came as soon as they were alerted that Ga Eul was awake, but seeing her current hysterical state, Jan Di shooed them all out of them room. Jan Di even refused to let So Yi Jung and the other F4 members enter the room. Even if she was pregnant, Jan Di was a trouper. She knew that Ga Eul needed her at that moment. She didn't need any medical attention. She just needed a friend to listen.

"Somebody – a woman – she pushed me off the stairs that night when I told her that Yi Jung was my husband…" Ga Eul kept sobbing. "I lost our baby, Jan Di. I lost my baby."

"Sssshhhh…", was all Jan Di could say while she held her friend and rubbed her back to comfort her. "Whoever she is, I'll make sure Jun Pyo makes her pay for what she did." She added. "I'm pretty sure Yi Jung and the other F4 wouldn't let this just pass." She was right.

After almost an hour of non-stop crying and sobbing, Jan Di finally allowed the nurses to come in and check Ga Eul's stats. She only left Ga Eul's side when she was assured that her friend was resting. After which, she went out to face the F4. When Jan Di emerged from Ga Eul's room, she sported a seriously grim expression on her face.

"Uh-oh." Jun Pyo whispered ominously. Goo Jun Pyo expected his wife to demand something from him, seeing as she was looking very dangerous, but he was surprised when his wife went to face Yi Jung instead.

"Are you happy now?" Jan Di asked Yi Jung accusingly, her tone full of contempt. "Your wife lost your child because a woman pushed her off the stairs."

"Jan Di…" Jun Pyo warned, ready to intervene but Yi Jung stopped him.

"D-Did Ga Eul tell you that?" Yi Jung asked, sounding hurt but nursing a brewing anger beneath the surface.

"The woman pushed Ga Eul off the stairs after Ga Eul told her that you're her husband." Jan Di revealed. "This is the reason why I've always warned Ga Eul to steer clear of you from the beginning. You'll only hurt her, and now you finally did."

"Jan Di, stop it." Jun Pyo's voice raised. "We're in no condition to discuss what happened right now. You need rest, and so do we."

"Jun Pyo is right. You're pregnant, Jan Di. You have a life inside of you, so you also need to maintain your health." Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo appeared to be the voice of reason.

"I'm taking Jan Di home for the moment." Jun Pyo spoke, holding Jan Di by the arm, trying to restrain her from doing any more damage.

After Jun Pyo had successfully wrangled Jan Di out of the hospital to go home, Yi Jung remained silent and inconsolable. His two friends - Ji Hoo and Woo Bin - remained by his side to give him their support, but in all honesty, they were at a loss on what to do at that moment.

"She's awake now, so maybe you could go talk to her. She needs you right now." It was Ji Hoo who suggested.

With a sigh, Yi Jung turned to his two friends with a defeated expression on his face. He wished he could do something about what happened. He wished he could turn back time and undo the damage that was done. He wished he could bring back the life of their unborn child. He wished that he could protect Ga Eul from everything that could hurt her. And yet, at that moment, he knew that he was useless.

When Yi Jung peered inside Ga Eul's door, he saw his wife looking pale and indifferent. She was watching television while a nurse hovered around checking her stats. She looked lifeless and dull. Yi Jung entered the room and immediately took up his position by his wife's side. He dismissed the nurse and took her hand in his but received no whatsoever response from Ga Eul.

"Jagiya…" He whispered, looking pained and unsure.

Ga Eul turned to look at Yi Jung and their entwined hands. She slowly pried her hand away from his and averted his touch. All the while, her expression was hurt and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Seeing So Yi Jung reminded her of her unborn child. It brought back a slew of painful memories, especially the reason why she was pushed off the stairs.

"Jagiya, I'm so sorry." Yi Jung pleaded, his tone as every bit as remorseful as his expression. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry that you got hurt. And I'm sorry that… that we lost our baby."

Yi Jung's pleas fell to deaf ears as Ga Eul stiffened while watching the television. Her attention was focused solely on the actress onscreen.

"Honestly, I didn't know what happened. She must have been drunk or tipsy, and when I found her, she was already lying unconscious down the stairs." A-list actress Park Young Ja's interview about the accident that happened during the re-opening of Woosung Museum was being aired on national television.

"So of course, I did what any normal person would do. I immediately shouted for help. I'm not a hero. It was the right to do at that time." She expertly smiled at the reporter and demurely flipped her hair. "I heard she was an employee at Woosung Museum. I hope she's okay."

A second later, the remote control flew from where Ga Eul was sitting and headed straight towards the television. In a fit of anger, Ga Eul hurled the remote control towards the center of the TV while visibly shaking.

"Get out." Ga Eul finally spoke. "I said get out!" She shouted at her own husband. She was mad, she was hurt, and she was mourning. She didn't want to see Yi Jung at that moment because he was reminder of their unborn child.

On the other hand, inside Goo Jun Pyo's mansion, Geum Jan Di was still stewing in fury over the injustice that happened to her best friend. She was very round, very pregnant and very angry, and she wasn't keen on just letting the incident go. If it weren't for her current condition, she would have marched straight to find the actress who hurt Ga Eul and give her a piece of her mind, along with a few kicks and punches. But since she was pregnant, she did the next best thing she could do: she called Ha Jae Kyung.

"Unnie, I need your help." Jan Di immediately declared as soon as her call connected to Jae Kyung's phone.

Meanwhile, at the hospital lobby, a very angry So Yi Jung emerged from Ga Eul's room. He looked at Ji Hoo and Woo Bin with menacing eyes that looked like they could kill. He was not in a forgiving mood, and he was going to make the person who hurt Ga Eul pay. He was mourning, yes, but he wasn't just going to stand there without taking action. Somebody has to pay.

Yi Jung took out a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to Woo Bin. "These are the keys to the Woosung Museum. Do whatever you need. I need to know what happened. I need to know who hurt my wife. And I need them to pay. Dearly."

Woo Bin didn't need to say anything. He perceptively knew what was running inside his friend's mind. Frankly, he was waiting for Yi Jung to take action hours ago, and now that he finally did, Woo Bin was more than ready to call his connections.

"I'm on it." Song Woo Bin need not be asked twice.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I'm probably going to be hated for this chapter, but just to let you guys know, I'm the kind of author who's not afraid to let her characters suffer because as Chu Ga Eul so eloquently put it: **a pot needs to endure several degrees of heat in a kiln in order to become stronger**. Besides, a happy ending wouldn't be so satisfying if the conflicts are minimal, right?


	38. Chapter 35: Payback

Author's Note: You might now know this, but everything in this story happens for a reason. The incidents are all tied up together. Oh, and I just found out I really don't like writing emotional scenes. I get very emotional, too.

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Payback**

* * *

After a week at the hospital, Ga Eul's parents came to fetch her. As per her wishes, she came home with her parents in a small town outside Seoul. Yi Jung lingered, but she never spared him a glance, not even when he tried to talk to her, and not even when he pleaded for her to come home with him.

"Give her time, bro", Woo Bin whispered.

"I-I just don't get why she's being like this." Frustrated, Yi Jung hung his head low.

In the span of a night, So Yi Jung lost his unborn child and his wife. He felt like his world was suddenly torn asunder, and he was helpless about all of it. He knew that no amount of money, he could never bring back what was lost. And what was even more surprising was the fact that even though he was hurting and mourning, he was still willing to give everything he has just to take all of Ga Eul's pain away.

Obliging by Ga Eul's request, Yi Jung stayed away. He never called her, never asked to meet her, and never went to visit her parents' house. She wanted time and he gave it to her while he wallowed in misery by his lonesome.

Until one of his friends couldn't take it anymore.

Aside from investigating what had happened that night, Song Woo Bin simply couldn't watch his friend suffer. His reasoning was, if he couldn't get his own happy ending, at least he was going to help his friend keep his. He felt the need to do something, and he did. In lieu of So Yi Jung, Woo Bin went to see Ga Eul in her parents' house.

"How have you been?" Woo Bin began.

They sat by a small table in the humble living room of the Chu household. Song Woo Bin looked out of place, but that was the least of their concerns at that moment. To Woo Bin, Ga Eul looked pale and lifeless. She sat by the living room with an empty expression on her face. Her present image was a far cry from the bright and lively Chu Ga Eul from before, and he had to admit that it was disconcerting.

He and Ga Eul never really talked all that much with each other. They only talked when they were with common friends, but never with just the two of them. Woo Bin felt a little awkward, but he stood his ground. Ga Eul was family now, being the wife of one of his brothers. He had to do something to help.

Besides, there were two purposes for his visit: one, for Yi Jung, and two, for the woman who pushed her. Earlier that week, his men had located the woman who pushed Ga Eul, and he wanted a few answers for himself before he made his move.

"Did Yi Jung send you?" Ga Eul asked instead of answering Woo Bin's question.

"Ani, I came on my own." Woo Bin carefully chose his words. "I found the woman who pushed you off the stairs."

"Really?" Ga Eul smiled faintly. "Jae Kyung-unnie came yesterday saying the same thing. She said she was going to get revenge for me."

Woo Bin raised one curious eyebrow.

"That woman, the one who pushed me", Ga Eul spoke in a bland and lifeless tone. "I've met her before, that's why I knew. That very moment she pushed me off the stairs, I knew that the reason was Yi Jung." She looked straight at Woo Bin with a bitter smile.

Woo Bin's brows furrowed at what Ga Eul said, but he remained silent. He felt that it was better for him to shut up and allow Ga Eul to say whatever it was that she wanted to say.

"She was a collector of Yi Jung's works," she said curtly. "She wanted to have Yi Jung's Jagiya - his last piece before he came to Sweden. And when he came back, she even wanted him to give her a personal tour." (Check way back in Chapter 02.)

"That woman, if Jae Kyung can't handle her, I will." Woo Bin assured. "But Yi Jung - we'll never be able to help him even if we try our best. You need to face him sooner or later, Ga Eul. You can't avoid him forever."

Ga Eu's eyes looked at Woo Bin directly. "During that moment I fell off the stairs, do you know what was running inside my mind?" She asked quietly.

Woo Bin didn't say anything.

"Everything looked like they were moving in slow motion. When I fell down the stairs, the only thoughts that were inside my head were about my baby, and knowing that I was going to lose my baby because of Yi Jung." A tear fell from Ga Eul's eyes. "And I was right. My baby is gone, so please forgive me if I can't bear to see him right now."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause you any more pain." Woo Bin frowned guiltily. He came with good intentions but knew that he didn't accomplish anything.

"I don't know when I'll have the strength to see him." Ga Eul wiped away her tears. "I just know that I can't handle seeing him right now. Please tell him that."

"I know you're hurting, but you have to know that Yi Jung is hurting, too. He's miserable. Please just give him a chance to see you. Just once." Woo Bin pleaded, and he rarely pleaded. "I would understand if you hate him, but please don't ignore him like this. Let him know at least where things stand between the two of you."

"You don't know what I feel for him right now." Ga Eul replied, still sounding bitter and tired. "I'm just, I'm tired."

There were so many complicated emotions inside her chest since the incident that she didn't know what to say to explain them without sounding like a lunatic. Yes, she was mourning. Yes, she was hurt. Yes, she wasn't really ready to see Yi Jung at that moment.

And yes, more than anything else, Chu Ga Eul hated herself.

* * *

It was one of those slow afternoons inside the museum when So Yi Jung simply couldn't take the stifling atmosphere inside his work place. Ga Eul used to be around that was why he loved working. Her absence clearly affected him so he decided to simply go home.

He was in the act of getting in his orange car when a familiar face halted him. He suddenly stood rigid and bowed his head low. "Abbeonim." He acknowledged Ga Eul's father with a look of terror on his face.

Ga Eul's father, Chu Dae Sung, looked as ordinary as just about every other father in Seoul. He wore a collared shirt and black pants underneath his brown jacket. His mostly gray hair was thinning and he wore thick spectacles.

"Unlock your car." Ga Eul's father quietly instructed and made his way towards the passenger side of So Yi Jung's car.

So Yi Jung immediately scrambled to obey the latter's request and even rushed to the passenger-side of the car to open the door for Ga Eul's father like a well-trained son-in-law. So Yi Jung was actually sweating buckets. The last time he faced Ga Eul's father was when he asked for Ga Eul's hand in marriage. After the experience, he swore never to get on his father-in-law's bad side.

"I thought I told you to get rid of this car? It's not suitable for a family man."

"Uh, t-the other car w-was, uh, the other car is still in the repair shop so I used t-this one t-today." It was obvious from the way he spoke that Yi Jung was nervous.

"What are you doing here in Seoul when your wife is in my house?"

"S-She said she didn't want to see me so I'm giving her some time."

"Bullshit. Of course she wants to see you. I've watched my daughter since she was a child. I know her best, and you are not going to make her sad." Ga Eul's father looked at Yi Jung with an intimidating expression on his face. "You own the damn museum so leave it awhile and go live at my house. This is payback for making her cry and you can't say no."

* * *

"Here's a ten-year contract." Ha Jae Kyung pushed an envelope on top of the table towards the woman sitting opposite her. "I know that the authorities have been very strict with long contracts but you'll find that this one has multiple benefits. You can even have your lawyer check it."

It was formal business meeting inside one of JK Group's lavish restaurants. The whole place was reserved solely for the meeting that Ha Jae Kyung was headlining so as to preserve the privacy of the parties involved.

"I don't understand why the sudden interest in me." Actress Park Young Ja wondered aloud.

"You're young and your star is only rising. We believe in investing in someone who could be with us for many years." Jae Kyung wanted to puke her own words but kept her expression stoic.

"And the catch?"

"The catch is that we control your endorsements and activities. As soon as you sign with us, you'll terminate other endorsements and finish your commitments. After which, you'll be our exclusive artist so if you wish to go on a project, you must first obtain permission from us. This is because JK Group dabbles in different products and businesses. We wouldn't want you to endorse a rival product if you're our exclusive model."

"Even projects in television shows or movies? Do I have to obtain permission for those, too?"

"Yes. We have a stake in your reputation and image so you'll need our permission before you engage in any other project. We wouldn't want you to tarnish your image because you'll be representing us." Jae Kyung explained, trying to lengthen her patience. "We'll also have a say in whatever contract you sign into in the future. Be it for business or for a project."

"That's ridiculous." Park Young Ja remarked in disbelief. "This is still like a slave-contract."

"You don't understand where I'm coming from, Park Young Ja-sshi. If you sign with us, you'll be one of JK Group's faces, and as you know, JK Group has multiple clouts all over the world, even spanning different business. It'll be a huge exposure for you, and if you check your contract, you'll see that you'll be receiving a handsome paycheck on top of the talent fee that you'll be getting from different projects you'll be working on for JK Group." Ha Jae Kyung crossed her arms on her chest. She was driving a hard bargain, but she was determined. "You'll also be provided with your own living quarters and transportation, as well as wardrobe."

Park Young Ja looked at her lawyer for confirmation.

"Everything she said is stated in the contract. It's up to you if you decide to sign it." The lawyer remarked.

"Should I sign it?" Park Young Ja asked her lawyer.

"It's a pretty sweet deal." The lawyer replied.

With a deep breath, Park Young Ja picked up the pen lying on the table and signed the contract with JK Group. After signing the contract, she looked up at Ha Jae Kyung and smiled uncertainly. They shook hands over the contract signing and smiled at each other.

Afterwards, Ha Jae Kyung requested the lawyers present as well as Park Young Ja's manager to give her and Park Young Ja some time alone. It was time for her to drop her nice-businesswoman act and truly show what she was after all along.

"We'll be terminating your current endorsements and you have six months to finish all the engagements you have before you signed with us." Jae Kyung sharply explained.

"And my first project for JK Group?" Park Young Ja asked, sounding eager.

"Nothing. We'll pay you to do absolutely nothing." A cruel smile laced Jae Kyung's lips.

"I don't understand." Confusion marred Park Young Ja's pretty face.

"You hurt a close friend of mine, so I'm going to hurt you, too." Jae Kyung explained, looking every bit as the confident heiress that she was. "Oh, no, I won't be hurting you physically, but for the next ten years, you'll be doing absolutely nothing until people can't recognize you anymore. That stardom you worked so hard to achieve. I'm going to take that away. And if you break the contract, you'll pay dearly."

"You can't do this to me!" Panic suddenly consumed Park Young Ja.

"Of course I can. I'm Ha Jae Kyung" Jae Kyung smiled coldly. "The initial payment for your contract signing is already deposited in your account. Please be cautious of how you spend your money from now on because you won't be earning anything else besides what you already received today. Have a good night." With a confident smirk on her face, Ha Jae Kyung stood up and strode out of the restaurant with her head held high.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 36: Chasing the Country Bumpkin

Author's Note:  
I really appreciate the reviews you take time to give. I especially like the comments with constructive inputs in them because it gives me a different perspective about my story. If you have an input to add, please don't hesitate to do so. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Chasing the Country Bumpkin**

* * *

Jae Kyung quickly exited the restaurant after taking care of Park Young Ja. She knew that what she did to the woman was infinitely smaller in scope compared the murder she did to the helpless child that Ga Eul was carrying, but she calmed herself down. She was just getting started after all. She was determined to draw out the murderer's suffering slowly and painfully. No need to rush.

Just as she was walking towards her car, she laid eyes on the person she least expected to see that moment - Song Woo Bin. He wore a black baseball cap to partially hide his face, but he still looked every bit as flawless as he casually leaned by the side of her car. She had to stamp down the familiar butterflies in her stomach as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"You took care of my job." Woo Bin remarked, referring to her earlier altercation with Park Young Ja.

"And you took care of mine." Jae Kyung acknowledged. "You went to see Ga Eul."

One curious eyebrow rose at what Jae Kyung said.

"Oh, come on. You really don't think I wasn't able to pick up anything from you when I stayed with you for a month? You're not the only one with minions all over the place." Jae Kyung slyly crossed her arms on her chest as she stood in front of the Don Juan.

On so many levels, as Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung, he came to realize why she was a class all on her own: she was his equal. She was not beneath him just to be trampled on, and she was not above him to be placated and worshipped. Ha Jae Kyung was a woman that no other women would want to dare cross, and in terms of attitude and tenacity, she rivaled him.

"I thought you were leaving the country." Woo Bin stood straight and closed the gap between him and Jae Kyung by mere inches.

They stood close enough to feel each other's warmth, but neither dared to initiate contact for fear of the backlash of their attraction for each other. They knew that if they touched each other, they'd hold on and never let go. And so, they remained at a very foolish position: mere inches from each other, yet far enough to walk away.

"My plans got delayed. Ga Eul and Jan Di both need me here so I couldn't possibly leave." She replied, completely aware of what Song Woo Bin was doing but determined not to let their proximity get to her.

"Ah, so if Ga Eul and Jan Di need you, you'll stay, but if it's me asking you to stay, you won't? Yah, monkey, that really hurt, you know." Woo Bin sported a pained expression on his face and clutched his heart.

"You know what they say. Chicks before d*cks." Jae Kyung took a deep breath and stepped back, putting a much-needed distance between her and Song Woo Bin. "I need to go."

"Will I see you again? Before you leave?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jae Kyung bit her lip. She didn't want to seem scared but she knew that if she wanted to keep her sanity, she needed to stay away from Song Woo Bin.

A playful smile laced Woo Bin's lips. "I think it's a brilliant idea." Every bit of his charm was solely directed towards the quirky heiress. Jae Kyung didn't stand a chance. "Do you know why I'm wearing a cap?" He asked.

Jae Kyung shrugged.

"So I could do this." In one fluid movement, Song Woo Bin grabbed Jae Kyung by the waist with his left hand and pulled her closer. Then with his right hand, he angled her face and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

Song Woo Bin was torn. He knew that he was endangering Ha Jae Kyung by drawing her close, but he simply couldn't resist her pull on him. Their time apart nearly undid his sanity. He just had to see her. He had to hold her. He had to keep her close. He once took a bullet to the heart because of her, and he was more than willing to do it again.

* * *

"Ga Eul!" Chu Dae Sung - Ga Eul's father - called out as soon as he arrived home.

He was immediately greeted by Ga Eul's mother, Ahn Ae Ja, who was followed shortly by Ga Eul. The two women's eyes both widened at the sight of the famous Casanova inside their household.

So Yi Jung had only been in their household once, and it was when he asked for Ga Eul's hand in marriage. He never once stepped back and Ga Eul did her best not to let Yi Jung set afoot in her parents' household because of her father's demeanor and treatment of Yi Jung. It would suffice to say that Chu Dae Sung was intent on training So Yi Jung to be his daughter's perfect husband. He just never got the chance before because Ga Eul intervened.

"Show him to your room." Chu Dae Sung instructed Ga Eul.

"Appa." Ga Eul frowned as a sign of protest.

"Yeobo, you know that our daughter wants to have some time alone", Ga Eul's mother interjected.

"Nonsense! Where do you expect your son-in-law to stay? They're husband and wife. They should share a room." Chu Dae Sung had always been infamously known to be stubborn.

And so, without much choice, Ga Eul led So Yi Jung inside her room. It was the same room she slept in since she was a child and up until So Yi Jung whisked her away from her parents when he married her. There was only one bed and the room itself was much smaller compared to the room they shared as husband and wife in their house, but everything in it represented Ga Eul.

"I'm sorry about my father." Ga Eul said quietly.

"I'm actually glad he came to get me." Yi Jung admitted. "Ga Eul, I-", whatever he was going to say was suddenly interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cellphone.

Krrrriiiinnnggggggg!

Yi Jung had no choice but to answer it. "Yobosaeyo?"

"YAH! I just got out of the country for treatment and then I hear this news that my great-grandchild died?! WHAT KIND OF IRRESPONSIBLE MORON ARE YOU?!" It was So Yi Jung's Halmoni, calling from the US to scold her own grandson.

"H-Halmoni, calm down…" Yi Jung knew he was in for a serious talk-down.

"You didn't even have the nerve to call your grandmother to deliver the news! I had to pry it out of your mother! Do you know how hard that was for me?! And to do it while I'm in the middle of my treatment, my God!" Grandma Hae Jin nagged on. "I am going home to Seoul even if it costs me my life, you hear me, So Yi Jung?! You better make sure that my Ga Eul is okay because if she isn't, I swear I will make you regret you've been born as my grandson!"

She dramatically ended her call with a bang. Yi Jung could tell that her cellphone suffered in lieu of him. He couldn't help but be thankful that she was in an entirely different country. She was scary enough while she was on the phone. Imagining her nagging him in person made him shudder.

"That was Halmoni." He explained while cringing.

"She gave you an earful, huh?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah…"

"Uhm, you better change into something a little more ordinary", Ga Eul suggested as she looked at Yi Jung from head to toe. "I don't think you're quite dressed for whatever my father has planned."

She was right.

For the rest of the afternoon, Chu Dae Sung made Yi Jung work on his small vegetable garden. He made Yi Jung pulverize the soil and pull out weeds while he sat by the shade and drank lemonade. His reasoning: Yi Jung was young, whereas he was old.

By late afternoon, Ga Eul brought out another pitcher of lemonade and forced her father to make Yi Jung stop working. She offered Yi Jung a glass of lemonade which he took and drank heartily. He never complained. As soon as he finished his lemonade, he went back straight to work.

"You forgive him yet?" Chu Dae Sung asked his daughter.

Ga Eul bit her lip and didn't answer. It was such a simple question and yet she couldn't voice out her very complicated answer.

"No answer? Good. I'll make him work for it some more." Chu Dae Sung spoke before sipping his lemonade.

That night, Yi Jung had to wash up before coming to dinner. He had to make do with their cramped bathroom and realized that even the muscles he didn't think he had were aching due to the work-out he got from Ga Eul's father. When Yi Jung finally got out of the bathroom, he froze in mid-step as he saw Ga Eul. She was standing by the bathroom as if waiting for him. He immediately straightened up.

"Painkillers." She handed him a small pouch containing patches for muscle aches.

He smiled gratefully at her but she immediately looked away.

That night, Yi Jung sat by a small table with Ga Eul and her parents for dinner. They were so unlike Yi Jung's parents. They were a small family but they radiated warmth. Ga Eul's father was intimidating but Yi Jung could tell that he adored his wife and daughter wholeheartedly because of the way he looked at them. Ga Eul's mother, on the other hand, was nurturing. She picked the bones out of a fried fish by hand before she placed it on his plate and urged him to eat. No one had ever done that for him besides Ga Eul. Despite the work-out he got that day, Yi Jung smiled warmly over dinner.

After dinner, Ga Eul's parents sat in front of their small television set. He learned that it was their after-dinner pastime to watch telenovelas. He watched as Ga Eul's father complained about how depressing the heavy makjang (family drama) they were watching, but watched it nonetheless because his wife liked it. It was sweet how Ga Eul's mother and father accommodated each other. Yi Jung realized what a heartbreak it must have been for them when he whisked their only daughter away.

An hour later, Ga Eul excused herself to go to sleep. Yi Jung immediately got up and went after her. He wasn't really that much interested in the TV show they were watching. He was just curious how an average family spent their time together so he stayed. Besides, he was also curious about the environment his wife grew up in. He had to admit that seeing her wife with her family made him appreciate her even more.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Yi Jung volunteered as soon as he and Ga Eul were alone inside her room.

Ga Eul didn't say anything. She simply handed him a pillow and a blanket as if to say that he decided right. As soon as they each settled in their sleeping positions, Ga Eul turned off the lights.

"You really should just go home." Ga Eul spoke out of the blue. "This isn't exactly the kind of place you're used to, and my father isn't easy to please."

Yi Jung smiled. "Do you know what ran inside my mind earlier this evening while I was watching your parents?"

Ga Eul remained silent.

"They must've been heartbroken when some stranger married their only daughter and took her away. I know it's probably too late because we're already married but I want to try my best to convince your father that you chose right by marrying me." Yi Jung heaved out a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm chasing my country bumpkin. And when she decides she's done running, I'm keeping her."

It was a promise, one that So Yi Jung was determined to keep.

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
